The Danger of Lies
by Gemmi92
Summary: "I told you to stay away from him. He is dangerous, Isabella. Has he not proved that?" she asked her daughter who shook her head adamantly, refusing to listen to her mother's words. "He is not what you say he is. He is simply misunderstood. There is good in him. I know it and I trust him." Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Solace was something which Loki had never found before. It mattered not how many times he walked through the hallways of the palace, he never found anywhere quiet where he could contently sit by himself and think. People were everywhere in the form of guards, warriors, maids, dressmakers and many others. The list was endless. Asgard was just a hype of activity and Loki sometimes resented it.

His days mainly consisted of sparring with Thor and listening to his brother pompously declaring how he was the better warrior. Loki mainly hid from his brother when duels were entered. Magic was something which he knew of and he found it much more enjoyable than using a weapon to become a victor. He was conniving instead of brash. It was a trait which many did not find endearing in him.

If he had his way then his days would be spent mainly on his own, perhaps reading or learning of the nine realms. He would sit by himself, outside on the large balcony off the grand library, the sun streaming onto his skin and he would be content.

He found himself wandering down the garden of the palace, the fresh air feeling refreshing against his pale skin as he walked slowly, his hands tucked behind his back and his long fingers laced together as he admired the different shades of petals and leaves. He sincerely hoped that he wouldn't be disturbed by Thor or anyone else in the only place which he considered a safe haven to him. He sometimes walked aimlessly, just roaming along the rows of flowers until he came to the maze which his father had grown from scratch.

He normally bypassed it, not interested in walking around and getting himself lost in shrubbery when he could admire it just as well from outside its walls. Yet something caught his eyes. Or rather someone. Loki looked down the long entrance of the green hedges, his eyes falling onto a girl who was walking down the path of grass, her head moving in different directions as she observed her surroundings.

Loki cocked a brow in confusion, wondering who she was. His initial thought was that she must be some kind of maid in the palace, neglecting her duties for ten minutes of luxury, pretending she did not work in the palace. But then he noted that she was not dressed like any maid he had seen. Then again, he could not picture her from anywhere. Granted he had only seen the back of her head but Loki had a good memory. He could recognise someone instantly if he had seen them before.

Curiosity was something which attracted him as he found himself following her into the maze, seeing her turn left as he did the same, keeping a few paces behind her. He could tell she was in her own world, her mind simply kept to herself as she extended a hand, her fingers skimming along the shrubs before she pulled off a small branch, holding it in her hands and picking off smaller pines from it.

"And what has that plant ever done to you to deserve being ripped apart?"

Loki watched as she startled, instantly turning round to face him and dropping the branch to the floor, one hand moving over her heart and the other hand resting on her stomach as she dropped her eyes to the ground and Loki watched her intently, his lips in a firm line and his gaze stern.

"I apologise, my Lord," she quickly spoke to him, bowing her head and curtseying, holding her skirts to the side formally. "I did not think that anyone was here."

"I have not seen you before," Loki replied, not caring for apologies. In his mind they were a waste of breath and time. He seldom apologised for anything, but, he was the God of Mischief and Lies after all.

"No, you have not," she confirmed for him, daring to draw her gaze upwards until her eyes locked with his and she watched him for a moment, taking in the green armour which he wore along with his black slicked hair. She knew he was royalty from the moment he had spoken to her and the finery which he wore. He certainly looked the part and she would not be surprised if he could act the part.

"Then may I have the pleasure of enquiring your name?" Loki asked and she nodded, realising she should probably have just told him in the first instance instead of making him stand there and question her as if she were dumb.

"Isabella," she spoke back politely. "I am the new kitchen maid. The Queen hired me this morning."

"Then correct me if I am mistaken," Loki drawled, watching her for a few moments. "But should a kitchen maid not spend her time in the kitchen?"

"The Queen allowed me a day to find my bearings around the palace. I have been told that there are a great many dining halls which I shall be required to find," Isabella spoke and Loki nodded in agreement, his lips almost tugging up into a half smile as he continued to observe her.

"This is true," he agreed. "But, I do not think you shall find any dining halls in a maze in the gardens of the Palace. Do you?" he wondered from her and she bit down on her tongue, keeping her silence for he was royalty. He was a Prince and the son of the King and Queen. Isabella knew when to hold her tongue even when she truly did not want to.

"No, my Lord. I was simply walking through the gardens when I saw the maze and...well...I suppose I was curious," she shrugged and Loki's forehead creased up. Never had he heard of anyone curious to go and see a maze before. "I should leave and go back to my task at hand."

"Wait," Loki said before she could eve push past him. She stood at his side, turning her body as he did the same, bringing both of them to stand opposite each other once again. Stepping back against the green bush, she looked at him as he shrugged, nonchalance coming into his tone. "You are here now and you seemed intent on finding your way through the maze. No harm would come about you walking through it now and I shall accompany you."

"That really is not necessary-"

"-What if I insist?" Loki interrupted her. He didn't need to be brushed off by her. He hated the thought of someone thinking that they could wave him off and he would instantly disappear. No, he would walk with her and maybe the conversation would be enjoyable. Heavens knew that he had not had one of those in a long time.

"If you insist then I do not believe I am in a position to argue," Isabella told him, nervously tucking her straight blonde hair behind her ear as she stood by his side, allowing him to move first. Her fingers clutched around her skirt, lifting it up slightly so that it did not traipse on the floor. Loki looked down to her for a brief moment, observing her small nose which sat on her pale face along with her pink lips and green eyes which were downcast. He could tell she was apprehensive and that was how it should be in the natural order of things.

"What brings you to the Asgard?" Loki wondered, deciding to make conversation with her instead of walking in silence. Yes, it was true that he often preferred his own company but he supposed that was because he spent so much time in company of people who were not affectionate towards him that being by himself meant less hassle.

"My mother works in the palace. She is a serving maid to the Queen. I used to work in the village as a seamstress," Isabella informed Loki and he turned right, knowing the route on the top of his head due to the large tapestry which hung in the large foyer of the layout of the gardens.

"I suppose it is your mother who secured you a job here?" Loki checked with her and she nodded at him, still not daring to meet his gaze but allowing her eyes to stay on the part of his neck which was visible above his high collar.

"Mother believed I worked far too often in the village. She told me that it was not right and so she enquired of any vacancies around the castle."

"And your mother, does she live in the castle along with many of the servants?"

"No, she does not," Isabella said. "Mother and I live in the village in a small home."

"And your father?"

"My father was a warrior of Asgard. He lost his life fighting alongside the Allfather against the Frost Giants as did so many Asgardians did that day."

Loki did not know what to say in response to that information. Did he simply nod and accept it or did he offer her his condolences?

"You must have been young when he passed," Loki decided to settle on that sentence and Isabella shrugged.

"I was not born. He died before my mother gave birth. I have no memory of my father, simply the stories which my mother used to tell me of him." Isabella said; a hint of sadness in her voice but not one which was instantly recognisable. Loki continued with his staring straight ahead, a small cough escaping his mouth as he pressed his hand to his lips.

"Anyway, my life story is not that interesting, my Lord. I would hate to bore you with it," Isabella shook her head, pondering over what her mother would say if she could see her at this moment in time. No doubt a scolding would be in order for her boring the Prince. Loki stopped walking and looked at her, his face full of seriousness as he did so.

"If you were boring me then I would inform you that you were," he promised her and she smiled vaguely at him. He grinned back for a moment and continued to walk by her side, knowing that the exit soon came ahead. With a flick of wrist Loki soon altered that as the shrubs moved to the side, blocking the way back to the gardens without Isabella's knowledge.

"Unless you are too polite to say so," Isabella replied to him and instantly felt her cheeks redden, shaking her head gently and wondering where her abruptness had come from. Loki could not help but smirk, the sight of her blush at her own words added to his spirits as she finally looked up at him, her eyes wide with what he assumed was worry. "I am sorry, my Lord. I did not mean to speak so."

"No," Loki shook his head at her. "It matters not. Do not concern yourself with such pleasantries. They can become tedious after a while."

"But pleasantries are required," she informed him. "It helps us to know our place in the pecking order."

"And where do you consider your place to be?" Loki enquired, flicking his wrist gently once more as Isabella looked up to the blue sky, shrugging her shoulders as the blue material of her gown moved up and down with her movement.

"I know where my place is. I am near the bottom. Perhaps not right at the bottom yet far enough down to know of those who I must look up to," Isabella declared and Loki continued his smirk, unable to believe what an interesting creature she was. Never before had anyone spoken to him in this manner with such ease.

"You sound as if you wish you could change that?" Loki wondered from her and she bit her bottom lip with her teeth. He took note of how the top two teeth stuck out in comparison to the rest and he found himself unable to stop staring as she chewed her lip.

"There is no use in wishing for things which will never come true," Isabella said.

Loki moved his eyes from her lips, smirking slightly; "You believe that?"

"What else is there to believe?"

"And if you had your way," Loki paused for a moment, "what would you be doing if not walking through the maze with me?"

"Possibly become a teacher," Isabella muttered as if it was something to be embarrassed of. She knew it was. She knew it was pointless of dreaming of becoming such a thing. She didn't have the education and it was too late. Besides, money was the only thing which they needed to keep their lifestyle afloat.

"A teacher?" Loki spoke back.

"Yes," she whispered. "A silly dream. It matters not."

"Hardly a silly dream," Loki scoffed, once again moving his wrist. "All you have to be is literate and good at basic math to teach the young ones."

"Well...not all of us are literate," Isabella spoke again in a low voice and instantly wished she had kept her mouth closed. Loki turned back to look at her, his eyes widening in surprise before he coughed awkwardly once again.

"You speak so well," he complimented her. "I assumed you were literate."

"I am observant," she counteracted. "The women who come for dresses speak highly as do so many in Asgard. Learning the meaning of a word and how to say it is completely different to reading it."

"I assume you never went to school in that instance?" Loki said and Isabella nodded tightly.

"I went a few days a week...mother has always told me that reading never did anyone any good. It is work which earns the money and keeps us in a home, not books."

"I see," Loki spoke. "The library in the palace has a large selection of books. Many of them intriguing."

"They would be a waste on me," Isabella shook her head sadly and Loki watched her as she stared back up to him, a sad smile occupying her pale features as her fingers played with her hair. "Besides, I imagine I shall be too busy to have the time to read or learn how to."

"Nothing is impossible," Loki assured her. "Simply take a book. No one will notice for no one goes in the library. The majority of Asgardians are too busy learning how to become a great warrior to have their nose embedded in a book."

"I would not know which to take," Isabella told him.

"I shall find one for you," Loki spoke quickly. "And if you ever need help then I shall be there for you. Simply spell the words out and speak them. It is not that difficult once you begin."

"Do you think that I shall see you again after today?" Isabella asked boldly and Loki turned left.

He tried to be uninterested in her question; "Perhaps. I cannot see a reason as to why you would not."

She hesitated for a moment, noting that the path they walked down looked awfully familiar to her.

"Well, you are a Prince. Prince's do not associate with kitchen maid's...and I am sure we have been this way before!" she exasperated, aware that time was continuing and she had simply learnt the location of one of the dining halls.

"Prince's have their ways of doing things without being seen," Loki mumbled and flicked his wrist again, having far too much fun messing with her for the game to end. "And I do not think we have been this way. Are you sure?"

"I am positive," she said confidently. "Perhaps we are lost in here."

"Well, that is the aim of a maze," Loki said to her and she said nothing to his smart comment. "I would not worry. The exit shall show itself soon enough."

"I have chores to be done...dining halls to count and find," she complained and Loki shook his head.

"If you are that concerned then I shall show you to them," he informed her. "And before you protest, it is not trouble at all. In fact, it would be a joy if it means that I do not have to suffer my brother's brutish behaviour for this afternoon."

"Only if you are sure, my Lord. I do not want to put you out."

"You are not," Loki said. "And my name is Loki. It is much preferred to My Lord."

"It would not be right," Isabella shook her head and Loki smirked, finally giving in and revealing the exit to the maze.

"And I have told you that sometimes pleasantries are not required. This would be an instance." He said. He did not intend to argue with her over the matter. "Now, come along. There are dining halls to find, are there not?"

"Yes...Loki," she said; his name on the tip of her tongue and he led her from the maze whilst she watched him lead the way, wondering why her mother had warned her of the God of Mischief and his dangerous ways.

...

A/N: Apparently I just cannot help myself from thinking up new fanfiction ideas nowadays. Oh well. I simply love writing them, I guess. Anyway, if you are reading this then thanks for reading and taking the time do so! Never wrote a Loki/OC fanfic before so this is new territory for me.

It would be appreciated if you leave a review? Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella left the palace as the sun began to set, walking at a steady pace back to her home outside of the palace walls and in the vast village. She walked at a slow pace, allowing the sun to move onto her skin as a small smile rested on her features and she wrapped her arms around her body, thinking of the past few hours which she had just spent with a certain God of Mischief. It was silly of her to become so giddy. It had been one afternoon and he had simply been amicable towards her.

She could not help but find him charming. He was witty, clearly intelligent and he was rather pleasant towards her. She had heard rumours that the younger son of the Allfather was rude and sometimes arrogant towards people but she had seen none of that whilst she had been with him. Her mother had complained about him often, telling her that he was normally terrorising the servants in the Palace.

Isabella just couldn't imagine it.

Before she knew it she was back in her home, opening the wooden door to the small cottage in the middle of other buildings. She closed the door, resting against the door and folding her arms as she saw her mother stood in the small kitchen which they had, a bowl set out and steaming soup inside of it.

"I expected you back earlier," her mother told her, messing with her blonde hair which was pushed up into a tight bun from her work at the palace. Isabella shrugged, moving forwards into the room which was open planned, housing a small make shift stove along with a bowl for washing up which sat on the wooden worktop which curved around the wall. A chaise longue and simple chair sat by the fireplace with a large red rug underneath their feet. Two doors led off the room, one going into her mother's room and the other going into her room.

The walls were white washed, making the space seem larger than it actually was and the floor covered in stone.

"I had to go and find all of the dining rooms and it took me longer than I had initially thought," Isabella informed her mother, walking over to the taller woman and kissing her on the cheek quickly before sitting down on one of the three wooden chairs at the table.

"Hm," the elder blonde spoke, placing the bowl in front of her daughter as she crossed her legs underneath the table. "Is 'I' the correct word to use?"

"What do you mean?" Isabella wondered, picking up her spoon and placing it into the vegetable soup, gathering some of it on her spoon.

"The maids talk, Isabella," her mother said with tight lips, sitting opposite her daughter, flinging the towel she had been using over her shoulder and resting her hands on the table, leaning forwards slightly whilst Isabella sat back, looking around cautiously with hesitance and dropping the soup from her spoon, repeating the motion as her mother continued to stare at her, not dropping the subject until he daughter finally cracked.

"Prince Loki was the one to show you around, was he not? Apparently you two were very civil and looked rather cosy."

"That is not true," Isabella said quickly, shaking her head at her mother and dropping her spoon into the bowl. "He simply showed me where everything was to save me time. He was courteous and kind. I do not see what the issue is, mother."

"There is a large issue," her mother said quickly, interrupting her daughter before she could say anything further. Did she not understand the God of Mischief and Lies? He wasn't someone who Isabella should be associated with. She had seen him on multiple occasions, constantly causing chaos just for fun. "He is trouble, Isabella."

"Should you really be speaking about a royal like that, mother?" Isabella asked and her glare seemed to grow as she looked at her daughter, the inside of her cheek taking a chewing to as she did so.

"Do not be cocky, Isabella," her mother snapped. "I am serious about him. The servants all speak of how he is arrogant, using his magic to annoy them. He scared one servant the other day by conjuring a snake! What kind of a Prince would do that?"

"One who is bored?" Isabella suggested, well aware that she was testing her mother's patience. "I see nothing wrong with the Prince, mother. Besides, it matters not now, does it?" Isabella said, suddenly losing her appetite as she began to lie to her mother. "We shall hardly see each other again. I will serve his food and he will not acknowledge my existence."

"I would believe that, my dear, but you seem to have caught his eye. The God of Mischief hardly acknowledges anyone. Some would say that you should consider yourself lucky."

"Well, I do not," Isabella replied to her mother, standing up and placing her soup back into the large bowl which it had come from to save it for later. She dropped her dishes into the bowl of water, washing them as she looked out the window and onto the street before them which was bustling with people moving, going about their own business. "It really is irrelevant, mother. Prince Loki has better things to do with his time. Could we please stop this?"

"I just want you to be careful. Know your place in the palace, Isabella."

"Worry not, mother," Isabella hissed, her voice low as she dried the bowl after snatching the towel from over her mother's shoulder. "I do not think I can forget my place."

...

Isabella awoke before her mother the following morn, quickly grabbing an apple before she left the home, not waking her mother for she could gain another hour sleep. Isabella had to leave early, making sure breakfast was prepared for the royal family when they woke and there was also food for all of the servants who lived in the palace and dined in the lower areas. Not to mention the visitors to Asgard who were also there.

Isabella almost groaned at the thought but she shook her head, knowing that moaning would do no good. She had worked hard for all of her life, knowing nothing other than hard work. She vaguely remembered the servant's entrance into the palace, walking around the back of the proud kingdom and down the steps into the kitchen. She pushed the door open and her ears pricked up as slamming noises were heard and banging sounds moved through the kitchen.

She felt her eyes widen at the sight before her, allowing the door to slam behind her as no one noticed her existence. She pulled at the simple blue dress which she wore and took a deep breath before looking to the woman who was stood cutting up fruits and dropping them into bowls.

"Excuse me," Isabella said, tapping the woman on her shoulder and she turned around, a hand moving over her chest as she looked at the young blonde.

"Dear Gods, girl, you scared me to death!" she called out loud. "What are you doing? There are meats and cheeses to prepare!"

"I...I know," Isabella stuttered out. "I am the new kitchen maid. I was told to come here first thing this morning."

"I see," the elder woman who was obviously the head cook observed. Isabella remained silent as the woman huffed loudly, shaking her head at the sight before her. The girl clearly had never worked in a busy environment like this before and it was obvious. The sweat which was forming on her brow and the worrying glaze of her eyes was enough evidence to convince the woman.

She coughed softly, covering her mouth before speaking; "So you can start chopping up the blocks of cheese and when you are done then place them in the golden bowl and move on to the grapes, picking them from the stalks.

Isabella kept her manners in check, wondering why the royals were unable to pull their own grapes from the stalk. She set about her work, picking up the knife and chopping the cheese, placing the cubes in the golden bowl whilst looking around the room as people rushed about, each of them set their own challenge in the form of preparing fruits and other foods.

"Good," the woman said, observing the bowl which Isabella had filled after five minutes. "You have cut them the right size, anyway."

"Is there a right size?" Isabella asked and the woman shook her head, her hand rubbing on her forehead.

"Of course there is," she snapped back. "Now go with the others and serve the breakfast."

"Serve?" Isabella asked.

"Are you dense, girl?" was the only reply which Isabella received before she felt the bowls being forced into her hands and she held tightly onto them, balancing them in her gripped fingers before the cook placed her hand on Isabella's back, pushing her behind the other young girls who were walking quickly up the staircase of the kitchen. Isabella followed, taking in her surroundings of the bright palace but mainly concentrating on holding onto the bowls.

She stood behind the other maids, waiting as the guards opened the doors to the dining hall before moving into the spacey room, a roof simply covering the hall as it was surrounded by a large balcony running around the room, showing the view over Asgard. Isabella placed the fruit down before leaving the room, her eyes roaming around it and taking in the fine decorations and the drapes which hung from the ceiling.

Once outside she dropped her gaze to the floor, making her way back down the small archway which she assumed the servants used to keep themselves out of sight as no guards occupied the corridor. But she failed to get that far. She almost jumped when she felt a hand snake around her wrist, drawing her backwards as she yelped slightly. Looking up, she found herself staring straight into the eyes of Loki, his gaze staring back at her as he released her from his hold and she looked down at her wrist where he had dared to touch her.

"Follow me," he simply said in a hushed tone and she looked back down the corridor, wondering what to do. She knew what she should do. She knew what her mother would say if she was present. She would tell her not be so naive.

Looking around one more time, her feet began to instinctively carry her in the direction of the God, remaining a few steps behind him as he strode ahead, his head held high and his body gliding forwards even under the weight of the armour which he wore.

"My Lord," Isabella said quickly as Loki turned down a corridor which contained no guards. Bravely she moved to stand beside him, looking up at him with pleading in her eyes as he stared back at her, his brow arched as he did so.

Isabella knew he was waiting for her to declare why she had spoke but she found herself slightly tongue tied in his presence and especially under his gaze.

Biting down on her lip she frowned; "I have chores which need completing, my Lord. T'is my first day and I do not wish to be found neglecting them."

"You need not pretend with me nor worry of chores," Loki whispered back, pushing a door open and holding it for her. Isabella nervously looked at him as he extended his arm, gesturing for her to enter the room. She did so, knowing it was beyond ridiculous that she had managed to come this far with him.

Loki closed the door behind him, watching with intent as Isabella's jaw dropped open at the sight before her. Her eyes widened whilst she twirled around, looking at the grand library which she found herself to be in. The room was vast, as were so many other rooms in the palace, and the walls were lined with giant bookshelves, different coloured books stuck out by their spines, asking to be read but clearly being ignored.

"It is wonderful," Loki admitted, walking past Isabella and into a row of books. The shelves in the middle of the space were not nearly as tall as those against the walls but they were tall enough to surpass the height of Loki. She followed him down the rows of books, still looking at them before glancing up to a dome covered ceiling above a balcony on the second storey which contained more books along with a sitting area.

"I do not think wonderful covers what this is," Isabella muttered and Loki's lips quirked upwards at hearing her. "But it does not look like it has been used in a long time. Dust covers some of the books."

"The maids pay a small amount of attention to the library. I feel as though they do not deem it necessary of their time if no one comes in," Loki replied to her and she stopped walking as he stood opposite a shelf, his eyes narrowed as he scanned it.

"Like I said before, the Asgardians have much more preference for battle than intellect."

"I can believe that," Isabella admitted. "Anyway, your highness...I really must go...besides, should you not be in the dining hall for breakfast?"

"It is not yet eight," Loki informed her. "I am an early riser in comparison to my family. You need not worry. I have seen the morning routine of maids and they will hardly notice your absence."

"Yet if they do then I am sure I will be scolded and that is something I would prefer to avoid," Isabella said quickly. "As much as I find myself content to spend time here I know that I cannot."

"You are content?" Loki wondered from her, stopping his searching for the book he was looking for before his eyes returned to her. A blush once again occupied her cheeks and she cast her gaze downwards, unsure of what to say back to him. She could lie and upset him or she could tell him the truth and know that no good would come from it.

Blinking a couple of times, she shrugged; "I suppose I am."

Keeping silent, Loki arched his body forwards, intently looking at the books as a new wave of emotions took hold of him. She watched the defensive movement and instantly thought that she had upset the Prince. She shook her head, playing with the dirty blonde hair on her shoulder and looked back down the rows of books, her mind working double time.

"I apologise," Isabella said, gathering her skirts into her hands. "I did not mean to speak so. I should go...really...I should never have come..."

Loki heard her retreat towards the door, her footsteps echoing on the marble floors as he grabbed the book he had been searching for and caught up with her, his hand wrapping around her wrist and stopping her from moving any further away from him. She turned as soon as she felt his touch on her, drawing her back to him.

"Why do you think that you anger me when all you do is speak the truth?" Loki asked her, his face scrunched up as he dropped his fingers from her bare skin and she smirked down to her shoes, her hair clouding her cheeks as she made the movement.

"You forget I am a simple serving maid," Isabella whispered. "My place is not to speak the truth with nobility."

"And you forget that this God of nobility cares not if you speak out of turn," Loki replied. "Besides, what have I said that about addressing me?"

"I know what you said to me," Isabella said, her voice slightly curt. "Yet you should know that I am not to call you by your name. That privilege does not belong to me."

"It does now," Loki said, his voice also tight and clipped as Isabella shrunk back at hearing the harshness in his voice, her fingers lacing together nervously as she waited for him to say something more to her. "I told you that I would find you a book to occupy your time with and that is what I have done."

"I cannot take it now...I have nowhere to hide it," Isabella protested and Loki contained the need which suddenly overcame him to roll his eyes at hearing her. She looked at the red covered front page as Loki rested it on his palm, his other hand moving over it and the book shrunk before her eyes, becoming nothing larger than a small stone. She looked up at him as he smirked, seeing the impressed look on her face.

"When you remove it from your pocket then it will grow back," Loki informed her. "You were not this timid in the gardens yesterday."

"Well...perhaps I should not have been so forwards," Isabella said as Loki handed her the small book and she held it in her hands, opening it to see words which were unreadable on the pages and not simply because she could not understand them, they were so small and Isabella confessed herself impressed with him.

"I mind not," Loki promised her. "It does help to make life slightly more interesting, I have to admit."

"Well, thank you," Isabella said, placing the book in the pocket which rested in her blue uniform at the side of her hip. Loki bowed slightly to her and she curtseyed back out of politeness. "I should be getting back."

"Let me know how the book is," Loki instructed her.

"Shall I see you again?" she wondered and Loki cocked his head to the side, some of his slick black hair falling to the side.

"I imagine so," he simply told her. "Until the next time, Isabella."

She smiled at him and turned on her heel, walking back out through the rows of books and Loki watched her leave. Shaking his head, he chuckled to himself and turned back around, aimlessly moving through the bookshelves with his hands behind his back as he thought about the new kitchen maid and wondered why he should treat her differently in comparison to any of the others.

Perhaps he was becoming soft.

...

Isabella dropped down into her bed at the end of the day, pulling the quilt over her bent knees as the light of the candle flickered in her room, shadows moving over the walls. She moved her hands back, reaching under her pillow and grabbing the book which Loki had presented her with, resting it on her upper thighs as her fingers skimmed the leather cover. The noise from the street outside her bedroom window moved through the wooden shutters, drunken cries of men coming into her room.

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, she took a deep breath, daring to look at the title and attempt to read it. Taking her time, she moved the tips of her fingers over the letters, trying to decipher it and feeling overcome with glee as she did so.

_A Great King and the search for the Forbidden Queen._

She arched a brow at the title, opening the book to the first page and sighing as she set about her own quest to conquer the book.

...

A/N: So thank you very much to 'Guest' for my first review of the story and to the people who have decided to follow this as well as favourite it. Anyway, please do let me know what you think, thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

"And fancy bumping into you in this vast castle," Isabella spoke as she rested her hands on the woman's shoulder who stood before her, her back to her as she bent down and over the table which she was setting for the evening's festivities. She jumped back quickly, almost screaming out loud as she turned around and Isabella removed her hands from her mother's shoulders, smirking proudly as she watched her.

"Are you trying to kill me at such a young age?" she snapped at her daughter, hitting her across the arm as Isabella resisted the need to laugh loudly at hearing her mother. She shook her head at the woman, leaning forwards as she moved around her mother to examine the table.

"Never mother, what a waste of good looks and charming personality that would be," she joked and her mother rolled her eyes, following her daughter's gaze and looking to the table which all of the other maids were stood back from and examining, gossiping amongst themselves for a moment before they went to fetch the other decorations.

"And why are you not in the kitchen?"

"Melissa considered my time best spent up here. Apparently there is a certain way to present a single strawberry in a bowl full of strawberries," Isabella rolled her eyes and her mother pushed her lips together and shook her head, leaning over a chair and moving a fork which was not set straight.

Isabella looked down the table, wondering where he would be sitting in a few hours time. She wondered what he was doing right at that moment in time. Surely he would not be getting ready. It did not take him all of three hours to prepare himself. He was not a royal woman of Asgard. Oh, she could imagine what they were doing. Lotions and potions would need to be applied to their skin in order for them to be worthy of catching the eye of a suitor.

"Honestly, Isabella," her mother scowled. "If you are not intending on taking your work seriously-"

"-I do take it seriously!" she interrupted.

"Apparently not," she snapped back. "Please do not lose your job here for the sake of slacking."

"It is a strawberry, for the love of Asgard," Isabella complained, noting a spoon a few spaces along which looked smudged. She brushed past her mother, grabbing the piece of cutlery and wiping it on her skirts to shine it. "I hardly think anyone would really care if it was sitting at a different angle to the others."

"Well people do care. You may be used to doing a job haphazardly normally but that is not how it is in the palace."

"Regardless, I did just wipe a mark from this spoon," Isabella said, a sarcastic smile on her face and her mother shook her head, dropping her hands to her hips and glaring at her daughter.

"Your attitude will get you in trouble one of these days, Isabella," she warned her daughter.

"Roselyn!" a voice called and Isabella watched as her mother turned around to see a maid stood there whilst the others walked behind her, making their way back to the storeroom which held the entire cutlery selection. She motioned for her to follow and Roselyn held her finger up, indicating for her to have a moment.

"And what do you intend to do now?" her mother wondered and Isabella nonchalantly shrugged.

"Melissa did say that I could have a ten minute break before the start of the party. Apparently I shall be serving."

"Of course you will be," Roselyn scoffed. "Only the finest looking maids serve."

"What an honour," Isabella mumbled and watched her mother turn away and follow the other serving maids. Isabella stood still for a moment, popping her lips and then turning around, leaving the grand hall and finding herself wandering through the corridors with no questions being asked of who she was. She was slightly startled to discover how quiet the corridors actually were before remembering that everyone would be off preparing themselves or doing something better with their time other than lurking inside a small hallway.

She continued walking; knowing that a ten minute break was nothing when she considered the six hours she would have to spend waiting on the royals. It was times like these when she realised that being a seamstress was not actually as bad she had thought.

Keeping silent, she found herself back out in the gardens of the palace, the sun setting over the trees which lined it as she looked around, her eyes focusing on the red roses which stood by an iron swinging chair which was covered in ivy.

...

Loki stood on the balcony in his room, his hands resting on the stone ledge as he noted the sun setting for another day. Normally this would mean the end of his work, but, not that night. No, his father had seen the need for a great feast to be held in Asgard for no apparent reason. It was no one's wedding, birthday nor had anyone been born. It was spontaneous and how Loki hated that.

He hated the thought of spending the next six hours of his life stood, talking to people who did not interest him. He often wondered if life was a pretence. He pretended to be happy. He pretended to show how much he loved the festivities, the dancing, and the constant attention. He pretended to be intrigued. He could feel numbness coursing through his body at the mere thought of it.

There was only one time of late when he had felt genuine and that had been around the girl. Isabella. The maid was interesting, he did not doubt it. She was shy and timid in his presence but he had seen her as she escorted her mother home the previous day and she had been full of life, taunting and teasing. He did not doubt that she could be mischievous if she so longed to be. He wondered if she was a girl after his own heart.

He chuckled at his own thoughts, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he looked heavenwards and took a deep breath.

His eyes travelled over the view of the gardens and he squinted as he saw a figure in a recognisable blue dress. She had taken a seat on the swinging chair which he and Thor had spent a great deal of time on, their mother in the middle of them and telling them stories of great warriors and fair ladies.

His lips smirked on their own accord before he turned on his heel and swept from his room. If he were to be forced into six hours of tedious conversation then he could have ten minutes of interesting conversation to compensate for it.

...

Isabella didn't know how her mother coped. She had been stood on her feet for the majority of the day, running from place to place in order to prepare for the banquet and her feet were already jumping. She had looked around before settling herself on the swinging chair, allowing it to rock slightly under her weight before she removed the flat pump from her foot, her hand rubbing along the base of her skin for some relief.

"And once again I find you someplace other than the kitchen."

Isabella jumped back, her heartbeat quicken and her chest heating as she looked up to meet his gaze, his green eyes looking into hers with amusement.

"However, you find me this time on my break," she said, placing the pump back onto her foot as she wondered what time it was. Ten minutes had to be up by now, but, she made no move to leave his presence.

"I suppose they must be had," Loki nodded in agreement, his hands behind his back as Isabella squinted at him due to the sun. She moved a hand onto her forehead, blocking some of the rays from her vision as he stared back at her.

"And what brings you out here, my Lord?" Isabella wondered from him, her tone holding one of joking. "Do you not require hours on end to prepare yourself for the festivities of the evening?"

"Are you taunting me?" Loki wondered; his brow arched as Isabella shook her head, smiling sweetly up at him.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing," she promised him.

"I profess myself confused," Loki admitted to her, still grinning vaguely. "You inform that you worry that you speak out of turn and then you come and tease me so. I find it rather difficult to keep up with your change of personality."

Isabella's lips moved downwards and she shrugged; "I suppose I feel at ease in your presence."

"Do you indeed?" Loki muttered after a moment of hesitation and Isabella wondered what had possessed her to act in such a manner. She supposed she couldn't help it. He just made her feel relaxed, like she could talk to him and she had merely known him a couple of days. It was odd, there no denying it.

"I really should be returning to the kitchen," Isabella said. "Perhaps there will be something for me to do in the hope that I can do it right."

"Has it not been going well?" Loki asked and she shook her head, laughing once to herself and standing up, her hands gliding along her skirt and flattening out the simple blue material.

"Apparently there is a correct way to angle strawberries," Isabella said. "Who knew?"

"Who, indeed," Loki agreed. "Shall you be serving at the party later on?"

"I have no choice," Isabella complained slightly, curtseying in front of him. "It was a pleasure, as always."

"As always," he repeated and watched as she scurried away from him, almost bursting into a run as she entered the palace once again and Loki shook his head, chuckling and wondering what was happening to him.

...

"You were with him again, were you not?"

Isabella barely had a chance to register what was happening as a hand moved around her arm as soon as he had turned the corner for the kitchens. Her mother stood before her, shaking her as a worrying look entered her eyes and Isabella blinked profusely.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella enquired.

"Joy has just seen you in the gardens with the God of Mischief again. Apparently you two were smiling."

"I bumped into him," Isabella said nonchalantly. "It is bound to happen. I was on my break and he so happened to be there. What would you have me do, act rude in front of him?"

"No," Roselyn snapped. "I would have you say your pleasantries and then leave him for your chores. There is already talk of you forgetting your place."

"Oh, mother," Isabella said, snatching her arms from her mother's hold and shaking her head as she turned to look back into the kitchen. "How can I forget my place? You only remind me of it every day."

Roselyn sensed the resentment in her daughter's voice but she did not go after her as she stormed back into the kitchen, being ordered to work once again.

Isabella kept her head down for the rest of the day, moving back and forth from the Grand Hall as she rested the food onto the tables and then came back down for the jug of wine which she would have to hold all night, circulating between people and offering them the beverage. She was slightly nervous at the prospect, unsure of what the protocol was at these events.

The evening started off quietly, guests sticking in their small groups, talking between themselves and Isabella soon realised the way to fill goblets up. It was simply stuck out at her as she passed them. She kept her tongue in check, going about her duty quietly, her gaze often looking around the room in the hope that she may see him.

What did she honestly hope would happen if she did?

Did she expect him to actually speak to her?

How naive was she becoming to think that?

She shook her head, using her free hand to push her straight hair behind her ears and then holding the jug with both hands as the party became vaster, more people seeming to appear out of nowhere. It took another ten minutes before the guests took their place at the large table and Isabella stepped back against the wall in a line with the other maid who held onto jugs, keeping their eyes set on the main door which opened wide.

She continued to watch as Odin strode into the room and Isabella professed herself awestricken. She never dreamt that she would be in the same room as the Allfather, even as a maid. Frigga stood to his side, her hand delicately on his arm and their two sons behind them.

Isabella could see no different to Loki's attire. He still wore his green armour whilst his brother also looked the same, his eyes bright and the smile on his face never faltering in comparison to his brother's grimace. None of them paid any attention to the staff and instead went to simply take their seats and then the conversation picked up once again.

Isabella remained stood where she was, leaning against the wall and slouching as the maid next to her made a tut noise of disapproval and Isabella rolled her eyes as the noise of the party picked up. It took of all half an hour for them to finish their food and the music from the harps to pick up. Thor was one of the first to move to the dance floor, a fair maiden on his arm as she beamed widely from ear to ear.

Boldly, Isabella dared to stare straight that the one they called the silver tongue, his eyes were on his brother as his mother leant to his side, whispering in his ear and he shook his head, some kind of snarl escaping his lips before he grabbed his goblet and drained some more of the alcohol.

More couples slowly stood up, making their way to the floor and leaving the table which was emptying. Isabella looked back at them before moving to look at Loki who was staring directly at her. Startled, she allowed the jug to shake in her hand slightly before he raised his hand, extending his goblet to her and he wondered what in the name of the Allfather he wanted.

Loki watched her startled expression, her lips parting and her eyes widening as he motioned for her to fill his cup. The girl didn't move for a few seconds. He could almost see the cogs in her brain turning as she finally realised what he was asking from her. She made her way over to his side of the table, her eyes downcast the entire way as Loki sat back in the golden seat, his hands resting on the arm of the chair as he turned his head to watch her move down the side of the table towards him.

"How do you fair this evening?" Loki wondered from her as she reached across him, her hair almost falling on his shoulder as she took his goblet from the table.

"Boredom is not an emotion which crosses my features often." She said cryptically and Loki's lips rose for a moment as she mumbled to him.

"But it has on this eve," he decoded and Isabella said nothing to him. "Tell me, how is the book I lent you?"

"I have read all of three pages. I have found myself too tired to stay awake," she informed him and Loki took the goblet from her hands before she had the chance to set it back on the table. His fingers wrapped around hers as he looked over his shoulder and into her eyes. She stared back at him, his fingers moving slowly across hers as he studied her for a moment, wondering what effect he was having on her.

Gradually, he removed his hand from hers, taking the goblet and she pulled back from him, scurrying away as he pressed the fine wine to his lips, his eyes watching the dancing but catching sight of her as she weaved through the crowd.

Isabella watched for the rest of the evening, her eyes intently watching the God of Mischief and Lies as he never moved from the seat which he was in. Many women had come to sit beside him, their elbows resting on the table and their chins in their hands as they batted their eyelashes at him, laughing at whatever he was saying.

She continuously neglected her duty to fill goblets for a glimpse of him and the female companions who seemed to be boring him much to their lack of knowledge. He would often talk to them, his face serious but his eyes never looking at them.

It was only as the night neared the end did Frigga go to him, sitting by his side and taking his hand into hers, holding onto it tenderly as he rolled his eyes at what she said and then smiled in an assuring manner, kissing her on the cheek and then standing up, leaving her smiling sadly at him.

Isabella caught his eye as he swept from the room and his lips tugged up at the side and she felt her cheeks redden under his stare. Shaking her head once he had left, she noted her jug was empty. Blinking in confusion she moved from the hall and down the servant's corridor. She didn't think she had emptied it in such a short space of time.

"You have been watching me the entire evening."

Isabella dropped the jug from her hands, allowing it to crash to the floor and shatter into small bits. She shrieked at the sight of it, wondering how much damage she had caused before she fell to her knees, grabbing bits of the pot into her hands quickly.

Loki stood and watched her on the floor before kneeling along with her, checking the corridor to make sure no one was near them. A flick of his wrist sealed the hall and he watched as Isabella sat bolt upright, her hand holding her wrist as blood flowed from her.

"And you have gone and managed to cut yourself," Loki mumbled and she glared at him.

"I would not have if you did not startle me," she retorted.

"Is that anyway to speak to your Prince?"

"Oh, thank you," Isabella bowed at her waist slightly, "for causing me to break a pot which is older than both of us and causing me an injury."

"You really are a fiery individual," Loki mumbled and she shook her head.

"I cannot lose this job, my mother will kill me," she mumbled and Loki flicked his wrist one more time, the pieces of the jug coming back together, sticking themselves back into their original places, not a crack in sight. Isabella looked over to him, her mouth agape as Loki smirked.

"You are welcome," he said sarcastically and leaned across, taking hold of her arm in his fingers, outstretching her limb so that he could see her wrist. "I think you shall live. And I would not worry about being sent home over a broken pot."

"You do not understand," Isabella shook her head solemnly. "I am already considered a waste of space in the kitchen. It seems I can do no right."

"You have neglected people's need for a drink this evening," Loki nodded at her. "I have to admit that. Maybe your attentions should not have been elsewhere."

"I was simply observing the entire party," Isabella said, watching as he moved his hand over her wrist and the blood stopped flowing down her arm, the cut in her skin closing on its own accord and she watched his fingers in amazement.

"Somehow I do not believe your words," Loki challenged her. "Were you jealous?"

The direct question caused Isabella to look at him, her eyes full of shock whilst he remained emotionless, playing his cards close to his chest as his hand moved down her arm, his fingertips tickling against her skin as he did so, finally stopping at her pulse on her wrist, his limbs wrapping around it as he felt her pulse quicken at his touch.

"Not in the slightest," Isabella decreed to him, her eyes narrowing. She would not admit anything to him. She drew her hand from him and stood up, taking hold of the jug as Loki remained knelt on the ground, looking at her.

"Why do I not believe you?" he wondered.

"You are at liberty to believe what you like," Isabella assured him. "However, jealousy is not something which I have felt in a long time. I am very sorry to disappoint you."

"Why would I be disappointed?" Loki wondered from her and Isabella quirked a brow in his direction. Why would he be disappointed?

"I am only disappointed for you," she backtracked. "You had a great deal of women fawning over you yet none held your attention. I can only imagine how high your standards must be."

"Yes, you can only imagine," Loki teased her. "None of the women were interesting. If anything they were rather dull, attempting to simply tell me what they thought I wanted to hear."

"Oh, I can imagine," Isabella promised him. "Although I do wonder," she said and Loki cocked his head to the side and Isabella felt her pulse fasten once more as she thought about what she was about to say to the Prince of Asgard. "You are the one who has followed me here. Perhaps it is you who has an infatuation?"

"You believe so?"

"I am merely speculating," Isabella whispered, shrugging breezily in his direction. "I am not at liberty to make firm assumptions. Now, if you will excuse me, I do have a party to attend to."

Loki watched her go, his eyes never leaving her back and he shook his head. He could have her punished for speaking to him in such a manner. He could severely harm her and ruin her time at the palace. Did she not understand that or did she not care?

It was irrelevant for Loki intended to carry out neither of his punishments. He was enjoying himself far too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking home after the party Isabella felt her cheeks cool down in the early morning air. The city of Asgard was shrouded in darkness and the air was one of chill. Her cheeks were still ablaze after her earlier discussion with Loki and that had been three hours ago. She had served until the end of the night when the final couple on the dance floor decided to retire to their rooms, no second thought for those who would have to clear up after them.

The washing of the pots had taken ages, many golden goblets and cutlery to be cleaned and then stowed away until the next party. She had gone about her work with no complaints, focusing her bored mind on the God of Mischief and the way she had spoken to him. She had dared to say that he had been interested in her. How foolish was she becoming? Why would he be bothered about her? She was a simple serving maid and had none of the fine qualities which the real ladies of Asgard did.

She had been stupid enough to speak to him as if she were equal to him. But she couldn't help herself when she was in his presence. There was something about him which brought out the worst in her and she couldn't control it.

He was trouble and she knew it. She just couldn't bring herself to forget him.

Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she had caught his eye. She didn't know. She thought it was possible but she didn't want to say anything about the matter. He had followed her into the corridor. She was positive that it had not been a chance coincidence that he had been there, seemingly not knowing she was going to appear.

And he had asked if she had been jealous.

Why would he ask such a question if not to tease and taunt her?

Shaking her head, a smile moved back to her face as she pushed her hair behind her ears, turning on the spot as she continued to move, her large eyes looking back to the palace of Asgard, wondering where he was and what he was doing at that moment in time. Rubbing both her hands down her cheek, she laughed in disbelief and rolled her eyes, jumping back to walk the right way as her head shook back and forth.

...

Loki paced along the side of his bed, his hands behind his back as he locked his door with a quick flick of his wrist. He continued his movements, his eyes looking to the white ceiling above him before he finally settled down on the green duvet to his bed, burying his head into his hands, his fingers pulling at the skin beneath his eyes as he groaned.

What had become of him?

What was she doing to him?

Never had a woman captivated him as much as this one had. Never had he looked to any female and knew that he longed to speak with them. His mind was clouded with her, thinking back to their conversation at the dinner party and then in the corridor. Her wit and sarcasm ran through his ears as he thought back to her bold words. No one was on equal footing with Loki. He was a Prince of Asgard. He was nobility. Only his mother and father were above him.

Yet, she spoke to him as if she were a high Goddess. As if she had the right to talk to him and not address him correctly.

He confessed his bemusement by moaning to himself, grunting before laying on his back, his nimble fingers lacing together and resting on his flat stomach, his eyes closing as he thought back to seeing her in the gardens. He admitted that her mood swings dumbfounded him. One moment she was a shy and timid maid, informing him that she should simply go about her work and not bother him. And the next moment she was making accusations of him following her, watching her.

While she had been right, it was irrelevant.

Never should a woman of her standard make such accusations. Loki imagined that she would have been punished severely if she had spoken to any other royal that way. But Loki was unlike any other royal. They would never be so taken with a simple serving maid. They would never have looked her way unless it was to order her to do something. Protocol suggested that was what Loki should be doing. He should be ignoring her, pretending that she never existed. It may even help his overactive mind to stop thinking about her.

But he couldn't do that.

He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut tightly and thinking about anything other than the party. His mind wondered back to how his father had held him and Thor, telling them that they would both make great Kings and how he would be proud of them no matter what happened in the future.

Even as he managed to think about the past, the present came back to his mind.

Rolling on his side, another grunt escaped the depths of throat as his hand moved under his pillow and he brought the cushion upwards, pressing his face against it in the hope that it would clear his vision of her.

Since when did he become so weak? Since when did he care for another in this manner?

Never before had he longed to spar with someone as much as he did Isabella. His mischievous ways knew no bounds and he knew that he could charm her if he wanted to. She could be putty in his hands with a few simple comments. He knew they all could be. Silver tongue. That was his name. But there was something about her. Something about how she fought against him, as if she enjoyed the game far too much.

Moving back to rest on his back, he closed his eyes, his hands running through his jet black hair before he took a deep breath, calming himself by the controlling of his breathing as his eyes closed and he allowed his mouth to part slightly, deep breaths escaping him.

He would speak to her again. Perhaps she would be passing by in the morning. Perhaps she would be in the gardens, admiring their beauty. Loki shook his head sternly. It was irrelevant. Come tomorrow he would speak to her again. He was sure of that.

...

"What time did you come home last night?" Roselyn asked her daughter at breakfast the next day, the pair of them sitting opposite each other, a bowl of porridge in front of them and a spoon in one of their hands. Isabella looked up, musing for a moment and then settling back down in her seat, crossing her legs under the table.

"It was this morning," Isabella contradicted. "I think it must have been around half past two when I got back. I am not sure."

"I tried to stay awake and listen for you," her mother said and Isabella shook her head.

"It matters not. I am back now and have had three hours sleep and am ready for work one more time."

"Do I sense some distaste in your voice?" Roselyn wondered, standing up and taking her daughter's bowl from the table, holding it tightly in her hands as Isabella stuffed the final mouth full of porridge onto her tongue.

"Am I that transparent?" Isabella muttered and stood up, grabbing the cloak which sat on the back of the spare chair. "Came you blame me for moaning, mother?"

"Yes," Roselyn said. "You have no idea how easy your life has been, young lady."

"You only remind me every day," Isabella muttered, draping the material over her shoulders and slipped her pump on her feet. Roselyn shook her head, a large sigh coming from her mouth before she felt her daughter's hand on her shoulder, her lips pressing on her cheek.

Isabella forced a smile on her face. "I shall see you tonight."

"Be good," Roselyn simply said and Isabella said nothing in return, deciding to keep her thoughts to herself before she turned on her heel, sweeping from the home and back on her road to work.

Continuing to stare at the palace of Asgard, she barely noted anything else on her way. Her mind was elsewhere and it was evident who had her distracted. She shook her head, keeping her eyes on the Palace and sweeping down the cobbled path to the servants entrance, making sure she did as she was told the second she entered the kitchen.

She held her breath as she carried up the plates for breakfast, her eyes darting around, wondering if she would catch a glimpse of him. She didn't know what would happen if she did. Would she dare to challenge his gaze, match his stare, or would she shrink away? She didn't know but it turned out she didn't have the chance to find out.

Isabella saw no sign of him at breakfast and she saw no sign of him at lunch either. She wondered if he was still tired after the previous night's activities.

"Isabella!"

She jumped before turning around and looking at Melissa who was staring at her, a knife in her hand as she waved it around in the direction of Isabella who froze on the spot, wondering what was happening.

"Yes?"

"You are needed in the Grand Library. The maid there was taken sick and they demanded for someone to go to them."

"And so you suggested me?"

"No," Melissa snorted. "I would not want you to be such a burden on that grand room. No, you were suggested by a higher authority."

"I see," Isabella said, not really seeing but not wanting to stand around complain. She dropped the spoon she had been holding against the steel pot, moving from the kitchen and past the other maids who watched her, wondering what was happening for her to be promoted in such a manner. She shook her head as she moved through the corridors, passing the guards on her way and then turning into the west wing of the Palace, walking with haste and pondering as she did so.

Pushing the door to the Grand Library open, she entered it, noting the cloth for her to dust. She grabbed it, twirling it in her hands and continuedto walk down the middle of the row, turning and looking at the vast space.

He stood on the second floor, his upper body resting on the railing as he bent over, his eyes watching as she turned around, pulling out books and glancing at them. He watched the contentment and intent on her features, realising that she wanted to do nothing more than read the book but finding herself unable to do so.

"Would you not find it prudent to finish the book you are currently reading before directing your intentions elsewhere?"

Loki called down to her and she snapped the book shut which she had been holding , turning around to look up at him, the book behind her back along with the duster. Her gaze rested on him, her green orbs wide as Loki stood tall.

"Do you always find the need to jump up on me?" Isabella shouted up at him and he chuckled, walking along the railing, his eyes not looking at her but focusing on the small sitting area in the library. Isabella watched him as he moved, seeing the nobleness in his stance.

"Are you always so unprepared for my arrival?"

"Mainly, yes," Isabella admitted. "But that surely does mean that you should announce yourself before speaking. It may help me not to die young from a sudden heart attack."

"Alas, what a waste of beauty that would be in Asgard," Loki said and Isabella contained the blush which wanted to form on her cheeks. She knew that he was manipulative. He was a God and a Prince and she should not be so taken with his words.

"Your words do nothing to me," Isabella informed him and he stood still, looking back at her as she tauntingly turned away from him, moving to glance at the bookshelf as Loki leant back against the railing, his fingers wrapping around the metal and holding tightly to it, a sinister grin on his face as he watched the back of her.

"Nothing at all?" Loki checked and she shrugged nonchalantly, keeping her focus on the books she was dusting.

She grinned at the shelf, knowing that if she turned to look at him she would possibly say something which she would come to regret. "Not even a slight tingle in my fingers."

Loki's grin seemed to grow as he heard her and he shook his head, moving slowly down the steps of the spiral steps which led to the upper tier. Isabella heard his footsteps grow louder and she closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about him coming closer to her again. Her intent remained on the books in front of her before she finally heard him stop behind her.

She could feel the heat radiate from his armour covered body and her spine tingled. His head bent down, his breath hot on the side of her neck and she gulped loudly.

"I somehow think you may be lying to me," Loki mumbled in his deep voice, daring the move his finger towards her back. He slowly dragged his long limb down her spine and she moved instantly, turning around, her back hitting the bookshelf and Loki laughed at seeing her as she clutched onto the duster held in her grip.

"That was unfair!" Isabella complained and Loki leaned down again, teasing and messing with her.

"I do not hear you complaining it was not pleasant."

"I would hate to wound your ego," she said sarcastically before she could stop herself and Loki laughed loudly and curtly, abruptly stopping and dropping his gaze back to her as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Worry not for my ego," he said to her. "Yet, do you wonder how you come to be here?"

"The maid previously here was found ill."

"Yes," Loki said, his lips curving and he moved down the rows of books, Isabella's eyes following him as he went. "And do you wonder why they asked you to be here?"

"Oh, I have no doubt that you managed to do something to her," Isabella told him, remaining where she was, going back to dusting the shelf. Loki stood at the end of the row, searching the books for something interesting to read for later.

Isabella coughed lightly. "You are the God of Mischief after all."

"Indeed," Loki murmured to himself. "Does it not make you curious as to why you are here?"

"Someone needs to clean and I suppose you considered yourself bored and needed someone to torment further?" Isabella declared and Loki shook his head. She had part of her belief correct.

"I thought that you could take some time to read to me," Loki informed her and she almost choked in disbelief. Loki turned his head to the side, a brow arched, staring down the row of books to her. She turned her body, leaning against the shelf and crossing her ankles.

"Why?"

The word was simple but the meaning behind it was difficult for Loki to understand. Why did he want to be in her presence? Why did he find himself so enticed towards her? He couldn't truly understand it himself and he was in no position to speak to her about the matter.

"For such a dull word it does carry a lot of weight behind it," Loki spoke back to her and she pushed her fingers through her hair, wondering what truly went on in his mind.

"Regardless," Isabella shook her head. "I have no time to spare. The workload is vast."

"You forget who I am," Loki mumbled and she watched with intrigue as he flicked his wrist outwards, the motion invisible yet sweeping through the library as dust disappeared on the shelves and the books began to rearrange themselves into alphabetical order. Isabella felt her jaw drop open and she shook her head as she watched him smirk.

"I...really...I should not be here," Isabella said. "I have chores to do and I cannot be seen with you."

"You worry what others will think?" Loki checked; his brow arched in her direction with wonder. Rolling her eyes, her arms flapped to the side as she dropped the duster on the shelf, looking heavenwards.

"How can I not?" she asked from him. "You are a Prince and I am a kitchen maid. If people were to see us together then tongues would wag and I cannot deal with that. I have to provide income somehow and if I was to be caught speaking to you then I would be kicked from the castle."

"So it is not that you dislike speaking with me?"

"I dislike the fact you seem intent on scaring me to deaf and you enjoy watching me squirm," she admitted and his lips fell to a frown, his brows furrowing together as he watched her slowly lean against the shelf, her hand running over her forehead as her eyes shut.

"I do not mean to cause you serious offence."

"Only slight offence?"

"Perhaps," Loki mused. "You need not worry of people's thoughts. I have sealed the room. No one shall interrupt."

"That still does not answer my previous question. Why do you want to spend time around me?" Isabella asked and Loki shrugged, trying to airily brush away her comments. She watched as he picked out a book, his fingers skimming over the words on the white pages.

He frowned for a moment before returning her question. "Why? Do you not enjoy spending time around me?"

"I enjoy it far more than I should," Isabella admitted, cursing herself afterwards for the bluntness of her comment.

His face remained emotionless whilst his mind was a flurry of activity. She liked to spend time with him. When had anyone ever admitted that to him?

"And why is that?"

"I cannot explain it," Isabella said, wishing she had never said anything to him. "I feel content when I am with you...even though you anger me in ways which no one has ever done...I enjoy it..."

Loki soaked in her words and he groaned to himself as he listened to her. She felt content and she enjoyed him annoying her. What type of a person would say something like that? Why would she say that? Surely there was a deeper meaning that she did not want to tell him. He would not push her.

"And why do you enjoy being around me?"

"Who says that I do?"

"You caused a maid to be sick, you followed me into the gardens twice and you followed me during the party yesterday evening." Isabella said; her voice blunt and Loki's expression turned to one of amusement.

"Perhaps it is unexplainable coincidences," he spoke to her and she shook her head.

"I think not," she replied and then sighed. "You have to see what is happening here...we cannot...I cannot risk it...as much as I long to."

"I assure you that you will not be caught," Loki promised her and she bit down on her bottom lip, the simple motion causing something to stir within the God of Mischief at the mere sight of her making such an action. "You can trust me."

"I can trust the God of Lies?"

"I admit that it does not sound safe," Loki said and Isabella chuckled at hearing him and the smile moved back to his face as he held his arm out, his fingers extended and willing to be held by her. "Please, spare me from another afternoon of watching my brother duel and read to me."

"I-"

"-You have my word," Loki interrupted. "No one shall be any the wiser."

Isabella took another moment to think, all reasoning moving from her head as she moved forwards slowly, her hand moving to rest in his as he smiled down at the maid, the baring of his teeth genuine and warming for her.

She allowed him to lead her to the sitting area and she took to the floor, resting on her knees as her skirt fanned around her and he sat on the chair behind her, handing her the book, his fingers brushing against hers as he did and he watched her as he sat back, his eyes never leaving her blonde hair or the outline of her pale face as she spoke hesitantly, reading to him hesitantly.

Yes, he supposed this was much preferred to Thor and his brutish manners.

...

A/N: Quite a long chapter there again but I am having so much fun writing this even though I should be working on my thesis.

Regardless, thank you to Mika927, LadyFides and The-Real-Princess-of-Wolves for reviewing Chapter 3! Let me know what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5

"The...Prince...ess...she made...her...con...conci..." Isabella stammered as she continued to sit by Loki's feet. Her legs were curled underneath her and the book held in both of her shaking hands as she leant forwards, moving closer to the word in the hope it would present itself to her.

Loki remained seated in the chair, sat back with his feet firmly together. He could feel the warmth radiate from her back onto his thighs as she sat to the side of him. He watched how she would sometimes scratch her head, her fingers parting her blonde locks as she made the motion. He had been listening to her with intent; her voice was jumpy and not at all easy to listen to when she was reading.

His eyes had closed for a few moments, his mind wondering to insignificant things until he had heard her begin to stammer again, clearly unable to get the word out of her mouth which she longed to say.

Leaning forwards, he moved his chin over her shoulder and she turned her head to look at him, her green orbs wide as he ignored her staring and searched for the sentence which she had been speaking. However, his own eyes seemed to be taking in the curve of her fingers around the book. He noted how pale she was in the glow of the fireplace and he wondered when the last time she had lain in the sun had been.

Why? Why was he thinking that? What a pointless thought. It mattered not to him for her health. She was a servant. He did not care for them.

"Conscious," Loki whispered in a drawl, his voice seeming to wrap around the word as Isabella studied his face, grateful his eyes were intent on the word before him. He was pale and his features were well defined. She knew of the white pearls which lurked behind his lips, shining brightly whenever he smiled in glee. His hair was rather long, perfectly slicked back revealing his forehead which seemed to be glistening with sweat. She wouldn't be surprised. His clothing looked ridiculously heavy.

Sensing her staring eyes, Loki turned his head, his nose almost brushing against hers as she gulped loudly but remained where she was. He could almost feel the growing tension between them. Perhaps tension was the wrong word. He did not know what he was feeling but he was aware that it was foreign and not necessary.

"Conscious?" Isabella repeated, drawing her head back from him and turning to look at the book.

Loki moved back slightly, still leaning forwards from his seat, his chin almost touching the top of her head if he inched to the side slightly. He nodded, moving his finger past her shoulder and pointing to the word. She followed his limb as it danced over the sentence.

"Yes, see, it says 'the Princess made her conscious decision to leave the walls of her haven.'"

"It does not look like conscious," Isabella grumbled and Loki smirked at her, shaking his head and then fully sitting back in his seat.

"Many words do not look like they should," he spoke clearly, noting that the fire was dying down. He stood up and swept past her as she closed the book, resting it in her lap and placing her finger on the page so she didn't lose where she was.

"Well why has no one changed it?" she asked from Loki who shrugged. Did he look like a dictionary? He had never felt the need to ask such a question, but, then again, he had been educated by the best tutors in the land.

He grabbed another piece of wood which rested in the steel pot beside the grand wooden fireplace and dropped it into the flames, watching as they once again roared to life, pushing themselves outwards and upwards and he remained crouched, watching them blaze for a moment.

"Because they are just words," Loki simply told her. "No one has an issue when they learn how to spell them."

"It seems daft to me," Isabella admitted and Loki shook his head, turning back to look at her, smiling widely.

"Well, luckily you are in no position to go around changing the words of the realm," he said and she rolled her eyes. Loki's orbs moved back to the fire and he stood up, stretching his limbs. He laced his fingers together; drawing his arms upwards and over his head and Isabella watched him intently, wondering how tall he really was.

"Perhaps I should return to my chores. I am sure Melissa will be wondering where I am," Isabella said and Loki shrugged again, pretending he did not care if she left. In a way he did care. He cared quite a bit. He would much prefer for her to sit with him, stammering and stuttering whilst he simply remained content.

Loki froze at the word. Content. When had the God of Mischief ever felt content? When had he ever felt so at peace with himself?

"Melissa could probably manage without you. You did say that you were more of a hindrance than a help," Loki reminded her and she rolled her eyes at hearing him, instantly knowing that she should never have completed the motion as soon as she had done it.

"That may be true," Isabella admitted. "It does not excuse the fact that I am missing. Surely it would not take this long to clean the library without the assistance of magic."

"You would be surprised," Loki snorted, moving back to the seat which he had been sat in. Isabella turned to look at him and he couldn't help but think that if she rested her chin on his knees then she would look like a sad dog pleading with their owner.

"It is irrelevant," Isabella said. "I cannot read and I never will need to-"

"-How old are you?" Loki interrupted her and she quirked a brow in his direction, her lips tugging up at the side as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is it not true that a gentleman should never ask a lady her age?" she wondered from him and he knew the response which he longed to give back to her question.

"Yet, I see no lady here," Loki said, peering around the upper sitting area for emphasis. Isabella huffed, daring to move the book to hit against his ankle and Loki laughed heartedly at her action.

"In that case I see no gentleman and so the question still remains unanswered," she replied and Loki could not help but smile at seeing her in such a playful mood with him.

"Alas, there is no gentleman. There is simply a Prince who has made an enquiry," he said and she did turn red, knowing that she would have to answer the question if the Prince had demanded it from her. She could not help but think that he would see her as a youngling when she spoke her age. She was aware that the God of Mischief was rather old, along with his brother and their family. The people were blessed with longevity. It was something which Isabella had yet to really come into contact with.

"I am twenty," Isabella said and Loki's mouth dropped open for a moment, slightly shocked that she was still so young...yet she seemed...worldly. He couldn't explain it. He just hadn't expected her to be the age of twenty. She noted the stunned look on his face and she stood up, feeling her legs numbing beneath her weight.

"You seem shocked," Isabella commented and Loki coughed, shaking his head at her.

"No, I just thought you were older."

"Age is simply a number in Asgard," Isabella spoke and Loki couldn't help but agree with what she had said. He too stood back up, following Isabella as she moved to one of the small, thin windows in the room, looking out over Asgard.

"True," Loki agreed, standing opposite her, copying her movement of leaning against the wall. But his eyes remained firmly on hers whilst she watched the city. "You have not enquired my age."

"It is not my place to make such a motion," Isabella said. "I have probably been too bold this afternoon already."

"And have I not told you that I care not?" Loki retorted, his words drawing her back to look at him. He remained stern, his eyes softening as she searched them for a moment and he shook his head at her. "Forty two."

Isabella's eyebrows shot up at hearing him. She did not want to tell him that he was indeed older than her mother. That would scare him completely and it scared her in a way.

"You have been on Asgard for forty two years?" Isabella whispered, her eyes seeming to widen with every word and Loki nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "What have you done in all that time?"

"Learnt my place," Loki said, his words cryptic but Isabella did not push him. If he wanted to speak with her then he would do. He did not need to be told what to do.

"Do you not...well...are you not bored?" Isabella dared to enquire from him and he looked at her questioningly, silently pleading with her to expand her question. "Well, I mean...it is a long time to be alive and you...well...what do you do?"

"I do not find myself bored," Loki said. "I do find myself wondering where the time has gone."

"No kidding," Isabella said. "You know that my mother is not as old as you and she has had a child?"

"Are you insinuating that I should be like your mother?" Loki wondered from her and she shook her head, her face reddening as she realised she should have just kept her mouth shut.

"No!" she said quickly and louder than she needed to. "Not at all. I am simply saying that my mother...well...it is odd."

"Your mother must have given birth to you when she was young," Loki said, changing the direction of the conversation so that she stopped her blabbering.

"Twenty one," Isabella said, grateful he had stopped her from digging a greater hole for herself. "Her and my father met when they were young and working in the Palace. She tells me that they married within a year and had me within the next."

"Rather young," Loki commented and Isabella said nothing back to him, wondering if she was to find the same fate as her mother. But then she had spoken to Loki. He had gone double the amount of time without finding anyone to care for. Well...she assumed he hadn't. He seemed like a solitary man and he had never spoke of any female in a caring manner. He had brushed off their attentions at the ball the previous evening, surely that meant something.

Isabella ran her tongue along her lower lip, stopping her study of Loki and turning to look back out the window. The sun was high in the afternoon sky and the people of Asgard looked like ants from the height which Isabella found herself at.

"And you are young," Loki whistled to himself, shaking his head. "You know nothing of the world."

"And you do?" Isabella dared to question him. Loki cocked his head to the side, his eyes moving to her as she dared to look back into his green orbs which were full of enquiry. She shrugged nonchalantly, resting her head on the brick wall to the side of her.

"I think I know more than you," Loki responded dryly and Isabella wondered what to say to him in response. She was sure that he did know more than her. She didn't really doubt it.

"Yet you are a Prince...I mean...have you really set foot outside the walls of the palace?" Isabella asked; her voice soft so that she didn't anger him with her words. "You battle and fight and wine and dine...but...well...is that all there is to your life?"

Loki listened to her intently, the wheels set in motion in his mind and he wondered if she was right. He wondered what he had really done in his lifetime other than use his tricks of magic to get out of tight situations in battles before coming back to the palace to drink wine and eat meats.

"You mean to say that I should experience life away from the privilege?" Loki asked her, his brow arched and furrowed and she shrugged again.

"Maybe you should," Isabella told him. "I would not assume that you would want to. It is nowhere near as grand out there as it is in here."

"I can tell," Loki said. "And why would you think this? Why would you assume that I would want to leave luxury?"

"Like I said, it is simply a change of scenery," Isabella told him, moving from the wall, walking past him and speaking back to him from over her shoulder, a small grin moving from her as she did it. "You will even get to see how the rest of us live."

Spinning around quickly, his eyes followed her as she took hold of the book she had been reading, resting it in her lap as she took a seat on the armchair Loki had occupied.

"I may one day," he told her. "Perhaps you will experience how we live in the future."

"Oh," Isabella snorted loud, her head shaking back and forth before leaning back in her seat, her hands tucking her hair behind her ears as she contemplated what time it was. "I seriously doubt that."

"Why?" Loki asked and she laughed lightly at his question, her head bowed and shaking in disbelief.

"Have we not previously discussed the pecking order of life?" Isabella asked from Loki and he chuckled deeply at her, remaining stood by the fireplace. "Besides, speaking of the pecking order, I really should go back to work."

"If you insist," Loki said, realising that there were only so many times he could detain her to stay in his presence. "Shall we continue this later, perhaps? We could read more of this."

"Maybe," Isabella agreed in a non-committed manner. "Anyway...it has been nice...speaking with you again."

"Hm," Loki uttered his agreement for her and she smiled, flattening down the blue dress which she wore and pulling at the three quarter length sleeves.

Isabella bowed her head and turned on her heel, walking back to the spiral staircase. Loki watched her leave, moving to the balcony, his eyes cast downwards, intently watching above the bookshelves as she placed the book back in the correct place and grabbed the duster she had left there. Swiftly, she moved to the door, pushing it open and leaving the grand library.

Turning to face the fireplace, he rested against the railing, his fingers wrapping around the metal and his eyes closed. He thought back to her and his mind hazed again, his face one of wonder and a lack of understanding. What was she really doing to him?

Loki had never before felt like this about anyone. Never had he wanted to spend time with them or be near them.

She was getting to him.

And he didn't know how much longer he could handle it.

...

A/N: So thank you to Why So Sirius1236, The-Real-Princess-of-Wolves and LadyFides for reviewing.

Thanks to anyone who is reading and do let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

The next week progressed slowly for Isabella. She willed for Sunday. It was the one day which she was allowed to take off and her intentions were to do nothing during the day. Working in the palace was hard and she wondered how her mother had coped all of the years. Isabella returned home late at night and then she had to return to work first thing in the morning as the sun rose above the buildings.

She had spent her days preparing foods and not once had she been told to return to the library. She admitted that her feelings had sunk when the end of her day came and she had not seen him. She did not know why she felt like that. She knew it was foolish but she could not help it. Longing just to catch a glimpse of his long, black hair was driving her mad. But she had not seen him. He had not been lurking in corridors and he had not been early to catch her as she served dinner or breakfast.

Isabella contained her emotions, remaining quiet and polite in the company of the other serving maids. They had not entirely taken to her yet, the whispering and gossips continued to move through their ranks and Isabella was tired of it. It seems she and Loki were the talk of the town and she had no idea why. They had simply spoken to each other and no one knew of their hour in the library.

No one knew anything but they liked to think that they did. It did make Isabella worry. She worried what would happen between the pair of them if they continued to see each other. She knew it would be wise to stop. She knew it deep down, she just didn't know if she could enforce it.

"Have you any idea how many women have come up to me and asked about you and the Prince?" Roselyn asked her daughter. Isabella remained ignorant on the Saturday night, her eyes closed as she sat on the chaise longue, her feet curled up beneath her as the fire roared in front of her, warming her body.

"I could hazard a guess yet I imagine it would be wrong," Isabella said and Roselyn turned to glare at the back of her daughter's head whilst remaining stood in the kitchen, peeling carrots for the stew which they were to have for dinner that evening.

"Your wit certainly knows no end. You have your father to thank for that trait," she informed her daughter and Isabella's lips moved upwards at hearing her mother speak of her father. She rarely spoke about him, if ever. It was almost as if it was too painful for her and Isabella could understand that.

"How many times must I tell you that the Prince and I have nothing?" Isabella wondered, her eyes opening and looking into the orange flames. She moved her arms under the cushion which sat on the arm of the seat and wrapped it close to her chest, her mind unconsciously drifting to Loki. She wondered what he was doing as she sat with her mother. She wondered if he thought of her.

"I do not know," her mother called back to her. "How true is the statement?"

"You know it is not true. A Prince would never look at serving girl, mother," Isabella lied. She didn't need the hassle from the elder woman. "Besides, I hear he is as old as you."

"And where have you heard that from?"

"T'is common knowledge in the palace." Isabella nonchalantly spoke back to her mother. "Besides, you really should stop talking about him. It is becoming tiresome."

"Watch what you say," her mother warned her simply. "I am simply looking out for you. I do not want you to be the resentment of the maids."

"Why ever would they care who I speak with?" Isabella asked, moving on the sofa so she could turn her head to look over to her mother who had taken to cutting up the vegetables. The elder woman shrugged back at Isabella, too focused on the cutting to pay attention to her.

"The maids do not like to think of anyone being higher than them, especially when they hold the same title. The amounts that have fawned over Prince Thor are beyond counting. Occasionally he will pay attention to one of them but then they will become the envy of everyone. If you spend time with Prince Loki...well...I dare not think what will happen to you seeing as how they seem to resent you."

"Yes," Isabella nodded, "But you are forgetting that Prince Loki is different to his brother. Many would not consider him nearly as good looking as his brother."

"Irrelevant," her mother retorted. "He is royalty. Just...be careful how you act."

"Are we finished speaking of him?" Isabella asked; turning to lay her body on the chaise longue as her mother looked at her daughter, her eyes full of worry and apprehension as she did so. "I tire of the conversation."

Roselyn sighed, shaking her head as she began to heat the stew in the metal pot, her head beginning to pound with a headache.

"Just be careful," she mumbled to herself more than to her daughter.

...

Sunday. The day which Isabella had longed for but wished didn't need to pass. She woke early as part of habit and quickly ate an apple for breakfast. She knew that she had to go to the market in the morning, needing fresh food if they were to eat at lunchtime. Her mother was still sleeping, her soft breathing heard from behind the wooden door.

Grabbing her cloak, she draped it around her shoulders, tying it over her chest and then pulling her blonde hair from underneath the blue material.

She picked up the wooden basket and made her way from the house. The air was cold in the early morning as the sun rose and Isabella looked up, watching it as she made her way down the cobbled street, trying not to trip over the skirts of the red dress she wore. It was still quiet, only a few people milling around and opening their shutters from their windows, yawning as they did and blinking at the strong light as it entered their rooms.

Isabella kept on walking, finding the market which was already abuzz with activity. People wanted the best deals on everything to offer, haggling the price to suit them and yelling over each other just to be heard. Isabella remained quiet, looking from left to right at all of the different foods on offer.

The wooden huts had their roof's covered in green materials, draping downwards and keeping the food in the shade. The gap between the aisles of stalls was slim, too many people walking down them for Isabella to gain a good look at what she should buy.

Her mother had given her a list along with money but Isabella often deviated, especially if she saw something much more tempting. She continued walking forwards, not looking what she was doing or where she was going before she felt her shoulder bump against someone. The list she had taken from her pocket fell to the floor.

"I am sorry," Isabella said as the tall figure bent down, curling his fingers around the parchment and standing tall. Isabella's eyes widened as she took in his features and a small smirk occupied his face. He pressed his finger to his lips, his cloak hooding his identity and keeping his black hair from sight. He looked much more dressed down in comparison to normal but he still wore green. His eyes seemed to twinkle as he watched her.

People passed them, ignoring the pair of them as they did. Isabella took the list from him, his fingers touching against hers as he returned it.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered and he looked around for a moment, his eyes making sure that no one recognised him.

"Were you not the one who said I should leave the palace walls?" he asked her and she blinked momentarily, nodding as she made the motion. She took hold of his arm boldly, moving with him into the shadows between two stalls, the pair of them pressed against different walls but still almost touching.

"I did...but why are you here? It is busy...someone may recognise you," Isabella protested and he rolled his eyes at hearing her.

"That is why it is all the better to be here when it is busy. Crowds are much more of a disguise. I do not see your issue. You were the one who said I needed to experience normal life."

"Were you waiting for me?" Isabella asked, spitting out the question.

"Why would you ask?" he wondered and she bit down on her bottom lip as he continued to smirk. It seemed that look could never be wiped from his face and Isabella found herself resenting him for it. "Do you consider yourself so important to me?"

Isabella looked taken back at his words, the hurt evident across her face as she scrunched her features up and Loki's smile fell from his lips and he shook his head.

"I tease," he assured her.

"It did not seem like you were," she protested.

"Isabella," he mumbled. "Come now, you know I have no intention to harm your feelings. I may be the God of Mischief but have I ever shown resentment to you?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, nerves taking hold of her and she looked away from him, deciding to wipe away his question as she studied the faces in the passing crowd.

"Will they not know that you have left the palace?" she decided to ask from him and he watched her as she looked away from him, seeming to want to stare anywhere but his face. He answered her question, looking downwards as he did so.

"I have a projection there," he told her clearly. "They will not notice my absence."

"I cannot be seen with you here," she said, looking back at him, her orbs wide and pleading. Loki took his chance to look shocked at her and she shook her head, her hair moving over her shoulders as she made the motion. "If anyone were to notice then they would talk. Mother already worries because I am gossip in the palace. We have been seen together on too many occasions. The maids resent me because you show me attention."

"No maid has ever caught my eye before. Why would they resent you?"

"For that precise reason," Isabella whispered. "Because I have caught your attention...and whilst...I enjoy spending time with you, I do not intend to make enemies. My mother has warned me about it and I need to listen to her. I cannot lose my job in the palace."

"So you are willing to stop seeing me because you worry what other people think?"

"Why do you twist my words so?" she snapped back to him, her voice attracting a few stares from people who passed by. Loki pulled his hood closer to his face, shielding him from their look whilst Isabella turned back to quickly glance at them, sighing as she did so.

"It seems that is the only thing which is happening," Loki replied. "What can the maids do to harm you? They should not be so foolish to look down on you just because I have spoken to you more than I have any one of them. It is immature and childish."

"That may be true," Isabella nodded in agreement. "But it is the way it is. I do not want to be resented but I do not care what people think...and if the talk continues then I fear I may lose my job."

"I would not let that happen," Loki assured her. "I could find a way to secure the position for you."

"That would make matters worse. You would be confirming their beliefs," Isabella whispered.

"What if we were to meet in private?" Loki wondered. "Like in the library?"

"There is always a risk," Isabella said. "My mother would kill me herself if she were to find out about any of this."

"And so you are willing to drop me like I was nothing?" he snarled at her and she shook her head, clutching the basket tighter to her, resting it against her stomach as the contents of it churned.

"There was nothing," Isabella said quickly. "We...we spoke on a few occasions...and we...we managed to get along well with each other."

Loki snorted at hearing her, rolling his eyes as he realised that was all he would ever be. His position stopped him from speaking to her and she was not willing to risk her job for him. He resented her for it in a way, but, then again, he understood. He understood how she relied on the palace for income to help her and her mother. He understood how money meant everything to some but then nothing to others who had it at their disposal.

"Simply return the book I lent you back to the library when you have finished it," he said and turned on his heel.

Isabella quickly reached out, boldly grabbing his wrist and using all of her strength from stopping him leaving. She pulled him back to her, his back blocking her view to the street as she stepped back and he looked at her expectantly.

"Do not leave me like that," she pleaded and he continued to look at her. The desperation in her eyes was evident. It was weakening and Loki had never been one to see weakness as an attractive feature. But it was on her. It was something which he longed not to see. "Please...please understand."

"I struggle to," Loki admitted. "You are the only female I have found myself able to spend time around."

"And I do not know why," Isabella admitted. "There are many others who would probably suffice."

"But they do not," he contradicted, groaning to himself and shaking his head. Maybe leaving her alone would be for the best. Maybe he would be able to become himself again.

"I cannot risk it, Loki," she said, her name sounding soft on her tongue. "I cannot risk being seen with you. You are right; I do worry what people think. I worry what they will say to others and I worry what will happen to me."

"Why do you think anything would happen to you?" Loki wondered. "Why are you so intent on that?"

"There is a pecking order," she reminded him. "Servants do not associate with Prince's. It is how it is and it is frowned upon. Even you cannot change that."

Loki frowned but pressed a hand to his forehead; "If that is how you feel then I shall not try to persuade you otherwise."

"I am sorry," Isabella said, finally releasing her hand from his wrist and curling her fingers around the handle of the basket instead. "I mean...you came here...you listened to me and I to you...I was foolish to think we could build a friendship. It was naive of me."

Loki said nothing back to her and he wondered what had just happened. Had he been dismissed from her presence? Was she the one calling the shots now?

"I should leave then," Loki said; his voice colder than normal and she watched him as he backed out from the alley, his eyes still looking at hers as he made the movement. "And you were right. I came here because I knew you would be here. I had not seen you the past week...I have been busy...I thought it may be nice for me to take your advice and be with you whilst you went about your business. I can see I have been foolish."

Isabella's jaw dropped open as he spoke to her, one final nod in her direction and he was gone, sweeping down the street with his cloak billowing after him. Isabella watched him leave, her face pale as she did so.

It was for the best.

She told herself that she did not like him. She lied to herself, trying to convince herself that nothing could happen between them. Yes, she had found herself falling for him. She had found herself content in his presence, relaxed and she had never felt more alive when they spared. But it could not last. He was a Prince and she was not nobility.

It was for the best for her to stop her pretence now.

It was best for both of them.

Isabella shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ear and holding her head up high as she walked in the opposite direction of Loki, trying to forget about him. If only she knew who had been listening into her conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

"Something troubles you, brother."

Loki cringed slightly, his shoulders tensing as he sat in the garden of the palace, a book held in his hands on the Sunday afternoon. The sun was beating down on him, heating his body and creating his brow to sweat as he remained silent, listening as Thor's footsteps drew closer to him until he finally placed himself down next to his brother on the metal seat.

"Yes, but it is nothing to concern you," Loki said, his voice cold and harsh as his eyes remained fixed on the page he was reading. Thor's chuckle boomed out through the gardens and he titled his head back, still laughing. Loki couldn't help but move his gaze to him, his brow quirked and his head cocked to the side, wondering what was so funny from his answer.

"Oh, Loki," Thor said, moving his hand and patting his brother on the back with brute strength. Loki held back the wince which wanted to escape him as Thor laughed again, leaning forwards and clasping his hands together. "Whatever troubles you then troubles me."

"I somehow do not think so," Loki said in a whisper, closing his book and realising that there was no chance he was getting any reading done with the presence of the God of Thunder. "I profess that there is nothing wrong with me. There is nothing which I wish to discuss so that is the end of that."

"Come now, brother," Thor cried out, the grin falling from his face as he looked to the side and upwards at his brother. "You know that I care for you."

"How sincere," Loki muttered before rolling his eyes and forcing himself to smile down at Thor. If he could pretend then he could get rid of Thor and spend more time on his own. It was the way he preferred it to be.

Loki continued his small smile; "Believe me, Thor. There is nothing which bothers me."

"The look on your face tells me differently," Thor challenged. "You know that I am here if you ever feel the need to speak of anything."

"Are you turning soft on me?" Loki quipped and the laughter came back to Thor. He stood up, looking back down to his brother. Loki sat back, crossing his legs and dropping his book to rest by his side.

"When have you ever known me to turn soft?" Thor chuckled, shaking his head and Loki remained silent, unable to stop himself from smirking.

"There have been times." Loki simply spoke. "But I am fine, Thor. I am simply contemplating."

"Always dangerous," Thor quickly said back. "Why not come and watch me fight the Lady Sif? She thinks that I shall go easy against her simply because she is a female!"

Loki stood up, grabbing his book and shaking his head whilst he looked up to the sun, wondering what she was doing on her day away from work. Why was he still thinking about her? She had said all that she wanted to and that was the end of it.

"As tempting as that sounds," Loki spoke, sarcasm evident in his voice. "I do have better things to do rather than watch the Lady Sif beat you in battle."

"Ha!" Thor laughed loudly. "I honestly do doubt that, brother. But fine, I cannot force you to come and watch me even though I do have the strength to do so."

"Come now," Loki urged his brother. "We both know that my tricks will outsmart you on the best of days."

"Perhaps you should not feel so confident, Loki. One of these days you will find that your mischievous ways will not be tolerated so."

"And how I look forward to that day," Loki replied and smirked, walking away from Thor and back into the palace where he knew Thor would not follow him.

He sighed, holding the book under his arm before running his free hand through his black hair, parting it with his fingertips and slowly moving back to the safety of his rooms. He continued to think about her, wondering why it was so forbidden for them not to speak to each other. He was a Prince. Surely he would be allowed to speak to who he wanted and no one should be able to say otherwise.

But, he had come to realise that was not how it worked. It was not the way of Asgard. People would talk and they would whisper. He could only imagine what would happen to Isabella if they had been caught. He did not know for certain.

Shaking his head, he tried to push their morning's discussion from his head, not caring to think of how she had dismissed him in such a way that he never had been before. She may not be with him and she may not be able to speak with him, but that did not mean that he didn't think of her.

...

Monday morning came around too soon for Isabella's liking. She woke early as per usual and moved through Asgard and to the palace, constantly yawning on her way. How she wished she could have had another day to simply rest. How she wished she could go to a job which she enjoyed and wanted to do.

How she wished she could see him one more time.

Entering the kitchen she instantly set about cutting up the fruits and depositing them in bowls ready for the breakfast, not speaking to anyone as she set about her work. She glanced upwards once, her eyes catching those of a brunette haired maid. She was stood on the opposite side of the vast kitchen, picking grapes from their stalks and dropping them in the bowl. She was doing it without concentrating for her gaze seemed to be intent on Isabella.

The blonde maid did a double take, turning around to make sure it was definitely her who was receiving the stare.

"Everyone to the grand hall!" Melissa finally yelled out loud, her voice booming through the kitchen. "They will wake soon!"

Isabella did nothing but grab her bowl and follow the rest of the maids, picking up a jug of water on her way. She examined the pottery, wondering if it was the jug which Loki had caused her to break. The memory of her boldness and his intent stare caused her cheeks to blush and she pushed her blonde hair from behind her ear to hide the redness which deemed to form on her skin.

"Odd, isn't it?"

Isabella became startled as she looked to the side, seeing the brunette maid by her, her eyes straight ahead and a taunting smile on her face.

"What is?" Isabella enquired, continuously staring at her as she refused to even glance in her direction.

"How we spend our days off," she simply shrugged, finally looking back to Isabella who remained confused as to what she was speaking of. "Some of us like to just sit at home whilst others enjoy a romantic tryst in marketplaces."

Isabella froze, doing her best not to look shocked or concerned over what she was hearing. Her mind was spinning and her stomach churning as the brunette also stood still, moving forwards and guiding Isabella to stand aside, allowing the other maids to pass them on their way.

"I...I do not believe we have met before," Isabella managed to spit out and the brunette grinned at the shocked look on the girls face.

"Edda," she quickly spoke. "I would enquire as to what your name is but I already know. There has been quite the talk of the young Isabella. The blonde kitchen maid who has befriended a certain God of Mischief."

Isabella shook her head, quickly denying everything which had been said about her. She did not need this. She could not cope with people having fuel added to the fire.

"They are simply rumours," Isabella spoke hastily. "The Prince has simply been courteous. There is nothing else to this matter."

Edda arched a brow, still smirking at what she was hearing. Did she honestly believe it was going to be that easy? Was she really that foolish?

"Oh, but we both know how untrue that is," Edda responded. "I saw the pair of you. I saw you both speaking in a darkened ally."

Isabella shook her head, her grip tightening on the crockery which she found herself holding. Her heart beat quickened and her pulse raced as she tried to remain calm. She did not need this. She could not handle it.

"And what exactly did you hear?" Isabella whispered, knowing that there was no denying they had been seen together. She would not be believed regardless of what she said.

"Oh, I heard nothing interesting," Edda promised her. "It sounded as if you were both mumbling. But...I did hear how you longed to see him. I heard how you wished not to stop speaking with him."

"No," Isabella said hastily, keeping her voice low as she rested against the wall, her knees feeling too weak to support the weight which she was carrying. She couldn't believe it. "I...yes...I told him..."

"What?" Edda wondered, her tone taunting as she dared to take a grape from the bowl which she held and she popped it in her mouth, chewing noisily on it whilst Isabella tried to keep her emotions contained. "Because we both know that if I tell anyone of your little escapade then you are in trouble. A Prince and a serving maid. Did you honestly think yourself superior? Did you believe that nothing would happen? That you could pretend you two were equal and have no consequences?"

"No!" Isabella snapped, her voice echoing down the corridor. She shook her head from side to side, tears finally falling down her cheeks. Edda simply rolled her eyes at the sight of her. "I did not...I told him...I will never speak with him again...I know that I cannot...I know it."

"Your tears shall do nothing to appease me." Edda assured her. "You should never have been seen with him in the first place."

"And you think I do not know that?" Isabella snapped back at the woman who titled her head, looking at her through narrowed eyes. "Do you think that I am foolish enough to not know what I have caused?"

"I think you were foolish enough to be with him in the first place. Your mother would not be happy, would she?"

"Stop it," Isabella pleaded. She did not need her mother being brought into the conversation. "My mother...she cannot know."

"But she will do when everybody else finds out," Edda said and Isabella shook her head quickly, her head leaning back as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her mother would kill her. Her mother would be disappointed and Isabella did not need that.

"You cannot tell anyone," Isabella said, her voice cracking under the stress of the situation which she found herself in. "There is nothing more happening between Loki and I. We are not doing anything..."

"Loki?" Edda arched a brow. "You dare speak so casually about the Son of Odin?"

"No," Isabella said again, her whole body shaking as she spoke. Edda watched her, knowing that she had to go through with this. The girl had been ignorant. She had been foolish and she had to learn her place. It was the way of Asgard. Maids could not become complacent. What after that? Would gardeners think it the norm to go about talking to the Queen? It was ludicrous and not the way it was.

Isabella continued her pleas, the tears falling down her cheeks; "I beg you not to tell...this...I need to keep working here. I cannot lose out on this."

"You should have thought about that before you became too complacent," Edda said, no caring in her voice as Isabella resigned herself to the fact that there was nothing else. She would not listen to her and no amount of crying would change her mind.

"Yesterday was when I told him that I could not talk to him," Isabella assured Edda. "I told him that I could not be seen with him because I do not want to lose my work."

"It is too late," Edda simply spoke. "How do I know that you are not lying? No one has ever taken to you, Isabella. Ever since you started here you have considered yourself above us-"

"-I never-"

"-Do not lie," Edda hissed. "And now...look at you. You broke protocol and I take no pity on you."

Isabella remained silent, wincing at the harsh words which had been spoken to her. Never before had someone detested her so much. What had she done? She had done no wrong. She had committed no crime in speaking to the Prince of Asgard, yet she was to be condemned.

"I shall tell Melissa when we return from taking the breakfast to the Grand Hall."

"And what have I done to you to deserve this?" Isabella asked as Edda commenced her walk once again. The blonde followed, keeping close to her side as Isabella's sorrow turned to anger.

"Oh, please, do not start with the questioning," Edda quickly said. "I have never liked you and worry not; I will have no guilty conscience when I see you leaving the palace earlier than planned."

"Have you no compassion?"

"I do," Edda replied as they entered the Hall, their voices becoming low as other maids fussed around the table, making sure everything was in place. "I just have no compassion for those who break rules."

...

Loki attended breakfast with his parents, entering the Hall earlier than planned as the maids still moved around, placing the food into its correct place whilst ignoring his presence. They often failed to notice him enter the room and so he remained lurking by the main door, his hands behind his back as he finally spotted her once again, seeing her stood there, filling goblets with water.

He watched with intent, his eyes narrowed as she tucked her hair behind her ears and her nose wrinkled as she sniffed. But it wasn't that which was holding his attention. Her eyes were rimmed with redness, moisture pooled at the side of them as she remained focused on her work.

Finally she stood up straight, her hands moving to the corner of her eyes and wiping at the water there. Looking across, she saw him in the corner, his face unreadable as his eyes met hers. She kept quiet, glancing at him for one final time and then moving past him.

He resisted the urge to extend his arm, wanting to do nothing more than wrap it around her waist and haul her back to him, demanding an explanation as to why she was crying. Instead he did none of that. He simply allowed her to leave his presence without as much of another word.

_..._

"You stupid, stupid girl!"

Isabella kept her head bowed as she heard her mother enter her bedchamber, the door slamming back against the wall and hitting it as Roselyn dropped her hands to her hips, her face red with anger.

"I assume you have heard about it," Isabella muttered, remaining sat on her bed, her nose blocked up and her eyes still watering as she thought of the consequences which were to come her way.

"Do not speak to me like that!" Roselyn yelled and Isabella wondered how she had spoken to her mother. "Do not speak to me at all! I told you to stay away from him! And what do you do? You go out and see him in the marketplace where everyone is! You go out and defy me!"

"I did not know he was going to be there," Isabella protested.

"Do not lie to me!"

"I am not," Isabella shook her head. "I did not know he would be there! I told him as soon as I saw him that we could not speak to each other for I knew that this would happen! I knew that I would be punished for my actions!"

"You should never have spoken to him the first time," Roselyn said. "You...and now...we...you have no job and do you think anyone would want you now?"

"You mean to say that I will not find work simply for speaking to a Prince?"

"It is probable."

"That is ridiculous," Isabella hissed; shaking her head and remaining sat on the bed. "I did nothing gravely wrong. I spoke to another person! Is that such a crime?"

"The Prince is not another person, is he, Isabella?" Roselyn said, shaking her head as her anger died down and turned into disappointment. She watched as her daughter shook her head, evidentially trying not to cry in front of her mother.

"And now...now we have a lack of income...this home...we need to pay for it at the end of the month. Framir was lenient when you were a youngling but not anymore...how will we keep this?" her mother gestured around the room and Isabella shook her head.

"I will find another place to work. I shall find something, mother."

"You had best," her mother said, her voice nothing more than a harsh whisper. "If not then I do not know what will happen."

Isabella watched as her mother left the room, closing the door with a swift bang and Isabella pushed her hands over her cheeks, her eyes sore and her mind a blur. She slowly slid back down her bed, her hand moving under her pillow and pushing it into her cheek as she thought about what she should do next.

...

Loki enquired about the kitchen girl. He spoke with a maid, using his silver tongue on her as she blabbered, clearly too scared to get into a deep conversation with the God of Mischief, fearing the same fate as Isabella.

She needn't have worried. Loki was not interested in her. He simply wanted an answer.

And then she had told him. She had told him that Isabella had been dismissed for acting above herself. Loki had dismissed her from his sight, wondering what had happened for her to have been dismissed. As far as he knew no one had seen them together. And if they had then it had been innocent speaking and nothing more.

He sat and thought for a while, resting in a chair with his fingers laced together by his chin and he wondered what to do. Was this his fault? Did Loki cause this?

He did not know but he knew that he longed to find out.

The dark of night fell and Loki grabbed his green cloak, draping it over his armour and leaving the palace without anyone seeing him. He placed a projection in his bed, sleeping soundly as he wondered where he was going. He had no idea where she lived or where she would be this time of night. He assumed she would be sleeping and that was all well and good if he knew where she would be.

He was the God of Mischief, he could easily find out the information. A vague idea of where she was overcame him and he walked through the village, down the cobbled streets and passing a few people. They were walking home from either working or a night of drinking. Some swayed from side to side, holding onto each other and Loki looked at them in disgust. Was this the way commoners acted? Like drunken louts?

And then a chance came about. He stood still, watching as the door opened to a tavern and she stepped out. Her cloak was over her shoulders and she wore a long sleeved red dress on her body. Her hood was down as she grabbed onto the side of it, drawing it over her head and covering her features.

"Hello, beautiful!"

Loki looked across to where two men stood, their eyes intent on Isabella as she looked back at them, her own orbs widening with fear as Loki remained silent, his gaze fixed on them, wondering what they were doing. It was evident that they were drunk and intoxicated.

"Why not come and show us a good evening? We have a lack of company."

Isabella shook her head, trying to walk past them as she spoke, her voice harsh and curt.

"I think not."

"Oh," the brunette one spoke to the black haired man. "She thinks not."

"Well," the black haired replied, his arm wrapping around her waist and stopping her from leaving them. She fought back as they pushed her against the wall and she wrapped her fingers around their upper arms, pushing them from her feebly. "We think otherwise."

Loki saw them grab hold of her and she shook her head, refusing to stand by and watch what was happening. He walked forwards, his hand outstretched in front of him as Isabella began to cry out loud, still fighting them and refusing to be quiet.

"Get off of me!" Isabella snapped, kicking and clawing as Loki flicked his wrist suddenly, his anger becoming evident across his face.

She looked up at the men's heads, her eyes widening as she saw the orange blaze begin to form on top of their hair. The two of them stopped, stepping backwards as they moved their hands to their heads where the flames sat. Shrieking loudly, they rushed away, looking for water and wondering what had happened.

Isabella rested her back against the wall, her eyes widening as she turned her head and saw him stood a few metres from her.

"Did they hurt you?" he whispered, walking closer to her yet keeping his distance. She shook her head once, a gulp moving through her throat as she made the motion.

"I...I am fine..." she muttered. "You...did you do that?"

"Yes," Loki admitted to her. "It is lucky that I was here. What are you doing out at this time of night? You could have been seriously harmed." His voice was taut and curt with her and she winced, shaking her head at him.

"Please, stop," she urged. "I have had enough lectures today. I do not need one from you."

Loki watched her, the look on her face one which he had not seen before. The longing and pain was clear even to a blind man.

"Isabella," he whispered; his voice soft. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for work," she whispered, sniffing and looking over his shoulder, anywhere but his green orbs. "I am sure you know that I was told to leave the palace."

"I heard," Loki confirmed. "How did it happen?"

"Oh, the usual," Isabella muttered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and she shrugged airily, trying her best not to cry in front of him. "A maid saw you with me in the market. She deemed it necessary to tell Melissa who told me that I could not work in the kitchen any longer. Apparently I was too cocky ."

"This is wrong."

"This is Asgard," Isabella retorted. "You should go. If anyone sees you here then they may talk."

"The majority of them are too drunk to comprehend who they are, never mind who I am."

Isabella supposed he had a point. It still didn't make her feel any better. She was angry with him. She was angry that he had not let her be. She wanted to do nothing more than yell at him, blame him for all of the problems which she had encountered. But she couldn't do that. Deep down she knew it really wasn't his fault.

"Besides, you have no job now. It matters not if you are seen with me or without me," he said and Isabella glared at him for a moment.

"Why are you here?" she wondered from him.

"I came to find you," Loki admitted. "I do not know why for it seems you do not wish to see me."

Isabella kept quiet for a moment and Loki continued speaking.

"I came to say that I...well...I do not know, if I have to be honest. It is not my fault that you lost your job and so I need not apologise."

"Not your fault?" Isabella snapped back at him. "If you had never stepped foot in the market then-"

"-You were the one who told me to go to the market," Loki responded and she rolled her eyes in front of him, failing to care where her position was. What did it matter anymore?

"You...I have no time for this," Isabella said, curtseying quickly. "Thank you for stopping the men but I have to go and try to find work."

"At this time of night?"

"Taverns are normally looking for women to serve," Isabella shrugged and Loki felt something well up inside of him at hearing her speak of working in a tavern. He could imagine it. He could see the men all drinking too much and watching her, their eyes showing no innocence.

"No," Loki said quickly. "You cannot work in such a place."

"Why ever not?"

"Because there will be repeat incidents of what just happened here," Loki said and she shook her head.

"I need the money," she said to him, strain moving on her forehead as lines formed in her skin there. "I need to keep the house for my mother...anything will do at the moment."

"Isabella," Loki whispered her name after seeing tears roll down her face once again. She began to move past him, wanting to do nothing more than go and find solitary. Being in his presence wasn't healthy for her when she was already feeling weaker than normal. Loki had never seen her so vulnerable and it made him wince for some unknown reason.

"No...I have to go...I have been in enough trouble today...I need to set some of it right..."

"Wait," Loki said, daring to move his arm and wrap it around her waist, drawing her back to him. She stammered in his hold, moving back to face him as his hand slowly moved back from her waist, his hand resting just above her hip as he dared to mirror the action with his other fingers.

"I have to go," Isabella whispered and Loki looked down at her, his eyes widening before he dared to move his hands up, pulling the hood of her cloak down and then resting his cold fingertips on her cheeks.

"I wish it had never have happened," Loki told her quietly. "I wished that you had never been subjected to this but...I cannot leave you alone, Isabella. For some reason unbeknownst to me you have...well...I just cannot leave you be."

She took in his words, wondering why he felt like this. It also didn't help that she felt the same way.

"Loki...we..."

"I know that losing your work is not good but...surely...I can see you now, can I not? I will sneak from the palace if I must at night but there will be no consequences for you."

"Because I have already suffered them," Isabella concluded. "I don't know, Loki."

"Why not? You said it yourself that you enjoyed spending time with me."

"And look where I ended up," Isabella snorted softly, shaking her head. "I need time to think. I need to find a job. That is the main priority. Mother will have a fit if I do not."

"I have never been in such a state," Loki admitted, one of his hands moving under her chin, his finger curling there, tilting her head upwards to look at him, her eyes finding his and her gaze softened. His other hand stroked her cheek softly as her mouth parted slightly and she leaned closer to his touch.

"Never has a woman been able to make me feel like this. There is something about you, Isabella. I have tried to rid myself of the feeling but I cannot. I cannot stop thinking about you. It is driving me to the point of breaking."

"Do not speak like that," Isabella whispered. "You could forget about me."

"I doubt it," Loki said. "And even if I could then I fear that I do not want to. When I am with you then...I feel different to normal...it worries me. I just wonder if you feel the same way."

"Yes," Isabella admitted. "But it is dangerous to feel in such a way."

"I care not about the danger. I have witnessed it often enough to learn not to care about it. Isabella, simply allow me to speak with you. Allow me to keep seeing you and I shall be content."

"And what happens when you keep seeing me?" Isabella asked him, moving her hand slowly until it rested on his neck, feeling the softness of his skin under her touch as she smiled sadly up to him. "We become close? We fight and argue? What if we become too close?"

"Then we cross that bridge when we come to it," Loki spoke simply. "We worry not about that now."

"You may not worry now but I do," Isabella protested. "I am trying to spare both of our feelings."

"Think about it," Loki urged her, realising that her mind was a haze and his constant protesting with her would do her no good. "Please, do not make a rash decision now. Go home and try to sleep. The day has been long and hard."

"The day has been horrific," Isabella replied and Loki smiled as she smiled once, knowing that if she did not laugh then she would cry. "You should go back to the palace."

"Not before I walk you home," Loki said. "It is dark and I do not want anyone to harm you."

"I do not live far-"

"-Please," Loki said, "Do not argue with me. It will do you no good."

"If you insist," she whispered and removed her hand from his neck as he took his fingers from her cheeks, picking her hand up and resting it on his arm as he led her back to her home. They stopped outside the front door and Isabella stepped back from him, bowing her head in his direction.

"Thank you," she whispered, wondering if her mother could hear her. She hoped she was in bed, sleeping already.

Loki smirked at her, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it lightly. She watched as he brought her knuckles upwards, pressing her flesh to his lips slowly and she continued to stare into his eyes, unable to do anything else as he watched her back, seeing the flush on her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Isabella," Loki said and she watched as their contact was lost and he turned around, walking away from her as she leant against the wooden door, unable to tear her eyes from his retreating figure.

She knew that she was falling for him and she knew that she shouldn't be. She simply couldn't stop herself.

...

A/N: Probably one of the longest chapters which I have wrote so far! Anyway, thanks to those who had followed and place it on favourite! Means a lot guys! And thanks to LadyFides, .Eternity. Lokilizer for reviewing the previous chapter!  
Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Not even the darkness was enough to soothe Loki that evening. He lay on his bed, his sheets pooled at his waist as his body remained warm even in the cool air and he thought back to his conversation with Isabella. He thought back to how he had saved her from a fate at the hands of two drunken men. He cursed her in his head for going out when it was dark.

Asgard was normally a safe haven, but, after the sun went down it could change. Not everyone was pleasant, Loki knew that. Everyone was different. She could have been seriously harmed if he had not showed up. Pretending she was strong enough to deal with the situation was one thing but actually coping with it was a completely different one.

His teeth instantly ground together as he thought about her naivety. She was so young. She was simply twenty and he double that and a bit more. He was as old as her mother. He shook his head, knowing that age was irrelevant in Asgard, especially for him. The nobility aged much less than the normal people in the city. He supposed it was the lack of stress which they suffered from. But, she was still so young.

Some would say that she was too young for him.

But age was just a number in Asgard.

It was irrelevant.

He hoped she was in the same predicament which he found himself in. Tossing and turning in the covers, wrestling with his thoughts. He knew what he should do. He knew that he should leave her be, go about his everyday business as if she had never existed. Maybe the taunting of the maid who had caused her leave was due. But that would be in the morning.

However, Loki often found himself doing things which he shouldn't. He was the God of Mischief, it went with the territory. Besides, he didn't know if he could actually stay away from her. She was intoxicating his every thought and it was driving him to the point of insanity.

...

"Have you found a job yet?" Roselyn asked her daughter as soon as Isabella opened the door and entered the home after finally seeing Loki disappear into the darkness. She closed the wood behind her, dropping the stupid grin from her face as she frowned at her mother who sat at the dining table. Her hands rested on top of the wood, her eyes narrowed in the direction of her daughter.

"No," Isabella simply stated and Roselyn pushed a hand through her hair, watching as Isabella moved further into the room, grabbing a simple goblet from the worktop and moving to the jug of water which rested on the windowsill.

"Well you need-"

"-I know!" Isabella interrupted her mother, turning around and glaring at her. She slammed her goblet back down, not bothering to take a drink of the freshly poured water. She pulled at the string to her cloak, untying it and removing it from her shoulders. "I know what I need to do! I need to go and find a job so that we can live comfortably here! I know that I need to resign myself to the fact that I am nothing in this city. I know that I will never do anything which I want to for I will never be able to. I know that I cannot speak with Loki again. I know that he and I can never be friends or converse with each other! For the love of Valhalla, mother, I know!"

Roselyn watched as he daughter threw her cloak over the chair, her cheeks puffed out and scarlet as she shook her head, a smile of disbelief moving over her face. She had never spoken to her mother in such a way before. She had never dared to.

"Are you quite finished?" Roselyn asked, her voice managing to remain controlled and Isabella shrugged nonchalantly, not sure what to say back to her as she sighed.

"I am going to bed."

"I saw you two."

Isabella stopped walking, hearing her mother from behind her. The older woman's voice was one of sadness and annoyance. Roselyn remained seated, wishing she had never said anything. She just couldn't leave the subject alone. She didn't trust Loki. He had caused her daughter to lose her job and he was not right. There was something about him which she could sense as being wrong.

"Talking outside," Roselyn clarified, looking to the front window which she had peered through when she had seen the sight of the God of Mischief pressing his lips to her own daughter's flesh. "I saw how he touched you."

"You...were you eavesdropping?" Isabella spat out, turning around and folding her arms over her chest. Roselyn rolled her eyes at hearing her daughter, finally standing from her seat.

"This is my home, Isabella. I am at liberty to do what I want. Stop trying to evade the issue."

"What issue?"

"The issue that is you are falling for the Prince!" Roselyn finally spat, sensing that Isabella would do anything to dodge the issue at hand. The blonde's eyes widened at hearing her mother yell at her in such a manner and Isabella shook her head quickly.

"I am not," she denied. "Besides, I cannot, can I?"

"That does not mean that you are not," Roselyn responded. "I saw the way you looked at him, Isabella. You need to stop this. You need to stop attaching yourself to him. No good will come about it."

"I know that," Isabella hissed. "You only remind me every time you mention him."

"Stop it," she pleaded with her daughter. "He is no good for you, anyway. I have seen him about the palace. He walks around without a care in the world. It is like he taunts people for his own pleasure. How can you tell me that is something which attracted you to him?"

"He is not like that," Isabella snapped back. "Besides, if I wish to see him then I do not see why I should not."

"Are you trying to test me, child?"

"I no longer work at the palace," Isabella reminded her mother. "There is no protocol for me to follow."

"You naive girl," Roselyn shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing come from her mouth. "You honestly think that you two can continue your little liaison?"

Isabella tired of hearing her mother telling her what she could do. She stood there, challenging her to speak against her and Isabella was not having it. She was not listening to her anymore.

"If I wish to see him and he wishes to see me then so be it. Who are you to tell me otherwise?" Isabella jutted her chin out and Roselyn felt a new wave of anger rise through her veins as she pushed herself towards her daughter, her fingers wrapping around her uppers arms tightly as she shook the young girl. Her eyes glowered into Isabella's as she fought against her mother.

"I am your mother! I am the woman who has raised you all your life! I do what is best by you and he is not that! Get this foolish fairy tale from your head!"

"You think I know of fairy tales?" Isabella snapped back. "You made sure that I never got to live one! You made sure that I never had any hope in this world!"

Roselyn pulled back, her hand instantly moving upwards, making contact with Isabella's cheek and her daughter gasped loudly, her hand holding onto the stinging flesh as Roselyn stepped back. She had never struck her daughter. She had never had the need to do so.

"You will stop this," Roselyn finally spoke as Isabella kept her head to the side, refusing to look at her mother as she gulped loudly. "You will not see him again. You will stay away from the palace and that is final, Isabella. Do you understand me?"

Isabella said nothing to her mother, her teeth gritted together as pain moved through her body and she turned on her heel, walking quickly to her bedroom and slamming the door. She moved the lock downwards, sealing herself in the room before resting against the wall, slumping to her knees as tears moved into her eyes and she sobbed lightly, wondering what she had just done.

...

_I will come to you this evening after midnight. I will wait out the back._

Isabella read the note as soon as the young boy had dropped it off to her. He had knocked on the door that morning, handing her the scrunched up parchment. She read it, knowing full well who it was from. She folded it back into her pocket, keeping it from prying eyes before she grabbed her cloak and set about trying to find another day of her work.

Her mother had left early that morning, deeming it unnecessary to tell Isabella she was going. She had lay in bed after hardly sleeping the previous night, hearing her mother slam cupboard doors before she finally left the home. Isabella had breathed a sigh of relief, finally deciding to get up as soon as she knew her mother had gone.

She had changed into her dark blue gown and grabbed her blue cloak, keeping it tight against her body as she wandered through Asgard, willing for somewhere to be looking for anyone. She did not want a job. She did not want to spend another day serving people who did not care what she was doing.

She had found herself walking past the local school, her eyes moving to glance at it and she shook her head. A teacher. What a childish notion that had been. It was impossible for her to be in such a profession.

The book which Loki had given her still sat in her room, hidden in the drawer of her dresser. She assumed she would not be able to return it back to the palace. She didn't intend to give it to her mother to return and she didn't know for how much longer she would be seeing Loki.

She hoped it would be a while. She longed for it but knew it would not happen.

Loki was a breath of fresh air for her. He was not what her mother had said him to be. She truly knew that. She didn't know if she should go to him that evening or not. She knew it was guaranteed to anger her mother more if she found out but she didn't care. In a way that was what she wanted to do. She was an adult and she was at liberty to see who she wanted.

Isabella shook her head, a small smile gracing her features and she pulled the cloak tighter around her body, thinking about seeing him again and her mood turned slightly at the thought.

...

The clock didn't seem to be moving. She stood behind the wooden bar, a towel in her hand as she moved it in and out from the silver goblets she had been cleaning as the large man who managed the tavern threw the final man out of the door, quickly closing it and locking it before the rejected customer began protesting, insisting that he wasn't drunk and that one more drink wouldn't hurt.

"How did you find that for your first night?" the owner asked her and she forced a smile onto her face, nodding enthusiastically. She had to be fake. She had to be fake if she wanted to keep the job and keep living where she did.

"It was good," Isabella said and he smiled back at her, moving around and picking stools up, placing them on the tables as another young girl swept the floor with a broom.

"Well, tonight was quieter than normal. You will have to prepare for more...well...unpleasant behaviour than what you have witnessed tonight."

"That's fine," Isabella said, the grin remaining on her face and she wondered if she could drop it or if it was permanently stuck there. Her eyes swept back to the clock which read half past eleven. She had a ten minute walk back to her home and she didn't want to keep him waiting if he was going to be there.

She wondered why he was so infatuated with her and she wondered why she felt the same about him. She knew she wasn't anything special. She was a serving girl with a loud mouth and a tendency to speak when she shouldn't. He was a Prince. He was royalty. He shouldn't be bothered about seeing her.

"Why don't you go?"

"Hm?" Isabella spoke, moving back to the real world and away from her thoughts.

"I said why don't you go home? We can close up here and you can come in early tomorrow and I will show you around a little more," the owner insisted with her. She shrugged nonchalantly and moved to grab her cloak which hung on a coat stand.

She placed the towel onto the work surface and moved from behind the wooden counter, fluttering around with her cloak. She did wonder what more there was to see considering all the tavern consisted of was a large room full of tables and stools and tapestries which hung from the walls.

Bidding her goodnights, she moved back to the cold street, the air hitting her sweating cheeks and cooling them as she walked hastily back to her home. She opened the door and noted her mother sat at the kitchen table. Isabella took a swift glance to the small clock on the mantle of the fireplace and her eyes widened. She had ten minutes to appease her mother and sneak out. She needed a miracle.

"Where have you been all day?" Roselyn asked her daughter. She had worry etched across her face as she stood up, holding onto the back of the chair for support. "I came back from work and you were not here."

"I found a job," Isabella said, shutting the door behind her and removing her cloak from her shoulders. "In a tavern."

"How much does it pay?"

"Enough to keep the house," Isabella said. "Has that appeased you?"

"No," her mother shook her head, her arms folding over her chest. "I came home and you had gone...I worried...I wondered what had happened..."

"You shouldn't have," Isabella said in a mutter. "I am fine. More than fine."

"Why do you act like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like I do not care for you. You act as though I am the villain in all of this."

"No, I do not," Isabella denied. "I am too tired to argue with you about this now."

"I am trying to do the best for you," Roselyn said, her voice full of desperation as Isabella walked over to her room, longing for the conversation to be over. She wanted to go. She had to go to him. "He is not the best for you, Bella."

Isabella sighed and said nothing, knowing that if she did retort then it would end up in another argument and she didn't want that. She wanted to prove her mother wrong but she never wanted to argue with her like they had done the previous night.

"I am old enough to make my own decisions, mother," she said, turning around to stare at her. Their eyes met and neither of them held anger. Roselyn's simply held longing and Isabella's held defiance. "I do not wish to speak about it this evening. Goodnight."

Roselyn didn't get the chance to say anything further to Isabella for her daughter had slammed her bedroom door shut and her snapped the lock on it, refusing to let her mother see her. She knew that it had to almost be midnight and so she made a move, realising that she had left her cloak in the kitchen. She could hardly go back out and get it. Rolling her eyes, she moved to her window as her mother closed her own bedroom door.

Opening the window, the breeze hit her and she turned her back against the wall, her fingers curling around the ledge and she hoisted herself upwards, resting her bottom on the ledge, moving one leg upwards and navigating it on the window before doing the same with the other one.

"Care for a hand?"

Isabella almost toppled back into her room as he spoke in a whisper. He was stood to the side of her, his fingers outstretched. She smiled at him warmly, allowing his fingers to wrap around hers and she jumped the small distance to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Isabella asked him and he slowly closed her window, boldly taking her hand into his, leading her to the street and down the cobbles, his pace twice as fast as hers.

"I had to see you," he simply said to her. "I do not know why but I had to. Are you not glad?"

"Of course I am," Isabella said, her teeth chattering in the cold air. "I just do not know why you had to come. I still do not see why you-"

"-How can you not see?" Loki wondered, turning back to look at her, slowing his pace, giving her the chance to catch up with him. She did so, walking by his side, still holding tightly onto his hand, the coolness of his flesh comforting her. "You do not need to belittle yourself so much, Isabella."

"It is hard not to," she admitted. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Time shall tell," Loki said, his voice cryptic and Isabella resigned herself to the unknown. She followed him, the pair of them silent as she took in his usual attire of green once again. Finally they came to the forested area beside the palace and Loki began to trek down the hill, Isabella cautiously behind him.

"Can you simply not tell me-"

"-No!" he interrupted her. "You shall see soon!"

She playfully rolled her eyes at him but continued by his side, her smile widening as soon as Loki stopped walking and stood still, a contented solitary sigh escaping his lips as he looked onto the view with her.

"I come here when I need to escape sometimes," he said. "I know it isn't exactly far from the palace but it seems it."

"It is beautiful," Isabella admitted, taking in the view of the lake which ran along the grass, flowing and humming to itself. Trees lined it and even in the darkness the moonlight shone down on the water, reflecting above it to grant some light on them. A large waterfall dropped down the wall of the palace to the left, splashing into the river quite some distance downwards.

"Isabella," Loki suddenly said, his voice concerned slightly. "You should have said you had no cloak."

"Oh," she said, looking down at her bared arms as Loki swiftly removed his green one from his shoulders. "I took it off when I walked in...my mother was there and I couldn't go back for it..."

"Worry not," Loki said, placing the garment over her shoulders, his fingers lightly running up and down her upper arms as she stood before him, her green eyes never leaving his as he made the motion. His face seemed paler in the moonlight as well as hollower and well defined.

"Are you sure that you won't be too cold?" Isabella checked with him and he shook his head, smiling at her before settling on the ground by the river, stretching his legs in front of him, his hands resting behind his body. Isabella awkwardly sat next to him, curling her legs upwards, her arms hooking around her kneecaps, tightly holding them as she looked at the running water, the noise soothing in her ears.

"I am sure," Loki promised her, turning his neck so that he could look at her. He took his turn to examine her, all the way from her straight dirty blonde hair to her pointed chin. "How have you spent the day?"

"Mainly working," she said with a stern nod. "There was work in a tavern and I started straight away."

Loki felt his jaw clench at hearing her speak to him like she did. He had told her not to do that.

"What did I tell you?" Loki asked; his voice curt and tight in a clipped tone. She turned back to look at him, her eyes narrowed and her glare strong causing Loki to do a double take.

"And I have to find work," Isabella snapped back at him. "It is not in your place to tell me where I can and cannot work. My life is of no concern to you."

"Is it not?" Loki wondered, teeth clenching together as his hands balled into fists behind him. "I would say that it is, would you not?"

"Only in a certain way," Isabella replied quickly. "You cannot control me, Loki. Do not think that I enjoy working where I do. It pays the rent and that is all that matters to me."

"It is dangerous."

"It is not," Isabella denied.

"You saw how those men-"

"-It was a one off occurrence."

"There are always men like that."

"Then there is nothing I can do to change that."

Loki remained silent as Isabella sighed; finally seeming to relax in his presence as she stretched out like he did but she lowered herself to the ground. Loki's eyes roamed up her upper half. He could see the flatness of her stomach and the rhythmic rise of her chest before he watched her speak.

"I need to do something to appease my mother. If working amongst drunkards helps me then I do not mind."

"Why do you need to appease her?"

"She is my mother," Isabella said as if it were simple. Loki remained slightly confused at her explanation but he didn't say anything. "I may resent her at times and detest her but she is my mother. She is my only family and I do not wish to go into financial ruin. I know I may not have the safest job but there is nothing that I can do. I need the money. Besides, we argued last night...I cannot handle another confrontation."

"What did you argue about?" Loki asked from her and she bit her bottom lip, almost drawing blood as Loki shifted his body, turning onto his side, his simple green armour clattering underneath him as he dropped his head on his hand, his elbow bent on the dampening grass.

"It may be best for you not to know."

"It was me, was it not?" Loki checked when she refused to tell him. She sighed, closing her eyes as he dared to move his hand outwards, boldly resting it on her ribcage. He felt her breathing become jagged at his movement but she kept her eyes closed, whispering to him.

"Yes," she admitted. "My mother saw us last night. She does not want us to see each other. She thinks that you are bad for me."

"Well, she knows what I am the God of," Loki mumbled. "Does it matter what she wants? Surely you can decide for yourself."

"I know," Isabella said, her voice harsher than she had intended. "But I am confused."

"Why?"

"I...I want to know what this is," Isabella boldly told him, a sudden gust sweeping over them as the wind ruffled their clothing and Loki arched a brow, his fingertips moving up and down her gown as his palm remained planted on her ribcage. "I want to know what is happening between us."

Loki kept silent, wondering why she wanted to complicate his feelings further. He did not know how he truly felt about her. He couldn't tell her for certain what would become of them. He just knew that he enjoyed spending time with her. Was that not enough?

"I do not know," Loki admitted to her. "I know that I do not want to stop seeing you even if we must do it in secret."

"It is the only way that we can," Isabella said. "If anyone were to see you now..."

"I know what would happen," Loki said, his voice nothing more than a mutter. "People would gossip and your mother would yell at you. I imagine my parents may have something to say also."

"But do you want to keep sneaking around?" Isabella wondered, ignoring what he had just said and about the consequences of her actions.

"What would you have me do?" Loki checked. Surely she did not want them to be an item in public? No. Loki must have misunderstood.

"I know not," Isabella admitted before rolling to face him, symmetrically lying on her side as his hand moved to rest on her hip. "I just...I suppose I am still confused about what is happening. I mean...you and I...are we friends?"

"Friends?" Loki checked the word. He was sure that he didn't have any true friends. He was sure that he had people who classed themselves as his friends but he knew better. He knew better than to trust people willingly.

"Yes," Isabella replied. "You and I both get along. I am sure that is the definition of friends."

"And that is all?" Loki wondered, his eyes looking into hers and she awkwardly shrugged.

"Do not say anything further," Isabella whispered. "I am not sure of anything which is happening. I have never felt like this before."

"Then if you have not felt like this before then surely it cannot be friendship," Loki clarified and she arched a brow, challenging him.

"Who is to say that I have ever really had any friends to know the true feeling of friendship?"

"Do not jest with me," Loki warned her, his voice teasing and his lips pulled upwards. "It will never end well."

"Oh, I would love to test that," Isabella lightly spoke.

"I would not if I were you."

"We talk off topic," Isabella said before she returned him to the previous topic. "I am serious, Loki. Are we friends?"

"No," Loki spoke and she looked concerned for a moment. "I do not wish to be friends with you. Friends...that is not how I see you, Isabella and I am not ashamed to admit it."

"Loki," Isabella complained. "Do not speak like that."

"Why not?"

"We both know that it is not allowed-"

"-And yet you are here," Loki said, growing tired of her constant denial of what they were. He moved upwards, climbing to his feet as Isabella sat back up. Loki dropped his hands to his side, extending his arms suddenly as Isabella looked up to him. "Yet you came with me. If you did not want this then why did you come? Do not tell me that friendship was all that you were after, Isabella for I do not want to hear it."

"I do not know what I want," Isabella said, quickly standing up, tripping over her feet as she did so. "All I know is that I am falling for you and I do not know how to stop it!"

Loki remained silent, taking in what she had just said to him before his eyes widened. She stepped back for a moment, shrugging at him hastily.

"I admit it," she told him. "I am just scared about it."

"Why do you fear it?" Loki asked, his voice calmer as he moved closer to her, craving to feel her hand in his as he took her fingers against his, holding their entwined hands upwards before encompassing her other hand with his.

"I fear that I will fall too far and no good shall come of it," Isabella admitted to him. "We both know that."

"Why do you worry about it when it has not happened yet?" Loki asked her. "Do you want this to stop?"

"No," Isabella instinctively said. "I like you. I do like you more than I should...and...if I keep this up then...I..."

Loki sensed her hyperventilating in his hold and he didn't know how to deal with it. He knew not how to appease her. He couldn't calm her and he had never dealt with a woman like this before.

"I do not know if I can do it," Isabella admitted to him. "I do not know if I can handle this..."

"Isabella..."

"...I mean...you are a Prince and I am nothing but a commoner...how foolish have I been?.."

"...Isabella..."

"...I knew this was silly...deep down I knew it but I had too much hope...I honestly thought that..."

Loki tired of hearing her worries and he acted quickly and impulsively, slowly dropping her hands from his and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body, his head swiftly dropping downwards until he had his lips pressed against hers. Her ramblings stopped quickly as she felt her hand move without intent to rest against his chest. He kept his mouth firm, pressing against hers without the pair of them moving.

Isabella was sure that there was a lack of passion there. She knew he had done it just to stop her from talking and getting carried away and it was awkwardly formal between both of them. Clearly Loki was not a natural and it seemed she wasn't.

But she felt her blood warm and her pulse quicken and she hoped that he did to. She only hoped that he felt the same. Loki pulled back from her, keeping his nose resting against hers and she noted he was breathless in a way.

"Well...did you...well..." Isabella stammered and he smiled down to her, his finger curling under her chin.

"Yes," he said to her unanswered question. He assumed that she wanted to know whether or not he had enjoyed it and he had to admit that he had. He knew it had not felt natural nor had it felt like anything which he had heard of or seen. "Please...stop pulling away from me..."

Isabella didn't know if she could answer him or not. Her throat clenched up and she wondered if she could speak or not. She felt his hand take hold of hers, moving it from his chest and holding on tightly as he pleadingly continued to look at her. She knew that she should never have looked into his wide orbs. For that was when she found herself nodding to his wish.

...

A/N: Another long chapter. This is very rare indeed. However, once again I would like to thank Mika927, LiTtLeMoNsTeR89, LadyFides, darkxangelxreaderx, Lokilizer, The-Real-Princess-of-Wolves and kalimecat for reviewing!

It means a lot guys.

So, do let me know what you think, pretty please?


	9. Chapter 9

"I have not had the chance to read the book recently," Isabella admitted to Loki as she sat by his side, her arm bumping against his as their backs rested against a tree. Loki was watching her intently as she continued to stare into the river, the water seeming to have a soothing effect on her rickety nerves.

"I should imagine that you have not," Loki replied, his voice soft and faint as he spoke to her. "You must have been busy."

"Well, yes," Isabella admitted, her bottom lip taking a chewing to once again before she tilted her head, allowing her eyes to meet his and Loki arched a brow, wondering why she was being hesitant. "It is not that I do not wish to read it...I simply...well...it is never as if I shall have the time to read a book."

"Never say never," Loki warned her, his voice soft before he moved his hand, allowing it to rest on top of her curled fingers. Isabella's eyes instantly moved down to the contact and Loki watched her as she looked downwards before he looked at the contact. He couldn't help the movement. The feel of her skin on his was soothing for him and also exhilarating.

"It seems unlikely."

"But the joy which a book brings you is something which you should experience," Loki pushed her. "Besides, you never know what will happen. You may teach one day."

"You remembered that?" Isabella asked him, slightly shocked if she had to be honest. Loki chuckled, leaning further back against the tree, closing his eyes and simply listening to the flowing of the water.

"I have a good memory," Loki replied slowly. "You should not give up on what you want to do."

"Maybe," Isabella said, purposefully avoiding the topic with him. She didn't really want to talk about it with him. She felt inferior, knowing how intelligent he was in comparison to her. She didn't need to be reminded of it. "Besides, what have you been doing with your time?"

Loki laughed again, shaking his head as he moved his fingers against hers, entwining them before he felt her move stiffly, her head resting against his shoulder as she yawned and he realised that she must have been tired. She had been working for a few hours along with the fact she woke early to try and find work. And what had Loki done? He had woken, read, and simply sparred with his brother. Well, his projection had. Loki had no time to actually battle with Thor.

"Nothing interesting," Loki assured her. "Mother prepares for another ball and so the palace is alive with activity. You know what balls are like."

"The one which I attended was more than enough for me," Isabella admitted, adjusting her head on his shoulder, her cheek digging into curve of the bone. "Anyway, they looked grand to attend when I was there. Everyone seemed to be having fun."

"Believe me, they are not as grand as you seem to believe," Loki told her and she rolled her eyes before closing them.

"Maybe that was just you being miserable and pessimistic?" Isabella wondered from him, looking back at him with a small smirk on her face. Loki took his turn to roll his eyes, squeezing her hand tightly and smiling widely, his teeth visible even in the darkness. Isabella smiled back at him, wondering how she had gotten into this position.

"Oh, believe me," Loki said, a mischievous tint in his voice as he spoke back to her. "If you were in my position then you would have been bored out of your mind. Sitting there with mindless conversation along with women fawning all over you, trying to impress you with their tales of how long it took them to get ready."

"I can only imagine," Isabella said in a slightly bored tone. Loki took in her words, cocking his head to the side before seeing that she had diverted her gaze back to the water intently, her jaw set in a stubborn manner.

"Does it make you jealous?" he dared to ask her and she laughed once, shaking her head at hearing him before tossing her head back, her hair falling down her back.

"Is that what you would like to think?" she wondered. "No, it did not make me jealous. I saw them fawning over you and it did make me envious that they had the right to make such an action whilst I was there to fill your cup. But...no...for I saw how you looked at them. I saw they held no attention. Why would I be jealous?"

Loki took in what she had said and he remained silent for a moment, his eyes following her back to the lake as an awkward silence fell upon them. He raised his free hand after a moment, pressing his fist against his mouth as he coughed.

"You are right," he admitted to her, his eyes widening as he said the words. Never before had he admitted someone else to be right other than him. It was not something which he did. "You have no reason to be jealous. They do not hold my attention and none of them ever will."

Isabella remained mute, Loki's words moving into her ears and settling in her mind as she thought of what he had said. None of them would ever hold his attention. What did he really mean? Did he honestly see them lasting together? Did she see that?

She knew it was not realistic. A Prince could never be with a commoner but she was there with him. She should spare herself the heartache and stop it. But she didn't want to. She didn't want to be without him and it was as simple as that. They would work something out. Something would have to happen. She did not dwell upon it, choosing to contently lean against his side, her free hand wrapped around his upper arm. She could have sworn that she felt him flinch before he relaxed again.

"My brother and I often came here when we were younger," Loki informed her, feeling that he should say something. "Thor stopped visiting when we reached the age where it was acceptable to try and wield a sword."

"But you did not?"

"No," Loki admitted. "Like I said, I find it a nice place to come and relax. Battle has never really been my interest. I much prefer to use my tricks to escape danger."

"My mother informs me that you are well known for your tricks around the palace," Isabella said, the feel of his leather armour under her fingers different to her touch. Loki chuckled, his body rumbling and rocking Isabella against him.

"Is that what I am known for?" Loki checked rhetorically. "I like to have a bit of fun occasionally. You will not find me being too excessive, simply mischievous. I assume your mother has told you multiple times how I am no good and my brother is better?"

"Prince Thor has never come up in conversation," Isabella informed him. "Everyone knows of his ways though."

"Oh yes," Loki said, trying not to snarl in front of her. "Prince Thor who can do no wrong. The beloved son."

"Why is it that I sense resentment?" Isabella asked from him, moving back slightly, her touch on him gone as she rested her hands on the grass behind her, supporting her weight. Loki didn't look at her, choosing to focus on the trees above his head instead. Isabella didn't give up her stare on him, continuing to look in his direction as he shrugged airily.

"I love my brother dearly," Loki admitted. "I simply cannot help but resent his brutish attitude from time to time and how he is favoured above everyone."

"You truly believe that?" Isabella checked and he chuckled to himself, his hand pushing some of his black hair behind his ears before he turned to look at her, his brow cocked.

"I know it," he assured her. "Besides, why does it matter what people think? I do not need approval, do I?"

"No," Isabella confirmed. "Anyway, ignore what they think of you. People's opinions tend to be based on a lack of facts. They often have their image of people without knowing them."

"And what do you think of me?" Loki dared to ask her, his voice soft and velvet like.

"Honestly?" Isabella wondered and he nodded at her. "I think you are genuinely a good person. I think that you enjoy taunting and teasing people far more than you should...but...it is not to cause harm. It is simply how you are."

Loki smirked, leaning back against the tree, his arm dangling over his knee as he took in her words, wondering if she was right about him.

...

He had walked her back to her home, helping her to climb back into her bedroom window, standing there, the pair of them resting their arms on the ledge before she bent down to kiss him on the cheek, swiftly bidding him goodnight.

Loki slowly walked back to the palace, moving through the corridors at a steady pace until he came across her. He had done his research, scaring the majority of the maids until they told him that it was a woman named Edda who had seen him and Isabella in the marketplace. Loki had bowed courteously, his teeth bared as they scurried away from him, fearing his sudden use of magic on them.

Edda had been pointed out to him by his mother's handmaiden, the only woman who spoke to Loki as if he were still a child. He supposed it was because she was his mother's closest confidant in the palace and she had been by her side since she had carried Thor. She had helped to raise the boys, teaching them manners whenever they spoke out of place to their mother.

Loki saw her walking down the corridor, her head bowed down and a jug held in her hands. He wondered if the maids ever truly stopped working or serving them. He assumed she had just left Thor as she came from the direction of his chambers.

Loki stood still, resting a few metres away from her as she continued to move. He caught her swiftly glancing in his direction, her fleeting eyes moving over his pale features.

"Edda, is it not?" Loki asked as soon as she had walked past him. He saw her stop after a moment of debating whether or not she should answer him. She raised her head, turning slowly to look at him, curtseying as she did so.

"Yes, my Lord," she responded to him and he nodded, pretending to contemplate for a moment before he raised his hand, pointing at her, unable to hide the smile which was about to form on his lips. Oh, how he would enjoy this.

"I see," Loki said. "And you are the maid who has been gossiping, are you not?"

"I do not know what you mean, my Lord," Edda quickly denied, clutching the jug closer to her midriff as if it would protect her from him.

"I think you do," Loki said, moving closer to her. "I think you know exactly what you have done and I will not spell it out for you."

"My Lord," she said, her voice stammering and full of hesitance as Loki shook his head. "I...I had to...she was...she was acting above her post..."

"Is that for you to decide?" Loki wondered from her. "You are simply a serving maid. It is none of your business who I speak with, is it?"

"No, my Lord," she admitted.

"And so why did you decide to make it your business?" Loki asked her.

"I...did not mean...I..."

"Save your stammering excuses," Loki urged her, raising his hand to silence her, his smile falling from his lips and a frown replacing his features. "Now, you are aware that I could have you cast out."

"I know," Edda admitted. "I plead with you not to-"

"-Much like Isabella pleaded with you?" Loki interrupted, tiring of listening to her excuses. "Much like she begged you not to tell anyone even though she has done no wrong? Yet you did tell. You made sure she was banished from the palace and did not return. And what for? Were you jealous that I had taken the time of day to speak with her? Were you jealous that someone as important as me would look at her?"

"No," she quickly denied it and Loki moved closer to her, bending his head as his eyes glared into hers and she stepped back, instantly fearing what he could do. "I..I had to..."

"You did not," Loki replied, shaking his head at her. "You did not have to. What do you intend to do now? Go about your business and not care if she is out of work? You naive girl."

"What do you intend to do?" Edda whispered, trying her best not to crumble in front of him.

"I have yet to decide," Loki spoke, his voice clipped and curt and she looked away from him, her hands shaking and her face turning pale. "I suppose having you dismissed would be enough-"

"-Please, no!" she cried out, shaking her head and he shook his back at her, silencing her before she could say anything further.

"No," he snapped. "Why should I show you mercy when you showed Isabella no mercy?"

"I am sorry-"

"-And do you think sorry shall make everything better?" Loki asked; his head titled to the side. She remained silent, knowing that whatever she would say would not be listened to. "No, but I know that you will not tell anyone of this discussion. No one would listen and no one would be able to do anything about it."

"I will not say anything," Edda whispered.

"Hmm," Loki drawled. "I have tired of speaking with you. Go about your duties."

"Will you-"

"-I have yet to decide," he cut her off before she could say anything further to him. "Now get out of my sight."

Edda did what had been asked of her, scurrying along the corridor with a hand over her mouth as she gasped. Loki watched her go before he moved his arm, flicking his wrist hastily. He didn't stop and wait to see what happened but he did listen as he turned to move away from her. The sound of the cracking pot and her shrieks were enough to satisfy him. He was sure that the jug broke on the floor and the imaginary cockroaches were crawling around at her feet.

He smirked at the sound of her and placed his hands behind his back, his head held high as he walked back to his room.

...

Isabella grew tired of pouring ale into goblets, her mind was askew with the amounts of orders she had taken. The owner had been right when he had told her that the tavern could become busier. She had not heard from Loki that day and she had to admit that she was slightly disappointed. She continued working before the doors opened towards the end of the night and she noted some guards from the palace as they wore the uniform. Their faces were covered in dirt along with their clothes; their bodies looked exhausted as they dropped down around a table. The owner went over to them whilst Isabella watched, wondering why they looked so beaten. He rested his hand on the back of one of their chairs, speaking in deep conversation before he shook his head, walking back over to the counter.

"Can you take the men nine ales?" he asked and Isabella nodded.

"What has happened to them?" she wondered aloud and he shook his head, sighing as he did so.

"There was battle in Nornheim," he informed her. "The Prince Thor led them into it whilst the King rested."

"Battle?" Isabella checked and he nodded at her. "Was anyone injured?"

"The Prince Loki," he told her. "They say that a spear went right through his shoulder."

Isabella felt her heart freeze and her body turn numb as the information went straight through her. She shook her head, realising that she must have looked slightly odd at that moment in time. He looked at her, concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her and she forced herself to nod, dropping the towel to the wooden surface as she rubbed her wet, sweaty hands on her skirts, grabbing hold of her sides as she took a deep breath.

"I just...well...I do not feel well...something has come over me..."

"Since when?" he wondered and she looked at the clock.

"Since now," she murmured. "I need to go. I am sorry...I will be in early tomorrow..."

"Isabella, what is it?"

"I do not feel well," Isabella said quickly, grabbing her cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders. "I am sorry."

"Fine," the owner said, still slightly off put by her sudden strange behaviour. Isabella knew that he was looking at her as she ran out of the tavern and onto the street. She moved as fast as she could, not knowing what she would do or where she should go. She decided to go home to see if her mother was home. She would know how Loki was.

Isabella could hardly go up to the castle. She would surely be recognised and scolded. Finally she reached her home, opening the door and gasping for breath as her mother sat before the fire, slowly knitting in front of it. She instantly whipped her head around, looking at her daughter's read cheek and gasping mouth.

"Isabella, what is wrong?" she wondered.

"How is he?" Isabella snapped out. "They say he was stabbed in the shoulder..."

Her mother sighed, shaking her head and realising instantly what her daughter was talking about. She continued her knitting, shaking her head as her eyes found the fire, watching the flames. Isabella slammed the door shut, walking around to stand before her mother to stop her from looking into the fireplace.

"Tell me," Isabella demanded and Roselyn nodded, looking at her daughter with a lack of understanding.

"He lives," she assured her daughter. "He came back injured. A spear had gone all the way through his shoulder. There was a lot of blood and he was simply tired. He is being treated and is expected to survive."

"Oh thank goodness," Isabella whispered, sighing and then pushing her hands through her hair. "I need to see him...I need to make sure he is safe..."

"No!" Roselyn snapped, shaking her head at her daughter and dropping her knitting to the side of her, her face stubborn, refusing to let her go anywhere. "How would you get into the palace?"

"I would find a way," Isabella said. "He has been hurt-"

"-And he shall live," Roselyn finished off for her. "He does not need you going into the palace. You would not be able to stay."

"As I said, I would find a way," Isabella denied, moving to the door as Roselyn stood, following her daughter and grabbing onto her arm. Isabella snatched herself from her mother's hold, opening the door again.

"You cannot do this," Roselyn said.

"It is my choice to make," Isabella retorted. "I will not get hurt, will I? Not all of the maids know who I am. I can sneak my way around."

"Do not be foolish."

"I am not," Isabella responded to her. "I need to go to him."

"I forbid it."

"Then I disobey you," Isabella finished, rushing back into the darkness whilst Roselyn stood at the doorway, watching her daughter as she rushed away from her and towards the palace. She shook her head, wondering how to stop her daughter from getting in too deep with the God of Mischief.

...

Loki lay on his bed in the darkness, his arm covered in white bandages and his upper half bare, simply covered by a white sheet. He winced every time he made a slight movement, his eyes watering with pain and he wondered what he had truly done to deserve such unfortunate luck in battle.

This never would have happened if he had not pushed Thor out of the way of the warrior. He groaned, the moonlight moving through his open balcony, the net curtains flowing in the breeze as he shook his head, his hands balling into fists by his sides.

His mother had told him that she would stay with him for the evening if he so desired. It was clear that she was worried about him but he had told her that he would be fine. All that he wanted was rest and time to himself. Thor had been apologetic before informing Loki that he should not have been so silly as to get himself in the way. He had jested, of course, but Loki had failed to see the funny side.

And so that was how he found himself laid in bed, his eyes wide open and looking at the ceiling above him. He knew sleep was going to evade him even though his body was tired beyond belief. He sighed before he heard footsteps outside of his door. Loki didn't make a move to sit up, knowing that it was probably just his mother coming to check up on him again, her paranoia keeping her awake.

The door opened and Loki looked as the figure entered. He couldn't help but his widening eyes as he saw she remove her hood from her head, closing the door. Loki struggled to sit up, his wrist moving, flicking towards the door and locking it, sealing anyone from entering.

"Do not strain yourself," was the first thing which she said to him. She rushed to his side as he continued to push himself up. Her arm was instantly around his waist. She didn't seem to notice her bare skin was touching his bare torso as she helped him to rest against the headboard, adjusting the pillows for him.

"What are you doing here?" he wondered from her, still wincing as she moved her hold from him, her hands clasping together and resting on her lap as she knelt on the edge of his bed.

"I heard what had happened. I had to make sure you were safe," she said and Loki shook his head, extending his hand and moving his fingers to her cheek, a smile of disbelief on his face.

"How did you manage to get here?"

"Most of the staff are sleeping," she explained. "It was not as hard as I initially had thought it would be."

"You need not have come," Loki told her and she looked at him with disbelief, her hand moving to rest on top of his on her cheek. "You could have been caught."

"I had to see with my own eyes that you were alright," she replied. "I found out from some guards who came into the tavern that you had been injured. How bad is it?"

"T'is not as bad as I initially thought," Loki promised her, looking at the bandage as she ran her hand over his white covered arm. "Asgardian medicine is the best and I should be back on my feet by the end of the week."

"That is good," Isabella said, smiling back at him as the candle on his bedside table slowly died down and she moved closer to him. "I just had to come, Loki. You understand, don't you?"

"I imagine I would have done the same if I heard you had been injured," Loki admitted, his voice soft and gentle and he picked her hand again, pressing her knuckles to his lips in a tender fashion. "Alas, you do not need to worry anymore. I am fine. I am even better for seeing you."

"I suppose I cannot stay long," Isabella said, preferring to tell him and he shook his head at her.

"I have sealed the room. I shall help you out of the palace in the morning so that no one can see you."

"How?"

"I have a few tricks," he said with a smirk and she smiled back to him, trying not to allow her eyes to roam his naked upper half. She had barely registered it to begin with; too intent on making sure he was okay. But now she failed to take her eyes from his flat stomach. Loki allowed her to gaze for a moment, shaking his head before he curled his finger under her chin, drawing her stare back to him.

She wondered if she should say something to him. She wondered if she should babble on and consider telling him something pointless, just to break up the tension growing between the pair of them. But it was not an awkward tension. It was something which she had not experienced before. She somehow found herself leaning closer to him, her mouth instinctively parting as her eyes closed. Loki moved his neck as far forwards as possible, straining to get closer to her as he felt her breath warm up his face and her lips were finally on his and he dropped his hand to curve around her neck.

She remained cautious, aware that he was injured as she hesitantly moved her lips against his, allowing him to take the lead as she felt his fingertips play with the hair on her neck and she kept her hands in her laps, too afraid she may hurt him further by touching him.

Loki pulled back for a moment, looking at her and she kept her eyes closed and her forehead rested against his as he took a deep breath.

The pair of them didn't say anything for they did not know what to say. They supposed they were both simply relieved to be in each other's company.

...

A/N : So I would like to thank anyone reading this and many thanks LadyFides, darkxangelxreaderx, kalimecat, Everlasting and WrittenOnTheSW for reviewing!

Let me know what you think


	10. Chapter 10

Loki lay awake as the sun pooled into his room, golden rays resting on the stone floor up to his bed as he watched the light rise in the sky. He guessed it must nearly be morning time as he could start to hear commotion from down below his open balcony, people slamming doors and yelling to one another. He paid them no attention, focusing on the girl who was kept at his side, her head resting on the white sheet which covered his chest, her arm lazily draped across his waist as he held her close to him with his free arm.

She had struggled to stay awake, refusing to leave his side until morning fell upon them. Loki had assured her that sleep was necessary after she had been working so hard during the day. She had defied him until her body gave in and then he just laid there, his neck bent downwards so that he could stare at her, watching as she breathed in and out rhythmically.

A sigh escaped his lips when he realised that he would have to wake her and send her on her way. He could disguise her long enough for her to get away from the palace and back to the town. He moved slightly, his body numb after not moving for a few hours. She stirred in her sleep and Loki moved his hand to rest against her cheek, his fingertips moving against her cool skin as she finally opened her eyes.

"Good morning," he whispered and she smiled at him, momentarily forgetting where she was before she picked herself up from his chest, sitting up straight and placing her arms behind her, fingers lacing together as she stretched.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him and he nodded, a small smile on his face as he moved his shoulder, wincing as he did so.

"I suppose the pain will go in time," he decreed and she forced herself to smile encouragingly at him, noting the light entering the room and blinking profusely. Her mouth parted slightly as worry took hold of her.

Loki shook his head, soothingly moving to grab hold of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers as he looked at her.

"Worry not," he urged her. "I can conceal you until you have left the palace. No one will notice your comings or goings."

"Thank you," Isabella said gratefully and she stood up, moving around the bed as she sorted her gown out and ran her hands through her hair in a feeble attempt to unknot the waves. She knew that she looked a mess and she could feel the grease forming in her hair, indicating it was in need of a good wash.

The God of Mischief remained on the bed, knowing that he was too weak to move and so he resigned himself to watching her fleeting around the room, worrying that she looked presentable.

"When shall I see you again?" Isabella wondered and Loki took a moment to think. He knew it was too risky for her to come to him. Last night must have been sheer dumb luck. He didn't want her to be caught and subject to humiliation. He shook his head, moaning slightly as he attempted to rest in a comfortable position.

"I shall come to you," Loki told her. She knew it was a statement and not up for debate. The stern tone told her enough. "It may not be in the next week but I shall come."

"Where?" Isabella wondered and Loki shook his head, a sly grin on his face.

"I shall make myself known," he assured her. "Until then promise me that you will be safe."

"Me?" Isabella responded, her brow arched as she rolled her eyes at him, fastening her cloak around her body, pulling at the hood and pushing it over her head. "I am not the one who had a spear shot through their shoulder."

"Yes," Loki drawled, looking at the bandages. "I suppose I was unlucky."

"Rather," Isabella agreed mutely, wondering how she should bid her goodbye to him. She wasn't confident when it came to this at all. She knew that she walked around with an aura of arrogance sometimes. She knew she was hot headed but when it came to Loki and her feelings she could not help but think that she was mellowing in some sense. She didn't know. It was an odd thing for her to comprehend.

"But I am serious," Loki told her, his lips back in their firm line as he spoke to her. "Be careful."

"I managed twenty years without you, Loki," Isabella said, trying to ease him as she once again moved closer to the bed, trying to get him to smile again. "I am sure I can manage a week."

"You know that I am looking out for you," Loki told her simply. "I know where you work, Isabella. I have seen the type of men who would hurt you and not look back at their actions."

"You cannot protect me," Isabella whispered and her words stung him slightly.

He couldn't protect her. She was out there, in the world where bad people lived and he was simply holed up in a palace, practicing his tricks and staying warm. How he wished he could change that. He knew that he could change that. He could tell his parents that he was besotted with a commoner. He didn't know how they would take it but he could be with her openly then. There would be no sneaking around.

But he didn't want to tell them. He didn't know if he could tell them. He didn't know what he and Isabella had. It was all new and he was being too premature about everything.

"I may not be with you all the time but that does not mean that I cannot make sure you stay safe," he told her cryptically and she looked at him for a moment with confusion in her green eyes. Loki forced himself to smile, trying not to worry her. "Just promise me you will try."

She nodded at him, leaning on the side of the bed, pressing her lips to his cheek and she smiled softly at him; "I promise."

He watched as she stood back up, biting down on her bottom lip as Loki nodded at her, moving his wrist and flicking it outwards, his magic running through him as Isabella prepared to feel something. But nothing came. Glancing around, she looked back at Loki who wore an amused expression on his face, his lips twitching upwards as he regarded her.

"There," he spoke. "No one shall notice you."

"How?" Isabella wondered, doubting him for a second. She could clearly see herself and he could clearly see her. "I am hardly invisible."

"You are to all but me," he promised her. "Do you question my powers?"

Isabella turned to look back at him, wondering if there was a taunting edge to his question and the smirk on his face told her so. She smiled back at him, shrugging as he watched her intently.

"Possibly," she responded in a small voice and Loki rolled his eyes before hearing the sound of knocking on his door. Isabella's eyes widened whilst Loki remained calm and collected, knowing that they would not spot her for her invisible attire was protecting her.

"Worry not," Loki whispered to her, quickly grabbing her hand for one final moment of comfort. "Go as the door shuts. No one shall see you."

"I will miss you," Isabella told him, bending to kiss him on the cheek once again and he inhaled sharply, listening as another knock sounded on the door.

"Loki?" instantly Queen Frigga's voice was recognisable to him and he released Isabella from his grasp, watching as she quickly moved to the doorway, waiting behind it for the chance to make her escape.

"Are you awake, my son?"

"Yes," Loki called back, flicking his wrist one more time as the door unlocked. "Come in, mother."

Frigga did as she was told, promptly opening the wooden door and she smiled when she saw her son, unable to contain herself.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him and he nodded once at her, trying to keep his attention on her and not watch as Isabella ran for the door, catching it before it shut on her. Once she had gone he felt something in his stomach sink. His green eyes roamed back to his mother and she took a seat on the side of his bed, her hand gently picking up his.

"I am fine," Loki promised her. "I am merely tired of sitting here and not doing anything."

"You will be back to your normal self soon enough, darling," Frigga told him. "Is there anything which you need? A drink or something to eat? A book perhaps?"

"I have everything which I need," Loki promised her. "Besides, I just intend to rest. Hopefully that shall speed up the recovery process."

"If you are sure," Frigga told him before daring to bring the topic of conversation which had been plaguing her for a while. The past couple of weeks, Loki had been different. Yes, his sarcasm and wit still shone through and the mischievous ways were still there, that went without saying. But she could sense that something was different about him.

"You know that I love you, Loki," Frigga said to her son and Loki eyed her with caution, wondering where this topic of conversation was going as she smiled at him, squeezing his hand which she had a hold of. He remained silent, his face neutral if not perplexed. "I am your mother and I do notice everything which happens around me. I notice especially when my own son seems to change in himself."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked and Frigga allowed a small tut to pass her lips as she shook her head.

"I am talking about you."

"I gathered," Loki said dryly to her. "I just do not what you are talking of, mother. Nothing has happened to me. I assume I am still my same self."

"Well, yes, in a way," Frigga said, closing her eyes for a moment and sighing. "I simply see a small difference...I cannot put my finger on it..."

"Are you ill, mother?" Loki wondered, a taunt in his voice and Frigga frowned at him but her eyes still held a light tone. Moving quickly, she gently hit him on his good arm before standing tall, pulling at the skirt to her silken gown.

"You may be ill but that does not mean that I cannot give you a bad arm to match the other one," she warned him and Loki chuckled at her, rolling his eyes as she smiled fondly at him.

"You would tell me if something had happened, would you not?" she checked with him and Loki allowed the sly grin to fall from his face as a nod escaped his head to her and she nodded back at him, swiftly bending to kiss his forehead.

"I love you," she whispered softly into his ear before standing back up and Loki watched her for a second.

"I shall send a maid up with some food and water-"

"-I am not hungry-"

"-You do not get a say," Frigga interrupted him. "You need to regain your strength, Loki. Now, get some rest and I shall come and check on you in a while."

Loki watched as his mother left his chamber and he wondered what she had been speaking about. Did she honestly see him as different? How did she know? Loki had been the same around her, nothing had changed him. Surely Isabella didn't have this effect on him. He couldn't understand it but he chose not to dwell upon it.

...

Isabella returned home, tiredness still washing through her body. She had slept well by Loki's side, she couldn't deny it, but she had not slept for as long as she had wished.

Once she returned home she lay on her bed, her hands resting on her stomach as she thought about the God of Mischief and she wondered what he was doing at that moment in time. She scoffed at the thought, realising that he couldn't be doing much considering he was temporarily invalid.

Isabella laughed once, giddiness taking hold of her as she squirmed about and rolled over, her thoughts content with Loki.

It wasn't long until she fell asleep, her body giving into her and she began to rest. She didn't hear anything or wake until the clock struck five in the evening. She barely recognised the time and when she did she realised she was late. She had said that she would be in at three o'clock. Two hours late was a risky thing.

She changed into another clean blue dress before grabbing her cloak and running from her home, ignoring everyone who watched her and wondered why she was rushing about. Pushing the door to the tavern open she gasped quickly before moving to the counter where the owner stood, his hands pouring ale already whilst Isabella shook her head, her hair flowing all over her face.

"I am so sorry-"

"-I had to find someone to replace you," he interrupted her and Isabella's eyes widened as she heard him. Shaking her head back and forth, she felt her heart beat become rapid as she pleaded with him.

"No," she said quickly. "I told you that I had to leave last night...and I am sorry for being late..."

"You left without any explanation and left at the busiest time. There are plenty of people looking for work and I need someone reliable to work for me. Considering you are not reliable then I cannot keep you on here."

"I promise to be reliable," Isabella protested to him, her hands balling into fists and slamming down on the wooden surface as the others looked around and to her. "I promise that I shall be reliable!"

"I spoke to someone who is a guard in the palace," he said, ignoring her pleas. "He told me how you worked there and was thrown out after two weeks. I do not think reliable is something which is associated with you."

"That...it was not my fault..." Isabella protested, shaking her head quickly. "I need this. I need the money."

"I am sorry," he told her, his eyes wide and his face stern. "There is nothing I can do."

Isabella gave up, leaning back as she gripped the counter and he walked away from her, wandering down the side of the surface until he came to the next customer. Isabella tried not to cry in front of anyone, knowing that she had lost another job and lost money which effectively lost her home if she couldn't find anything else.

Isabella walked outside to the street again, moving through the crowds of people as the sun set in the distance. She remained in her own world, knowing that she should try to find somewhere else to work but knowing that she would struggle to do so. The tavern had been her last call the previous time she had tried to find a job.

She wondered what she was going to do. How had she even come to this? One moment she was happy, thinking about the time she had spent with a man who she was beginning to care for and the next she was defeated.

She found herself wandering past her home; not bothering to enter as she noted the kitchen window was ablaze with light. She knew her mother would be in there and she wasn't in the mood to disappoint her once again. She knew what she wanted and he was holed up in his palace.

...

An hour passed and Isabella realised that it would be prudent of her to return home and face the music, as it were. She didn't want to go back. She would have just kept walking through the city if she had her choice.

"You went to him last night, didn't you?" Roselyn snapped as soon as Isabella entered.

She remained confused for a moment, wondering what her mother was talking about. Nodding once, Isabella confirmed it for her mother.

"I had to," she replied. "But that does not matter...I have some bad news..."

Roselyn stopped cutting at the small chicken breast which she had managed to pick up from the market and she dropped the knife onto the surface, wondering what her daughter was truly doing. Was she trying to kill her at such a young age?

"What is it?" Roselyn asked, a momentary image of her daughter being hurt flashed into her mind and she shook her head, realising that she needed to wait for confirmation of what had happened to her before she spoke. "Isabella, tell me now."

"I lost my job," Isabella quickly spat out, her head bowed and her face paling as she said it. Roselyn's eyes widened and her blood boiled once more as she shook her head, her hand holding onto her forehead.

"Please," Roselyn whispered, "say this is some kind of joke..."

"They did not see me as reliable," Isabella confirmed for her mother, her voice low and soft and Roselyn gritted her teeth together. "I left early...because...I went..."

"Because of him?" Roselyn yelled again, her eyes finding Isabella's whose were showing remorse. But it was too late. "Do not tell me that this has happened because of him!"

"It was me who left," Isabella protested. "Do not blame any of this on Loki. T'is not his fault that he is injured."

"No, but it is your fault for becoming involved with him!" Roselyn snapped. "How long have you been sneaking around with him, Isabella?"

"That...it is not your concern," Isabella replied. "I am old enough to do as I please."

"Not as long as you live in this house," Roselyn shook her head. "Then again, who is to say that we will have this home for much longer?"

"I am sorry," Isabella promised her mother. "I did not mean for this to happen...I shall try and find something...there has to be something..."

"There is nothing left," Roselyn shook her head, slumping down into her seat, her body suddenly coming over with the feeling of numbness and tiredness. "Unless you intend to sell your body on the street...it is silly...the wealthy of Asgard live amongst jewels and gold whilst the commoners live trying to make means to an end."

Isabella listened to her mother, removing her cloak from her shoulders and draping it over the coat stand.

"I am sorry," Isabella simply said again and Roselyn held her hand up, stopping her daughter from speaking anymore.

"Stop," she simply instructed her. "Just get out of my sight."

The blonde did as she had been instructed, rushing to her room, sniffling and crying as she went. She closed the door, slowly locking it before falling to her bed, longing for him to be with her. She didn't know why. Would he make everything better? Would he really care about what had happened?

She did not know.

She simply knew that she wanted him with her.

...

A/N: I suppose some people just have the worst luck! Anyway, there is method behind the meanness. So thank you to thakidisbac, CuteSango007, Kalimecat, ImaniSechelles, Lady Fides and darkxangelxreaderx for reviewing the previous chapter.

Do let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A whole week had passed and Loki had begun to feel like himself one more time. His shoulder moved freely and he was almost pain free. His mother had urged him to take it slow, pressuring him not to move until he was absolutely sure that there was no more pain. He had moved from his bed, changing himself into his simple garments, not bothering with the heavy armour which sat on top of it for he feared that it may be too heavy for him to handle.

His thoughts turned to the day ahead and he wondered what he should do. He knew that leaving the palace during the day was not going to be possible for his mother had insisted that he take things easy and aid her in choosing the decor for the grand hall for the ball in the coming week. Loki had scoffed, realising that he would much prefer to spend an entire day with his brute of a brother instead of looking at flowers. But, Frigga had been adamant.

And so his time passed, his mother actually thinking he had an opinion on what colour complemented the other to the best of its ability. He had scowled the entire time, his only fun coming when he noted Edda in the corner, holding onto a vase full of flowers. Suffice to say the vase did not stay intact for long and she was then being rushed down the corridor, the head maid scolding her.

"Are you even paying attention?" the curt voice which Loki heard was not of his mother, but of Ingrid, her closest advisor, maid and friend. Loki's smirk fell from his face and he turned to look at the small, plump woman as she dropped her hand to her hip and looked at him with disapproving.

"Forgive me if flowers are not exactly my greatest passion in life," Loki spoke; his voice a slight snarl and she rolled her eyes at him. Loki had grown up learning to respect Ingrid and all that she stood for. She was the epitome of old fashioned manners and respect. Yes, Loki knew that she was far below him, not even of royal blood, but he knew that mattered not. She was as good as.

"Your mother simply wants you to stay with her for the day. She knows that if you had your way then you would be out sparring with your brother until the sun sets," Ingrid said, turning her attention back to Frigga and the flowers which she was looking at.

Loki allowed a chuckle to come from his mouth, his lips turning upwards as he shook his head in disbelief. Is that what they truly thought of him? They believed that he enjoyed fighting? To an extent he did, but he was not fond of it. Tricks were more of his area of expertise. Loki knew where he would rather be if he had his way and he was sure that no one else had any idea.

"Loki," Frigga called her son, watching as his smile fell from his face and she wondered what he had been thinking about to make him beam to himself in such a manner. She could not help but think that only love could have that effect on him. But she did not know of any fair maiden which had won his heart.

"Yes?" Loki wondered and Frigga watched as he stood in front of her, his eyes roaming to the side and to the cutlery which was being laid out on the table. The Queen shook her head, waving her hand into the air, completely lost with what she was about to say to him.

"It does not matter. Why not go and get some fresh air? I can see how bored you have become from being here," Frigga said and Loki smiled at her, bowing his head and quickly rushing off before she could say anything to condemn him to stay in her presence.

"Have you noticed a change in Loki?" Frigga asked Ingrid as soon as he had left and the doors had been shut once again. The Queen continued her placing of cutlery, making sure it was the right sort whilst Ingrid moved around the table, checking that the goblets were pristine.

"He still seems the same snarky God of Mischief to me," Ingrid said and wondered if she should bring it up with the Queen. She had heard rumours, gossip to be precise, of the Prince befriending a maid of the palace. Ingrid had not thought it serious, knowing how many lies were spread throughout the ranks of the maids. Prince Thor had many controversial rumours spreading about him but Ingrid ignored them, knowing them to be untrue.

"I just cannot help but think that he seems happier," Frigga said, standing up straight and resting her hand on the back of one of the golden thrones which sat at the head of the table. Ingrid watched her Queen for a moment, not truly understanding how Loki had changed. "I know not, I think something has happened."

"You know that I do not bother you with the word of the maids," Ingrid sighed after a moment of hesitation. Frigga arched a brow, deeming it necessary to take a seat if gossip was to be involved in the conversation. Ingrid followed suit, the two women leaning into the table to avoid their voices being heard by prying ears.

"What has happened?" Frigga asked cautiously.

"It was a few weeks ago," Ingrid shrugged, "there had been talk of Loki befriending a new kitchen maid...I think her name was...I cannot remember...Isabel...Bella...something along those lines. Anyway, apparently the staff found out and they had her removed from the palace."

"Why would they do that?"

"I know not," Ingrid said, shaking her head. "You know what the maids can be like. They are petty. They do not like anyone who catches the eye of someone who is better than them. Anyway, she was acting out of place by speaking with Loki in such a casual manner and the head kitchen maid let her go."

Frigga took a moment to think, sitting back in her chair and scanning her brain before she clicked her fingers and nodded; a small smile on her face as she did so.

"I had been told that a new maid was required. I did not speak personally with her but I told Syrn to give her my instructions. She was called Isabella, if I remember correctly."

"Possibly," Ingrid said back to her, toying with a serviette which sat on the table before her eyes looked back to the Queen. "Anyway, that is simply the gossip amongst the staff. I struggle to believe it."

"What part do you struggle to believe?" Frigga asked for clarification.

"The part where Loki and her become close. Have we ever known Loki to have any true friends? We both know that the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif simply tolerate him for he is Thor's brother."

"That may be true," Frigga said. "But Loki is not uncompassionate. He may seem so at times but there is more to him than spells and tricks. Perhaps I should speak to him about this."

"Do you think that wise?" Ingrid enquired. "Loki is a very private young man. I doubt he would tell you if he was besotted with a commoner."

"Oh, it matters not who she is," Frigga waved her hand in the air, rolling her eyes and standing back up. "If she is who Loki has feelings for then so be it. Many of times I have tried to set him up with the noble women of Asgard and all of those times have resulted in rejection."

"Yes," Ingrid nodded, still remaining sat in her seat. "Yet, you know as well as I do, a prince and a commoner is an unheard thing. It breaks tradition."

"Not necessarily," Frigga shook her head. "Besides, sometimes tradition needs to be broken...or modified. We cannot live in the past forever, can we? I do not see what the issue is. If he likes her then I shall not deny him. What kind of a mother would not want to see their child happy?"

Ingrid smiled at the Queen as she walked around the table, seeming content with herself as she adjusted things which didn't necessarily need adjusting but she felt the need to move them.

"Do you intend to ask Loki of this?"

"I do not know yet," Frigga shook her head. "I want to, but, like you said, he is a very private individual. Perhaps I shall wait for a while."

"And what of the King?"

"Oh, he need not know," Frigga waved her hand nonchalantly. "Odin does not need to get his nose into Loki's business when I have yet to discover what is truly happening. I am his mother; I believe I shall deal better with this situation...not that I have ever dealt with a situation like this before. Thor and Loki have never shown an interest in seriously having a relationship with a woman before."

Ingrid smiled at her friend, dusting off one of the goblets before speaking; "Well I suppose that is all there is to it."

...

He left the tavern, hiding under his cloak when he realised that she was not working there. He had been shocked of the news, but had found out from one of the serving maids that they had to let her go for being unreliable. Loki had stormed out, walking down the street and back to her home. He quickly walked to her window, keeping his head bowed and hidden under his hood before looking into her window.

Her room was empty but there was light in the kitchen. He didn't dare knock on the door for fear of her mother being there and he knew how she did not favour him. He took to looking through the window, seeing only Roselyn sat at the dining table, her spoon in her mouth as she ate soup slowly.

Loki wandered around, searching for any sight of her in the darkened night before he came across a familiar sight. The streets were slow of activity, hardly anyone on them for they were either inside drinking, eating or sleeping and she was easy to see. She was stood in her red dress, her blue cloak draped over her shoulders as she looked down an alleyway, her eyes seemingly fixed on the sight in front of her.

The God of Mischief remained stood where he was, watching her as she was diverted. He moved closer to her, his footsteps slow and he turned his head to the side, looking at what she was seeing and he instantly became horrified.

Isabella stopped her staring, realising that someone was in front of her and she moved her head to see him, her eyes widening and her mouth parting at the sight of him. Loki took in the sight of the women, all stood and speaking in an alley, a group of men the other side of them, watching and gaping at their low cut dresses and their heavily made up faces.

"What are you doing here?" Isabella asked him and Loki's blood boiled as he moved closer to her, his hand wrapping around her wrist and instantly drawing her to him, pulling her down the streets.

"I could ask you the same thing," he snapped back, a churning feeling moving around in his stomach. "Why were you looking down there, Isabella?"

The blonde remained silent, her free hand moving to pull at the hood on top of her head whilst Loki stood still, looking at her, waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath before speaking to him, snatching her arm from his fingers.

"You cannot control me," Isabella said. "I need to do something for money and there are no jobs."

"You think that selling yourself is the answer?"

"No!" Isabella snapped at him. "I was simply looking...I had...it had crossed my mind...but I could never do anything, could I? I do not want that."

"Why were looking?" Loki asked her.

"You wouldn't understand," Isabella hissed at him. "All of what has happened is down to you in some way. Being so close to you has caused me to lose so much already."

"How is any of this my fault?" Loki asked her, his voice not as harsh as he felt the overwhelming urge to draw her closer to him. "I did not cause you to lose your work."

"Maybe not directly," Isabella said back to him. "But I do not know how longer I can keep doing this. If I stay with you then do I have anything? Do I have to keep this constant bickering with my mother going and lose our home?"

Loki looked slightly taken back at what he was hearing from her and quickly made his decision, not wanting to keep on arguing with her.

"Come to the palace with me," Loki said and Isabella's eyes widened at what she was hearing from him. She shook her head back at him, unable to commit to anything, especially when she knew he was just saying this. He wasn't thinking about his offer.

"No," Isabella replied. "Do not say such things which you do not mean."

"How do you know that I do not mean it?" Loki wondered from her, dropping his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him and she didn't resist, knowing that deep down she didn't want to. "If you need money then I will help you-"

"-Do not!" Isabella snapped, shaking her head quickly. "Do not offer me money, Loki. You do not understand...I do not want pity from you...I do not need saving..."

"What if I want to save you?" Loki wondered, his voice soft and he moved his hand to her chin, his finger curling underneath to make her look back at him. "I want to help you, Isabella. I do not want to see you suffering."

"I do not need help," Isabella protested again. "I shall find something to do."

"Isabella, you resorted to wondering whether or not selling yourself was necessary," Loki said, his tone clipped and curt with her and she bit down on her bottom lip, her head still shaking back and forth whilst Loki's brows furrowed together and he continued to look at her with confusion. Why wouldn't she simply let him do this for her? Was she really too proud?

"No, I did not," she replied. "I was simply looking. You have no idea what I was thinking so do not even try to guess, Loki."

He could sense something like resentment which was moving from her and he had no idea why. What had he done to her to make her feel like this? Had he really offended her so? He didn't know but he did worry.

"Isabella...please...do not be like this with me..." Loki said slowly. "I have spent a week without you. It was one of the longest weeks which I have suffered. I do not wish to see you suffer now that I am back."

"I am not suffering," Isabella said to him. "I will find work and money somewhere. Something has to come up. I know it."

"Come with me," Loki said, his fingers entwining into hers before she could say another word to him. "I cannot be seen here."

"And that is all that matters, isn't it?" Isabella sniped back, unable to hold her tongue in front of him. She was tiring of listening to him. She knew she was being irrational and...well...simply mean to him. But he had told her that he could help her and she knew that he never would take her back to the palace. She did not want to go with him and he did not truly want her there, he was simply trying to appease her.

"You are the one who was scared to be seen with me before," Loki reminded her and she pulled her fingers from him, stopping her pace and staring at him, her arms flapping at her sides as she looked upwards. "I am simply trying not to let people talk."

"Let them," Isabella replied quickly. "It is not as if anything could get any worse, is it?" she snapped at him, her attitude turning to one of anger at the mere sight of him.

_It is not his fault, Isabella, you silly girl. You went to him. You went to see him. You are simply upset that nothing is going to plan. Do not blame him._

She kept on chanting to herself but it didn't work. She was irrational and overemotional, she was sure of it and Loki was the one to bear the brunt of her anger.

"Ever since I have met you everything has turned to ash. I manage to lose two jobs and now my own mother cannot stand the sight of me. She cannot bear to look at me and we could lose the house before the end of the week and then what? Maybe I will have to go back there, Loki," Isabella snapped at him, trying to keep her voice under control so not as to wake anyone. "Maybe I shall have to stoop to the levels of them just to keep feeding myself. I cannot imagine they want to be there but sometimes we are forced to do things which we do not want to do."

"No!" Loki said, his voice an octave higher than normal as he stepped closer to her, his finger pointing in her direction, threateningly close to jabbing her on the shoulder as she glared at him, unable to think of something to say back to him. "I shall not permit you to do that, Isabella and that is an order."

She blinked profusely upon his words; "An order?" she questioned him back and Loki stammered for a second, a new look entering her eyes. "You cannot order me around!"

"I am your Prince. I have the right to do so."

Isabella's lips quirked upwards, a sarcastic smile of disbelief on her face as her head moved back and forth slowly.

"And is that it?" Isabella asked him. "Is that all you are to me? A Prince?"

"No," Loki replied, instantly regretting his words. What was she doing to him? Loki never regretted anything. He rarely had the chance to. "You know that not to be true."

"But you said it."

"I was annoyed with you," Loki instantly spoke. "I still am annoyed with you. Believe me; I never wanted any of this misfortune to fall upon you. If you would accept me then I would help you."

"My mother would never allow it," Isabella said. "She would ask me where the money came from and she would find out. I do not want to lie to her anymore."

"If she is so desperate then she will surely accept," Loki urged her and she shook her head again.

"She is too proud...as am I...I do not want to be a charity to you," she said and Loki rolled his eyes, shaking his head as a trembling hand parted his black locks.

"You are much more to me than you think," he whispered, not daring to speak the words boldly. "If you wish to see me no longer then say it."

"You know that I do not wish that," Isabella quickly spoke back to him. "I...I just cannot help but think that this will not go anywhere...I...I wonder if you will ruin me and I cannot cope, Loki."

"You are unpredictable," Loki admitted, slightly at a loss for words. "One moment you are by my bedside, telling me how you will miss me yet when I come back you want nothing to do with me."

"And one moment I had a job and the next I am on the streets aimlessly wandering around looking for something to do," Isabella concluded to him. "I want to be with you...I just wonder if I can be."

"T'is that all?" Loki wondered from her and she shrugged, her arms wrapping around herself as the air turned into a sudden chill and she wondered if it was. "You have no more to say to me?"

"I need time, Loki...I just...I cannot do this right now," she said, quickly turning on her heel and moving forwards, rushing down the street as Loki stared after her.

His mind was split two ways as he watched her leave him. Did he go after her? Did he go and tell her that was not it. He wanted more and he knew that she did. He didn't realise he had caused her so much agony. But it was not him. He would never wish anything like this on her. He made a brash decision, moving after her, his feet hitting the floor at a running pace before he caught up with her, his fingers gripping her wrist and turning her around.

Isabella barely had a chance to realise what he was doing before she felt his mouth on top of hers, his hands on her waist, pushing her back until she hit the wall, a slight pain moving through her at the motion but she ignored it as she felt her lips part and he somehow managed to force himself closer to her.

She knew it was wrong. She knew this wasn't walking away from him.

Loki drew back for a moment, his lips pressing on her cheek as they heard whistles from behind them and his lips drew upwards as he contemplated use of magic to shut them up. Isabella rolled her eyes, her head remaining bowed as Loki refused to turn around.

"What now?" Isabella whispered and Loki realised that she was simply scared. Her soft voice and innocent eyes told him enough. Her anger was bravado. It was a show to stop her from appearing so weak.

"We shall figure it out," Loki promised her. "Just come with me."

...

He sat up, his back against a tree as she lay down, her head on his lap and his hand pushing through her hair, softly parting the dirty blonde locks as she stared down at the lake, speaking to him in a soft voice of everything which she feared.

"She has not looked at me for the past day. I went into the kitchen this morning and stood in my doorway, watching as she made breakfast and purposefully ignored my existence. I felt like a small girl again...waiting for her to talk to me and forgive me for something trivial...like yelling back at her...but she didn't...she stormed out and left me. I know I've disappointed her."

"I am sure you have not," Loki whispered to her.

"She depends on me like I depend on her," Isabella said. "In a way I cannot blame her yet I do nothing to set it right...I mean...I am here with you now."

"And I am thankful for that," he mumbled, closing his eyes and listening to the soothing noise of the water. "Perhaps we can strike a deal?"

Isabella shifted on his lap, her head turning to look at him, her brow quirked and he opened his eyes, sensing her questioning glance.

"What deal?"

"If you do not find a source of income by the end of the week then you will allow me to help."

"No, Loki-"

"-If not then you will lose everything. You told me," he reminded her. "You do not want that and I do not want to see that for you."

"And how will you get the gold?" Isabella asked and Loki chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"Do not worry about such a trivial thing," he urged her. "I can manage. Besides, if you see me as the cause of your misfortune then consider it compensation."

"Wait until the end of the week," Isabella said. "And I do not blame you...I was angry...I know it is not your fault. I am simply stressed."

"And I can understand that," Loki promised her.

"I read a little more of the book last night," Isabella suddenly said, changing the topic. "I suppose I was annoyed with my mother and I needed to do something...reading seemed logical."

"How is it coming along?"

"I am on the twenty second page," she tried to shrug against his lap. "I suppose it is not too bad."

Loki remained silent, the pair of them lapsing into it. It was nowhere near a comfortable silence, it was just silence. Loki wanted to help her but she was too stubborn to take his offer. He knew that they weren't back to how they were, Isabella was still worried and he could tell that she was annoyed with him even though she was denying it.

He would make it better. He would see to it even if it meant he had to intervene to help her.

...

A/N: Still some tension between the pair of them, rather complex. Anyway, I know that updates haven't been too frequent mainly because of University being ridiculously hectic! But I would like to thank Why so Sirius1236, LadyFides, darkxangelxreaderx and K9Train for reviewing!

Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

"We need to talk."

Isabella froze as soon as she heard her mother speak to her in a civil tone. She had just walked through the door when her mother had piped up. She was sat by the fire, her knees bent and her hands holding onto the knitting of the scarf which she had been doing. The wood slowly burnt down, the light in the room falling and causing Roselyn to strain her eyes.

The young blonde looked at her mother, her eyes scrunching together as she noted the red circles around her orbs and the paleness of her cheeks. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, holding it from her head and showing the stress of her face more prominently.

"What about?" Isabella asked, deciding to return the civil tone before she locked the door again and slowly walked towards the small sitting area, hesitantly dropping to her knees beside the chair, her elbow resting on the cushioned seat as her other hand held onto her bent arm.

Roselyn sighed for a moment, "About everything which has happened."

Isabella didn't say anything back to her, not truly knowing what to say. She had been shocked that her mother had even acknowledged her existence if she had to be honest. Roselyn dropped her knitting to the side, resting it on the stone ledge which ran around the fireplace.

"I no longer wish to argue with you."

A gasp escaped her daughter's lips as soon as the words had been uttered and Isabella messed with the skirts of her dress, pulling at them over her lap.

"You...mistakes have been made, Isabella. You have said things which I hope you regret and I have said things which have been mean, too. You are still so young and I know that I should not put these pressures upon your shoulders-"

"-No," Isabella interrupted, unable to hold her tongue any longer. Roselyn watched as her daughter leaned forwards, her hands pointing to her chest, resting against her skin as she looked at her mother with her wide doe eyes. "I am old enough to help, mother. I did not mean for all of this to happen. I never thought that I would feel the way I do about him...he is...I cannot explain it..."

Roselyn watched, sadness etched onto her face as Isabella's eyes darted to the ceiling and a smile escaped her lips as the mere thought of him. He had gotten to her. Loki had wormed his way into her heart and Roselyn didn't know what to do about it. She supposed there was nothing more that she could do. Her daughter had been warned time and time again but she had not listened.

"Do you love him?"

The question hung in Isabella's ears, her gaze unable to meet her mother's and she shook her head slowly. She didn't think that she loved him.

"No," Isabella said to her mother, her green eyes meeting the wise pair. "I do not love him but...love takes time, does it not?"

"Yes," Roselyn admitted much to her dismay. She laughed for a moment, wiping her eyes as she thought back to her and her husband. "Your father had to persuade me multiple times to court him. Love is not something which is seen suddenly but it is something which is built up. Trust, kindness...you will know love when it comes to you."

"I think it might be coming," Isabella admitted in a mumbled before Roselyn stood up, moving to the seat which her daughter sat beside. She dropped down onto the seat, Isabella turning on her knees to look up to her mother who leant forwards, her fingers running down Isabella's cheek, playing with the hair which rested there.

"There is nothing which you can do to stop it now," Roselyn whispered. "There is nothing that I can do for you will just defy me and he...as much as I dislike him...he appears besotted with you. If he is willing to sneak from the palace to come and see you then he obviously feels deeply about you."

"I do not expect you to agree with this," Isabella replied. "I just want you to understand that I cannot give him up."

"I see that," Roselyn said, smiling softly at her daughter, her fingers tracing her daughter's face as if she may disappear in any given moment. She handled her with delicate care, acting as though one sharp touch may break her. "I shall support you if he is what you want. I may not like it but I will help you...I cannot handle fighting with you and it is clear you shall not give him up."

"I don't think that I could give him up," Isabella admitted to her mother. "I am falling for him."

"I am aware," Roselyn replied. "Now...is that all? Is it all over?"

"I shall try to find work somewhere," Isabella concluded. "I was not lucky tonight but I shall find something, I promise."

"Isabella, just...try your best. It is all I can ask of you. It is all I have ever asked from you."

"But...what if we lose the house?"

"It will not come to that," Roselyn said before Isabella gained the chance to hyperventilate with worry. "I shall ask for more work in the palace and we shall find some money from somewhere. I...I was wrong to ask so much from you...you have just turned twenty..."

"No," Isabella said. She knew that she had yelled at her mother before, accusing her of never giving her any hope for her life. But, she didn't want the guilt on her mother. She couldn't handle listening to her mother blame herself for something which wasn't really her fault. She needed the money and a home to keep Isabella safe and happy. "It matters not anymore. Something will happen. It simply has to."

"We shall overcome this," Roselyn promised, tucking Isabella's hair behind her ear and pressing her lips on the top of her daughter's head. Isabella hesitantly moved, her head resting on her mother's lap and she closed her eyes, content for a few moments as Roselyn stroked her hair much like she used to when she was a child and everything seemed much simpler.

"It will get better. You will see."

...

"Mother, you almost scared me to death," Loki snapped out as soon as his mother coughed to make her presence known. He had been sat in the chair by the balcony, a book open in his hands and his eyes fixed intently on the words of the page.

Frigga smirked to herself before settling down on the side of Loki's bed, her fingers lacing together and she glanced out to the rising sun of the morning. She normally wasn't such an early riser but she found herself unable to sleep the previous night. She had been thinking of Loki and his mystery and it had consumed her. She supposed it was a mother's prerogative to know what her child was doing.

"I am shocked," Frigga admitted. "I have never been able to sneak up on you before. You are too much of a trickster for that to happen."

"I suppose I am too consumed by my book," Loki lied to her. "Worry not, it shall not happen again. Anyway, what brings you here so early?"

"I could not let sleep find me," Frigga sighed. "And your father snores terribly. It is most annoying when I am trying to drift off."

"I could only imagine," Loki smirked, folding the corner of the page and closing the book, depositing it on his lap before turning his full attention to his mother who had a smile still held on her face. He wondered what was so amusing but decided not to ask her. "Thor still snores like a brute."

"It definitely comes from your father's side," Frigga said to her son. "I suppose you are lucky to take after me."

"I should suppose so," Loki agreed with her. "Anyway, why did you come to me?"

"You are my son and I know you are often awake early. Besides, I wanted to speak with you."

"Oh?" Loki wondered, his brow arched and Frigga shifted in her seat, folding her legs, one over the other and still smiling at her son. "Is it important?"

Frigga contemplated for a moment, keeping her lips pursed in a tight line. "Possible."

Loki's brows furrowed closer together, confusion evident on his face.

"Then what is it that aggrieves you, mother?"

"T'is you, Loki," Frigga admitted, her voice clear and it hit Loki with worry. Did she know? Surely she couldn't know or she would look angrier than she did. But, no. She sat there, her lips tugging upwards and Loki wondered if it were possible.

Loki played innocent, allowing his stare to widen further and his mouth to part, his finger jabbing himself in the chest. "Me?"

"Yes," Frigga confirmed. "I know that we have never discussed this...well...we have...but when we did you cut me off and told me that you had no time to speak with the maidens for you did not wish for brain cells to die."

"Mother," Loki said, stopping her from rambling on too much. "You have lost me."

She hadn't. Loki knew exactly what she was speaking of but he did not want to admit it. He did not want for her to tell him that it was wrong and he must stop seeing her for it was not the way in which protocol was in the palace. But there was something about the look which she was giving him that told him that was not her thoughts.

"There had been talk, Loki," Frigga said. "Ingrid told me of the maids gossiping of you and a certain kitchen maid who has become close to you."

"And you believe maids gossip?"

"Not entirely," Frigga said, shaking her head, knowing that the maids had a tendency to lie."But I do know when my son changes in front of my eyes."

Frigga examined Loki for a moment. She knew he would never admit to being in love with a commoner. He was much too proud to display such an emotion to her. But, she knew him better than he knew himself and she would prove it. He pulled a hand up, covering his mouth as an awkward cough escaped his lips.

How had she managed to see him changing? Loki had been acting normally, he was sure of it. Never had he done anything out of the ordinary, nor had he acted like a lovesick fool. He had been himself.

"Change?" Loki asked, shaking his head and chuckling darkly. "Mother, honestly. I do not know what you speak of."

"You have become much more...distracted...it is like your mind is elsewhere-"

"-Perhaps you have Thor and his constant nagging at me to spar to thank for that?" Loki suggested and Frigga shook her head, unable to believe him. "There is nothing wrong with me, mother."

"I never said there was," Frigga replied. "I recognise the signs, Loki. I have seen many people fall in love. I simply ask for you to tell me about her."

"You are mistaken," Loki lied; standing up and grabbing hold of his book, placing it on the table beside his bed whilst Frigga watched him. "There is no kitchen maid who holds my affections."

"They say she is called Isabella," Frigga said, watching for his reaction. He didn't flinch once in her eyes. Loki remained slight frightened that he had winced at the sound of her name but Frigga didn't pick up on the notion. "I enquired about her and she was let go of due to speaking with you, Loki. I consider it wrong and I informed Ingrid to pass on my feelings."

Loki didn't say anything. He didn't particularly want to lie to his mother; it was never something which he had considered doing. But he did not want to tell her the entire truth. He didn't want her to know about him and Isabella.

But why not?

That was the question which Loki found himself asking. The other night he had asked her to come back to the palace with him. He supposed that had been rash judgement. He was not thinking clearly.

"Is it true, Loki?" Frigga pushed him and the Prince stood up straight, his hands behind his back as he watched his mother scrutinise him. "You can tell me. I shall think nothing of it."

Did he say it? Did he want to say it to her? He knew not. He simply knew that she wouldn't give up her persistence if he did not quash her interest.

"T'is not something which I want broadcast," Loki chose to say to her and Frigga stood up, taking hold of her son's hand and holding onto it tightly inside of hers. She smiled at him, her other hand pushing his hair further behind his ears as if it were possible.

"So it is true?"

"Mother," Loki said; his voice one of complaint. "Must you make an issue out of this?"

"I am your mother and I must," she concluded to him. "You must tell me of her, Loki."

The God of Mischief grumbled, cursing himself for not wanting to lie to his mother. He never wanted to keep anything from her. He considered his mother the only one who listened to him. He didn't believe that she favoured Thor above him. She had never shown any signs of bias and Loki supposed he loved her deeply for that. He loved his brother and father yet he could not help but resent them. They were sometimes too alike for him to comprehend, even if Odin did frown upon Thor and his ways sometimes.

Frigga grabbed onto his other hand, pulling him to sit beside her on the edge of his grand bed, turning her upper body to face him.

"She is a commoner, mother," Loki reminded her. "Tradition states that nothing shall ever happen so it matters not."

"No," Frigga challenged him. "Loki, if she is the one who you care for then tradition matters not."

"And does father think in such a way?" Loki asked and Frigga bit down on her tongue, shaking her head once and then rolling her eyes.

"It matters not what your father thinks. I shall speak with Odin-"

"-I do not wish for you to speak with the King," Loki interrupted her. "I do not know how I feel about Isabella. It would be brash to jump into anything, especially when we are both involved. I do not know what she wants and I do not know how she truly feels."

"Have you not told her that you love her?"

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes at her, his cheeks turning a slight tinge of red at the word coming from his mother's lips. He was acting in an immature manner like when a child's teased about fancying some girl. It was immature, but he did not love Isabella. He was fond of her and he longed to spend time with her. He was certainly attracted to her, he could not deny it.

But would he die for her? Would he place himself in harms way for her like he had done for Thor that day?

The fact that he had done it for Thor had scared him. He considered his act selfless instead of the normal way of selfishness. It aggrieved him and worried him.

"I do not love her," Loki said adamantly. "I know that."

"How?" Frigga wondered from him. "I would consider it, Loki. She is the first young woman who has held your attention before."

"That does not mean that I love her," Loki intercepted, shaking his head back and forth to his mother. "Besides, she is much younger than I. Her age is merely twenty."

"Age is simply a number," Frigga waved off. "Loki, do you not know how significant this could be?"

"Please stop," Loki pleaded, taking his hands from his mothers and burying his face into them. He didn't think that he could listen to her anymore about the matter.

"Fine," Frigga agreed hastily, sensing her son did not want to speak of that particular emotion. "Can you at least tell me who she is? I never had the chance to speak with her personally."

"She is fair," Loki said nonchalantly. "She is slim, too slim, if I must be honest. Her hair is that of dirty blonde and she has green eyes. She lives in the village outside the palace with her mother who works in the palace as a maid. Her father died whilst her mother was pregnant as he fought against the Frost Giants with father. It is true that she used to work in the kitchen yet the maids were vindictive against her and so she is looking for work outside...actually..."

Frigga watched as Loki's smile seemed to widen and she wondered what he had thought of to put him in a sudden good mood. Loki turned his gaze back to his mother, looking at her with pleading.

"They are currently in financial trouble," Loki informed Frigga who remained mute. "Isabella is too proud to ask for help. She is much too stubborn...yet...she fears she may lose her home if she does not find work soon."

Frigga arched a brow at her son, wondering what he was hinting towards. "What is the meaning to this speech?"

"Surely you could give her mother more money?" Loki said and Frigga remained silent. "She has been working at the palace for years on end apparently."

"Who is her mother?"

"I believe her to be called Roselyn," Loki said and Frigga nodded in agreement. The name did ring a bell. "She would not question the loot coming from you, mother. It would help them."

"If the maids were to get wind of this then everyone would expect more pay, Loki."

"Then do not tell them. I am sure Roselyn would not say anything."

"If it pleases you then I shall do it. I would not want to see anyone suffer because of the actions of others," Frigga assured her son, taking his hand back into hers. "She must mean a lot to you, Loki."

"I admit that I care for her," he tautly said. "I do not wish to see her suffer."

"Would it be probable for me to meet her?" Frigga asked. "I long to see the woman who has managed to hold a conversation with you."

"Perhaps one day," Loki agreed lamely, the smile moving from his face and he shrugged airily. "I do not know what is happening between us for the moment. Can you promise me that Thor will not know of this? I do not think I could manage his constant taunts."

"You do not like it when the boot is on the other foot, do you?" Frigga smiled and stood up, straightening her gown out and pulling her hair over her shoulder, allowing it to dangle there freely. "I shall not mention anything to your father, Loki, nor shall I speak to Thor until you see it fit to speak to them yourself."

"Thank you," Loki said, managing to sound genuine as Frigga kissed him on the cheek hastily.

"Now, I shall see you at breakfast. Enjoy your book."

...

"You would never guess what has happened!" Isabella shrieked in glee as Loki stood at her window after knocking a couple of times once he had seen there was a light in the window. He had an idea what had happened for he had been the one to initiate the plan. He smiled back, his brow arched as he watched her grab onto his upper arms.

"Do tell me," Loki drawled.

He had waited for a few moments until Roselyn had left the house before making himself known to Isabella. He had heard of how she had an evening shift at the palace for the ball preparations and he had snuck out, determined to see Isabella one more time.

"Mother has been given a pay rise," Isabella spoke. "The Queen brought her to one side and rewarded her for her dedication to the palace for all of her years work."

"Really?" Loki asked and realisation crossed Isabella's face as she stepped back from him, dropping her hand to her hip and Loki struck quickly, hoisting himself onto the windowsill and angling his body into her room, his green orbs glancing around at the decor.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"We may need to talk," Loki admitted to her, walking past her and looking at the wooden furniture which stood in the room. The dresser held a simple mirror along with a simple locket which dangled on the side of it. A brush and comb rested on the surface and a piece of parchment remained scrunched up on the edge.

"What has happened?" Isabella asked, fully aware that he had entered her territory and he was walking around, prowling and she couldn't help but think he was judging her. She fixed her hands shutting the window, stopping the howling wind from entering her ears as she leant against the wall to watch him.

"My mother knows of you and I."

"The Queen?" Isabella shrieked, unable to contain herself. It mattered not for the house was empty for the evening. "What did she say? Is she-"

"-Calm yourself," Loki said, turning his head over his shoulder to through her a small grin. "She has assured me that it matters not that you are a commoner. She simply wishes to see me happy. Mother has agreed not to tell Thor or the Allfather of this."

Isabella watched as he picked up the stuffed bear which sat atop of her pillow and his grin turned into one of taunting as he held it up in her direction.

"Everyone has a weakness," Isabella simply snapped, rushing forwards and grabbing her stuffed toy from his hold, soothing its fur before placing it back on her pillow. "And could you not hold him by his ears."

"He is not real."

"Irrelevant," Isabella retorted. "Now, is that all your mother said? Nothing more?"

"Nothing more," Loki assured her. "I was surprised she was at ease with it but relieved at the same time. She wishes to meet you one day."

"And my mother wishes to meet you."

Loki took in her words and looked at her for a second before she shrugged, moving to the other side of her single bed and busying herself, sorting out the white sheets which sat on top of the mattress.

"We had a reconciliation yesterday evening," Isabella told the Prince. "We...well...we spoke and she told me that she was sorry for everything which had happened and I told her the same. She knows that I have no intention of giving you up and she accepts it. She is not entirely enthralled with it but she accepted it and that is all that I have ever asked from her."

"Your mother will never like me," Loki declared, picking her bear up to examine it once again. "Many people in the palace do not like me. Toleration is the best which I can hope for and I shall take it."

"She may change over time," Isabella tried to reassure him before walking to his side, trying to grab hold of her bear yet Loki extended his arm, holding it from her grasp.

"I am simply looking," he said as she moved around his body and he smirked, placing the bear behind his back.

"No," Isabella counteracted. "You are mocking me, Loki. Now give me it back."

"Would I ever mock you?" Loki wondered, trying not to laugh as she wrapped her arms around his waist, searching for her stuffed animal whilst her face pressed against his chest and she broke into a laugh as he dropped the bear to the floor, hastily moving his arms to wrap around her before she could move from his hold.

"Loki," Isabella complained as he pushed her towards the wall. "Did you just drop my bear?"

"He cannot feel anything."

"Once again, irrelevant," Isabella reminded him, worming her way from his hold and grabbing her bear, dropping it back to her bed before she felt Loki behind her, his arms once again around her waist as he dropped his head, slowly pressing his lips to her throat. She couldn't help but think how this was new for them. It didn't feel as awkward as normal.

"You never answered my question," Isabella reminded her, allowing his palms to flatten out over her stomach, his fingertips rubbing against the material of the blue gown she wore before he pulled his lips from her flesh, dropping his chin to rest on her shoulder before quickly pecking her between her shoulder and neck. "Was it you who made the money possible?"

"I knew you would never accept it from me," Loki informed her. "This way your mother does not know it was I and you manage to get by for the time being. You are not angry, are you?"

"I think if you keep on kissing me like you are doing then you will stop me from being angry with you," Isabella admitted and he chuckled, the noise echoing through Isabella as her hairs stood on edge and he turned his attention back to her neck, his lips parting as he kissed her. She gasped once, wondering what he was doing before her eyes moved back into her head. Never had she witnessed anything like this before.

"I shall maybe have to continue then," Loki said, his lips moving to her ear and pressing just behind it as she almost felt herself become weak at the knees. She couldn't help but think of how cliché it all sounded. Melting at some male's touch. It was stories which she had heard and had scoffed at, never thinking it possible to actually melt at a mere touch. Little did she know how wrong she was.

"Perhaps we should not," Isabella said.

"Why?"

"Because...well...is this proper? I mean...does this happen..."

"All the time," Loki said, pulling her hair to hand over one of her shoulders whilst her hands moved on top of his, pulling them from her stomach as Loki finally gave into her and she turned to look at him.

"I mean it, Loki," she replied. "I am...well..."

Loki watched her cautiously for a moment as she blushed again and his eyes moved back to the teddy. Oh, how innocent she was. He chuckled once, moving closer to her and grabbing onto her hand, holding it in his grasp tightly.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" he whispered and she looked to the ground, clearly embarrassed as she shrugged ruefully.

"I do not know," she admitted. "I...well...it does and at the same time it does not...I suppose I am simply nervous."

"What about?" he wondered. "Isabella, it is not as though we need to be intimate with each other. Is that what you are worried about?"

She didn't answer him back and so Loki took it as a yes. He sighed. He didn't want their relationship to move to that stage just yet. Clearly he had shown her the wrong signs. His finger moved under her chin, drawing her gaze back to him and he smiled softly down to her.

"Do not worry yourself," Loki urged her. "I want nothing more from you, Isabella. All I long for is you to be content with me."

"I do not think you need to worry about that request," Isabella smiled back to him, appeased with his previous sentence.

"Good to know," Loki said before resuming his holding of her.

...

A/N: And everything seems to be going so swimmingly. This story seems to be my only escape from Uni work at the moment so I am having a lot of fun writing it and I would like to thank anyone who is taking the time to read it and I do hope you are enjoying it.

Anyway, thanks to kalimecat, K9Train, ladyFides and CuteSango07 for reviewing the previous chapter/


	13. Chapter 13

And so it continued. The God of Mischief would constantly sneak away from the palace in the dead of the night, rushing through the darkened streets whilst his mother stood at her balcony every evening, watching as he moved in the shadows. She held a book in her hands, pretending to read in the cool air whilst her husband busied himself with other tasks or simply slept.

Once he reached the destination of the maid's home he would wait outside, knocking on the window of the daughter's room, impatiently tapping his foot until the glass opened and she appeared in his sight of vision, the smile never faltering on her face before she bent down to kiss him swiftly and longingly.

Loki always responded, moving himself closer to her, his hand running down her soft hair before they pulled back and he gave her a peck on the cheek and she couldn't help but beam at the affection. Sometimes they would stay in her room, their voices hushed so Roselyn couldn't hear them. The mother was well aware that Loki stayed the night with her daughter and she had warned Isabella of the danger of becoming too intimate. Her daughter had looked horror struck, her head shaking back and forth with haste, assuring her mother that she had not considered such an action. Roselyn had seemed appeased with her daughter and had told her not to be foolish.

She did not like the predicament of the Prince coming to her daughter's room every night. She did not sleep soundly knowing he was next door, holding her little girl in his arms, kissing her and making her smile like Roselyn never could. But, she knew that they snuck out sometimes for Isabella's soft laughter could not be heard through the paper thin walls. When they left then Roselyn knew it was worse. She did not know where they were or what they were doing. She supposed as long as they were next door then she had fewer worries.

The Prince would always leave before breakfast, slipping into the rising sun and rushing back to his own family before they could note his absence. Isabella would then move from her room, the love dumb grin on her face and sometimes Roselyn envied her daughter. She envied her for finding someone whilst she had lost the only man who had cared for her. The only man she could ever love. She would sit opposite her mother, spooning porridge into her mouth with one hand and twirling her hair with her fingers in the other.

Roselyn sighed at the sight of her on one summery morn, a small smile at her lips. Her daughter was happy. Wasn't that all a mother was supposed to long for? She supposed it was. She simply wished it was with a normal man and not a Prince. But she couldn't change anything.

"I am working until nine this evening so I shall not be back until late," Roselyn told her daughter, her hands running on top of her head, making sure her hair was in place before she grabbed her cloak. Isabella smiled once and nodded, clearing the dishes from the table. "What are your intentions for the day?"

"Continue looking for work," Isabella said slowly. "Yet my luck seems to have run out."

"Something shall happen," Roselyn said, a feeble attempt at optimism before she left the home, hearing her daughter hum to herself as she closed the door.

Isabella heard her mother leave and she began to smile again as she grabbed the towel from beside the bowl of water, drying off the cutlery and storing it into the cupboards underneath the wooden counter. She finished off quickly cleaning the house before she moved out of the house, leaving her cloak behind for the day was seen to be rather glorious. She hastily walked down the streets, looking for work once more until she saw a familiar sight exiting the tavern which she used to work at. Isabella froze for a moment, her eyes scrunching up in concentration as the girl shook her head, her face turning red and her eyes narrowed in anger before she pushed her hair behind her shoulders.

Her gaze turned, looking down the cobbled street which was packed with people quickly walking in different directions. Her gaze seemed to soften, but not out of compassion as she noted Isabella. It was almost as if she feared her. Isabella continued to look confused for a few moments, her brows furrowed together whilst she watched the palace maid walk away from her.

Isabella shook her head, going about her own business. What did it matter if Edda was not in the palace? She detested the maid. She hated her for what she had done and she did not care if that was a known fact to the entire world. But Isabella found herself to be intrigued as to why she was there.

...

"Father wishes to speak with us this afternoon," Thor's voice boomed as Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's unannounced entranced. He had simply flung the door open, storming into the room and looked at Loki, informing him of the command.

"Why?" Loki wondered as Thor took to sitting on his bed whilst Loki sat in the chair by his balcony, a book in his hands to distract him. All he seemed to do was count down the minutes until he could go back to Isabella. He knew how pathetic he seemed and he even considered himself foolish for acting in such a manner. Even though he told himself to stop, he couldn't.

"I do not know," Thor replied in a drawl, rolling his eyes as his upper half flopped back onto the bed and Loki gritted his teeth together as he saw the once pristine sheets crumple under Thor's weight. "He has ruined my plans of duelling with the Warriors Three! We were to go out past the palace and to the training field by the village. I had assured them that I would be able to take all three of them on and now I shall not have the chance to prove myself."

"Oh, I am sure that time shall come around again," Loki humoured his brother, hoping that it would get him to leave his chambers quicker. "Besides, should you not be with mother? I thought that you were helping her decide the seating plan for the ball."

"I was," Thor concluded. "Mother seemed intent on sitting me next to a fair maiden. I think she hopes for me to find a wife soon. I do not know why. She does not push you anymore like she used to."

"Perhaps she has seen that it is pointless," Loki said, silently pitying any woman who would end up with Thor. He could imagine the life of boredom which she would lead. "I have no interest in the women of Asgard. They are not desired by me."

"In that case I shall make it my own personal mission to prove you wrong."

Loki groaned to himself as Thor jumped back to his feet and smirked at his brother, a large finger pointing in his direction as he looked at him.

"I shall find a woman for you," Thor said and Loki scoffed, shaking his head quickly, his book falling to the floor as he stood up and moved out to his balcony. He scowled over the city before Thor moved to stand beside him, his hand clapping on his back. "If I am busy trying to help you then mother may leave me be."

"I doubt it," Loki said. "Do not waste your time worrying over me, brother."

"Why?" Thor wondered. "Is there a woman who has already caught your eye?"

_More than caught my eye, _Loki thought to himself, keeping his voice still as he arched a brow, a condescending look travelling in Thor's direction as he did so.

"Honestly, Thor, does your stupidity know no bounds?" Loki taunted and Thor continued to smile at his brother, his pearl white teeth showing through as Loki watched him back away into his room.

Thor chuckled deeply at the sight of his brother; "Oh, worry not, little brother. I shall prove you wrong. Now, I shall see you this afternoon along with father."

Loki nodded and turned back to look out the city as he heard his wooden door slam shut and he rolled his eyes. If only Thor had the slightest idea. If only he knew.

...

"I saw something intriguing this morning."

Loki looked back across to Isabella as she sat across from him at the dining table within her home. The clock had struck six and she had made Loki and herself dinner, deeming it a necessary time to eat. Loki had wandered around the main living area, seeing the lack of furniture and decor and even helping to light a fire in the fireplace. He knew they did not have much...but...it was homely. Loki could not explain it.

"And what would that be?" Loki wondered from her, trying some of the stew and trying not to gag. He didn't have it in him to tell her that it tasted foul and he wondered how she had ever managed to survive one day as a kitchen maid. Isabella didn't seem to mind the taste, quickly pushing the food into her mouth and swallowing without a second thought. Maybe he was acquired to finer tasting foods.

"Edda, the maid who had me cast out," Isabella said, managing to look across to Loki. "She...well...it seemed as if she was searching for work."

"Hm," Loki simply drawled back to her, eyeing up the piece of beef which sat on his spoon and he contemplated if it was worth the risk of eating or not.

"Loki," Isabella said, her voice drawing him from the daze which he seemed to have found himself in. "Do you know what she was doing?"

"Why would I know the business of a maid?" Loki asked her, dropping his spoon back into the bowl, idly twirling it around the rim of the dish and mixing up the food which sat inside of it. "However, I have come across Edda."

"Have you?" Isabella pushed him and he groaned for a moment, sitting back in his seat and taking a sip of the water from the dull goblet before he licked his lips, a smirk on his face as he thought back to the terrorising of her which had taken place.

"Let us just say she has made herself known to me. I have had the upmost fun in terrorising her whenever I see her. It would be of no surprise to me to hear that she is looking for work elsewhere."

Isabella shook her head, her hand pushing through her hair as she resisted the need to fill her stomach.

"What have you been doing to her?" Isabella pushed him and Loki sensed some anger on her features. He frowned at the sight of her, taking another drink of water with haste before he looked at her one more time.

"Having some fun," Loki assured her. "The odd pot has contained cockroaches and a snake has seemingly slithered out of water to cause her to drop the jug and break it. There has been nothing sinister."

"I doubt she would agree with that," Isabella retorted to him, her green gaze meeting his once again. "I know that you are displeased with her, Loki. I know that she has done nothing but cause trouble...but...it is over. She is no longer a part of my life so you need not taunt her further."

"You cannot be serious," Loki said to her. "She has caused you to lose a job and suffer. I am simply showing her revenge."

"And I thank you for...well...looking out for me," Isabella said, wondering if that was what he had been doing. Shaking her head, she leaned over the table and took his hand into hers, holding onto it tightly whilst Loki looked bemused. He thought that was what she would have wanted. He could not understand it.

"But leave her be," Isabella urged. "I consider it punishment enough that she has to live with what she has done to me. She will soon see how horrible it was."

"What if I do not stop?" Loki asked her and Isabella shrugged, letting for of his hand.

"You will," she said confidently and she stood up whilst Loki watched her. Had she just told him what to do? Had she really just ordered him? Loki shook his head at hearing her, his gaze never leaving her as she looked into his full bowl of food.

"Is something the matter with my cooking?" Isabella asked, holding her dish in one hand and dropping her other hand to her hip as Loki looked up to her.

"I only want her to suffer like you did. No one should be able to-"

"-You are wasting your time," Isabella interrupted him. "I no longer want you to annoy her. She is not worth your attentions and I do not wish to speak of her anymore."

Loki scowled at her words but he did not take them in. Maybe he would have his fun every once in a while. Isabella didn't need to know.

"Now, is there something wrong with my cooking?"

"I think the correct question would be 'is anything right with my cooking'?" Loki mumbled and he felt her move her free hand, hitting him across the arm before he reacted, grabbing her hand and pulling her down to sit on his lap. She scowled at him, managing not to drop the bowl in her hand as she hastily set it down on the table.

"So I go to all of this effort and that is how you thank me?" Isabella checked with him and he grinned, his arms encircling her waist and holding her tightly against his body. "You really are ungrateful-"

Loki silenced her, pressing his lips on top of hers and she smiled against him, her arms moving around his neck as he broke away from her, his forehead resting against hers as he wondered what she wanted. Did she want him to keep on kissing her or did she want him to stop? He was new to all of this and he did not want to scare her.

"In answer to your question, yes, your cooking is not to be desired," Loki whispered, knowing that her anger with him had died down. She smiled lightly at him, closing her eyes as she hit her hand against his chest, unable to affect him through the layers of armour which covered his skin. Loki brought his hand up to her cheek, his thumb roaming the pale skin in small circles whilst her lips parted and her soft, warm breath hit his cheek.

"I am sorry if it is not up to palace standards," she whispered, her eyes managing to open to look into his wide green ones. "Perhaps you can cook next time to see if you can do a better job?"

Loki listened to her words, unable to resist himself from smirking at hearing her and he cocked a brow upwards, his lips pressing against her cheek.

"Maybe I will."

Isabella rolled her eyes and moved from his hold, clearing the table whilst Loki sat and watched her, his eyes roaming up and down her body which was covered in a cotton blue material. It was rather tight fitting in comparison to some of her other gowns and the skirt to it sat tightly against her legs whilst the upper half claimed her slim waist and did nothing to help emphasise her small chest.

"I have some news," Loki declared as Isabella checked the clock after finishing her task of clearing away. Loki reclined in his seat, his arms folded as he held his goblet, watching the water slosh around the container.

"Oh?" Isabella checked, sitting back in the seat next to his as he turned his green eyes to her. "What is it?"

"Father summoned Thor and me to his room this afternoon," Loki told her, placing the goblet back down, his fingers entwining into themselves. "He warned us that the Odinsleep nears him."

Isabella remained mute, allowing Loki to finish off what he wanted to say to her and she kept her lips pressed firmly together, watching as a grin spread on his face. But it was not a grin which she was accustomed to seeing. Somehow it seemed more sinister than normal.

"Thor is to be announced as the new King of Asgard within the next few weeks."

She watched him as he spoke the sentence and she sensed the resentment come from within him. She didn't know why. Surely he should be happy. His brother was to be announced as King. Was he jealous of Thor? Did he want the throne?

"Does it aggrieve you?" she whispered to him and his eyes met hers. He searched her stare for a few moments, wondering what to say back to her. She didn't move but she did not ease up her glancing in his direction. He shook his head in seldom. No, it did aggrieve him. He didn't truly want the throne. He didn't want power. He knew Thor would be the one to sit atop of Asgard all along, he simply chose not to believe it.

"I do not care for the throne," Loki admitted to her, looking to the ceiling, wondering if he should tell her what truly bothered him. "I only care to be seen as an equal to Thor...and with him becoming King...I know that can never happen."

"I am sure you are seen as equal-"

"-No," Loki interrupted her, his teeth bared as a smile of disbelief spread across his face. "I have never been seen as Thor's equal. The only one I feel who does see me the same way as him is mother."

"Your father loves you as much as he does Thor...perhaps Thor shall take the crown because he is the oldest? Is that not how it works?"

"I do not know," Loki admitted to her. "I only know that I knew this day would come. It still did not help to remove the pain I felt...seeing his face light up as he was told it...not once did father look my way when he discussed the duties which a great leader faces."

Isabella sighed, moving back to Loki's side, crouching down by his chair as he turned his head to the side, looking down at her as her hands wrapped into his and she smiled encouragingly at him.

"You once told me that it does not matter how people see you," she reminded him and he shook his head.

"I do not care how others see me," Loki agreed with her. "I simply wish to be treated as my brother's equal and that will never happen."

Isabella didn't know what to say to him. Never before had she suffered anything like jealously. She had never had any siblings to compete against and she had never had to fight for attention from her mother. She had seen jealousy, of course, but she had never given it much thought before. Loki held onto her hands, shaking his head as he forced himself to smile at her.

He knew she would not understand him. She was not him and she had not seen how he had been treated. But, it mattered not. Loki would have his fun. He would continue to play his tricks. It was irrelevant that his brother was becoming King of Asgard; Loki would always remain the silver tongue and God of Mischief.

"It shall all work out," Isabella assured him. "Besides, the Odinsleep does not mean that Prince Thor shall make a great ruler. I am sure you will stand by his side. You are his brother, after all."

And that was the part that hurt Loki. He would stand by Thor's side and aid him like he had done for so many years. He would not abandon him and he would not stray from his side, regardless of how much he sometimes wanted to. He knew that he and Thor was brothers and brothers did not abandon one another. Loki just wanted to be his equal.

"I suppose sometimes you speak sense," Loki said, teasing Isabella and dropping the conversation. She smirked slyly at him, standing back up and running her hand down his cheek before kissing his forehead slowly.

"I suppose you are lucky that at least one of us does speak such sense," Isabella replied, moving around the kitchen again and pouring another goblet of water for herself. "I am serious, Loki. You...I am sure your parents love you dearly...and if they do not...well...I know that I am not much of a condolence...but I care for you..."

"Do not belittle yourself," Loki said, standing up and moving back over to her as she folded her arms and Loki removed her goblet from her hands, resting it on the worktop as her back pressed against the ledge of it and Loki's hands held her hips firmly. "I know that you care for me and that makes me feel...I cannot explain it, Isabella. You have no idea how happy I am that I have found you...I care for you in ways which I have never cared for anyone before."

She did not know how to reply to his comments, her throat almost closing up as she kissed him quickly, wondering if she would ever tire of feeling his lips on top of hers. She certainly hoped not and deep down she knew that she would not.

"Perhaps that is enough of sappiness for one evening. Come," she whispered. "We could possibly manage to sneak out for a while...I can show you how the other half live."

Loki looked at her, bemusement on his face as she smirked at him and grabbed her cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders and Loki remained baffled.

"Where are we going?"

"Before I used to work at the palace there used to be a tavern near the seamstresses. Every now and then they would play host to a quartet...we would pretend we were nobility for one evening and dance around and drink. I used to go with my mother for the atmosphere."

"Will I be noticed?" Loki wondered, quite hesitant and Isabella took hold of his hand, dragging him to the door.

"Surely the God of Mischief knows some concealment tricks?" she urged him and he nodded in agreement with her, flicking his wrist and she watched as his appearance changed. Gone was all of the heavy uniform and it was replaced with simple green garments along with a black cloak. His hair moved to the colour of blonde, curling instead of straightening and Isabella looked at him for a moment. He was barely recognisable if anyone was to see him.

"Impressive," Isabella commented to him as she opened the door and the cold air hit them. Loki dared to be bold then, knowing that no one would notice him and talk. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to his side as the pair of them walked down the street, chatting about everything and nothing of importance.

Loki held the door open for her once they reached the wooden building and he looked upon it. It looked like every other building in the village but he could sense the atmosphere was different as soon as the noise hit him. The noise of music filled his ears and he pressed his hand onto the small of Isabella's back, walking her into the room which was packed full of people, moving in and out of each other as they waltzed around the floor. All of the wooden chair and tables had been moved to the sides, allowing room for the dancing to take place.

Isabella watched as Loki guided her to an empty booth which sat in the corner. He removed his cloak whilst Isabella moved into the booth, sliding down the red cushioned seat and Loki took a seat next to her. He found it near impossible to compose his own thoughts, insistent chatter moving through him whilst Isabella smiled at the sight of the dancers.

This was not Loki's idea of fun whatsoever. He glanced to the counter where women and men stood, shouting above each other and demanding wine, handing over small pieces of gold. Perhaps a drink would be in order. His throat was drying up and his body was beginning to sweat in the tight compact space.

"Would you like a beverage?" Loki asked her and she watched him for a moment.

"You need money for one of them," she told him, pretty certain that Loki would not have come prepared. He smirked at her, flicking his wrist suddenly as gold coins dropped onto the table and she rolled her eyes, moving her hand to his upper arm, her lips close to his ear so that he could hear what she was about to say to him.

"If only we could all do that," she said and Loki grinned back at her, grabbing the money and standing by the counter, waiting his turn patiently yet impatiently tapping his foot on the floor and his fingers against the counter.

Isabella watched him with entertainment for a few moments, the smile never leaving her face as her eyes found themselves unable to stop looking at him. Perhaps this was it. Perhaps this was love.

Loki returned moments later, placing the goblets down on the wooden surface and sitting beside Isabella. She sipped on the wine, almost choking on the taste of it. She was not accustomed to such a drink but she did not want to turn it away after Loki had fought his way to be served.

"Come," Loki said when he saw she had drained her drink and she watched as he stood up, offering her his hand. "If I have to stay here and endure this then I suppose one dance with me is the least you can give me."

"No," she protested to him, shaking her head hastily. "I do not think that is wise. I cannot dance."

"Anyone can dance," Loki said, grabbing her fingers and hauling to her feet. "Just follow my lead, Isabella."

"I am serious," she protested to him before he stood still in a spot amongst the couples, his hand on her waist and his other holding their hands in the air. "Loki, I am serious."

"As am I," he responded. "Now come along."

Isabella shrieked, her voice muffled out by the playing of the quartet band as her free hand held onto his shoulder and he weaved them in and out of the other couples. Isabella's face remained scrunched up, one of embarrassment and fear as she watched her feet, unable to do anything but hope that they went in the right direction.

"Stop watching the ground," Loki urged her, pulling her tighter against his body so she did not hit the woman behind her. Her eyes met his and he nodded at her and she kept her gaze on his, allowing him to move her from him and twirl her under his arm. She laughed loudly as he did so and he smiled, drawing her back into his hold and her hands rested against his upper arms and she continued to laugh at her horrific attempts at dancing. But he did not care.

He finally sat back down beside her in the booth, watching as she dropped her head to rest against his shoulder, her hand holding his and Loki looked down at her, his own cheek resting against the top of her head. They remained sat there for a few moments, silence overcoming them until Loki kissed her hair and made a move from the booth.

"T'is warm in here," he said to her. "I feel like some air."

She nodded in agreement and he draped both of their cloaks over his arm, offering his free arm to her and she took hold of it, following Loki as he barged through the couples, often looking back to make sure she was keeping up with him.

"I admit, the atmosphere in there is completely different to that of the one in the palace during a ball," Loki said and she smirked, allowing him to drape her cloak over her shoulders. "It was interesting."

"See," she pointed out. "I told you that the other half can certainly live."

"I shall give you that," he said, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Do you wish to go back inside or take a walk somewhere?"

"I shall do whatever appeases you," Isabella told him. "Maybe a walk would be nice?"

"I agree," Loki nodded and the two of them set off down the darkening street, their arms entwined. "I may not be able to sneak out with the coronation approaching," Loki told her, knowing that he had to regardless of how much he wanted to avoid it.

"I understand," Isabella said. "A lot of planning must be involved with it."

"And I assume my mother shall have me and my brother roped into the planning. Thor also stated how he wanted me with him to train. He believes he shall need to become a better warrior if he is to become King."

"I shall miss you in that case," Isabella admitted, watching the stars above her head and Loki followed her gaze. He had to admit that they were beautiful.

"Beautiful, are they not?" Loki checked with her, his voice small and barely just a whisper. "I fear that they are neglected too often."

"They are beautiful," she confirmed to him. "What is the Rainbow Bridge like?"

Loki took a moment to think. He supposed he had never thought about the Bridge before. He saw it simply as a way of transport and nothing more.

"T'is simply that," Loki shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"I remember standing at the foot of it with my mother one time but I have never stepped foot on it. I just wondered what it was like."

"I have never really thought of it before," Loki admitted to her. "Besides, there are many other portals away from this realm. The Bifrost is not the only way."

"How do you know that?" she asked and he grinned down to her, his hand gripping hers and he twirled her under his arm once again, distracting her from his previous comment.

"I read it somewhere," he idly said back to her and she shrugged, not challenging him as his arm moved around her waist.

"Do you not wish that we could stay like this?" Isabella asked him suddenly. She leant closer against his side as if it were possible and she dropped her head onto his upper arm. "Simply content in one another's company? Wandering aimlessly?"

"If we kept on wandering aimlessly then we would eventually become bored," Loki said and she rolled her eyes as he chuckled and nodded. "But yes, I see what you speak of and I do wish for that. I wish for it."

And that was all it was at that moment in time. A wish.

...

A/N: Just a nice little chapter there before we move closer to the events of the movie which I have an idea for but it is just an idea at the moment. Anyway, two updates in two days! I'm quite happy with that. Anyway, thanks to anyone reading and to LadyFides, darkxangelxreaderx, thakidisbac and LiTtLeMoNsTeR89 for reviewing the previous chapter!

Please do review and let me know what you think! Ideas, suggestions welcomed!


	14. Chapter 14

"Loki!" Isabella snapped at him as he continued to drag her from her home and she smiled at him even thought her heart beat was going ten to the dozen. Loki turned back to look at her, his hand never leaving hers as she wrapped her fingers around his wrist, forcing him not to move any further from her as she gasped quickly for breath, her face turning red as he smirked back at her.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"I simply would like to know where we are going," Isabella said. "I do not like it when you keep such things from me."

"T'is a surprise," he promised her, the smile never leaving his face as she looked at him with apprehension, wondering what he was thinking as he tucked a finger under her chin, tilting her head as he bent his and pressed his lips quickly against hers and pulled back before she could become too involved and distract him further. "Would I ever lead you astray?"

"Well, you are the God of Mischief," she offered to him and he rolled his eyes at hearing her, commencing his walking once again as Isabella attempted to keep up with his long strides. "Why are we heading in the direction of the palace?"

"I have something to show you," Loki said simply and she grabbed his upper arm with her free hand, almost snapping at him.

"Do you not know-"

"-I know all," Loki interrupted her protests. "Worry not. It is the middle of the night, Isabella. No on shall be where we are going and if someone appears then I shall conceal you."

Loki looked back down at her as she seemed slightly appeased with his words and she bit her tongue, remaining quiet as Loki navigated through the streets until he came to the palace walls. Isabella instantly moved her hands, grabbing onto her hood and pulling it over her head, concealing her face in the shadows as Loki did the same before recapturing her hand in his. How he loved holding onto her. Words could not explain how it made him feel.

"Besides," Loki whispered; his voice quiet and soft. "You did sneak into the palace once before, did you not?"

"I thought you were seriously injured," Isabella retorted with a roll of her eyes towards him and he smirked, the pair of them walking quickly through the gardens of the palace. Loki bent down, quickly pressing his lips against her cheek as if he couldn't resist to part from her.

"Oh."

Loki instantly froze, Isabella doing the same and she dropped her hand to her side, releasing Loki's cool limbs from hers and the God of Mischief ground his teeth together at the sight in front of him. How did this happen? How had she managed to sneak up on him once again? Was he losing his touch? He knew not but he knew that he had to be careful.

"Loki, I did not know that you would be here," she said, a small smile on her face as she looked at her son and Isabella continued to stare between them, her eyes wide as her gaze finally fixed on Loki. He could sense the panic radiating from her body and he shook his head, allowing a grin to fix on the corner of his mouth.

"I sense that you may be lying to me, mother. It is not possible to lie to the God of Lies," he reminded her and she shrugged nonchalantly, turning her kind smile to Isabella and eyeing up the young woman with intrigue. So this was the young woman who had her son besotted.

"I suppose I maybe knew you would come here," Queen Frigga waved a hand in the air breezily and Loki looked around, concealing the area for fear of someone hearing them and interrupting their conversation. "I saw you come back into the palace and head towards the gardens."

"So you have been spying on me?" Loki checked with his mother who allowed a small tut to move from her lips as she looked at Loki in a scolding manner.

"Do not talk daft," she said. "I am simply looking out for my son. Besides, I was curious to meet the girl who has won your heart."

"She has not won-"

"-It is a pleasure to meet you, dear," Frigga said, beaming at Isabella and cutting her son off as he remained stood to the side, scowling to himself as Isabella forced herself to smile back at Frigga. She quickly gathered her skirts into her hands, pulling them to the side as her knees bent and she dropped into a curtsey.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, my Queen," Isabella replied and Frigga turned her attention back to Loki.

"She is a pleasant young woman, son," she said and Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Did she think Isabella would dare to be anything but unpleasant to her? She was the Queen and his mother. She was hardly going to be crude or rude. "And so fair too."

"Your Highness need not compliment me so," Isabella said, her cheeks turning slightly red at the entire situation. She didn't know what to say to the Queen. She simply hoped that Loki would get her out of this awkward situation soon. That was all he could really do. It was not that Isabella held anything against Frigga; on the contrary, she seemed like a genuinely lovely woman.

"I hope my son pays enough compliments for you so that I do not need to," Frigga said and Loki growled under his breath, his head shaking back and forth in annoyance. "Besides, I have been dying to meet you ever since Loki told me of you. He is a very secretive young man, never tells me anything so when-"

"-Is there anything else, mother?" Loki interrupted before she could commence her retelling of stories to Isabella. Loki looked down at the young girl, shocked to see that her face held a genuine smile upon it and his brows pushed together, lines forming on his forehead from confusion. Evidentially she liked how his mother made him uncomfortable.

"Come now, Loki," Frigga said, her voice soothing for her son. "You know that I mean no offence by anything which I say. I am merely curious."

"Has your curiosity been satisfied?" Loki wondered from her and Frigga pushed her lips together, trying not to laugh as she caught Isabella's eye once again and then looked at her son.

"I should suppose so. Where were you two intending on going, anyway?"

"We were just taking a walk," Loki lied to his mother. He did not want to tell her that he intended to take Isabella into the maze, back to the first place they had met. He did not need people thinking him soft.

"I see," Frigga said. "In that case, it has been a pleasure meeting you, Isabella. I hope our paths cross once more."

"I too hope so," Isabella said, curtseying once more as Frigga passed off a knowing smile to her son and turned on her heel, leaving the pair of them on their own. Loki's scowl never left his face as Isabella laughed at him and he turned his gaze to her, his brow arched.

"And pray, do tell me, what is so funny?" Loki asked from her and she rolled her eyes as he began walking with her hand in his one more time. She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at him, taking in his pale features in the moonlight.

"You," she replied. "It was nice to see you and your mother together...the teasing and taunting...it was just...nice..."

Loki continued to look confused at her words but he did not dwell upon them.

"You find it nice to see me taunted so?" Loki wondered and Isabella moved ahead, turning around as she walked backwards in front of Loki, a mischievous smile upon her lips.

"It made a change," she simply said and Loki's grin seemed to grow.

"Is that right?" he wondered. "Well, I do hope you know the punishment for taunting a Prince in such a manner."

"Hmm," Isabella said, mock thought coming through as she rested a finger on her chin, pretending to contemplate in front of him. "I cannot imagine it being that severe."

"How wrong you are," Loki whispered, quickly moving, his arm wrapping around her waist as she shrieked in shock, her voice echoing through the gardens as Loki laughed along with her, easily hauling her into his arms, resting her body over his shoulder, his arm securely holding her around the waist to make sure she did not fall.

Her laughter continued to move through his body and he beamed widely at hearing her before speaking.

"Sh," he urged. "We do not want to be heard, do we?"

"Loki," she ignored his question, "put me down."

"I think you are perfectly fine where you are," Loki informed her, quickly moving into the maze before he adjusted his hold on her, moving her from his shoulder until she was cradled against him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she watched him, her lips never falling into a flat line. He bared his teeth in a wide grin at the sight of her dishevelled appearance. Her hair had fallen into her face and was knotted together, wisps of it moving in different directions around her head whilst her cloak was disjointed on her body.

"Now, do you not think that an apology is in order?" he wondered and she pushed her lips together, pouting up at him and shaking her head.

"Not when you apologise for nothing," she responded to his question and he took a left turn through the maze, knowing the route like the back of his hand.

"I am royalty," he reminded her.

"As if I could forget."

"Do you speak out of turn with me?"

"As always," she said and he set her on her feet again, his arm still around her waist as he steered the pair of them through the high hedges, knowing full well where they were going as she laughed for one final time and looked back up to him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her head turning around and looking upon the maze.

"I found a spot which I think you would appreciate," Loki informed her and he finally entered the middle of the maze which they had never had the chance to find. She moved from his hold as he stood back, his arms folded over his chest as he watched her move to the fountain in the middle of the short grass. The water flowed from the top of the white marble, dropping down layer upon layer until it reached the pool at the bottom.

Isabella moved upwards, standing on the ledge which went around the water fountain and she bent down on it, dropping to her knees, her eyes looking into the clear water and Loki contained to watch her with intrigue, every movement which she made and every emotion which crossed her face.

"It is beautiful," Isabella admitted, shifting on her knees so that she could look back to him. Loki nodded once in agreement, moving from his thoughts and walking over to her, settling himself on the ledge, his feet managing to touch the ground as Isabella wrapped both of her arms around one of his. He turned his head to the side, his lips resting on the side of the top of her head for a moment.

"It is," he confirmed, his eyes looking to the sky. "That is not why I brought you here, though. Simply look to the sky."

Isabella did as she was told, her eyes widening at the sight before her and Loki moved his hand, his finger pointing to the different stars in the sky, his rich voice speaking to her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It is one of the only nights when all of the stars are visible in Asgard." He informed her, moving his hand to the side where a blue light shone far off in the distance. "And that is Midgard...home of the humans."

Isabella remained silent, wondering if she would ever be as intelligent as Loki as he continued to speak to her of the nine realms in extensive detail. It was times like that, when they were together, alone and peaceful, when she realised that she did not want to go another moment with him. She was in love with him.

...

"I have done it," Thor's voice boomed into Loki's ears and he cringed at hearing his brother. Loki had been dutifully having his armour measured for his brother's coronation when Thor had walked in on him, startling the maids who were taking his measurement. Loki didn't know why he needed a new set of armour, the one he had was perfectly amicable, but, his mother had insisted.

"Done what? You shall need to be more specific," Loki drawled out as the maids moved away from him and scurried around, cleaning their tape measures away as Thor watched them, a grin on his face as he admired their fairness. Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's obvious gawking and dropped down from the stand he had been stood on.

"Thor," Loki snapped as soon as the maids had left and his brother's grin widened as he turned to look at the God of Mischief. "Now is there a reason as to why you are here?"

"Yes," Thor said, clicking his fingers quickly. "I have found you a maiden willing to talk a stroll with you through the gardens this afternoon."

"I am busy," Loki hastily said.

"With what?" Thor wondered, his smirk dropping from his face at his brother's sudden news. "You cannot tell me that you are too busy for spending time with such a fair creature? Her name is Alyssa and she is from-"

"-I care not," Loki assured his brother, grabbing his book and moving to his balcony. He would do anything to escape Thor and his persistency. "I am not interested in who she is, Thor. You should go and tell her not to waste her time and apologise to her."

"I shall do no such thing," Thor snapped back to Loki, standing behind him and waiting for his brother to turn back to look at him. "Do you know how difficult it was to find someone willing?"

"Oh, what a confidence boost," Loki rolled his eyes, opening his book and resting against the ledge of his balcony, his feet crossing at the ankles. "I am not interested-"

"-You shall come," Thor said. "I assure you that you shall have fun with her."

"Your assurances are wasted."

"Why are you so against this?"

"Why are you so for this?" Loki retorted, his eyes never leaving the words of his books even though he knew the sentences did not form coherently whilst his brother was continuously nagging him.

"I simply want to see you happy."

"And I am happy. I do not need a woman for that," he lied. He knew what he needed to make him happy and he assumed she was probably wandering around the village.

"She shall be at the ball this evening," Thor told his brother with a heavy sigh. "If you are so against seeing her by yourself this afternoon then you shall see her tonight."

"Will I?" Loki wondered, keeping his voice low and Thor rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here and lurk, if you must," he told him. "I shall see you this evening. I do hope you are in a better mood."

"I would not hope for such an incomprehensible thing."

Thor chuckled at hearing Loki but turned and left him. He would let his brother think that he had won this fight. But he hadn't. He had not won and he would not win.

...

"Do you intend to go to her later?"

Frigga had sat beside Loki as the dance for the ball began and the Prince remained sat at the table. Thor had taken Alyssa away, holding her by the waist and waltzing around the floor as she often looked at Loki and laughed at what Thor was saying. Loki had to resist the urge he had to scoff at the sight of them. Did Thor honestly think that he was making he was jealous? Because he was doing the opposite. He was making Loki glad that he did not associate with a woman so shallow that she had to make him jealous to win his affections.

"If I can sneak out early," Loki nodded, his voice a slight whisper as Odin's laugh rang out through the room, causing everyone's eyes to turn to him for a moment.

"He does not know," Frigga said, watching Odin for a moment. "When do you intend to tell him?"

"Perhaps after the coronation," Loki said in a mutter. "When Thor is King then I doubt he shall be able to stop us from being together. He would not do that to me."

"And you think that your father would stop you from being with her?"

"I think father is set in the ways of tradition," Loki said simply to his mother and she pushed her lips together and picked up her goblet, draining some of the contents. "I do not think he would be as tolerable as you."

"No," Frigga shook her head at Loki. "I am sure he would understand...but...it is your choice and only you can decide when to tell him your news. She seems a nice girl...and well...I saw the two walk into the maze and you...I have never seen you look so happy."

Loki pushed his lips into a tight lip and he shrugged. Of course he would never openly show how he was happy to his mother. He considered it a sign weakness which only he was allowed to see and Isabella could see it when she was around him.

"Loki, may I present the Lady Alyssa to you." Thor suddenly said, turning up next to Loki, the Lady Alyssa's hand held in his palm.

_You may but I doubt I will care, _Loki thought to himself as Frigga's shoulders tensed up whilst she watched her younger son bow his head out of politeness.

"Pleasure," he simply said to her and he took in her blonde curls which glowered in the light. They cascaded all the way down her back and her body was perfectly portioned as so many were. Her eyes were a bright blue and his face was slightly tanned in comparison to some of the women. In comparison to Isabella.

"My Lord, your brother has been telling me all about you."

"Only the good stories," Thor winked at Loki. "Why not dance with the Lady Alyssa, brother? I find myself in need of a rest."

Loki remained silent, watching the two of them until he realised his hand had been forced. He didn't smile or show any sign of emotion as Thor pressed her cold hand into his and he led her to the dance floor, listening to her insistent chatter whilst Thor slopped into the chair which Loki had vacated.

"That was a cruel trick which you pulled on your brother," Frigga told her son and Thor turned and winked at her, his chuckle moving from his body.

"I was simply trying to get Loki to smile," Thor defended his actions. "The Lady Alyssa is a fine woman. She is beautiful and smart. Witty enough to match my dear brother, too."

Frigga shook her head, resting her hand on top of her forehead.

"Could you leave your brother alone?" Frigga urged her son. She did not want the Lady Alyssa to get her hopes up and she did not want to see Loki scowl more than what was necessary.

"Why?" Thor wondered. "You were trying to get him to talk to the women of Asgard less than a month ago. What happened to make you stop?"

"I realised that Loki was content without me pushing him," Frigga said and smirked at her other son. "And so I turned my attentions to you for you will need a Queen one day, especially if you are to take the throne."

"Ha," Thor chuckled, shaking his head. "I can find a wife on my own accord. Besides, why is Loki against the fairer sex? Unless he has found someone already."

Frigga stumbled for a moment as Thor continued to smile widely at her. She took a moment to recover before rolling her eyes at him, trying to refrain herself from smiling.

"I think we would know if that were the case," Frigga said.

"I do not know," Thor said, turning to look back at Loki and Alyssa who were silent as they twirled around the floor. "Why else would he be so against the idea of courting? Loki is a master of deception. Perhaps we are too blind to his ways."

"Since when did you think so darkly?" Frigga said, standing up and looking down to her son. "Now enough of this nonsense and dance with your mother."

...

"It was tedious," Loki informed Isabella as he lay beside her that evening, holding her in his arms as she tried not to drift off to sleep. He had rushed from the party as soon as the clock had struck twelve and he had knocked persistently on her window, only to have no answer and so he had used his magic, sneaking in and seeing her there sleeping. She wore a simple white nightgown and the sheets were tangled around her body, her hair wet after washing it.

He had stood there for a few moments before waking her slowly. She had been startled but had settled again when she saw it was him. He had taken his place beside her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. She was continuously yawning in his presence yet Loki did not feel tired.

He was too awake to contemplate sleeping.

"My brother seems to have it in his mind that I need to court a woman of nobility."

"What?" Isabella asked him, sitting up and propping herself on her elbow whilst Loki lolled his head to the side, his stare fixed on her.

"Thor has been trying to set me with Lady Alyssa. He will not stop his persistencies. I danced with her far too much for my liking."

"She's a Lady?" Isabella checked.

"She is from nobility," he confirmed. "A fine dancer too, if I have to be honest."

"Well, you do not need to be honest." Isabella snapped back. What was this? Why was her blood running warm and why was her face heating her up? Her hands balled into fists by her side as she flopped on her back, looking to the ceiling. Loki watched her for a moment, a flicker of amusement on his face as he rolled onto his side, moving his hand to rest on her stomach, his touch drawing her eyes back to him.

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Then why ask?"

"Because I want to make sure."

"You seem sure enough to me."

"You know that she means nothing to me. If she did then I would still be dancing with her."

"Thank you for that image."

"You are more than welcome," Loki said. "Seriously, Isabella. She does not mean anything to me."

"Yet she is the one you spent tonight with...holding in public...dancing without being ashamed...and I waited here for you...like some mistress which you have, only allowed to see when you decide to sneak out." Isabella complained and Loki grumbled at hearing her.

"You are hardly a mistress, Isabella." He told her. "Is it really bothering you? The secrecy?"

"It was not," Isabella muttered. "Until you told me of the Lady Alyssa. I bet she is perfect, isn't she? No crooked teeth or untameable hair?"

"I suppose so," Loki replied slowly. "It matters not though. Thor shall never be able to push us together. Mother has already warned him to leave me."

"Hm," Isabella said, clearly not appeased. "And I bet she never stood on your feet."

"No, she did not," Loki confirmed, moving his head to rest against her neck, kissing the skin there. "Does it really bother you, Isabella?"

"Would it not bother you? The man I love is dancing with another woman whilst I wash my greasy hair and-"

"-Say that again," Loki urged her and she looked at him, wondering what she had just said as she titled her head to the side.

"What? My hair was greasy earlier-"

"-No," Loki shook his head. "You...you said that...you love me...Isabella..."

"Oh," Isabella simply said, moving her head again to rest on the cushion, looking at her white washed ceiling. "Well...I mean...I was simply saying...it is not as if I...well..."

"Did you mean it?" Loki wondered, his face full of seriousness. Isabella managed to move her eyes to the side, a gulp moving through her throat as she nodded once at him. Her eyes were wide and her face was one of fear. She had never felt so vulnerable to him and Loki had never seen her look like this. It was like she was baring herself to him and it scared her.

Slowly, he moved his lips down to her mouth, capturing her in a kiss as she closed her eyes, wondering if he would say it back to her. She supposed he wouldn't for he was adamant in not stopping his kissing of her. It was like he was stalling. Maybe he didn't love her yet. Or maybe he was too scared like she had been.

Loki couldn't say it. He couldn't bring himself to speak the words back to her and so he had moved his body, shifting on top of her as he brought his hands down her sides, grabbing onto her thigh as she gasped, allowing him to fall between her legs as he moved his lips further down her neck, stopping at the base of her throat and she tried to take deep breaths, a feeble attempt to calm herself. It was only then did she note how her nightgown had ridden up to just below her hips and her legs were bare, visibly pale in the darkness. He moved his gaze back to hers, their eyes level and full of wonder and longing.

She wondered if he was going to say it to her then, but she had no luck, for all he did was allow his hand to rest on her hip and his lips to latch back onto hers.

"Isabella, I am home, did you..."

Loki and Isabella froze as the door opened and Roselyn's voice travelled through the room, her eyes instantly drawn to the sight in front of her before she turned away, backing from the room with her eyes closed and Isabella blushed quickly and Loki rested his head face first on the pillow beside Isabella's head.

"I am fine...we are fine..." Isabella said and Roselyn nodded, closing the door.

"That is good!" she called back and Loki rolled off of Isabella, his hands moving to rest on his stomach whilst the young blonde pulled her dress further down her legs, laying on her side due to the lack of space, her back facing away from Loki as the pair of them said nothing, too embarrassed with their behaviour to speak.

"Damn," Loki simply said after a moment and Isabella mumbled an agreement. "Do you want me to go?"

"No," she said and turned back to face him. "Perhaps it would simply just be wiser to sleep."

"I suppose sleeping is innocent enough," Loki admitted and she hesitantly rested against him, his arm dangling over her waist. She drifted off to sleep whilst he remained awake, thinking about what to do. He did not want to see her jealous and he...he did want to spend his time with her. He supposed the only way would be for him to tell his family and see their reaction. It was what he wanted.

...

A/N: And now the trials and tribulations commence! Another update, cannot believe I have found the time! Anyway, thank you to LadyFides and kalimecat for reviewing the previous chapter and to anyone who added this to their favourites and is following. Reviews are appreciated once more!


	15. Chapter 15

"No...we need to talk about this," Isabella informed Loki when she awoke the next morning and he told her of his intentions. He had lain awake, listening for any sign of noise before slowly drifting off. The next thing he heard was the slamming of the door, indicating Roselyn had left for work. He had woken then, sitting up and resting Isabella against his side before she stirred, managing to peel her eyes open to look at him, a smile on her lips. He had smiled back at her before asking how she had slept and then he had told her of what he wanted to do.

Loki frowned at her question; "What is there to talk about?"

"A lot," Isabella retorted to him, her voice shaking as she moved from her bed, standing up and grabbing onto her white robe, pulling it tightly around her body. Loki adjusted his place on the bed, crossing his long legs out in front of him as he rested his hands flat on his stomach. Quirking a brow in her direction, he waited for her to commence airing her concerns.

Isabella shook her head, her hands pushing through her hair, causing it to become even more riled. She paced up and down the width of her bed, her hands on her hips as her eyes remained straight in front of her whilst she spoke.

"There is my mother to consider, Loki," she said, looking to the ceiling, embarrassment coming back to her cheeks as she remembered the previous evening which they had spent together. "And if...and this is...if your parents are perfectly happy with us then what shall happen? Obviously I would have to move into the palace with you-"

"-Bella," Loki cut her off and she turned her gaze to him whilst he was smirking, an arrogant look upon his face which caused Isabella's hands to ball by his sides. "We are hardly talking about betrothal, are we? You do not need to move into the palace until that time."

"And will that time come?" she wondered, knowing she shouldn't have bothered when Loki stammered for a moment. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes again and waved her hand in the air. "Forget that. And do you honestly think that your parents will be happy with that as an arrangement? Surely they do not want you to be sneaking out to see me."

"It would no longer be sneaking, Isabella," Loki reminded her. "If we tell them then it is not me going behind their backs. They would know about us and I could walk to you without fear of being seen."

"You could technically walk to me without fear of being seen anyway," Isabella mumbled, her arms folding over her stomach as she came to sit at the stool to her dressing table, crossing her legs and looking at Loki as he remained on the bed. "You can disguise yourself."

"You know what I mean," Loki interrupted her before the rant could continue. "I am serious, Isabella."

"I can tell," she assured him. "I would just like to know where this sudden idea has come from."

"How do you know it is sudden?"

"Could you just answer my question?"

"I think you can answer your own question," Loki said to her and she moaned at his attempt to be cryptic but she did take to thinking about why. She studied him for a moment, his eyes wide and frown lines on top of his head whilst she rested her head into her hand.

"Is this because of last night?" she wondered and he remained silent. She took his lack of a response to mean yes and so she continued on speaking. "Loki...I know that she meant nothing to you. You do not need to rush into a decision simply because I was jealous."

"Have you ever considered that this is something which I want, too?" Loki asked her and her eyes widened further as her lips parted slightly. Loki pressed his hand to his chest, his neck jutting out as his eyes never left hers. "I do not want to listen to my brother urge me to find someone when I have you. I do not wish to dance with women who hold no interest to me...even if they are better dancers than you-"

"-That is-"

"-It is true," Loki smiled at her, wishing she would simply accept his request and stop putting up such a fight. Did she not want to be with him? "Why are you so concerned, Isabella?"

"This entire situation concerns me," Isabella admitted to him through biting her cheek, her eyes moving to Loki and her features seemed to soften in front of his eyes. "I am scared what shall happen if we are accepted...my mother...what will be the consequences for her? People will talk and she will...if we are to do this then I will need to speak with my mother, Loki."

"Surely she will support you?" Loki checked. "She wants the best for you."

"Yes," Isabella admitted. "But once your family discover what has happened then everything will change. And if the King does not accept this then what shall happen?"

"I shall ignore his requests."

"You cannot do that. He is your father."

"I would do it for you," Loki promised her. "My mother would understand and Thor...well...I do not care what he would think. I do not care what they think. I no longer want to sneak around with you."

Loki stood up, walking slowly over to her before dropping to his knees, folding his arms on her thighs as she lowered her upper body, her hands skimming over his hair as he looked up to her.

"You are not questioning being with me, are you?" Loki checked and Isabella watched him for a moment. All traces of any cockiness which he held had left. He looked worried, scared even. His eyes were searching hers, trying to find the answer and she shook her head, genuinely smiling at him before she kissed the top of his head, allowing her forehead to rest on top of his black locks for a moment.

"That is something which I shall never question," she promised him in a whisper. "Do not doubt that, Loki."

He took a moment to inhale sharply at her words, a slight tinge of relief passing through his veins.

"I need to talk to my mother first. I need her to know what we intend to do and then...if you wish...we shall go to the Allfather."

"Do you not wish for it too?" Loki asked; his voice a soft murmur and she placed her hands on his cheeks, drawing his gaze up to hers.

"I do not enjoy sneaking around," she informed him. "And I...I simply worry that they will not understand and...they will stop you from coming to me."

"No," Loki shook his head at her. "You do not need to worry about that."

He removed her hands from his face, entwining her fingers into his before pressing his lips to her left knuckles, tenderly kissing her whilst she watched him.

"I shall be with you, Isabella. You need not worry."

...

"You shall need to say something soon before I do."

Loki continued walking by his mother's side, her arm tucked into the crook of his. He was escorting her through the palace gardens. The afternoon son was beating down on them, causing Loki to sweat in his heavy armour whilst Frigga remained content.

"Why?" Loki asked his mother. "Lady Alyssa's advances are wasted on me. Thor knows that, he just won't accept it."

"Do not think your brother foolish, Loki. He saw that you were no longer there last night and he asked where you had gone. I told him that you were feeling tired and needed rest. He insisted you had run away from Lady Alyssa."

"Thor's foolish thoughts mean nothing to me," Loki promised his mother. "He shall soon see that he is being ridiculous."

"Thor may believe that...but he did tell Odin of the Lady Alyssa. Your father spoke with her after you left last night and he believes she is quite a fine young lady." Frigga turned her stare back to her son and Loki froze for a moment, a look of horror taking hold on his face whilst she sighed, moving her head back and forth and turning to stand opposite him.

"You do not think he would do anything, do you?" Loki checked looking at his mother and she smiled warmly at him, moving her hand to rest on his cold cheek. Her darling boy. Her sweet Loki. How she longed to see him happy and she would not let anyone get in the way of that.

"You know what your brother is like," she replied. "Have you spoken to Isabella about telling your father?"

"I spoke with her this morning," Loki nodded and Frigga picked his hand up, guiding him over to the swinging bench covered in ivy. He sat beside her, leaning back in his seat as he remembered the conversation from the morning. The time he had told her that he didn't want to hide anymore. She had looked at him with apprehension and then told him that she agreed. She just needed to talk to her mother.

"And what did she say?" Frigga asked and Loki nonchalantly shrugged.

"She wants to speak to her mother about the idea," he said. "She thinks that everything which she does affects her mother."

"You cannot blame her," Frigga said. "The pair of them are dependent on each other. Once you tell your father then there will be no going back, but at least you will not sneak around."

"Do you honestly believe that father will accept us?" Loki wondered and Frigga's lips moved into a knowing smile and she nodded sternly. If he didn't accept it then she would soon see to it that he would.

"I will not let him ruin this," Frigga urged her son. "What shall she do if Odin gives you his blessing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will she come to live at the palace with us?"

"No," Loki quickly shook his head at his mother, chuckling at the thought of Isabella amongst the ranks of nobility. She would struggle to act with the proper decorum. "She wishes to stay with her mother. We are not betrothed, mother."

"I cannot see that stage being too far away," Frigga admitted and Loki mumbled an incomprehensible response to her. She watched him with amusement, knowing that Loki enjoyed keeping his emotions close to his chest. She was simply happy for him.

"I will be there when you wish to tell Odin," Frigga assured him.

"Loki! There you are!"

"Typical," Loki muttered, scowling down to his lap before his eyes looked up, meeting the wide blue orbs of his brother. Thor stood still, beaming over to his brother who did his best not to look openly disappointed with the sudden appearance of the God of Thunder.

"I have been searching for you all morn. Where have you been?"

"I have been reading," he lied. Most of his morning had been spent at Isabella's, talking to her and holding her like a love drunk fool. "Even if you had been searching for me all morn, I would be able to hide from you."

"That would be exceptionally rude," Thor chuckled and looked at his mother who had her head tilted to the side, wondering if her son was going to give her the time of day or not. "Besides, I am sure mother has had enough of your company for one day."

"Who is to say that I have?" Frigga asked from her eldest son. "I would much prefer to have both of you by my side like I did when you were infants."

"Come now, mother!" Thor laughed loudly, his smile never leaving his face. "You know how insufferable we were at that age."

"And some never stop being insufferable," Loki whispered so only Frigga could hear. She attempted to frown at her son, her hand moving to hit him on his leg before he jumped up from the seat, moving his hands behind his back.

"Now, brother, the time to duel has approached us," Thor said and Loki shook his head at his brother, squinting at him due to the strength of the sun.

"As much as I would love nothing more," Loki said, the sarcasm of his words lost on Thor. "I find myself busy."

"Not possible," Thor said. "The Lady Alyssa has agreed to watch this afternoon. I shall even allow you to beat me to impress her."

"I do not need you to do that," Loki snapped curtly. "I could win regardless. Anyway, I am busy, am I not, mother?"

Frigga allowed her features to falter for a moment before Thor turned to look at his mother and she nodded quickly, remaining sat where she was and refusing to move from the warm sun.

"He is busy, Thor. Stop pushing your brother, my love. Only the Lady Alyssa will end up hurt by your scheming."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You shall see tonight," Loki hissed. He grew tired of listening to his brother. Thor's immature whining was grating on Loki and the God of Mischief had to restrain himself by biting down on his lip. He could talk to Isabella later in the day and bring her back to the palace, finally silencing Thor and his comments.

"What in the name of Valhalla are you talking about?" Thor wondered, the loud laugh moving through his throat. Frigga rested her hand on Loki's shoulder, squeezing it encouragingly as he caught her gaze for a moment and then turned, moving away from the pair.

"No," Frigga said, stopping Thor as he began to follow his brother. "Leave him alone."

"What is the matter with him?" Thor asked, pointing to Loki's back. Frigga shook her head, smiling as she watched her son walk away.

"As he said, he shall tell you tonight."

...

"Have you gone mad?" Roselyn wondered from her daughter as they sat together at the kitchen table, bowls of leftover soup in front of them. Isabella sighed and shrugged, not too sure what to tell her mother if she had to be honest. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was worried about Loki's family not accepting her but she was even more worried for her own mother.

"Loki no longer wants to hide," Isabella informed her.

"And what do you want?" Roselyn asked, resting her goblet down and eyeing Isabella with caution. Her daughter, sighed, pushing her hands through her hair. Roselyn noted her visibly shaking; her face was one of confusion.

"I want to be with him," Isabella assured her mother. She had no doubt about that. "I cannot see me ever changing that. I am just scared...I am scared of rejection...I'm scared that the Allfather will not accept me and Loki. I'm scared that everything will change...no longer will I be able to live a normal life, instead it will be filled with balls and events...I do not know if I want that."

"But you want him?" Roselyn pushed and Isabella nodded quickly.

"I want to be with him more than anything," Isabella admitted, a slight hint of embarrassment in her voice as she looked back over to her mother, her face full of seriousness. "I love him."

Roselyn sighed, dropping her head into her hands. She had told her. She had warned her that no good would come from their relationship and she couldn't help but think that she was right. Did she honestly think that everything would stay the same once their secret moved into the open?

"If you love him then he has to be worth the sacrifices," Roselyn warned her.

"I did not say that he was not worth it," Isabella retorted quickly. "I just said that I am scared of them. And then there is you..."

"Me?" Roselyn wondered from Isabella, her brow arched. "What about me?"

"Well...if life changes for me then surely it will affect you, will it not?"

"Isabella," Roselyn said. "You are not to marry the Prince. You are to simply court him in the open...yes...people may whisper about me...but, I will not lose you, will I? You shall still be here when I come home and you will still be there for me and I will be there for you."

"I know," Isabella agreed and Roselyn stood up, grabbing onto the dishes and moving to the small sink, dropping her hands into the water as her eyes fixed on the outside world from the window. She kept her sniffs to herself, her eyes widening and watering as she thought about what was about to happen.

She wanted Isabella to be happy. If Prince Loki was what her daughter wanted then Roselyn could not stop her from having him. But she refused to let him take her. She refused to let her be led away, turned into royalty and served upon by Roselyn herself. No. Adamantly she shook her head.

But why could she feel that she was slowly losing her daughter?

"Mother," Isabella said; her voice soft. "I do not want to go through with this without your permission."

Roselyn laughed for a moment, disbelief in her rings and Isabella stood up, standing beside her mother, drying the cutlery for her.

"I cannot...I do not know what will happen, Isabella. If the King refuses to let you two be together then...I do not know what you will do...but you know that I am there for you whatever happens. You are my daughter and nothing will change that."

Dropping the towel onto the surface she wrapped her arms around her mother, holding her tightly and burying her head into her shoulder. Roselyn moved her wet hands around her daughter's waist, pulling her close against her, burying her head into her hair, inhaling her scent. She held onto her as tightly as she could, a part of her wishing that she did not have to let her go. How she wished she was a six year old girl again, content to sit at her feet and allow her mother to braid her hair.

If only she could turn the clock back.

...

"You need not worry," Loki promised Isabella as he guided her to the palace, his hand on the small of her back as the sun finally hid from them and the moon replaced it. Isabella longed for more contact. She longed for Loki to wrap his arms around her waist, hold her close to him and shield her from what was about to happen.

He took in her pale features, wondering if she was about to possibly faint and he shook his head. Where had her personality gone? Apparently the thought of seeing his family had removed it from her. She was scared beyond her wits.

Isabella quickly moved from him, her hand grabbing onto his which had been on her back. He watched the contact between them, holding her tightly onto her fingers. Her palms were sweaty against his. He moved his hand upwards, kissing her knuckles as he approached the grand hall where dinner was to be served that evening.

He had assured Isabella on the way that nothing would happen to her and he would make sure everything was alright. She believed him, of course. She just wished that nothing did go wrong.

His eyes met hers for one final time before the wooden doors were pushed open and Loki strode in. Isabella took in how his stance seemed to turn to one of regal, his chin held high showing his purpose as she kept by his side.

"Loki."

Frigga was the one to whisper her son's name and she stood up whilst Odin remained at the head of the table, his good eye looking at the sight before him. Thor had to remain silent, fearing he may be incomprehensible if he tried to speak. His mouth hung open and his eyes widened as he noted the woman and Loki.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin wondered and Isabella looked at the Allfather who seemed to be scrutinising her, causing her to blush vividly.

"I have something to tell you," Loki admitted and she moved to stand by Isabella's side, her arm moving around the smaller girl. Her hand wrapped around her shoulders tightly, her other hand rubbed up and down her arm whilst Odin stood.

"I can see," he said before his gaze fell to his wife. "Did you know of this?"

"Yes," Frigga agreed. "Listen to your son. If his happiness means anything to you then you shall hear him."

Odin pursed his lips at hearing her, her narrow gaze enough to tell him that he should do as she had asked. Odin outstretched his hand, gesturing towards Loki for him to continue. Thor remained sat back in his seat, his finger pressed against his lips, running across them as he took in the sight of Isabella.

"Father," Loki said; his words velvet like. "May I present Isabella to you?"

"You may," Odin said and Isabella dropped into a curtsey, trying to spit a word out but failing for her throat was too dry. "Why is she here, Loki?"

"Well," Loki said after coughing quickly. "Isabella and I have been together for some time. I met her whilst she worked in the palace as a kitchen maid and ever since then I confess that I have become besotted with her. She and I have grown close to each other and I wanted for you to know."

"A kitchen maid?" Odin checked and Frigga audibly made a tut noise at hearing him. Was that all he had picked up on? He could not be serious. "She is a commoner?"

Loki faltered for a moment, his silver tongue gearing up to try and persuade his father that it mattered not who she was.

"Yes," Loki admitted. "I know it is not normal for a King to give his blessing on such a relation-"

"-It is unheard of, never mind normal," Odin snapped back to his son and Loki frowned at hearing him. "And you come here looking for blessing when you know that I cannot permit it? I cannot break with tradition of Asgard. A Prince is never to be with a commoner."

Isabella felt her heart sink. She knew this would happen. She had been sure of it yet she had pursued it.

"Odin," Frigga was the one to snap at her husband. "Your son is happy. Is that not all that matters to you?"

"Of course." Odin nodded. "But he knows that I cannot bless him, Frigga. He knows that I cannot give my blessing for this."

"Why ever not?"

"Because it is not the way of Asgard!" Odin's voice boomed and Thor shook his head, moving to point to Loki.

"Loki has never been so content," he defended his brother and Odin turned to watch him, his glare menacing as he did so. "Surely tradition does not matter."

"Do not speak out of place!" Odin snapped.

Frigga looked down to Isabella who was leaning into Loki and she released her from her grasp, her son snaking his arm around her waist as he drew her closer to him.

"Isabella is all that I want," Loki informed Odin. "I shall not stop seeing her even if you do not bless us."

"Why do you make this hard on me, Loki?"

"He has done no such thing!" Frigga snapped hastily. "Is it such a crime that he has fallen in love with her?"

"And I do not wish to see him in pain," Odin said, moving to watch Loki who had the look of fury on his face. He could not believe what was happening. How could his father do this? How could he be so harsh? "But I cannot bless this."

"Fine," Loki hissed through gritted teeth. "I do not need your blessing. If I wish to see Isabella then I shall."

"You can never be together," Odin said, his voice saddened. "Do not torture yourself so."

"No," Loki replied, his voice a quick snap. "You are the one who is torturing me. Do not put any of this onto me."

"Your son is right," Frigga agreed, moving forwards towards her husband. "Tradition sometimes needs to be broken-"

"-We are talking of generations of tradition, Frigga-"

"-No, we are talking about love." Frigga concluded. "If he loves Isabella then we shall not doubt it. What do you intend to do if he keeps seeing her? Do you intend to banish your son?"

"No, of course not," Odin snapped. "I do not intend to do anything about this...but...he cannot see her anymore. If anyone were to hear of this then what would happen?"

"You are the King!" Frigga yelled. "People's opinions do not matter."

"Yes, they do," he retorted. "The people of Asgard matter-"

"-But not their opinions," Frigga shook her head. "How could you do this to him?"

"I do not enjoy this." Odin responded.

"You could have fooled me," Loki snapped back and he took hold of Isabella's hand once again, the fury evident on his face. "You cannot stop me from seeing her. I had wished, for once, that I could gain your approval...that you could look at me and be happy. But that is not possible, is it?"

"Loki, why do you speak like that?" Odin asked and his son snarled back at him.

"You know why," Loki said; his voice venomous. "All of these years I have had to sit back, watching from Thor's shadow as he took all of your attention. I have always allowed him the limelight...everything which he wants...and now...here I stand...asking for you to be happy for me and you simply cannot do it, can you?"

"Loki-"

"-Spare it," Loki interrupted, shaking his head as Thor remained stunned at the sudden revelation. Loki's teeth bared in a sinister smile and his head shook back and forth as he moved backwards, Isabella looking up at him, seeing the strain on his face.

"If you cannot be happy for me then I do not wish to know anymore."

"Don't you dare walk out that door!" Odin bellowed as Loki turned on his heel, Isabella unable to do anything but follow him, squeezing tightly onto his hand as he ignored Odin's requests, his pleas for his son to see sense and look at his perspective.

"Loki," Isabella whispered as they rushed through the palace and he turned his eyes back to her, his gaze softening slightly in front of her. Odin's roars died down as she moved both of her hands to hold onto one of his. "Go back in there...do not argue with your father...over me...I do not..."

"No," Loki replied, standing still and abruptly crashing his lips onto hers. Isabella was startled at his sudden movement but she did not reject him. Her fingertips rested on his cheeks before she drew away from him.

"I want you, Isabella," Loki said, his voice harsh yet honest. "You are all that I want."

...

A/N: So I have wrote this quite late at night and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to LadyFides, Toshiba234, CuteSango07, BritanyJean and kalimecat for reviewing! I hope you will all let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Loki watched as Isabella entered her home, lurking around the corner until she had closed the door and he had heard the snap of the lock. His face was flushed red with anger and coldness. His body was numb and his head was beginning to pound, the sign of a headache approaching him.

He detested his father. He hated how he could do this to him. Tradition was not the be all and end all. If Loki was so happy then why was it such an issue? Did he not want to see Loki happy? Or was it that he could simply not accept a commoner as a princess? Loki did not know and he did not care. Without Odin's blessing then he knew he and Isabella could never be together formally. But Loki was going to be with her. He would see to that.

Spending time walking with Isabella, comforting her and telling her that he would disobey his father was enough to persuade her that he did indeed love her, even if he couldn't say it to her. She had urged him to go back and talk to Odin, make things better and leave her. And then Loki had told her that he would do no such thing. Would she have stopped seeing him when her mother forbade her from seeing him? Her lips had pursed and her eyes widened and she shook her head before kissing him quickly.

"Bella," Roselyn had whispered her daughter's name as soon as she entered the room. Isabella looked over to her mother, the solemn expression on her face enough to tell the older woman that it had not gone well.

"The King will not accept us," she responded simply, pulling her cloak from her body and resting it over the back of the chaise longue, sitting on the opposite side of the fireplace to her mother. She looked into the flames, her face devoid of emotion whilst Roselyn remained mute, waiting for her to say something.

"He will not see his son with a commoner. The Queen was supportive, urging him to allow his son to be happy. The Prince Thor also seemed rather content with the idea."

"I'm sorry," Roselyn promised her daughter and Isabella's green eyes found her mother's pitiful orbs. "I wanted it to work...even if I do not like him...I saw how he made you happy. I saw how you...well...you made him happy. But you should have foreseen this, Isabella."

"Why should I have?" Isabella asked; aggravation taking hold of her but her voice remained steady and calm. "Is it not the prerogative of every parent to make their child happy? Is that not the way in which family works?"

"It is," Roselyn agreed, glad that her daughter had the same values which she had. "But we are talking of centuries of tradition, Isabella."

"Tradition," Isabella chuckled the word, moving her hands in front of the fire, allowing the warmth to spread through her body as she shook her head. "Tradition should mean nothing in comparison to happiness and love."

"Be careful how you speak," Roselyn hissed at her daughter and Isabella shrugged nonchalantly. "You should not speak ill of the nobility of Asgard."

"Yet they are allowed to speak ill of us," Isabella replied, moving to stand up, her arms flapping by her side whilst Roselyn dropped her knitting. She watched as her daughter commenced her pacing up and down the side of the chaise longue. Her hands pulled through her hair as her anger finally boiled.

"I did not mind keeping our relationship a secret," Isabella admitted. "I was happy to do so if it meant I could see him...but now...it is in the open and the chances of Loki escaping his father's gaze to come to me is slim. He tells me how he will manage it and I do doubt him. Asgardians are here to serve the King and he has a duty to his father."

"He does," Roselyn admitted. "And...he cannot continue to see you. If he goes against the word of the King then who knows what may happen? Not only for the Prince but for you."

"Is it wrong of me to say that I fail to care?"

"Yes," Roselyn snapped. "To go against the King is to accept punishment. I do not wish to see my daughter punished."

"And I do not wish to stay away from Loki."

Roselyn sighed. She knew she would never win a losing battle. Isabella was determined never to give him up and Roselyn couldn't blame her in a way. She knew she loved Loki. But Roselyn loved her daughter and she did not want to see her hurt.

"You have to if the Allfather has spoken," Roselyn replied, her voice soft, almost a whisper. Isabella's jaw jutted out and her arms folded across her chest.

"Surely it is down to Loki and I?" she asked her mother. "If we cannot be together here then we could run...surely we could run to one of the nine realms."

"Do not talk silly," Roselyn spat, the anger coming back into her tone as she shook her head. "You are not running away on some romantic escapade."

"If it is the only way-"

"-No," Roselyn snapped, shaking her head quickly. Isabella watched as her mother's face seemed to change. Strain and pain came across her features and her cheeks were a deep red with anger at what she was hearing. "You are to go nowhere, Isabella. I forbid that."

Isabella said nothing back to her mother, deciding to simply turn on her heel and walk to her room, slamming her door shut with all her might. Collapsing onto her bed, she looked at her stuffed bear and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but remember Loki on that eve, taunting her and smirking at her. She did not intend to be without him, regardless of what everyone said.

...

"She was a very fair maiden."

Loki ground his teeth together as he walked back from the training ground with his brother after a full day of practicing duelling. Thor had been tame with him, Loki could tell. Yet, Loki had been filled with rage, allowing his sword to bear the brunt of it. Thor had to admit that he had never seen his brother so wound up before. Loki was normally suave, his silver tongue allowing him to remain effortlessly calm and collected. The sight of Loki today had been a different one. His desperation and anger had consumed him.

Thor watched his brother's features for any sign of emotion. But he had gone cold. Loki said nothing back to Thor. He walked by his side, his fingers laced together behind his back whilst the God of Thunder remained pensive.

"Yes," Loki agreed after a moment, knowing full well that Thor had approached the topic of Isabella. He had been treading cautiously around him all day. Loki knew he wanted to talk about it. But Loki did not want to talk about it.

"You said she was called Isabella." Thor said and Loki stood still on the gravelled path, guards and maids passing them by without a care in the world. Loki was sure they all knew. There had been serving maids in the hall when Loki had announced Isabella to his family. They were never alone and Loki knew how they all liked to gossip about things which were of no concern to them.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Loki snapped at his elder brother. Thor stood opposite him, his arms folded across his chest as he watched Loki for a few moments, wondering what to say to his brother.

"Do you love her?" Thor wondered and Loki's hands balled into fists at the question. Did he love her? He supposed he did. Yet he was not going to admit his weakness to Thor.

"I am taken with her," Loki decided to say and Thor nodded, moving to rest a hand on his brother's shoulder, bending slightly so that he could look him in the eye.

"There is nothing which you can do to persuade father to allow you to be with her," Thor said and Loki had to contain the need to roll his eyes. Did Thor think him dumb? "And if you claim not to love her...then maybe if you stop seeing her then you can find someone else?"

Loki shrugged his brother's hand from his shoulder, his touch seemingly poisonous to him. Loki shook his head, a snarl moving from his lips as he addressed Thor;

"And what would you know of love?" Loki snapped at him. "You, the Great Thor, who dances with women and then leaves them before they even have the chance to tell you who they really are. You see people as nothing more than something to play with."

"Loki," Thor snapped at his brother. "I know you are annoyed but do not take your anger out on me."

"Annoyed?" Loki said the word. It seemed so tame. It seemed so useless to him. "Believe me when I say that I am more than annoyed."

"I can see that," Thor promised him. "I was simply trying to help. You told me that you do not love her. If that is true then you can move on."

"I do not wish to move on," Loki hissed. "T'is none of your concern who I see."

"It is when I know that father could punish you for it," Thor responded in a snap, moving his hands to wrap around Loki's upper arms, shaking him. "Do you not see that I care for you? I do not want for our family to grow apart because of this."

"It is not me who caused it," Loki responded, moving from Thor's hold, his hands slapping at his brother's muscular arms. "Father has made his decision and I refuse to agree with it."

"Do not be a fool, Loki," Thor warned him as he watched the God of Mischief stalk back through the gardens, his head held high as people moved from around him, sensing the anger radiating through his body.

...

"Your brother tells me that the two of you had a heated discussion earlier."

Loki's hands instantly balled into fists as he heard his father's booming voice. Loki had entered the dining hall early in the hope that he could quickly eat and leave before his family entered. He intended to go and see Isabella later on in the evening. There were ways out of the palace which even the all seeing Heimdall didn't know.

"T'is no one's business," Loki hissed after a moment, grabbing a grape and popping it into his mouth. Odin took his seat at the head of the table, his hands folding together and his eyes remaining fixed on Loki. His son seemed determined not to look at him, doing his best to keep his glare in front of him.

"Your mother has been pestering me," Odin admitted, never taking his stare off of Loki. He only wished that his son would look back to him. He was his father. He wanted the best for him, even if Loki didn't see it like that.

"How nice," Loki drawled; his voice full of sarcasm and it was times like these when Odin realised how different they really were. Loki and Odin shared no traits yet he loved him. He loved him even though he wasn't his.

"Loki," Odin snapped and his son finally turned his glare to his father. "I have come to talk with you of this entire matter. Your mother seems to think that you are in love with this Isabel, is this correct?"

"She is called Isabella," Loki corrected his father, grounding his teeth together. Did he even pay attention to his life? Did he really care about what Loki wanted? He couldn't even remember her name.

"Answer the question, Loki."

"Why does it matter?" Loki wondered, dropping the apple he held onto his plate. The clattering noise echoed as it fell and Odin pushed his mouth into a tight line. "You will never allow us to be together in this realm."

"I asked you a question. Stop changing the topic," Odin demanded and Loki slumped in his seat. His shoulders moved up and down nonchalantly as he heard his father speak.

"I suppose I do," Loki admitted. He couldn't say the words themselves. But he did. He did love her, he just didn't realise it. "That is why I refuse to give her up."

"As I suspected," Odin sighed, shaking his head. He realised what he had to do. He didn't want to lose his son but he knew he may if he didn't put aside tradition. If he didn't then he knew Loki would run away with her. He would hide and his magic would conceal him. Odin didn't want that.

"I have a proposition," Odin said, his voice booming out. Loki's interest heightened as he cocked his head in his father's direction. His brow arched on his forehead and his arms folded across his waist. "I wish to meet this Isabella properly. You shall bring her to the palace in the next week after Thor's coronation."

"Why must I wait?"

"Your mother and I have enough to deal with," Odin replied, his voice calmer than before whilst Loki remained quiet. "Thor's coronation takes priority."

_As per usual. Thor is the one who is put first. The arrogant brute manages to come before me once again. _

Bitterness consumed Loki's thoughts for a moment and his fingers flexed, his face not betraying his emotions.

"She shall come for dinner and I shall speak with her...I need to be sure that she is suitable for you, Loki."

"She is," Loki said without a moment of doubt. Odin held his hand up, silencing his son before he could say anything more.

"I need to be sure," Odin responded. "I need to be certain, Loki. This is a big thing which you are asking for me to do. For you to publically court a commoner I need to be sure she is suitable."

Loki said nothing, realising that Odin's proposition was better than nothing. His father moved across the table, picking up a strawberry and slowly eating it whilst Loki said nothing to him. He had nothing to say, he supposed. They were the terms of the King and Loki couldn't argue with them.

"Now, go to your brother," Odin said, dismissing his son. "He needs to speak with you of the coronation."

Loki nodded once, picking himself up and gracefully leaving the dining hall. The guards opened the doors just as he saw his mother moved towards them. She smiled warmly at him, her eyes holding knowing. Loki knew who he had to thank for his father's sudden change of heart. Watching his mother for a moment he felt overwhelming love move into his body.

He moved forwards, wrapping his arms around her waist as she moved her arms around his neck. He was much taller than her but she refused to let him go for a moment. Frigga moved her head onto his shoulder, breathing deeply as she felt her son. She never wanted to let Loki go. She never wanted to let her boys go. She just wanted them to be happy.

"Thank you," Loki said, stepping back from her and kissing her on the cheek.

Frigga took hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly for a moment and winking once at him.

"It was my pleasure," she promised him. "Now go to her later."

"I shall," Loki said, moving backwards from his mother as she watched him, content to see the smile back on his face.

...

"An audience with the King?" Isabella checked as she sat beside Loki on her bed. He had laid himself down, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. Isabella remained sat up, a book in her hands as she tried to read it.

"A meal," Loki corrected her. "He wishes to make sure you are suitable for me."

"And if I am not?"

"Then we run," Loki said as if it were simple. Isabella watched him for a moment, studying the way he behaved. He looked much more casual in comparison to normal. His body was slouched, holding no air of regal behaviour like it normally did.

"Do you not want to run?" Loki wondered when she didn't answer him back. He peeled one eye open and looked at her for a moment. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him.

"You know that I would," she replied. "It is not my favourite option."

"But if it is the only one..."

"...Then I shall do it without a moment's thought," Isabella promised him, dipping her head downwards and pressing her lips to his forehead. Loki moved his fingers, wrapping them around her wrist and dragging her towards him. She giggled quickly, allowing him to haul her to rest on top of him.

"Thor's coronation comes in two days time," Loki told her, moving his hand upwards, his fingers tickling against her cheek. Isabella continued to allow her hands to move in sync, pushing his slicked hair back as her eyes searched his. "T'is only luck that I managed to sneak out this evening. Thor was determined that he needed me to duel against him. He thinks strength is the key to being a great leader."

"And that is where he is mistaken," Isabella dared to say to Loki. She knew that she should not speak ill of Prince Thor in front of his brother. "I imagine there are many things which come with being a great leader."

"I could only imagine," Loki replied. She heard it again. The bitterness of his tone was undeniable and easy to pick up on. Loki rolled to his side, carefully resting Isabella back on the mattress as his arm remained around her waist.

She didn't really know what to say to him. She was well aware that Thor was a delicate subject. He was someone who Loki did not care to speak about for it seemed to just anger him. Isabella knew that he loved him. Loki could not hate his brother. He simply resented him for being the one who had the attention.

"Anyway," Isabella shrugged nonchalantly, resting her palm on his chest. "When Thor is King then he will have more duties to complete which means that he will not bother you as much."

"Oh, I doubt that," Loki complained in a slow drawl, the sly grin on his face. "Thor always has a way to ruin my day."

"Loki," Isabella scolded him slightly, looking at the strong set of his jaw before her eyes found his again. "Should you honestly speak like that about your brother?"

"If you had to live with him then you would do the same," he assured her and she pursed her lips. "Anyway, I tire of speaking about Thor. I am sure his coronation shall be marvellous and the kingdom of Asgard will be happy to have such a leader."

"And I shall be happy to have you," Isabella promised, once again kissing him before yawning, her hand covering her mouth. Loki looked at her with entertainment in his eyes.

"Tired, my dear?" he wondered, his voice soft and she nodded. Dropping her head to rest on the pillow she closed her eyes. Loki propped his head onto his hand, watching her as she pulled the sheet tighter around her body.

"I spent the entire day cleaning the house," she muttered. "There seems to be no work about and I have to do something to stop me from becoming idle."

"I doubt you will ever become idle," Loki replied to her and she turned onto her side, her back to Loki. Instinctively he moved his arm to rest over her waist and her fingers curled into his.

"Well...I suppose it is late, Loki."

"Then rest," Loki urged her, kissing her on top of her head and moving his body to mould around hers. "Goodnight, Bella."

...

"Did you see her last night?" Frigga wondered from her son as he helped her to choose the flower arrangements for Thor's coronation the next day. Frigga had saved her son from duelling with Thor, telling the God of Thunder that his brother was needed with her. Loki had looked at his mother with relief and she had grinned back at him. Besides, she wanted to know what Isabella had said to him.

"I did," Loki confirmed. "We did not speak for long. I was late going to her and she was tired. I told her of father's invitation."

"What does she think?"

"She will come," Loki promised his mother with a curt nod. "She is nervous, that much is apparent."

"She has nothing to be nervous about," Frigga waved her hand. She moved down the rows of flowers which sat in vases, admiring them and taking a moment to handle each of them. Loki looked at them, wondering why they were so interesting to his mother. They were simply flowers. Each one looked the same but was just a different colour. He couldn't see how a flower arrangement could be so important.

"She is coming to be judged by the most important man in Asgard," Loki clarified for his mother. "How can she not be nervous?"

"I shall not let your father scare her away," Frigga promised Loki. "He shall see that she is the one who makes you happy and he shall be happy like I was."

"I am sceptical," Loki admitted in a mumble.

"And I am optimistic," Frigga counteracted. "Now, which flowers do you think will go well with the grand hall?"

"Any of them," Loki replied to her and Frigga wished she had brought Ingrid with her too. "I do not see why it matters. The day shall be wonderful. Asgard shall come out and celebrate and Thor shall have the power which he craves."

Frigga watched Loki for a few moments, studying him as his nimble fingers moved in front of him, touching a petal of a flower. She often wondered if he knew. He couldn't but she had a feeling that he did. She had always seen her sons as equal.

"Is that a tone of bitterness I hear?" Frigga wondered; her eyes fixed on the flowers in front of her. Loki moved around the table, looking at the pink petals. He said nothing for a few moments, realising he shouldn't speak in such a tone in front of his mother.

"No," Loki admitted. He wasn't bitter about Thor becoming King. That didn't bother him. "I shall be by his side. I shall help him when he is King."

"You know that your father would have both of you become King if possible," Frigga assured her son.

"I do not want the throne," Loki told her. "That is not what I want."

"What do you want, Loki?" Frigga asked from him. Loki froze, his fingers resting on the petal as it began to droop under his touch. He instantly withdrew his hand, moving his gaze up to look at his mother. He didn't want to tell her what he wanted. He wanted to be Thor's equal. He longed for it. He wanted to hold Isabella in public. He wanted to be with her every second of the day. But it mattered not what he wanted.

"I suppose I do not know what I want yet," Loki admitted, his voice nothing more than a slight whisper in the quiet hall.

Frigga nodded at her son, smiling gently in his direction;

"One day you will know what you want." She promised him. "Anyway, does your new armour fit you well?"

Loki took a moment to nod, snarling at the thought of that helmet which was waiting in his chambers.

"Oh yes," Loki mumbled to his mother. "It fits perfectly."

"Good," Frigga said, smiling at the orange flowers, nodding as she did so. "These flowers. I think they are the nicest."

"They all look the same," Loki complained to his mother and she rolled her eyes at her son.

"Wait until tomorrow when you see them," she said. "You shall see how they apply to the atmosphere."

Loki resisted the need to laugh dryly at that. He doubted any flowers would be paid attention to if he managed to have his fun. He allowed himself a knowing smile, shaking his head before thinking of the ways outside of the palace.

...

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while and this isn't my favourite chapter at all. I'm building it up for the event of the movie which comes next. However, I do really like Frigga. Anyway, thanks to anyone taking the time to read this and I do hope that you will review!


	17. Chapter 17

"What are you doing up so early?"

Isabella opened her eyes, sitting up from the chaise longue. She pulled the woollen blanket up with her, tightening it around her shoulders as she looked at her mother who was lighting the candles in the kitchen. Roselyn was dressed in her fine blue outfit, her hair tied in a bun with a white flower tucked into her locks. She had clearly made a little more effort than normal for the crowning of the new King.

"I could not sleep," Isabella admitted to her mother and Roselyn looked across to her. She arched a brow in her direction, dropping her hand to her hip before bending down to grab a bowl from the cupboard.

"And so you decide to come and lay in here?" she checked with her daughter.

"I was tired of lying in bed. I thought that a change of scenery may be better," Isabella grunted before flopping onto her back. Roselyn sighed, shaking her head and knowing why her daughter had not slept well.

It had turned one in the morning and he still hadn't come to her. Normally he always came. He had warned her that he may be busy but she had still hoped. And her hope had kept her awake until she realised at five in the morning that he was not coming.

"He did not come to you, did he?" Roselyn checked with her daughter. Isabella inhaled sharply, shaking her head to herself before she saw her mother in her line of vision. She was stood with a bowl of porridge in her hands, the spoon in her hand as she quickly ate it.

"He said he may not be able to," Isabella informed her mother. "I just hoped that he would...it doesn't matter...surely he will come tonight."

"Do you not intend to come to the ceremony?" Roselyn wondered; perching on the edge of the sofa as her daughter sat up again. Isabella rested her back against the arm of the seat, her knees bent as her mother leant back onto them. "It promises to be a good day. It best be. We have been preparing for days on end. You would not think that there is this much to a coronation."

"I do not think it wise for me to be there," Isabella replied. "The maids aren't my fans and if the Allfather were to see me...I do not wish to cause a commotion."

"You would hardly be noticed," Roselyn assured her, eating more of her cold porridge. She refused to let food go to waste and so she kept leftovers whenever necessary. And time to heat up the food was scarce. "The entire city is to be there. Did Prince Loki not ask if you were to go?"

"He didn't," Isabella replied. "I think he assumed that I would not bother. He assumed correctly. T'is not worth the risk. Besides, the chances of seeing anything happen are slim. He will be crowned King and the nobility shall leave, celebrating in their own party. The rest of Asgard will move along to local taverns and toast in his name."

"And I get to spend my evening waiting on the nobility and clearing up their mess." Roselyn responded to her daughter, rolling her eyes but smiling slightly. "Well, I shall tell you all about it when I come home tonight then." Roselyn promised her daughter and Isabella smiled gratefully at her mother.

"I cannot wait," she said, sarcasm evident in her voice and Roselyn frowned at her tone.

"You spend far too much time with him," she warned her and stood back up, finishing the remains of her breakfast as she walked to wash her pot. "You are picking up his sarcastic mannerisms. I know that you had wit before but it seems to have worsened."

"I am nowhere near as bad as Loki," Isabella promised her mother slowly. "He is worse."

"Trust me, I know," Roselyn promised her daughter. "Although he has become much quieter in the past few weeks when I have seen him. I say nothing to him and he says nothing to me...but he holds a different aura around him...I cannot explain it."

"I assume he is not all too different," Isabella pushed her mother. "He does not skip through the corridors and whistle to himself."

"Oh, now that I would pay to see," Roselyn laughed once and grabbed her cloak, draping it over her shoulders. "Now, I had better be going. You will be fine by yourself, won't you?"

"Yes," Isabella promised her mother. "I will go out and look for work and then come back and prepare something for this evening's dinner."

"What are you planning?"

"I do not know," Isabella called out as Roselyn tied the string to her cloak around her neck. "I will see what there is."

"Well, I shall see you this evening. Try not to get into any trouble." Roselyn said as she moved for the door after quickly kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"When have you known me to get into trouble?"

...

Isabella wandered through the streets later on in the day, walking slowly with the basket in her hand. She needed to go to the market and she only hoped some stores would be open by the end of the coronation, hoping to catch some trade.

Isabella walked in her own world, seeing faces moving around her and talking about the events of the day. She remained silent, not listening to their words until she stood by the vegetable stand. In the hut stood a man and a woman, still dressed in their finery as they continued to gossip, not paying attention to Isabella who glanced at the broccoli.

"Did you see Prince Loki?"

Isabella's attention moved away from the green food and onto the man and woman. The husband and wife nodded at each other, their gaze intent as they spoke hastily.

"He did not look happy, did he? Then again, when has he ever looked happy? His older brother was being announced King and he is the likeable one out of both of them. The people adore Prince Thor...Prince Loki is merely tolerated."

"This is true...but it is odd, is it not? Frost Giants turn up on the day of the coronation! Who would have thought it?"

"No one," the woman responded. "By the look on Prince Thor's face he was going to slay all of them within his sight. Never have I seen someone look so angry."

"You do not think another war is on the cards, do you? I mean...there was a truce..."

"No," she shook her head quickly. "The Allfather shall not permit that to happen. He will make sure Asgard is safe."

"Excuse me," Isabella interrupted them and they both turned to look at her. The woman quickly smiled at her, finally noting her presence. Isabella leaned forwards over the vegetables, straining to hear the woman.

"Oh, I am so sorry lovely," she said. "Now what can we do for you?"

"I don't mean to pry," Isabella said. "But I heard you speaking of the coronation and Frost Giants."

"Did you not go?" the man asked and she shook her head whilst the woman's mouth gaped open. She blatantly pushed her husband to the side, leaning closer to Isabella and pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Well," she began, "we were all waiting for the coronation to begin and everyone was ready. The King and Queen had taken their places and Prince Thor's brother turned up a few moments before it was about to start. Anyway, Prince Thor comes in and then there is a large roar because the whole of Asgard cannot wait for him to become King."

"There never was any other option. Prince Loki would not be tolerated on the throne."

Isabella kept silent as the old man interrupted with his views. She wondered if it was possible for her to hate someone without even knowing them. If only they knew who shared her bed most nights. If only they knew who he really was.

"Regardless," the woman said, glaring at her husband. "That is simply my husband's view. The Prince Loki is royalty...it just may not hurt him to smile every once in a while. Anyway, that is off topic. So, we are waiting for the Allfather to proclaim the Prince as King and then he whispers Frost Giant." She took a moment to pause for breath whilst Isabella looked at her with wonder.

"The entire chamber becomes hectic and then the King and his sons rush off to the vault. We all wait for word of what has happened and then the royal guard announces nothing has happened."

Isabella's eyes widened as she looked at the woman who had begun to stand straight, her hands on her hips whilst Isabella thought.

"Was anyone harmed?" she decided to ask. She could feel her heart beat against her chest along with her blood running cold. Was he safe?

"Only a guard in the vault," she replied and Isabella handed her the broccoli which she had been holding. The woman took it, quickly wrapping it into brown paper as she spoke. "No one else was harmed. The Prince's never returned to see us though. They retired to their private chambers straight away. I think Prince Thor was angered. The Allfather was calm and he told us there was nothing to worry about. We all left after that."

"One bronze piece for that," the man informed Isabella as his wife handed him the vegetable to pass back to her. Isabella handed the money over and placed the paper into her basket, holding it tightly to her side.

"Thank you, my love," the woman said, dropping the coin into her pocket. "Anyway, I assume the coronation shall take place sometime in the next week before the Allfather falls into his sleep."

Isabella forced herself to smile back at the woman, nodding in agreement with her as she draped both of her arms through the handle of the basket.

"We can only hope." Isabella curtly agreed and turned on her heel, leaving for the streets once again. Her mind began whirling, her thoughts scattered as she wondered what had happened to Loki. She longed to head to the palace and find him. She wanted to check on him herself and make sure that no harm had come to him. She knew it was unreasonable but she deemed it necessary. She was sure news would have broken if anything had happened.

But how had the Frost Giants even managed to find their way into the palace? Surely Heimdall wouldn't have let them slip past his gaze? Isabella remained puzzled as she finally returned home and commenced her pacing around the living room.

She had thrown the basket onto the worktop and dragged her cloak from her body. Slowly she moved around the room, her hands running through her hair and pulling it out of the knots it had tangled itself in. She would wait for him.

...

Loki had to resist the urge to snarl as Thor clapped him on the back; celebrating the fact they were to enter another battle. Loki had stood up, hearing Thor bark at him from the trashed hall, telling him to go and put something warm on his body. Loki had watched as the Warriors Three and Lady Sif left before his brother. He could tell that they were not fond of going against Odin. Loki wasn't that keen.

He had loved the moment which had passed. Thor's face when he failed to be pronounced King was priceless. Loki only meant for a bit of fun. He simply wanted to keep Asgard from his brother's stupid rule. Yet, here he was, going into battle by his side.

He didn't want this.

Loki did not want to travel to Jotunheim. He had no issue with the Frost Giants. But he knew that going there would show the King how reckless his first born was. Thor would not return in glory or triumph. He would return shamed and dishonoured, Loki was sure of it. Perhaps then he could emerge from his shadow.

Looking around the hall, he saw how the maids began to scamper around, picking up the mess which Thor had created. Loki watched for a moment, his eyes falling on Edda as she caught his gaze. Instantly she turned away and Loki contained the grin which threatened to form on his face as she looked at him.

Sweeping from the room he thought of Isabella. His precious Isabella who had surely heard the news of the Frost Giants. He had not seen her in attendance at the ceremony and he presumed she wouldn't bother with it. The palace seemed to be a place where she had suffered, why come back to it for someone she doesn't know? She would be worried, he was sure of it. He could imagine her sat in her room, impatiently waiting for him to come to her.

But he could not go to her on that night.

Loki walked down the hall, his eyes seeing a familiar set of hair which was tied into a bun and he quickly flicked his wrist. The maids around her stopped as she continued chatting, informing them that she thought the china from another realm would suffice. She quickly looked around, seeing them frozen and then her eyes fell onto his. The confusion dropped from her face as she folded her arms, clearly defensive in his company.

"What do you want?" she asked and Loki had the urge to tell her to remember her place. But then he reminded himself who she was. Isabella's mother held her distaste for him in her tone. He knew she simply tolerated him for making her daughter happy and for that he could not ask anymore of her.

"I need for you to do me a favour," Loki spoke and she looked at him wearily. Her arms dropped to the side, her palms flattening out against the blue material of the dress she wore.

Cautiously she looked at him; "And what favour is this?"

"I need you to go to the Allfather," Loki said to her, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "I need you to tell him that my brother intends to attack Jotunheim and wreck any peace which we have with the realm."

Roselyn's eyes widened as she heard Loki's words. He nodded at her, confirming what he had just said whilst she looked around at the frozen maids.

"Could you not have picked someone else to go to the Allfather?" she wondered from him.

"T'is you who I need to speak with," Loki admitted to her, his eyes lowered as he watched her. "You know that if Thor goes ahead with this then we could be in danger."

"I shall tell him," Roselyn said, glaring at Loki threateningly for a moment. "But if you are lying to me in any way..."

"What do I have to gain from doing that?" Loki snapped at her, shaking his head in disbelief. He supposed he was the God of Lies. He smirked at her, prepared to use his silver tongue if necessary. "Besides, if I were to get you into trouble then I could only imagine how you would keep Isabella from me."

"I do not think anything could keep her from you," Roselyn snorted. Loki could have sworn his emotionless face faltered for a moment. He didn't know why her words had such a warm effect on him. He couldn't truly explain it.

"You will tell her that I shall come to her after this madness, will you not?" Loki checked. "I know that I did not get a chance to last night...and I do not intend to die in battle today."

"Perhaps you should simply go to the Allfather now?" Roselyn suggested, the thought of Loki losing his life impossible to her.

"There is no time," Loki responded. "Thor wishes for us to leave immediately so I need to be going."

Roselyn watched as he walked away from her, turning on his heel to give her one final glance.

"Tell Isabella I shall come." He reminded her and she had to hold her tongue from snapping at him and asking if he thought her an idiot for forgetting already.

Before she even had the chance to say anything the maids were walking by her side once again, debating which cutlery looked better in the small dining hall. Roselyn shook her head, turning around and walking in the opposite direction to them. The small posse stopped, calling for her to come back and enquiring as to where she was going. Roselyn paid them no attention as she headed for the Allfather's private chambers.

...

"Where have you been?" Isabella snapped when her mother entered the house an hour later than she was supposed to. The blonde girl was stood by the roaring fireplace, her hands laced together and her face full of worry. Roselyn sighed, shutting the door as she prepared to tell her of the day's events.

"Have you heard?" Roselyn asked and Isabella nodded at her, flapping her arms by her side as she did so.

"I heard how the Frost Giants attacked the palace! Apparently there was little threat."

"The Destroyer made sure of that," Roselyn promised her daughter and slowly removed her cloak. She hung it onto the coat stand and walked across to Isabella. Her daughter watched with concern as her mother took hold of her hands and led her to sit down on the chaise longue by her side.

"What is going on?" Isabella asked, knowing full well that something wasn't right. She just didn't know what it was. Roselyn took a deep breath, knowing that this would surely send her daughter into a state of hysteria.

"Loki has travelled to Jotunheim," she said and watched as Isabella's eyes grew wider in front of her eyes. She continued speaking, not giving her daughter the chance to intervene with questions which she would surely answer. "He left earlier along with his brother, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. He told me to go to the Allfather to tell him of this plan which Prince Thor devised. The King has followed them to stop anything from happening. The last thing we need is a full scale war in Asgard."

Isabella stood up, snatching her hands from her mother's hold as Roselyn turned to the side, her arm resting on the back of the seat.

"Where are you going?" she asked her daughter who was placing her flat shoes onto her feet.

"I need to go to the Rainbow Bridge...I need to wait for him there..."

"Are you foolish?"

"No," Isabella snapped back. "Prince Thor certainly is...risking their lives...risking _his_ life..."

"And if they see you on their return back?" Roselyn asked, standing back up as Isabella tied her cloak around her shoulders, fastening it and closing her eyes. She didn't dare think about what would happen then. She couldn't bear to think about it.

"Then they see me," Isabella responded with a shrug of her shoulders. "I fail to care anymore, mother. The Allfather knows of me along with Prince Thor. Nothing more could go wrong."

"Bella," Roselyn sighed after her daughter. Isabella shook her head, stopping her mother's protests from advancing anymore. "Loki said he would come to you tonight when he returned."

"And if he does not return?"

The question hung in the air and Roselyn turned her stare away. She bit down on her bottom lip whilst Isabella pushed her hair into the hood of her cloak.

"I need to do this," she said in a whisper. "It took me all of my self-restraint not to go after him when I first heard of the Frost Giants."

"Be careful," her mother warned her. She couldn't stop her and she knew that much. Isabella was besotted with him and nothing Roselyn said could change her mind when it was made up. "Do not do anything reckless."

"I will return later."

Rushing out the door, Isabella moved along the darkened streets, running with all of her might. She cursed Asgard for being so large as she tried to remember the way to the Bifrost. She could feel people's stares on her, wondering why she was running but she paid them no attention. She paid no one any attention for she was too scared that she would miss him.

The air was chilly and the night was dark. She struggled to see some of the streets which she was going down but she knew she was close when she heard the roaring noise of waves. Isabella continued to move towards them, listening intently as their crashing sounds hit the rock wall. She finally stopped, seeing the large wooden gate which rested in front of her, leading to the Rainbow Bridge.

Isabella looked up at it, wondering what she should do. Did she advance onto the bridge or did she wait behind the gate? Her question was soon answered when the wood opened, moving backwards. Isabella quickly hid behind the door, the sound of rushing footsteps coming closer to her as hushed voices spoke.

"How did the Allfather know?"

"Do you think he will harm Thor so?"

"No. Loki would not permit it. He may be a snake but he cares for his brother."

"His behaviour was reckless. We should thank the Allfather for coming when he did. If not then who knows what more could have happened?"

Isabella narrowed her gaze as the figures moved past her down the bridge on horses which were slowly walking. She could make out the outline of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were recognisable. The other tall man who walked by the reins of the horse was more difficult to place. She had not seen him before and she wondered if he was the Gatekeeper.

Keeping hidden, she continued to make sure that they had left into the darkness before she moved. But she didn't gain the chance to run straight away. The mysterious man turned to look at her for a moment. He was discreet in his movement and he said nothing. Isabella instantly froze, wondering if he would call her, demanding to know why she was near the Bifrost. But he did nothing. His gaze turned away from her and he continued to talk to the rest of the warriors.

Isabella took a deep breath of relief, moving slowly to look down the Rainbow Bridge. The next sight which she saw made her heart beat flurry. She watched as he simply walked down the bridge, his gaze intent on what he saw at the end of it. He had no horse like the others but he seemed to be going fast enough to keep up with one.

Loki tried not to think of what had just happened. He had never intended for Thor to be banished. That had never been his plan. He had simply tried to show himself as his equal but that had failed. His own brother had been cast out so cruelly by his father.

And then there was the other matter to consider. His skin had turned blue. He had been touched by a Frost Giant and it hadn't affected him like it had the others. It had changed him but it had changed him into one of them. He had adapted and he didn't know what was happening.

Loki looked up and his eyes widened before he squinted to make sure his vision was not deceiving him. He did not need this. He did not need her here, questioning him. He wanted to be left alone and he wanted to go and find the truth. He wanted to know what he was.

He said nothing as he approached her and he saw her clearer. She removed her hood from her head, her blonde hair tumbling down her back as she stepped closer to him.

Isabella longed to reach out and hold him but she saw him flinch. She saw him recoil from her, his arms visibly moving back as if holding her would poison him.

"Loki," she whispered his name.

"You should not be here," he told her curtly. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes wide and she wondered why he was acting in such a manner. "It is dangerous at night."

"My mother told me of your brother's plans," Isabella said as Loki's hand curled around her elbow and he pulled her by his side roughly. She watched him as he refused to look at her, his mind clearly elsewhere. "I had to come and make sure you were safe."

"I am," he said. "I told your mother to tell you that I would come to you later."

"I know," Isabella replied. "I just could not wait."

"Well, I am fine. I cannot say the same for my brother."

"What has happened?"

"Father has banished him," Loki said and Isabella gasped. She never thought that possible. She didn't truly believe the Allfather would ever punish one of his own sons in such a manner. Isabella closed her eyes as she thought for a moment and she snatched her elbow from Loki's constricting hold.

"How? Where has he gone?"

"I assume Midgard. It is the only realm where one can truly suffer," Loki said; his voice detached from emotion. Isabella moved quickly, walking to stand in front of him and stopping him from walking any further.

Loki looked down at her, his green eyes glaring at her as she watched him with innocence.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked him. "I know something else has happened...you do not sound like yourself..."

"And you would know who I truly am?" Loki asked her, his voice a snarl. Isabella flinched at his tone as his lips pulled up to the side, baring his teeth in a sinister grin as he watched her. "Do you honestly know who I am?"

"Loki," she whispered his name, taking a step back from him. "What is it? You know that you can talk to me. You know I am here for you."

"I do not wish to talk about it," Loki responded dryly. He moved his arm, pushing Isabella to the side in a gentle motion. No pain came to her from it but she immediately felt rejected. He had cast her aside as if she was nothing and continued to walk ahead.

Isabella felt her feet unable to move and follow after him as she drew her hands into fists.

"Now what?" she snapped after him, her voice a yell as he turned his head to look back at her. "You run away from me? You go and sulk like a little child? I offered to help you, Loki...I love you...yet you..."

"I what?" Loki pushed her, moving back to her as she jutted her chin out, her neck extending as she tried not to cower in front of him. "I told you that I do not want to talk about it. Why are you so persistent?"

"And why are you hiding it from me?" Isabella asked. "You know that I would help you-"

"-Maybe I do not wish for your help," Loki interrupted her. "What makes you think you can help me all the time?"

"Maybe if you tell me what is wrong then I can," Isabella exasperated in front of him. She hated him for acting like this. "Instead of closing up and being all cold."

"And that is me, is it not?" Loki hissed back to her, his face inches from hers, his breath hitting her cheek as she remained stood on the spot. "A cold and emotionless God."

"I never said that," Isabella retorted to him. "Just tell me what is wrong. Something happened in Jotunheim to make you like this...why do you hide from me?"

"Go home, Isabella," he demanded her, standing straight again and looking into the distance. He looked anywhere but at her. How could he tell her what had happened? He didn't know it himself. "I shall see you another day."

"And that is it?" Isabella checked with him. "You are dismissing me?"

"I am telling you to go back home," Loki said through gritted teeth. "I have things which need addressing to."

"And how can I leave you-"

She never gained the chance to finish off her sentence for Loki had flicked his wrist. Isabella's eyes slowly closed as her speech slurred and Loki quickly moved closer to her, his arm wrapping around her waist as she collapsed into his hold. Pushing his other arm under her legs he knocked her from the ground and into his arms.

He knew she would be angry with him but he couldn't deal with her questions at that moment in time.

Loki clouded himself in darkness, walking through the streets until he finally came to her home. He didn't bother knocking on the door and simply entered.

"Isabella..." Roselyn's voice trailed off as she saw him with her daughter slumped in his arms. "What in the name of the Gods have you done to her?" Roselyn shrieked as Loki moved through the home without casting a glance at her mother.

"She will awake within the hour," he simply said, managing to open her bedroom door with a flick of his wrist. Roselyn followed him, hot on his heels as he deposited her daughter onto the bed. Loki moved his hand and pushed her hair from her face, his thumb roaming her cheek for a moment.

"What did you do to her?"

"I sent her to sleep," Loki answered in a mutter.

"Why?" Roselyn wondered, looking down at her daughter whilst Loki stepped away from her.

Loki didn't answer her but simply swept from her room. His eyes took in the bear which sat at the foot of her bed as he moved and he gulped once, his eyes closing for a second. If he was what he thought then he couldn't help but think of Isabella as a child. She would be sat holding her bear, the picture of innocence whilst her mother told her stories of the Frost Giants. How they are cold beings, unable of caring and would kill without a moment of hesitance.

And now the possibility of him being one filled him with dread.

Could he lose her? Could he lose her because of the sudden revelation? Would she run away and scream, cursing herself for ever being so close to such a monster. Would she hate him?

"Loki," Roselyn called after him, following him to the living area, still angry with his behaviour. "Why did you do that to her?"

"It matters not," Loki responded. "Tell her that I shall come back to her."

"Not if you do not-"

Roselyn's sentence was cut short for the God of Mischief had left her and slammed the door shut. Loki felt his cheeks flush as he walked back towards the palace, anger taking hold of him as he longed for answers.

...

A/N: Well and truly into the movie now! I don't really intend to retell it, but sort of write scenes in between it like this one today. Anyway, thanks to LadyFides, CuteSango07 and kalimecat for reviewing! Updates may not be as frequent but they will certainly be coming.

So, I do hope that if you have read this then you will leave me a review? Pretty please?


	18. Chapter 18

"Mother?" Isabella checked as she slowly opened her eyes. She winced as she sat up, resting against the wall by her bed whilst Roselyn fussed around her daughter. Her cold palm was on Isabella's forehead, pressing down onto her skin and checking that she was alright.

"Oh darling," Roselyn whispered quickly, her other hand tucking Isabella's hair behind her ears. She sat further back, her eyes intent on her daughter. She would not let Loki near her again. How could he have treated her in such a manner? "How do you feel? Can you see me well?"

"I am fine," Isabella promised her. She moved her own hand to swat her mother's out the way and placing the back of her hand onto her forehead. "Where is he?"

Roselyn couldn't help but shake her head, a smile of disbelief on her face as she heard the anger rise from within her daughter. Isabella moved quickly from her bed, standing tall and swaying on her feet for a moment.

She looked around her room as if she expected him to be there, waiting for her.

"He left as soon as he brought you home," Roselyn told her daughter. "He said that he would come back another day. I do not know when but I assure you that I shall not let him into this house again."

"No," Isabella shook her head, defying her mother.

"He used his magic on you...I didn't know what he had done...he left without another word..."

"I do not know what has happened," Isabella told her mother. "But I intend to find out. When Loki comes next then I shall have words with him."

...

Loki held onto the casket deep under the palace. He had hesitated for a few moments, wondering if he truly wanted to know what was happening. He had looked at it for ages, his eyes knowing that his skin would turn blue. He knew it yet he needed to check.

He needed to be sure that he was one of them. A Frost Giant.

He picked it up, his eyes closing for a moment and his mouth parted before he felt the change stir within him. His blood ran cold, shivers tingling up and down his spine. He didn't need to open his green orbs to know that he had turned. He could feel it within his body. He could feel the cold. It was at that moment when he longed for her. He longed for her to come to him and tell him that it didn't matter.

And then he had listened to his father confirm it. He had listened to how he was nothing more than a stolen treasure, bred until he could be of use to Odin. His whole life had been a lie. He had lashed out and he knew that he was probably the cause of the Odinsleep. But he didn't care. He couldn't say nothing. He couldn't stand and listen to how Odin said he was loved as much as Thor because he knew it was lie.

And then he had fallen. Odin had fallen at Loki's feet, his eyes closing and his hand wrapping around his son's ankle. Loki had looked down at him, wondering what to do. He wasn't his father. He was of no relation to him.

But he had raised him.

He had treated him like a son. He had shared tales and stories of his life with Thor and Loki. He had given Loki all that he had ever wanted as a boy. Loki's resentment had only come in his later years when he saw how Thor was the favoured son. But now he had been cast out. It was like Loki's world was tumbling apart in front of him.

Dropping to his knees, Loki weakly called for the guards to come to him, begging them to come and help his father. They did as requested, carrying Odin back to his private chambers whilst Loki remained stood in the vault for a few moments. His eyes cast back to the casket and he clenched his hands into fists by his sides.

Laufey's son. He was the son of a monster.

Loki moved quickly from the vault, his stomach churning at the thought of being related to such a creature. He moved back to his father's chambers where he found his mother. Odin was already resting in his bed, his dutiful wife by his side, holding his hand.

Frigga moved her eyes upwards as she heard the door open and saw Loki. She stood up and moved to her son, her arms opening as Loki froze, unsure of what he should do. Did he embrace her back or did he simply recoil from her touch? He didn't get the chance to make his split decision for Frigga's arms were around him whether he wanted her hold or not.

"Loki," she whispered his name. He gulped, his eyes feeling moist as she allowed her hands to soothingly run through his hair. "I told him to tell you...I begged for him..."

"Then why did he not?" Loki wondered, allowing his own arms to move around the woman who had nurtured him. The woman he knew he could always rely on and he knew he would always love.

"He never wanted you to feel different," Frigga said, stepping back from him but allowing her hands to move into his, holding tightly to him as Loki's green eyes moved to the side. He looked at Odin for a moment. The greatest leader in the nine realms was helpless. He was lifeless and powerless.

"He should have known all along that I would find out," Loki said and Frigga closed her eyes for a moment, her shoulders shrugging in a gentle fashion at hearing her son. She supposed he had a point.

"We hoped you never would have to. It matters not to who us what you are, Loki," Frigga promised him. "You are my son and there is nothing more to it."

"But I am not," Loki said, his voice holding sadness as he turned back to look at his mother. "It makes sense to me now. Why Thor has always been favoured. A Frost Giant could never sit on top of the throne of Asgard. Someone like me has no place here...I am the monster who you used to speak of at night, mother."

"You are no monster," Frigga said, her voice stern as she spoke to him. Her fingers squeezed tightly around his as she pleadingly looked at him. "You are my son, Loki. I love you and I did not raise a monster. What you are does not matter. It is who you are. And you are my son and a good man."

Loki heard the love in his mother's voice and he couldn't help but feel slightly relief at hearing her.

"And did all of Asgard know?" Loki wondered from her. "Did they all realise I was not the true heir?"

"No," Frigga shook her head. "When your father brought you back I claimed to have had a child early. Only Ingrid knew of you. We would never tell anyone, Loki. It is no one else's business."

"I do not know what to think," Loki admitted to his mother.

"It is a lot to take in," she told him, moving her hand to rest against his cheek. "You have to know that we love you, Loki. All of these years...we have raised you...please tell me that you know that."

"I cannot think at this moment in time," Loki replied in a whisper. "I need some air...I need to go to..." Loki trailed off. Would she want to see him? It was early in the morning and she may still be angry with him. And what would she think of him? Loki didn't know if he could face her.

"Isabella," Frigga read his mind and Loki looked back to her. She smiled encouragingly at him. "She...she does not need to know, Loki. She loves you for who you are now."

"And if I tell her what I am, do you think she will run?"

"No," Frigga answered honestly. "I do not think it will change anything. If you wish to be honest with her then tell her."

"I think there has been enough lies," Loki spoke, his voice curt as he spoke to his mother. He moved his hands from hers, walking towards the door. He startled as he heard the grand doors open, guards moving into a line. His eyes widened as he turned back to look at his mother.

Frigga stood there, her hands cupped together and her eyes looking encouragingly at Loki.

"Thor is banished and Odin lays asleep," she informed him. Loki's concern grew as he turned his head back to the man who stood in front of him. He held the sceptre in his hands, kneeling in front of Loki and offering him it.

"The throne falls to you, Loki." Frigga whispered to her son, moving to stand behind him. She soothingly placed her hand on his back, urging him to take hold of the staff. Loki's hands shook as he picked it up and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Asgard is yours, Loki." She told him, stepping back as the guards left the room. Loki looked down at the power which rested in front of him.

He was King.

He had never wanted the throne. He never wanted this. But now he had it. He had it and he didn't intend on letting it go to waste.

...

Isabella heard the rattling of her window as she sat on her bed. Her mother had gone to sleep hours ago yet she could find no peace. Standing up, she moved to the glass, unlocking it swiftly she pushed it open before finding the shutters.

Loki stood before her, his face unreadable but seemingly emotionless. He watched her for a few moments before she stepped back, allowing him to swing into her room. Effortlessly he climbed onto the ledge before slipping in and closing the windows.

"Isabella-"

Loki began to speak, turning to face her but he stopped as soon as he felt her hand make contact with his cheek. The stinging pain washed through his reddening skin before his green orbs found hers. His brows furrowed together as his hand held onto the hot patch of skin. Isabella glared at him, seeing him bent over slightly and then she moved, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his and Loki stiffened in her hold.

He had no idea what was going on but he decided being kissed by her was better than being slapped by her. He moved his hand from his cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter to his body before he moved one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back.

"Words cannot explain how angry I am with you," Isabella said to him, moving her lips from his mouth as he hungrily continued to explore her neck with his mouth. He needed this. He needed to hold her before he told her.

"But I am also concerned," she admitted, trying not to be too distracted by Loki. "You...you left without saying anything...I didn't know what to think...I didn't..."

"I am sorry," Loki said. Those three words were rarely said. Really she should feel honoured. His gaze found hers and he quickly kissed her again, realising she wanted answers. Isabella untangled herself from him, folding her arms across her chest as she became stern in front of him.

"Just tell me what happened to make you act like that," she pleaded with him and he sighed. Loki pushed a hand through his hair and moved to sit down at her dressing table, perching himself on her stool. Isabella took a seat at the end of her bed, folding one leg over the other before resting her elbow onto her knee and dropping her head into her hand.

"Thor has been banished to Midgard. His attack on Jotunheim was ruthless and reckless," Loki said, shaking his head as he studied his entwined hands. "But that was not all that happened on Jotunheim. I was fighting against a Frost Giant and he...he touched me...one of the Warriors Three had been touched and his arm had been burned...but...my armour shattered under his hold...my skin...it turned blue..."

Isabella listened to what he was saying, not truly understanding what he was going to say next. She remained silent as Loki looked anywhere but at her. She followed his gaze as it rested on the ceiling. His lips curled upwards in a smile as he laughed to himself. He shook his head after that, thinking back on what Odin had told him. It all seemed unreal and Loki felt hysterical.

"I didn't know what had happened. I had my suspicions but then you came along...and you began questioning me when I was already in a foul mood. I didn't want to talk about it until I knew for certain what had happened," Loki said. "I had to send you to sleep. It seemed the only way at that time. I should have spoken to you but I was angry and annoyed."

Isabella remained mute, longing to know what Loki was speaking of as he continued with his tale;

"I went back to the vault of the palace. The casket was there and I knew as soon as I picked it up what would happen...I knew my skin would change colour again...but I had to be sure...and it did. I changed and became cold. My entire body turned cold and it pained me to feel it. Father...he found me and told me how the casket wasn't the only thing which was taken from Jotunheim that day during the war."

Isabella shook her head, finally piecing together the information which he had told her. Loki said no more as he looked at her, waiting for her to hysterically begin crying. He waited for her to yell at him, ordering him to leave her. He could see it now. She would tell him how he was the monster she used to think hid under her bed at night. She would never touch him again knowing what he was. He was a monster which killed her father.

"You..." Isabella trailed off, struggling to say it. "You're a Frost Giant."

Loki hung his head, waiting for the hyperventilation to kick in. But nothing came. She remained silent in front of him. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

"Laufey's son," he whispered to confirm it for her.

Isabella stood up, slowly moving to him. Caution was in her steps as she knelt in front of him. Her small fingers moved upwards to his cheek, resting on his skin. Loki moved his hand, pressing it on top of hers and craving the warmth which it brought.

"Isabella," he whispered to her. "I'm...I'm a monster..."

"No," she quickly interrupted him, shaking her head before picking up his free hand with hers. "You are no monster, Loki."

"This is who I am," he told her. "I am part of the race which killed your father."

"But you did not."

"I am cold...I am naturally blue and I am one of them."

"It matters not to me," Isabella shook her head at him. "I do not care what you are. You are Loki and that has not changed, has it?"

"No," he told her simply. "I just...I would understand if you began to yell for your mother...and demanded me to leave."

"You speak no sense," Isabella said, smiling up at him, her beam just for him. He watched as she stood up and rested her hands on his cheeks, her forehead resting against his. "Nothing has changed for me. This is not something which bothers me. It is you who I love, Loki. Why do you think any different?"

"How could I do anything but?" Loki asked her. "To find out that I am related to them..." he trailed off, his hands clenching by his sides as Isabella soothed him slowly.

"No," she told him. "You are Loki and that is all there is to it. I will never leave you. I love you regardless of anything...if I were to grow gills, would it bother you?"

"Perhaps it would worry me," he said and she cocked her head, waiting for the right answer. "Well I suppose not."

"Then your true heritage does not bother me," she promised him. "This changes nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Isabella laughed once to him. "Honestly, you need to stop worrying, Loki. Everyone still loves you. Who else knows of this?"

"No one," he simply said. "You, mother and father are the only ones who know and I would prefer for it to stay that way."

"Then that is the way it will stay," she promised him, settling herself down into his lap as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested hers on his shoulders. "I love you, Loki, Prince of Asgard."

She felt his posture change once again and his face broke out into one of glee. He tried to keep his emotions to himself. He had longed to be able to tell her the good news in the hope she would accept him for what he was. Loki tightened his hold around her, his head shaking back and forth before he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I am no longer Prince," he informed her. "Mother has passed the throne of Asgard to me."

Isabella couldn't contain the gasp which escaped her at the sudden revelation. Her head shook back and forth in disbelief as she leant back from him and he watched, studying every movement she made.

"You are King?" she checked and he nodded.

"I am," he said. "The throne is never something which interested me that much but now I have it. I have it and I do not intend to waste it."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked.

"Is it not obvious?" he wondered from her. "You can be with me openly now. You can come back to the palace and be by my side."

Isabella instantly jumped away from Loki as he told her. She shook her head quickly, her fingers parting her hair as she moved to the other side of her room. Loki remained sat where he was, wondering why she wasn't rejoicing at the news along with him.

"Loki," she whispered. "I cannot...the Allfather...once he awakens then I am sure he will have something to say about this. I was supposed to be meeting him to gain his approval...when he awakes then I do not want to be on his bad side."

"Mother does not think he will awaken," Loki admitted to her. Perhaps that was not the entire truth. His mother had told him that this time was different to the others. She had not said that he would remain asleep. But Loki needed her to come with him. He wanted her by his side.

"Regardless," Isabella responded in a mutter. "He may and...if he does then I am sure there is not long to wait for that moment. Then we can be together with his blessing."

"Isabella," Loki said, standing up and moving towards her. He moved his hand to her cheek, calming her with his touch. "He will not awaken. I need you with me. We no longer have to hide."

"This is a big thing, Loki," she warned him.

"We intend to be out in the open regardless. Why is it suddenly such a big thing?"

"Because now you are the one with the whole of Asgard in your palm," she retorted quickly. "You are the one with the power as King. What does your mother say to this?"

"I have not spoken to her," Loki waved off. "What does it matter? I am the King, Isabella. I am the ultimate authority."

"Perhaps you should speak with your mother, Loki," Isabella urged him.

"I do not need to," Loki promised her, smiling encouragingly in her direction. "The King is too far gone. His body is tired. It no longer matters what he thinks anymore. All that matters is what I want now."

"And what about what I want?" Isabella quickly retorted, removing his hand from her cheek and holding onto his wrist as she stared up at him. "What if I do not want to do this until we are certain about the Allfather?"

"I am certain," Loki told her. "I cannot change what has happened. I am King and if you are to be with me then this is what is to happen. Do you not want to be with me?"

"Of course I do," Isabella replied, rolling her eyes at him before biting down on her bottom lip. She wanted to be with him more than anything. "It is just that everything seems so suddenly rushed...and if I am to be with you then I need to leave my mother...and I...Loki...I do not want to be a Queen...your mother is still Queen."

"She will simply become the King's mother," Loki said to her. "Without my father then she does not want the responsibilities of Queen."

"And if I do not want them?" Isabella worried. "I am nothing, Loki. I am nowhere near as beautiful as the women of the palace. I am not literate, I cannot walk like they do, I hold no special talent...I am nothing."

"You do not need to become Queen if you do not wish to. We are not married and you hold no responsibility." Loki promised her simply, drawing her tightly to him. "I realise it is a lot for you to take in. Believe me, becoming King was a lot for me...and it does not matter that you are like none of the nobility of Asgard. It is you who I want, Isabella. It is you who I wish to wake with in the morning and fall asleep with at night."

She remained quiet as she rested against him and then pulled back, nodding once at him.

"You need to speak with your mother first," she urged him. "You need to make sure she is happy with me staying with you. And I need to talk to my mother, Loki. I do not want to be waited upon whilst at the palace. I want nothing to change in that sense...if it were to be my mother serving me...no...I cannot deal with that."

"It is tradition for the nobility of Asgard to be waited upon," he warned her.

"I am not nobility."

"You are now that you are to be with me." Loki warned her and she groaned, shaking her head.

"Isabella," a voice spoke from behind the door as the wood rattled and Roselyn knocked on her daughter's door. "I know that he is in there. The pair of you disturbed me from my sleep."

"Your mother is not best pleased with me," Loki admitted to her and Isabella snorted, shaking her head and motioning to the window.

"Do you wish to make an escape?"

"We could tell her of the plan now?" Loki suggested and Isabella quickly shook her head at him.

"I want to tell her myself. You had best go, Loki."

"I shall come for you tomorrow," Loki assured her, quickly bending down to kiss her swiftly and she nodded once at him.

"Be careful," she urged him. "And talk to your mother."

"I shall," he promised and he had gone in a moment. Isabella opened her door to see her mother stood before her, the pink robe she wore pulled around her body tightly.

"What is it?"

"Where is he?" Roselyn wondered and she saw the open window, her head shaking back and forth at the sight of it. She turned her glare onto her daughter and Isabella ruefully shrugged at her mother.

"I didn't want him to die here. Besides, you wouldn't want to kill Asgard's new King, would you?"

Isabella sat down at the foot of her bed, her upper half flopping downwards. Roselyn sealed the window, processing the words which had just been spoken to her.

"The Allfather has fallen into his sleep?"

"He has," Isabella said, closing her eyes and thinking of all what had happened that night. The sun was slowly beginning to rise from above the clouds, showering Asgard in its light. In a new hope.

"And Loki has taken the crown?"

"That is what I said. That is not all I have to tell you."

"What more could there be?" Roselyn wondered, straightening out her daughter's dressing table. It was tidy enough but Roselyn needed to sort it more to occupy her mind. She knew what Isabella was to say to her. She had heard the pair of them speaking as she had sat in her bed, listening as her daughter agreed to him. She agreed to move to the palace and be by his side amongst the highest ranks of Asgard.

"Loki has asked me to go to the palace with him. He believes that because he is King then he has the power to allow us to be together."

"He does," Roselyn admitted in a whisper, sitting beside her daughter. Isabella remained laid on her back whilst her mother watched her intently. She was losing her. "And you agreed to be with him, didn't you?"

"I told him that I needed to speak with you first and I told him to speak with his mother," Isabella whispered, feeling a tear pool in the corner of her eye. She didn't want to leave her mother. She didn't want to leave her in the home all alone, sitting by herself at night with no company.

"There is nothing I can do to stop you," Roselyn whispered. "If you love him and want to be with him then you should go with him."

Isabella sat up, listening to her mother, shocked at her words. Her mouth dropped open and Roselyn wiped her daughter's eyes for her, smiling gently in her direction as she did so.

"You do not need to gawp and look so shocked that I agreed to this," she told her daughter simply. "I can either agree and you go or I can disagree and you still go. Either way, I have lost you."

"No," Isabella promised her mother. "You haven't lost me at all. It isn't like I will never see you again, mother. Loki hasn't kidnapped me from you."

"I know," Roselyn said. "I am just being melodramatic. Of course I will see you...but it won't be as often as I do now. You are an adult and you need to make your own decisions in life, Isabella. Although I am not enthralled with you going to him, I know that I cannot stop you."

Isabella said nothing but simply sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother, holding onto her tightly and closing her eyes as Roselyn hugged her back. She wouldn't let this be the last time she saw her daughter. She loved her too much for that.

...

"I am to bring Isabella back to the palace with me this afternoon," Loki informed his mother as she sat by Odin's side. He wondered if she would ever leave him. Frigga arched a brow at him, knowing that she could not challenge his decision. He was King.

"You are the leader, Loki," she informed her son. "If it is what you wish then so be it. If your father is to awaken then he may have some choice words over your actions."

"He should respect my decision as King," Loki simply responded and Frigga sighed. "He should also realise that she is the one who makes me happy."

"Do you require a separate chamber for her to be prepared?"

"T'is not necessary," Loki shook his head and Frigga shook her head.

"Loki, you two are not married," she informed her son. "It is not proper for you to share the same bed."

"We have slept by each other's side before."

"But that has been in her home. In the palace people talk, Loki." She warned her son. "I shall have a room set up for her. The maids shall see to it. Until you two are married then that is the way it shall be."

"So be it," Loki said, knowing he could easily conceal her and bring her to his chambers. "Is there anything more?"

"No," Frigga said, shaking her head. Loki moved from the chamber, the sceptre in his hands as he felt the power from it move through his body. He walked back to the throne room, knowing who would be there and pleading for Thor to come back home.

And he would be only too happy to reject them.

...

A/N: And so it begins once again. Anyway, thank you to Zippythewondersquirrel, darkxangelxreaderx and LadyFides for reviewing.

If you are taking the time to read this then do let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Isabella quickly packed a bag, not knowing when she would need to be prepared for Loki's arrival that afternoon. She tied the cloth handles shut, keeping the contents hidden and she wondered why she was bothering. She was sure Loki would not want her to be seen in the clothes which she had. She had not packed everything, simply a few gowns and home necessities.

She had placed her locket onto her neck, keeping it tight against her chest. It had been a gift from her mother for her sixteenth birthday. She rarely wore it, scared it may become damaged but she supposed she did not need to worry about that anymore.

Isabella had bid farewell to her mother when she had gone to work. Roselyn had held onto her daughter longer than normal, knowing full well that she may not be there when she returned home from work. Isabella had assured her mother that she would see her again soon. She was sure Loki didn't intend to keep her from her mother.

And then the waiting had commenced. She sat on her bed, her legs crossed whilst she looked around the room. It was simple with furniture conveniently placed. There was nothing special about the room but Isabella felt her heart skip a beat when she realised she had to leave it behind her. Everything in the room seemed to hold some kind of memory for her when she thought about it.

Closing her eyes, she pushed a hand through her hair and stood up, leaving her room for the kitchen area. She was being silly. She was about to spend the rest of her life with the man who she had come to love. Why did she feel so saddened by everything? Laughing in disbelief to herself, Isabella shook her head and cleaned the kitchen for one final time. Her mother always was messy when she was in a rush in the morning.

Checking the clock as she tidied the home, she inhaled sharply when she heard a knock on the front door. Isabella dropped the basket which held her mother's sewing to the ground, kicking it back to sit next to the fireplace. She tucked her hair behind her ears and moved to the door, holding the handle and preparing herself for what was to happen next. Isabella opened the door quickly, holding onto it with her hands as she saw the sight of him stood there.

Loki's eyes found hers and a small smile moved to his face as she grinned back at him. Isabella could hear the commotion from outside quieten down as people looked at the new King of Asgard. Whispers commenced, all of the people wondering what he was doing at her house. No one seemed to understand anything which was happening.

"I believe people have begun to whisper," Loki informed Isabella, his voice low so that only she could hear. She looked around and shrugged nonchalantly in Loki's direction, stepping back from the door so that he could enter.

"I suppose you had best come in then," Isabella told him simply. He nodded once; ducking down under the doorway for the helmet he wore was far too big to fit through normal doors. Isabella slowly shut the door, her eyes downcast as people continued to stare at her.

"What is that on top of your head?" Isabella couldn't help but ask him as she moved back into the living room and straightened out the cushions on the seats whilst Loki placed his hands behind his back. He quirked a brow in her direction, his face one of amusement as she taunted him.

"Do you think it wise to mock a King?" he wondered, unable to believe how he felt when he addressed himself as a King. He felt powerful. He _was _powerful.

"I was not mocking," Isabella replied to him, her eyes fixed on the cushion as she smirked. "I was simply asking you a question."

"Then what is that grin which you hold on your face if not one of mocking?" Loki asked her and she stood up straight, coughing once as she laughed at seeing the helmet. Shaking her head, she kept a hand over her mouth and moved through the kitchen.

"I would not dare mock," she assured him.

She didn't get the chance to walk much further for Loki had his arm encircled her tightly around her waist and he was hauling her back to him as she laughed playfully. Loki's fingers tickled into her sides whilst she continued to laugh and Loki couldn't help but find her sound infectious, the grin returning back to his face.

"Now," Loki whispered, bringing her in front of him as he kept his arms around her waist. Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly as she dipped back in his hold. "What were you saying?"

"Even you have to admit that helmet is a bit much, Loki," Isabella urged him, cocking her head to the side. He shook his head at her, moving his lips to her neck as she angled her throat to the side, allowing him better access. He pressed his lips against her pale skin, feeling her fingers in his hair as she pressed her body closer to his.

"As King," Loki whispered softly, "it is my job to be extravagant."

"And no one could accuse you of being anything else," Isabella assured him. Loki grinned and moved his head, his eyes burning into hers as he quickly pressed his lips against hers.

"And they had best not forget it," Loki told her, removing her from his grip. Isabella let go of him as he pressed his hand to her cheek. "Do you have anything to bring with you?"

"Just a few things," Isabella nodded, taking hold of his hand and leading him into her room. Loki followed her, a few paces behind her as he looked around her room, thinking about the time he had spent in the room. She picked up the bag with her free hand only for Loki to take it from her.

"I assume you have your stuffed bear with you?" Loki checked with her, his eyes holding entertainment as she hit him across his arm. He laughed once and nodded to himself. "That means yes."

"Do not be cruel."

"You were cruel about my helmet."

"That is because it deserved to be mocked," Isabella replied, closing the door to her room whilst Loki watched her. He saw her shoulders slump downwards and her head bowed to the ground. He moved his free hand to her shoulder, squeezing it tightly before she turned to face him, forcefully smiling at him.

"Mother assures me that if this is what we want then she has no issue with it. I am King, after all," Loki told her, watching her intently for a few seconds. "There is no one stopping us from being together, yet I look at you now and you seem saddened."

"No," Isabella promised him quickly. "I am not sad. I am apprehensive...and nervous...this is different for me."

"I will be by your side," Loki promised her, offering her his hand once again. She looked at his pale limbs for a moment whilst he waited with apprehension for her to take hold of his fingers. After a moment she encompassed her hand into his and Loki smiled widely, his teeth bared before he led her from her home. Isabella looked around, quickly closing the door behind her and taking one final glance around.

Loki looked around for the two guards who had accompanied him and found them lurking near the corner of her home. He handed one of them Isabella's possessions whilst the people of Asgard watched their King with intrigue.

"What is she doing?"

"Do you think she is in some form of trouble?"

"If she were to be punished then surely the King would not handle her with such care?"

Isabella ignored the whispers which came her way, keeping them blocked out of her ears before she grabbed onto Loki's hand tightly. He looked at her for a moment, ignoring the people as they spoke and asked questions not meant for his ears. Isabella looked up to the black horse which Loki rode and then back into his green eyes. Did he expect her to climb onto that?

"How tall is he?" she wondered and Loki smirked at hearing her.

"Allow me," Loki insisted. Isabella gasped as he blatantly pulled her to him, his hands on her hips as he lifted her from the ground. Isabella's hands scrambled around as the talk grew louder at the Kings sudden bold action. She finally felt her legs rest against the creature as she balanced on top of it. Loki easily climbed onto the horse even though he rode straddling the creature. Reaching around her, he picked up the reins of the horse, his arms round her waist to keep her in place.

"Now you certainly do have people talking," Isabella informed him, daring to move one of her arms to hold onto his waist. She could feel the armour he wore was cold to her hands but she failed to care as the horse began to move away.

"Have we not spent enough time worrying about what people think?" Loki asked her, his lips close to his ear before he pecked her on the cheek, giving the people more things to speak of. Isabella smirked, her cheeks turning red at the attention before she tightened her hold around Loki's waist.

"I suppose so," she whispered back to him and watched as the palace grew larger.

...

Isabella had been greeted by the Queen with enthusiasm. Frigga had taken her into her embrace, holding her tightly whilst Loki stood back, watching the pair of them. The Queen had then declared how Isabella would be in need of a new wardrobe. The young blonde had protested at first but Frigga had smiled at her, shaking her head and insisting that it was necessary for her to be dressed in finery. She had led Isabella away from Loki who watched them leave. He had scowled but he knew it was necessary. He would see her later in the day.

Loki moved about the palace for the rest of his day, knowing that the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were holed up in the grand hall. He could sense that they were plotting. He could sense that they wanted to bring Thor home but they didn't know how to do that without going against Loki. He had saved their lives on Jotunheim and they wanted to repay him by going against him? He didn't think so.

He would pay his brother a visit sooner or later. Thor needed to know that he would never set foot on Asgard. Loki didn't want him back. He had the limelight for once in his life and he would prove himself. Thor coming back would simply just ruin that and Loki didn't need that.

...

Isabella looked at herself in the mirror as Queen Frigga sat on the plush stool at the dressing table in her room. She had admitted herself confused when she had been told that she and Loki would not share a room. But then she thought about it and realised that it would be improper for any other arrangement than the one she was in at that moment in time.

"You have made Loki very happy," Frigga said once Isabella had finished being dressed by the maids. They had looked at her with apprehension until the Queen informed them that she was the King's guest. They had prodded her with pins and covered her in the finest silks. Isabella barely recognised herself. The pale pink material clung to her body, flowing around her legs whilst her upper half was covered in creases of pink.

Isabella continued to look into the mirror whilst Frigga watched her. The Queen lounged back on the stool, her arm resting on the table and her hand holding her chin. She had only just managed to leave Odin's side to greet the young woman, knowing that she needed to speak with her.

"And he has made me happy, your highness," Isabella smiled back at Frigga, twirling on the stand which she stood on. She looked at Frigga who smiled sadly at her. "I only hope that I can be there for him through everything."

"I am sure you can be," Frigga assured her. "When Odin awakens then he may have some harsh words about Loki bringing you to the palace when he has yet to consent."

Isabella blinked profusely at hearing the Queen before she stepped down from the stand. She messed around with her hands, unsure of where to put them as she looked anywhere but the Queen's gaze.

"Pardon me, your highness," Isabella whispered. "Yet Loki...he told me that he did not think that the King would awaken...he assured me that nothing would happen to us with me being here."

"I admit that I have never seen Odin like this before," Frigga whispered, the pain evident in her voice. "But I have hope. And Loki is the King. He is at liberty to do what he pleases...I only hope that my husband shall respect that decision."

"I hope so too," Isabella replied.

She thought that Loki had told her that Odin was certainly not waking up. But things change and Isabella didn't want to pry any further.

"I assume Loki has told you of his true heritage," Frigga said. Biting down on her lip nervously, Isabella nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears shakily.

"He has," she confirmed. "It means nothing though. He is Loki and that is all there is to it."

"You accept him for who he is?" Frigga checked; needing to be sure that Isabella was the right woman for his son.

"I accept him regardless of what he is," Isabella confirmed. "You need not worry, my Queen. I love Loki."

"That is all I have longed to hear," Frigga forced herself to smile. She stood up from the stool, checking her hair in the mirror quickly before she took hold of Isabella's hands. She held onto them tightly, trying to show the young woman that she was there for her. Frigga knew how daunting all of this must be for her.

"You know that I am here for you whenever you need me," Frigga assured her. "I realise that this must be...odd...for you. Loki is not always the most sensitive person so he may not truly understand how difficult this is. But I am always here if you need me."

"Thank you," Isabella said, her voice almost faltering at the kindness of the woman. How could she be so nice to her when she barely knew her? It made no sense but Isabella did not intend to throw the kindness back into Frigga's face.

Frigga nodded, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"I believe Loki shall be in the throne room. Go to him and show him how radiant you look," Frigga urged her. "Dinner shall be served shortly."

"Yes, your highness," Isabella said, curtseying as Frigga backed away from her and left the room. Isabella sighed to herself, shaking her head in disbelief as she checked herself in the mirror one final time.

She moved onto the balcony of the palace and looked down into the gardens where she had first met Loki. Leaning on the stone, she looked down into the quiet rose garden. Isabella did a double take at what she saw next. Loki hadn't been amongst the flowers a moment ago yet he had just appeared there. Isabella took in his attire, wondering why he was dressed in such an odd fashion. The helmet had disappeared from his head and his green clothes were not on his body.

A black suit was on his frame and a scarf around his neck. Isabella narrowed her gaze, wondering if she was seeing him in the right light. He only stayed in those clothes for a moment before he changed into his normal armour and walked through the gardens. Isabella shook her head, wondering what had happened before Loki left from her sight.

Turning on her heel, Isabella walked out of her room and contemplated what way it was to the throne room from her chambers. She had no idea where she truly was. She walked down the corridors, maids dropping down in front of her, holding their skirts out whilst they curtseyed. Isabella watched them, too in shock at what they were doing to respond. She often just nodded her head in acknowledgement before she saw the woman she had longed to see.

"Mother!" Isabella called out. The blonde woman stopped walking down the corridor and turned on her heel. Isabella picked up the fine pink skirt she wore and rushed down to her mother who eyed her daughter. She had never been able to provide her with such luxuries and now she stood before her, dressed in such finery and looking radiant.

"Bella," Roselyn sighed as her daughter hugged her. "When did you arrive here?"

"Mid afternoon," Isabella said as her mother moved back, her hands on her daughter's shoulders as she looked at her. "Should you not be going home?"

"I am going in a moment," Roselyn confirmed. "I need to just go to the kitchens...darling...you look beautiful."

"I feel out of place," Isabella admitted. Roselyn shook her head at hearing her child. She squeezed her shoulders before moving closer to her again.

"You do not look it. Where are you going to?"

"The throne room," Isabella said to her mother. "Loki should be there."

"He should be," her mother confirmed for her daughter, smiling sadly. The thought of leaving her in the palace filled Roselyn with dread. She didn't want to go home to an empty house. She wanted to bring her daughter home with her.

"Anyway...you should go home, mother...and I should get to Loki."

"Yes, you should," Roselyn said. Isabella hugged her mother quickly as footsteps were heard down the hallway. The two of them stepped apart before looking to the side where the Lady Sif was approaching.

The warrior looked at the two of them before her gaze settled on Isabella. She would speak with her about this madness. Perhaps she could persuade him to bring Thor back. She clearly had a lot of influence over Loki.

"Isabella, is it not?" Sif asked and Isabella nodded once to confirm.

"Yes, Lady Sif," she replied whilst Roselyn picked up her daughter's hand for a moment. She squeezed it quickly before walking away from her down the hallway.

"I shall see you tomorrow," Isabella promised her mother who simply smiled and left the two women to it. Sif arched a brow, wondering who the maid had been before she turned her attention back to Isabella.

"She is my mother," Isabella responded after taking in Sif's questioning stare.

"I see," Sif simply said. "I wish to speak with you for a moment if possible."

Isabella nodded once before Sif extended her hand as she began to walk down the hallway. Isabella took the invitation to follow her, slowly moving by her side as Lady Sif never took her eyes from the girl.

"Is it true that you and Loki are close?"

"I imagine I would not be here if that was not so," Isabella responded, wondering where this conversation was going. She kept silent after that and Sif smiled at her smart tongue. She was clearly like Loki in some of her mannerisms.

"That is true," she confirmed for her. "Regardless, I have never seen Loki care for someone like he seems to you. For him to publically be with a commoner shows how much he cares."

"I only hope so," Isabella replied. She wondered where the Lady Sif was taking this conversation. What did she want from Isabella?

"You have to realise that I would not ask this from you if it were not urgent," Sif suddenly commented, stopping her walk as they neared the throne room. Isabella took another step forwards before turning on her heel, facing the great warrior as she looked at her, her eyes harsh yet her face pleading.

"What is it?" Isabella asked. "Surely you must know that I hold no authority over Loki. I assume you want me to ask him to do something for you."

"T'is Thor," Sif whispered. "Loki is the King. He has the power to bring him back to Asgard yet he will not. Why do you think that is?"

"Perhaps he does not have the power?" Isabella queried.

"He has the power," Sif confirmed. "He had the power to bring you to the palace, did he not? He is the King."

Isabella took a moment to think about what she was hearing. Was Sif insinuating something about Loki?

"Loki loves Prince Thor," Isabella said confidently. "I am sure that he does not want to see him banished."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Sif responded. "How well do you know him, truly? He has always been jealous of Thor-"

"-What are you implying?" Isabella interrupted, clenching her hands into fists as she glared at Sif. Her chin jutted out in annoyance whilst the warrior took a step closer to Isabella. She didn't want to argue with her. She was the only one who could persuade Loki to bring Thor home.

"Speak with him and ask him about this. Loki will listen to you."

"Loki will do as he pleases," Isabella responded. "This is none of my business."

"Is there a problem here?"

Sif instantly backed away from Isabella as the blonde twirled on the spot, seeing him walking down the hallway in his finery. He moved closer to them, his eyes moving between Isabella and Sif before he finally approached. He brushed past the warrior, his arm snaking around Isabella as he held her to his side. His eyes roamed up and down her, taking in the finery which she was dressed in and he smirked.

"You look beautiful," he told her in nothing more than a whisper. Loki then moved his attention back to Sif, watching her as she glared at him.

"And what have you been speaking about?" he wondered from the pair of them. Isabella said nothing, her eyes downcast. She didn't want to get Lady Sif into trouble now did she want Loki to be angry.

"Nothing important," Isabella promised him. She moved her stare back to Loki who quizzically looked at her. He knew she was lying. She should never lie to a liar. "The Lady Sif was simply greeting me."

"Is that so?" he wondered, his brow arched as his grip on Isabella increased and she moved her hand to his shoulder. Gently she rested her hand onto his cheek, drawing his gaze back onto her whilst Sif looked away. He allowed his green eyes to stare into hers as she smiled at him warmly.

"It is," Sif confirmed.

Loki continued to stare at Isabella for a moment, sensing that she wanted him to leave the hallway with her.

"Well," Loki said quickly, looking across at Sif, his gaze narrow and warning in front of her. "You should run along then, Sif."

The warrior did as was asked. She didn't bow in front of the King or acknowledge his existence as she stormed away down the hallway. Loki snatched Isabella's hand from his cheek as he flicked his wrist, sealing the corridor. He forcefully moved his hand to cup her neck, holding her tightly as Isabella watched his smile widen.

"Why did you lie?" he asked from her. His other hand moved up to stroke her hair. "I heard what you were talking of, Isabella. You should know never to lie to the God of Lies and Mischief."

"I did not want you to...it was pointless, Loki," Isabella assured him, shaking her head. A shiver moved down her spine as she saw him grin widely, his teeth bared at her. A moment of fear and uncertainty took over her body and she wondered why she had felt that way.

"What was?"

"The entire conversation," she told him, stepping closer to him. "The Lady Sif's words were pointless. You are the King and what you do is nothing to do with me. If you cannot bring your brother back then I believe you. I know you would if you could."

"Do you think so?" Loki wondered. How wrong she was. But he didn't care. It mattered not. Thor would stay on Midgard for the rest of his days and Loki would prove himself.

"Yes," Isabella said quickly. "You may not particularly get along with your brother yet you love him. I do not know why she was acting in such a manner."

"If you disagree with her then why protect her?" Loki wondered, moving his thumb around the pale skin of her neck.

"I did not want to see you punish her for speaking in such a manner," Isabella admitted. "And I did not want to see you angry."

Loki remained silent. He didn't truly understand if he had to be honest. He looked at her, his eyes narrowed before he smiled at her. He quickly bent down to kiss her on the cheek swiftly. She remained startled for the moment. She had expected him to be more annoyed. He would have been annoyed but Lady Sif didn't need to know anything more and Loki didn't consider her a threat.

"Promise me that you are not mad with me," Isabella whispered and Loki chuckled.

"I am not mad," he told her quickly. "I cannot be mad with you. The Lady Sif does not matter."

"Are you sure?" Isabella whispered to him and Loki rolled his eyes before he dropped his hands to her hips. She allowed him to draw her closer to him before he quickly moved his lips onto hers. Loki pulled back after a brief moment, his forehead resting against hers.

"I am sure," he told her.

"Good," Isabella smiled and he stepped back from her, flicking his wrist before offering her his arm. Isabella took it, moving by his side. "I saw you earlier."

"Did you?" Loki wondered. "And what have you been doing all afternoon?"

"Your mother has provided me with some new dresses," Isabella said and Loki stepped back, picking her hand up before twirling her under his arm. He admired the pink gown as it twirled around her body and he smiled before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I can see. You do look like royalty."

"They are lovely," Isabella said. "Anyway, I did see you in the rose gardens but you were dressed in some odd attire, Loki. It was like you appeared out of nowhere."

Loki faltered for a moment. He thought the gardens would be quiet and no one would see him. It didn't matter. He could manage to worm his way out of the mess he was in. He knew it.

"I was simply practicing my magic," Loki lied.

He had been to see Thor on Earth but she did not need to know that. It mattered not to her and he would leave it that way.

"I see," Isabella simply spoke. "And you chose the rose garden?"

"T'is one of the few places where I know that I can find peace," he told her. "You shall discover that soon enough."

...

Loki ate with Isabella, the pair of them talking about mindless things whilst feasting on great foods. Isabella did not eat much, the volume of food overwhelming in front of her. Loki had watched her intently, taking in how she tried to act like nobility. He smirked softly but said nothing. When they had finished he told her how he had business to attend to. She didn't question him like everyone seemed to. She accepted his excuse for leaving her alone.

He told her to go for a bath, allow the water to help soothe her and take some stress of the day away. She had nodded, quickly kissing him and checking that he would come to her later on in the evening. He had promised that he would before he left her in her own chambers to her own will.

A maid had knocked on her door, asking if she needed anything doing but Isabella had said that she was fine on her own. She didn't need any help and she didn't really want any help. She had changed and tied her hair back from her face, keeping quiet as she sat on her bed in the darkness of Asgard. A candle remained lit whilst Isabella held a book in her hand, trying to read the book which Loki had given her weeks ago.

She slowly drifted off into a sleep, her brain unable to comprehend anymore words and her body emotionally drained. She tried to stay awake and wait for Loki but it was becoming too hard. It wasn't until she heard a knock on the door did she startle. Moving off the bed, she grabbed the silken pink robe which rested at the foot of her bed and she shrugged it onto her shoulders, opening the door as another knock sounded.

She fully expected to see Loki stood there, smiling at her and telling her that he was finished with his errands for the evening. But she had no luck. A guard stood before her, bowing once he saw the young lady.

"Heimdall requests your presence, my lady," he told her. Isabella looked at him, confusion etched across her face as she wondered what the gatekeeper wanted with her.

"Why?" she asked and the guard shrugged.

"I do not know, my lady. All I know is that I am to take you to the Bifrost immediately."

Isabella continued to remain confused but she nodded at the guard, looking back into her room and then down at her nightclothes.

"Give me one moment to change," she said, holding a hand up to him and he nodded once. Isabella closed the door, resting against the wood and shaking her head.

She only hoped that nothing had happened to Loki for her presence to be requested.

...

A/N: Intriguing as to what Heimdall wants. Anyway, only three reviews for the last chapter so thank you LadyFides, darkxangelxreaderx and Zippythewondersquirrel for reviewing as per usual! If you are reading this then I would love to know what you think so far! Reviews really are encouraging! So please, do leave me a few words!


	20. Chapter 20

Sliding down from the horse Isabella looked back down the Rainbow Bridge, unable to believe she was actually on the way to the Bifrost. The guard offered her his hand to get down from the horse and she had accepted it gratefully, falling to the ground and looking onto the water which lapped underneath the bridge. Looking back to the palace, she wondered where Loki was and what he was doing.

"My lady," the guard said, snapping Isabella from the daze she had found herself in. She turned on her heel, looking at the man as he extended his arm in the direction of the Bifrost. She nodded, smiling once at him and following him towards entrance. She kept her head held high and her hands clasped in front of her. She had managed to change into the pink gown which she had worn earlier and had tied her wet hair into a bun on the top of her head.

"Isabella, is it not?"

She looked at the tall man who stood with his staff in both of his hands. His posture was straight and his eyes were set firmly on her. His voice was deep and harrowing as Isabella nodded at him to confirm. He moved his gaze to the guard, bowing his head slightly. The blonde member of the palace bowed at the waist, his hand clenched over his chest before he left the pair of them. Isabella watched him go before looking around the Bifrost. The room was simple yet covered in gold with the portal at the far end of the room.

"I was told that you summoned me here," Isabella informed him. He nodded once at her, keeping his distance whilst she wandered around; clearly intrigued as to where she was.

"I did," Heimdall agreed. "That night when the Prince Thor was banished was when you first caught my eye. You stood at the end of the bridge, waiting for Loki. Ever since then I have been keeping a close watch on you."

Startled, Isabella turned her green orbs back to the gatekeeper who remained in the same stance which she had found him in. He watched her as she smiled softly, shaking her head at him.

"You need not bother with me," she urged him. "I am not nearly interesting enough to be concerned with."

"On the contrary," Heimdall disagreed with her. "I find you fascinating now that you have concerned yourself with our King."

Keeping her lips pushed tightly together, she said nothing back to him. Her gaze remained fixed intently on him whilst she wondered what he was doing. Where was he going with this conversation?

"And what about that is so fascinating?"

"The King is a dangerous man," Heimdall dared to speak to her and Isabella rolled her eyes. She folded her arms across her chest and looked to the portal which remained mute with activity. "Did he inform you as to where he was going this evening?"

"T'is none of my concern," Isabella quickly snapped at Heimdall. She felt her blood run warm at the thought of people questioning Loki in such a manner. He was the King of Asgard, surely he deserved more respect from the people.

"He has gone to Jotunheim," Heimdall said to her. Isabella felt her face scrunch up into one of confusion. Why would Loki go back there? Heimdall watched as she unfolded her arms and brought one of her hands up to mess with her hair whilst the other wrapped across her waist. "He is there as we speak now. Yet he is clouded from me. I do not know what he is doing."

"Perhaps there is a reason for that?" Isabella wondered from him. "Loki is the King. He is at liberty to do as he pleases."

"He is hidden from me much like the Frost Giants who entered Asgard were," Heimdall replied to her.

Isabella said nothing to him, his words moving through her ears until her brain had the strength to process them. Isabella finally came to the realisation of what he was saying to her and she shook her head. Her glare increased on the gatekeepers as she took a step closer to him, her chin jutted out in anger.

"Are you implying that Loki had something to do with the Frost Giants?" Isabella snapped at him. Heimdall shook his head once.

"I would not imply such a thing."

"Only think it," Isabella retorted. "Loki would never endanger Asgard. I am tired of people thinking him such a bad person. Now, what is the reason for me being here?"

Heimdall studied Isabella for a moment, realising that she was a lost cause. Loki had her support fully and Heimdall could not persuade her that he was capable of anything dishonest. He feared if she continued with her path then she would be a lost cause.

"It matters not," Heimdall informed her. "Your loyalty with the King is undoubted."

"You wanted me to go against Loki?" she wondered from Heimdall and he shook his head at her, moving back to the portal which began to make a soft noise. He knew Loki would be back from Jotunheim in a matter of moments.

"No," Heimdall said. "I wanted you to speak with him about what he has been doing. If not then I fear for you."

Isabella's brows knitted together at hearing Heimdall, her pulse quickened and she moved closer to the gatekeeper once again. She dared to move her hand to rest on his arm, her fingers curling around his armour covered body as he looked down to her.

"What do you mean?" Isabella wondered. "Why would you fear for me? Loki would never hurt me."

"I fear what is happening in the realm of Asgard," Heimdall told her simply. "The King is returning. You should step back."

Isabella did as was told, her grasp of the gatekeeper leaving before she took a few paces backwards, watching as the portal roared into life. Isabella kept silent as she stood near the entrance to the Bifrost. She kept her eyes lowered as Heimdall stood in the middle of the room on the platform.

It was only a moment before Loki appeared, striding away from the closing bridge to Jotunheim. His eyes were wide as he noted Isabella stood by the entrance and he then looked to Heimdall, wondering what had been happening.

"What troubles you, gatekeeper?" Loki asked him.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim but could neither see you nor hear you. You were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants that had entered this realm. I summoned the Lady Isabella here for worry that something may have happened in Jotunheim."

Loki turned his eyes to Isabella, his brow quirked in her direction as she watched him.

"Is that right?" Loki whispered, his stare never leaving Isabella as a smirk formed on his lips and he moved forwards towards her whilst speaking to Heimdall.

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service. There was no need to bring my Isabella here. You have brought her on an unnecessary trip."

"It matters not," Isabella said as Loki approached and he offered her his hand. She took it quickly, moving closer to him so their arms were brushing before Heimdall spoke once again.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see."

Loki stopped walking and Isabella did the same, cringing at the words which had been spoken. Shaking her head once, she turned as Loki looked back to the gatekeeper, the grin never leaving his face as he pointed to him with his free hand.

"You have great power, Heimdall. Did Odin fear you?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Loki-"

"-Because he is my King, and I am sworn to obey him." Heimdall interrupted Isabella as she placed her hand onto Loki's arm, silently pleading with him to leave the gatekeeper be.

"He was your King," Loki spat out, pointing to himself and ignoring Isabella's soothing touch. "And you're sworn to obey me now. Yes?"

Reluctantly Heimdall answered him; "Yes."

"Then you'll open the Bifrost to no one until I have repaired the damage that my brother has done," Loki informed him and Heimdall kept silent, his eyes looking at Isabella in an almost knowing fashion. She stared back at him for a moment and shook her head. He was wrong about Loki. The God of Mischief would never hurt anyone. Loki would never do that.

The God of Mischief possessively moved his arm around Isabella's waist, dragging her close to his side as he led her from the Bifrost and back to the bridge. Looking at the guard who held onto the reins of her horse he snarled, his temper becoming short;

"I shall be bringing Isabella back to the palace. Be on your way."

Isabella winced at hearing his curt tone to the boy who couldn't have been much older than her for he had been a babbling wreck on the way down when she had tried to make conversation with him. Smiling warmly in his direction, she spoke softly in contrast to Loki's harshness;

"I thank you for escorting me down here," she told him and he moved off in the other direction with her horse, walking with the reins in his hands. Loki noted his black horse stood by the edge of the bridge and Isabella then dared to move from his hold, tired of his controlling attitude.

"There was no need to be so brash with him," she hissed at Loki who glared at her. He didn't need her and her smart tongue that evening. He had plans which needed to be carried out and he needed Isabella hidden away during all of them.

"The boy is a servant," Loki replied to her. "He should be used to it."

"I was a servant once," Isabella snapped back at Loki as he tried to move his hands to her hips to help her onto the horse. "Do I deserve to be spoken to in such a manner?"

"I am in no mood for your disobedience tonight," Loki replied to her.

He was annoyed she knew that he had been to Jotunheim and Loki had the right punishment for Heimdall when he saw him next. He didn't intend to be pleasant when people were audibly questioning him. He was the King and no one had the right to challenge him.

"Disobedience?" Isabella spat the word out, her cheeks heating up with anger. She slapped his hands away from her before stepping back from him. "Do not treat me as though I am beneath you, Loki. You may be King but I do not see you in such a light."

Loki ground his teeth together. He didn't want to fight with her. He was tired of fighting and Isabella was the only thing in his life which he hoped he could keep. But he did not need her acting in such a manner.

"And that is how it shall stay," Loki sighed. "Now come along, Isabella. I am tired and simply want to rest."

She looked back at him, seeing the strain in his eyes as they tried not to droop even further than they were doing. She nodded in agreement, stepping closer to Loki as he took hold her of her carefully, setting her on his horse.

"Why did you go to Jotunheim?" she wondered as he gracefully climbed onto the creature. Resting his hands on his helmet, it disappeared from his head as he sent it back to his room. The thing was becoming cumbersome and his head was already pounding without the additional weight.

Isabella turned to look at him, feeling the horse move slowly. She jumped for a moment, her arms quickly holding onto Loki's waist as he took hold of the reins.

"I needed to make sure the Frost Giants were appeased," he told her.

The lie was not lost on him. He could hardly tell her the truth. If she knew why he had been then she would run from him. She would not understand why he was doing this. He had told her how he craved to be equal to his brother and she had listened to him, taking in his worries. But this...this plan was something which he knew he had to keep hidden. He would kill Laufey. He would kill the monster which brought him into this world and he would have no regrets about it.

The realm of Frost Giants would be destroyed and Loki would have saved Asgard from any potential attack. Of course, he was going to be placing his father's life at risk. But the chance of anything happening was slim. Loki would not let it get that far.

And then Thor would remain in Midgard and Loki would be hailed. He would have everything which he had always wanted.

"They cannot attack Asgard again and I had to be sure they did not plan to do so," Loki said to her and she nodded. That seemed logical. Why would anyone doubt him when he clearly had Asgard's best interests at heart?

"Why do you think Heimdall could not see you?"

"My magic is strong," Loki told her simply. "I can often hide myself without meaning to do so. Besides, what Laufey and I discuss is hardly the business of Heimdall."

"He seems to think it is," Isabella replied to Loki who chuckled and shook his head.

"Asgard will be safe," he told her simply.

"And you saw Laufey? How...were you alright?" she wondered and Loki gulped. He closed his eyes for a moment before he increased his grip around Isabella. He dropped his head downwards, his chin resting on her shoulder and his lips pressing against her skin.

"I was fine," he assured her. "I did not say anything nor did I want to. I would prefer to be of no relation to the Frost Giant."

"As long as you are safe," Isabella told him as he sat up straight again. Isabella bit down on her bottom lip for a moment, turning to look up at Loki who had his gaze fixed on the palace in front of him. She watched him for a second before moving her hand to his jaw, feeling the strong line of bone before her hand roamed to his cheek.

How could anyone accuse him of being so cold and calculating? She knew he was the God of Mischief and she knew not many people trusted. But if they saw him for who he was then their minds would have to be changed. If they saw him like she did then they would not say such things about him.

Loki took her hand from his cheek, pressing his lips to her knuckles before he felt her rest against him and close her eyes. Loki knew that he was drained to the point where he was ridiculously tired. Yet he knew that sleep would not come to him for a while.

...

"The dress truly is lovely," Loki informed Isabella once he had brought her back to his chambers in the dead of the night. He had concealed her on the way, making sure no roaming guard or maid saw her and began gossip.

She stood in nothing but a white robe on her body, hiding the silk nightgown underneath it as she messed with the dress' pink material. She folded it quickly, looking around Loki's room. He had moved to the main chamber since becoming King, his room large and vast, covered in gold finery and materials. The bed was large, far too big for Isabella to even comprehend.

"Everything in here is lovely," Isabella replied to Loki, resting the dress on the small chair in the corner of his room. She made sure the material was flat before looking onto the balcony of his room. Loki had the net curtains covering the archway to the outside world and the pale material blew in the wind slightly.

He remained sat up in bed and Isabella had a hard time to look at him. She had never really seen Loki in his sleepwear apart from the time he had been injured. She had been too concerned over his health to really bother with the thought then. But there he sat, his upper half bare and the sheets pooled around his waist as she messed with the bands in her hair.

"It is," Loki agreed with her previous statement. "Now do you intend to come along?" he wondered, a mischievous grin on his face. Isabella smiled at him before allowing her hair to fall down her back. Pushing back the large cover, she crawled in beside Loki, turning on her side and resting her head on his arm.

"There is a question which I have been meaning to ask," Loki informed Isabella and she yawned once before peering up at him through her lashes. Loki smiled back down to her, his hand on her cheek as he thought about it.

"And what question would this be?" Isabella wondered in a whisper.

"T'is to do with the future," Loki said, sliding down the mattress so that she now rested on his shoulder. Moving his arm from underneath her he brought it around her shoulders tightly, drawing her body closer to him.

"It is always scary talk when the future becomes involved," Isabella taunted and Loki chuckled, nodding in agreement with her statement.

"I am not scared of this though," Loki whispered. "Isabella, if I am to remain King then I want you by my side...properly..."

"I am by your side."

"By marriage."

Isabella remained silent at hearing him. Her eyes widened as she sat up once again, looking down at Loki and trying not to beam at what he was saying.

"You wish for us to be betrothed?" she checked and Loki nodded in agreement with her. "You do realise that we will bound together for eternity then?"

"Oh, I do realise what a hardship that could be," he promised her. She rolled her eyes, hitting him across the arm before lying back down, sprawling out over him before kissing his neck softly.

"Then that is what I want," she promised him in a soft whisper. "I want nothing more than to be by your side, Loki."

"In that case then I shall speak to mother." Loki replied; a grin on his face as he thought about his actions. Everything would turn out well. Odin would have no choice but to bless Isabella and Loki if he ever awoke. Especially when he realised that Loki had saved his life.

"Go to sleep," Loki urged Isabella after a moment when he heard her stifle a yawn. "I shall see you in the morning."

Isabella nodded in agreement, quickly kissing Loki before resting her head on the pillow, her arm still resting over his waist.

...

He sat on the side of his bed for a while the next morning, his hand brushing through her hair as she remained sleeping soundly. He had awoken early, unable to sleep as his plan rested on his mind. He knew it was foolproof yet he still worried. He still held some nerves at the thought of what he was going to do.

His worry disappeared when he sat next to Isabella, focusing on her and nothing more. She had tossed and turned in her sleep; ending up resting on her right hand side with her arms spread both sides of her and the covers askew around her body. He had sat and stroked her hair on the pillow, the feel of it soft underneath his fingertips. He stood up after a moment, walking out onto the vast balcony which spread around the palace.

Looking over Asgard he smiled. He had all that he had ever wanted. Shaking his head once in disbelief, he held the sceptre tightly in his hands. His finery was once again covering his body from head to toe, making him look every bit the regal prince. The sun shone down over him as commotion could be heard from around the palace.

"Your highness."

Loki turned around as he heard himself being addressed. He arched a brow as the guard stood next to him, clearly having run around the balcony in search for Loki.

" It is The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif. They have accessed the Bifrost."

Loki's jaw clenched together and he turned on his heel, ignoring the guard as he swept back into his room. He moved his wrist, slamming the wooden doors to the balcony shut. The bang echoed through the room and Isabella startled, her eyes instantly opening as she screamed once.

Loki rolled his eyes at hearing her as she saw him stood at the foot of the bed.

"I am needed at the Bifrost," Loki told her simply. "My brother's friends appear to have gone against my wishes."

"What?" Isabella asked; her mind in a daze with just waking up and being told this piece of information. "What have they done?"

"I fear they have gone to bring Thor back home," Loki spat out. He moved to Isabella's side as she pushed the covers back from her body. She pulled herself to her feet, watching as Loki shook his head.

"Does that not place Asgard in risk?"

"I need you to stay here," Loki said, not answering her question. "It is imperative that you do not leave this room, Isabella. Do you understand me?"

"Loki, what do you mean? Why can't I-"

"-Because I have said so," Loki interrupted her. He did not need her following him or finding out what he intended to do.

The morning had been full of optimism and now it was filled with dread and uncertainty.

"What exactly is happening?" Isabella wondered as Loki moved to the doorway and Isabella followed him. He turned to face her before he peeled the wood open. Dropping his hands to her cheeks, he pulled her close to him and his lips fell upon hers. Isabella moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, the bottom of the helmet restricting her access whilst Loki held onto her sides.

"I shall see you in a while," Loki said; his voice slightly breathless as he released her from him and moved through the door. Isabella watched him leave before grabbing onto her dress from the previous night and changing into it, fully intent on disobeying him.

...

"Tell me, Loki, how did you lead the Jotuns into Asgard?"

Loki bared his teeth in a sinister grin as he held onto the sceptre, both of his hands resting on the staff, holding some of his weight after his rush down to the Bifrost.

"Do you think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are passages between worlds to which even you, with all your gifts are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am King." Loki snarled at Heimdall.

"And what a do you think will happen?" Heimdall wondered. "Thor shall return to the realm and he shall stop you from harming Asgard."

"I do not wish to harm Asgard," Loki hissed, shaking his head. "You are completely wrong in your assumption."

"But you do not wish to protect it honestly. You have deceived everyone, especially your betrothed."

"No," Loki snapped back to Heimdall. "No one knows of my plan and that is the way it shall stay."

"You are not fit to be King."

"And you are not fit to be gatekeeper," Loki replied. "You are relieved of your duties as gatekeeper and you are no longer citizen of Asgard."

"Then I need no longer obey you."

Heimdall quickly drew his sword whilst Loki continued to look smug, his arms moving around his body until he produced the casket. He held it in his hands, the power of it changing his skin to its true colour before Heimdall froze in front of him.

"Loki!"

The King moved once again, turning around as Heimdall remained stuck on the spot. He looked at her as she stared back at him, his blue skin and red eyes startling her for a moment. But that did not bother her. What bothered her was what he had just done and what she had witnessed.

"Isabella," Loki snapped her name, moving closer to her and ignoring Heimdall. She sat on top of her horse, her hands on the reins as her eyes widened and Loki felt a pang in his chest.

She was scared of him.

"No," Isabella shook her head. "Do not say anything...do not..."

The horse turned and moved with Isabella on top of it. Loki shook his head, taking hold of his sceptre and vanishing the casket. He flicked his wrist as his skin changed back to its normal colour. The horse in front of him bolted upwards, startled at nothing. Isabella fell down the creature as Loki stood by its side, catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground of the bridge. His staff fell down to his side and he held her worming body in his arms.

"What did you just do?" she snapped at Loki. "What is going on?"

"Isabella," Loki whispered her name as he set her to her feet, his hands wrapped around her wrists, holding them in the air before he brought her body flush against his. "Listen to me...you need to listen to me..."

"After what I have seen then you had best have a good explanation, Loki," she warned him.

"I admit that was not my finest hour," he assured her. "But there is a reason for this, Isabella. You trust me, do you not?"

She said nothing to him and Loki watched her for a second, realising that her faith in him had been doubted by his previous action. Turning her quickly, he took hold of her elbow, pushing her down the Rainbow Bridge with force.

"I asked you to stay in my chambers and you could not obey me, could you?" Loki snarled at her. "You just cannot do anything which I tell you."

"Loki...you're hurting me..." she complained to him and he rolled his eyes.

"I am doing this to keep you safe, Isabella. I am doing this so that I can be with you," he told her, his eyes burning into hers as he stopped walking, turning her quickly so that she could look him in the eye.

"What are you doing?" Isabella pleaded with him. "Just talk to me, Loki."

"You shall see," Loki promised her, dragging her back to the palace. "You shall see."

...

A/N: So thank you to Toshiba234, my only reviewer for the previous chapter. Don't seem to be getting many reviews for this story but it won't deter me from writing it! Anyway, if you are reading then I really would love to know what you think! And I was wondering if anyone would be interested if I continued to story after Thor? Please let me know. Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

Sitting on the side of the grand bed in Loki's chambers, Isabella remained silent. Her arms were folded across her chest as her eyes remained fixed on the wall in front of her. Loki stood on the other side of the bed, looking at the back of her head as he flicked his wrist, freezing time outside of his chamber. His green orbs strayed over her small back, taking in her blonde hair which hung down her shoulders as she refused to look at him.

Holding tightly onto the sceptre, Loki could feel his pulse quicken as he thought of lies to tell her. Everything would be okay. She didn't need to know about anything which he had done. He would make sure that his brother never returned to Asgard and he would destroy the Frost Giants. He would be hailed and Isabella would see that he never meant any harm. She would look up to him once again. Loki was sure of it.

But she had already seen him and Heimdall. She had already seen what he could do. Even Loki had been slightly taken back at his actions. Never before had he imagined that he could wield such power like the casket. And he had used the power in cold blood.

"Do you intend to tell me what happened?" Isabella dared to speak, her voice bold and strong as she remained looking away from Loki. The God of Mischief smirked at hearing her. For a moment on the bridge he thought that she had been scared of him. But there seemed to be no fear in her tone now they were alone.

"How much did you hear before making your presence known?" Loki wondered, slowly moving around the bed until he came to the foot of it. Isabella felt the mattress sink down as he sat on the smaller edge of the bed. Closing her eyes, she shrugged softly and shook her head.

"I heard nothing," she told him honestly. "I saw what you did and that was enough. Why did you do it?"

"Heimdall was defying me," Loki told her. Isabella rolled her eyes, finally moving her upper body to the side. She turned her head to look at the side of Loki. She could make out how his head was bowed downwards, his hands holding onto the sceptre, entwined fingers keeping the staff safe in his clutches. "He would have attacked me had I not made a move."

"Why would he defy you?" Isabella wondered. Her eyes roamed over his body, watching for any sign of body language which would tell her more. She knew he was keeping something from her. She just didn't know what.

"He allowed Thor's friends to leave for Earth-"

"-Why did he draw his sword?" Isabella interrupted Loki. "Why would he want to attack you?"

Loki looked up, his eyes focused on the closed door which led onto his balcony. He could feel her looking at him, watching him with curiosity and longing. She longed to know why he had acted in such a manner but Loki could think of no lie to tell her. He could think of nothing more. She had to understand him if he told her the truth.

"Loki," Isabella snapped his name, drawing him away from his own thoughts. "Why did he want to attack you?"

"Why could you simply not stay here?" Loki wondered, his fingers moving to his forehead and rubbing along his temple. His mouth parted with a smile of annoyance, his head shaking back and forth. He stood up again, turning his attention to his betrothed as she remained sat down. The pair of them finally looked at each other, their green orbs full of determination.

"Why could you not do as I asked you?" Loki wondered from her, moving around the bed, his hand pointing to his chest as he bent at the waist slightly, advancing towards Isabella as she rose up from the bed. "Why could you not put your curiosity to one side? Why must you be so disobedient?"

"Why must you keep things from me?" Isabella wondered from him. She took a step closer to him, her hands by her side, shaking as she clenched her fingers into balls. Her chin jutted out as her chest almost brushed against his. "What are you doing, Loki? What are you plotting?"

"You assume I am plotting something?" Loki wondered, his grin remaining on his face, a sinister look crossing his pale features. "Why would you assume that?"

"I know something is wrong, Loki," Isabella assured him. "Why will you not talk to me and tell me?"

"T'is best for you not to know," Loki whispered back to her. His long fingers moved forwards, resting on top of her cheek as he brushed his thumb along the bone hidden under her flesh. She leant closer into his hand, her own fingers wrapping around his wrist as her eyes challenged his.

"I want to know," she urged him. "I want to be there for you, Loki. Stop pushing me away."

"I do not want to," Loki informed her. "But this way is better for everything. Believe me when I say that everything shall be fine soon."

"That is where I am struggling," Isabella replied. "And I hate myself for it...but ever since I have been here...people have done nothing but talk against you and your intentions...and now I have seen you do that to Heimdall...I have seen you act so mercilessly and I do not know what to believe."

Loki remained silent, watching her before he dropped his hand from her. His skin tingled at the lack of contact as he stepped back, moving around his room, his cloak billowing behind him as Isabella watched him move.

"Loki-"

"-So after all I have done for you," Loki cut her off, his voice on the verge of hysteria. "After everything I have done. I have brought you here and I have provided us with a chance of happiness...now you stand there and tell me that you do not know if you can trust me?"

Isabella said nothing whilst Loki glared at her and she shook her head. She was in a daze, her emotions confused as to what to feel. One moment she had been angry with him, concerned over his actions. The next she had pleaded with him to talk to her and tell her what was happening. And now she was willing to fall in front of him, begging him to talk to her, to make her understand what was happening.

"You have to understand how I feel, Loki," Isabella begged him, stepping closer towards the King. Loki moved a step back from her, unable to bear the proximity whilst he noted her eyes begin to water in front of him. "I am confused. I have done nothing but defend you. I have never gone against you...but I cannot help you if you do not talk to me. I want to understand. I want to be there for you!" she pleaded with him, tears falling from her eyes as Loki continued to look at her in a cold manner.

He felt rage boil from within him at the mere sight of her. His Isabella. His caring, sweet Isabella wanted to be there for him. And she could be if she just trusted him.

"What is it that is so bad that you refuse to talk to me?" Isabella asked. She slowly moved closer to him. Loki turned his head to the side, his gaze fixed on the chair which contained her robe as she stepped closer to him. Slowly, she drew her hand to his cheek, her fingers on the cold metal of the helmet he wore as she drew his gaze back to her. He remained stern, refusing to show any sign of emotion on his face.

"Loki," she whispered his name, her voice so soft and caring on one simple word. Closing his eyes, he allowed her other hand to move to his other cheek as her body pressed tight against his. Instinctively, he moved his hands to her hips, drawing her closer if it were possible.

"I do this for my father," Loki whispered to her. How could she do this to him? How could her simple words and touch turn him so soft? How could his anger dissolve with her at the sight of a few tears and a look of longing? "Believe me when I say that I do this for the good of Asgard and to prove myself."

"Do what?" Isabella whispered to him. She dared to press her lips against the bottom of his jaw, her touch tender as Loki inhaled the scent of her hair. "Loki...what are you going to do?"

He said nothing back to her, simply holding onto her body as he realised that time passed in Midgard. Time passed and Thor would finally find his beloved friends. They would tell him that Odin was not dead and Thor would demand to know the truth. Loki couldn't let him back into Asgard. He would ruin everything.

Yet he couldn't tell Isabella that he was going to send the Destroyer to stop him. She would not understand and it was not in her nature to even comprehend his actions. Perhaps this was the Frost Giants inside of him. The part that was cold and cunning.

"Stay here," Loki told her, dropping his lips to press against her forehead before removing himself from her hold, pushing her arms from him and grabbing his sceptre. He moved for the door, shutting it and flicking his wrist, locking it.

He continued walking down the corridor, the echoes of his name coming from the room hidden behind the door as she shrieked out for him to come back and let her out. Yet he did no such thing.

...

Isabella kept on working at the handle of the door, pulling it with no prevail. It would not open and Loki had gone; she was sure of it. She moved her body to sit down on the bed, shaking her head in annoyance before looking around the room. She tried the door to the balcony with no luck once again. Clenching her teeth together she cursed Loki out loud, not caring for anyone who could hear her yells.

And then she saw the washroom. The room was connected to the bedroom and the door was wide open. She had tried all of the windows inside of the bedroom and Loki had managed to lock them too, stopping them from opening for her. She moved into the washroom, seeing the small window in the middle of the room. Pushing it open, she felt the fresh air hit her face. Climbing up, she smirked, silently pleased that she had managed to outsmart Loki.

Isabella dangled over the edge, jumping down the small distance to the balcony which ran around the palace. She could sense the stares in her direction as the maids and guards stopped their talking and watched the young woman move in such an ungraceful fashion.

Ignoring them all, she moved around the balcony, grabbing onto the skirt of her dress and picking it up. Running in any direction which she vaguely recognised, she searched for the throne room, knowing that it would be the first port of call for her to find Loki. She had no idea where he had gone or what he intended to do. But she would soon find out.

"Is the King in there?" Isabella snapped when she came to the throne room. Two guards stood by the closed doors as Isabella pointed to the golden material blocking her from the room. Looking at each, the guards took a moment to comprehend her question.

"The King does not wish to be disturbed," one of them told her. Isabella shook her head, rolling her eyes at them as she pushed past one of them, her hands resting on the gold as she pushed the material.

The guards watched her for a moment, wondering what they should do. They had been given orders by the King but they knew that this girl was the King's guest. They imagined she would not stop until she saw him. And if they had to be honest then they did not want to obey Loki. In the end, they followed her, one of them with their fingers wrapped around her elbow, holding it tightly.

"I thought I said that I did not wish to be disturbed?" Loki drawled out. He was stood on the top step leading up to the throne, his eyes looking at Isabella as the guard released her after she had wriggled around in his hold.

"She was very persistent," the blonde guard replied. Rolling his eyes, Loki waved his hand and the doors closed, leaving him and Isabella alone one more time. He knew that he had to act quickly. Thor's powers had been restored to him and the Destroyer had failed in his task.

But there was still hope. The Bifrost was not open and Heimdall was frozen. He could not let Thor back into Asgard.

"What is this, Loki?" Isabella whispered and Loki sank back into his seat, knowing that the Frost Giants were becoming impatient with him. He had promised Laufey access to Asgard and they were waiting for him to fulfil that promise.

She moved up the steps, her eyes never leaving Loki as he rested his hand on his chin and thought through his plan for a moment.

"What are you doing?" she tried again.

"I am showing father that I am the better son," Loki spoke, his voice low whilst Isabella shook her head at him.

She loved him. She loved him with all her heart and it scared her how she felt. It scared her how close she was to him. How his pain was her pain. How his happiness was her happiness. But when he was keeping things from her...when he was hiding the truth and lying to her...well, she hurt. She hurt because she wanted them to be honest. How could she be with someone who lied to her?

"How?" she wondered again. "Loki, if we are going to be together then you need to talk to me."

Arching a brow in her direction, he looked amused for a moment.

"You would contemplate leaving me?" he wondered, shaking his head. He knew that she wouldn't. They were too far gone for talk like that now. "Do not speak in an absurd manner."

"If you continue to lie to me then I may have no choice," she warned him. Loki rolled his eyes at hearing her. She finally came to the top step of the throne, standing in front of him with worry in her eyes.

"I intend to bring Laufey into Asgard," Loki declared to her simply. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving hers as her own orbs widened in shock at what she was hearing.

"What?" Isabella spat out. "Why would you do that?"

"I went to Jotunheim last night to speak with him of the plan," Loki told Isabella. He didn't know why he had decided to tell her. He knew that he could keep the truth from her and she would still remain by his side. She loved him too much to do anything else. Yet...he had told her...there was a part of him which doubted his confidence. There was a small part of him which wondered if she would leave him. She was a stubborn individual who stuck by her decision once she made it.

"I agreed to conceal him and a small number of his guards into Asgard," Loki informed her. She remained silent, too shocked at what she was hearing to do anything else. "Heimdall needed to be out of the way for he doubted me much like you do now."

"Why are you doing this?" Isabella snapped at him. Loki stood up, the sceptre in his hands as he continued to stare at her. She flung her arms to the side, her eyes looking heavenwards whilst her head continued to shake back and forth. "Why would you do this to Asgard?"

"I will lead them to Odin's chamber," Loki said and Isabella's mouth hung open.

"I know that he kept the truth from you...but Loki...you cannot hurt him..."

"Will you allow me to finish?" Loki snapped before she could continue with her babbling. "He shall not harm my father. I will kill him before he can do anything."

Isabella thought of what he was saying, trying to figure out why he would do this until it finally hit her. Looking back to Loki, her face paled and horror came over her body.

"You will look as though you saved his life," she finally pieced it together. Loki nodded, moving around her, standing behind her small body, his hand moving to her hair and pulling it over one of her shoulders.

He dropped his lips to where her neck connected with her shoulders, tenderly resting his nose on her shoulder, his touch sending shivers down her spine.

"And then I shall destroy Jotunheim," he whispered to her. "I shall kill all of those monsters and finally I shall have proved myself to father. I shall prove that I am a worthy son and he shall have no option but to allow us to be together, Isabella. He will be unable to stop us."

Turning quickly, she looked at him, searching his eyes and pleading silently with him to be joking. Or she could be dreaming. Loki could not do this. He could not even contemplate risking his own father's life. How could he do this?

"No," Isabella replied, her head shaking back and forth whilst Loki's brows furrowed together. He thought that she would understand. He thought that she would realise that he was doing this for them. He was doing this to let them be together amongst the nobility of Asgard.

"No?" Loki repeated the word, his teeth bared in a smile of disbelief. "What do you mean no? I am doing this for the good of Asgard, Isabella. The Frost Giants will never be able to hurt us again...father shall see me for the King I am."

"It is madness," Isabella interrupted Loki, shaking her head at him. "You cannot bring them here, Loki. You cannot bring them to the Allfather's chamber...what if the plan goes wrong? What if Laufey does kill him?"

"It shall not happen," Loki said stubbornly. "I know it."

"You do not," Isabella challenged him. "This is silly, Loki. The Allfather shall see how you have ruled Asgard and he shall see that you did well, Loki. He shall see that without this plan."

"No, he will not," Loki replied sternly to her. "Jotunheim will be destroyed and I will have proved myself. Those monsters will cause no more damage. Why do you not understand?"

"Why do you think this is a good idea?" Isabella retorted to him. "You cannot destroy a realm, Loki. It is wrong."

"They are the ones who are dangerous," Loki responded. "They need to be destroyed-"

"-You are not the one to decide that!"

"I am King!" Loki yelled at her. She recoiled from him, her blood freezing at the sight of him before her. His eyes had reddened and his skin had tinged to its natural form as he stepped closer to her. His hands curled around her shoulders and he shook her in his hold. "I am the King! Leader of this realm!"

"Loki...you're hurting me..." Isabella complained as she struggled in his hold. His grip on her slackened as he felt his skin warm again and she backed away from him, keeping her distance as she stepped down a few steps to keep away from him.

"If I prove myself," Loki whispered to her, seeing the fear and confusion in her face. "If I can remain King...or if I become Prince again...then he will see...he will allow us to be, Isabella. He will owe it to me."

"We were to have a meal with him, Loki," Isabella reminded him quickly. "He was to meet me and see how happy we could be together. We had a chance without this...without you needing to destroy another realm. You still don't have to."

Shaking his head, Loki looked away from her and onto the balcony, the Rainbow Bridge within his vision as the sun set over Asgard once again. Isabella moved closer to him, rushing to his side with her hands outstretched, her fingers curling around his upper arms. She managed to force him to look back at her, all of her might going into moving him and the clunky armour which he wore.

"Loki," she said his name again. "You do not need to go and let them in. You do not need to let them do this...what of your mother? What if she is harmed?"

"No on shall be harmed-"

"-You do not know that for sure!" Isabella yelled at him, her voice hoarse and her cheeks reddening. "You know not what will happen!"

"And if I go through with this..." Loki replied, trailing off as he thought, "If I do this and it all works...then what happens? Would you leave me, Isabella? Would you part ways with me?"

She said nothing to him them, taking her hands from him and folding her arms across her chest, slowly moving to the side as Loki watched her, waiting patiently for her answer.

She thought for a moment, wondering if she could allow him to do this. And if she did...if she allowed him to live a lie and be hailed a false hero what would she feel? Would she be able to stand by his side?

"No," Isabella shook her head, finally looking at him, hoping this would bring him to see sense. "I could not be with you, Loki. I could not be with you knowing that you were willing to risk your own father's life...willing to risk anyone's life...just for acceptance."

Grinding his teeth together, his jaw clenched as her words sunk into his pores. The pair of them simply watched each other for what felt like an eternity, neither one of them able to accept the answers placed before them. He didn't believe her. He couldn't believe her. She would be with him and he would make sure that she would be.

"I understand why you want to be accepted, Loki," Isabella promised him in a softer tone. "I understand why it means so much to you...but...this is not the way. Your parents love you already without this madness...I love you..."

"I thought that you would understand," Loki replied. "But you do not, do you? Have you ever understood?"

"Of course I have." Isabella said, her tone turning to one of annoyance. "I understand how you have felt...but I cannot understand this. Don't do it. Don't let them in and just stay with me. We can go away and hide, Loki. We can go back to your chambers and hide there for the evening...pretending none of this has happened."

Loki could not deny that the temptation which moved through his body. Spending the rest of his evening simply holding Isabella was something which he wanted and longed for. But he could not. His brother had his powers back and Loki knew that there was a chance of him returning. He had to prove himself before that moment presented itself.

"No," Loki said, gulping loudly as he said it. Isabella felt her spirits sink at hearing him deny her. "It is too late, Isabella."

"No, Loki," Isabella spoke. She moved, hastily clawing at the armour covering Loki's chest as she brought her lips up to his. She pressed herself tightly against him, her lips moving against his as Loki clenched his hands into her hair, slowly moving his fingers downwards to trail down her spine. He knew that she was trying to distract him. She was trying to stop him from leaving her.

But it didn't work. Loki closed his eyes, holding her tightly before he allowed his magic to take over him. His body tingled, moving away from her as his lips remained fixed on hers. She pulled back from him, feeling detachment until she looked down and saw his body disappearing before her eyes.

"Loki!" she snapped at him, knowing that he was vanishing from her hold. "No! Do not do this!"

He said nothing as he finally disappeared from her view, his body leaving the throne room whilst Isabella screamed once in frustration. Looking around the empty room she shook her head and ran back down the steps, knowing that she had to stop Loki for his own good.

...

A/N: And the next chapter will be the last one set in the movie and then we move on! I have it all planned out, I only hope that I don't disappoint. Anyway, thank you to LiTtLeMoNsTeR89, bowchickawowow, Toshiba234 and reverie-scriptor for reviewing.

Please do let me know what you all think!


	22. Chapter 22

She knew that she couldn't let him do this. Even if there were no risks or injuries it was still madness. He was going to extreme lengths and she couldn't understand why he wouldn want to do this. Isabella ran quickly to the balcony, looking over Asgard as the sun lowered itself behind the Bifrost, the sea lighting up in a golden manner as Asgard plunged into darkness. She squinted into the distance, looking at the Rainbow Bridge and wondered where he was. She couldn't make anything out for it was too far away.

Slamming her fists down on the ledge of the balcony she shook her head and turned on her heel. She tripped over her dress as she went but she managed to keep her balance, huffing to herself and picking it up from the floor. She knew it was higher over her legs than what was acceptable but she failed to care.

Odin's chambers were on the far side of the palace from the throne room, separate from everything else. She ignored the maids who she passed, honestly knowing that she should tell them all to leave. If there was even a chance of a Frost Giant being in the palace then everyone should leave. But she said nothing, knowing that if she did then questions would be asked. People would ask her questions as to how she knew and she couldn't place Loki into trouble. Despite his stupidity and cockiness, she couldn't let him take the blame for his actions.

"Bella!"

Isabella stopped her running and turned to look down the corridor she had just passed. Her mother stood with a vase full of flowers in her hands as she smiled warmly at her daughter. She placed the vase on the golden table beneath the mirror whilst Isabella moved towards her.

"Mother," she said, her breath panting as her arms wrapped around her mother's upper arms. "You need to go. You need to leave here."

"What?" Roselyn wondered, the smile falling from her face as she saw her daughter's pained expression. "What is the matter, my love?"

"Trust me," Isabella pushed her mother, bending down to look into the smaller woman's orbs. Roselyn's face scrunched up into one of confusion whilst Isabella dropped her hands into her mother's bony ones, squeezing them tightly. "Mother...believe me and please go...go home and I shall be back soon..."

"You're scaring me, Isabella," Roselyn admitted and her daughter shook her head. She moved and wrapped her arms around her mother, holding her tightly for a few moments whilst Roselyn remained perplexed. "What is going on?"

"I cannot tell you." Isabella said; her voice low and full of fear. "But I promise you that everything will fine and I will come home tonight...I will come back tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go to Loki," Isabella said as she walked away from her mother. The elder woman remained stood where she was, still shocked at the sudden behaviour. She chased down the corridor after her daughter, looking both ways and wondering where she had gone. She had vanished from sight, going too fast for Roselyn to even comprehend keeping up with.

She shook her head, not knowing why her daughter had been so scared but she didn't intend to go home and sit by herself, waiting for an explanation. Roselyn moved through the palace, not giving up until she found Isabella.

...

"Isabella," Frigga said when she saw the young girl stood before her. She moved from her husband's side, dropping his large hand back onto the bed as she placed her own fingers in front of her. She quirked a brow in Isabella's direction as the guards shut the doors on her and she moved forwards to stand before the Queen. She dropped into a quick curtsey and Frigga moved her hand to her cheek, feeling the warmth of them as they reddened and her breath came out in deep and quick pants.

"My Queen, I must speak with you," Isabella said. She bit down on her tongue for a moment, thinking about what she was going to do to him. Closing her eyes for a moment, her blood turned cold and Frigga tucked a strand of her stray blonde hair behind her ear before moving her hand from her warm skin.

Could she do it to him? She knew that she had to. She knew what he was doing was wrong but she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want him to be punished for his actions. She was sure that Frigga would understand. He was her son and she wouldn't want to see him like this.

"What is it, dear?" Frigga wondered from her with wide eyes which looked demanding in front of Isabella.

"It is Loki," Isabella whispered. "I fear he has done something grave and I could not stop him...I tried to stop him...I tried to get him to see sense but he would not listen..."

"Isabella," Frigga interrupted her, sensing that she had begun to babble on. Clearing her throat, she felt her eyes begin to water. She pushed through her dried up throat and bowed her head, unable to look at the Queen as she told her what she knew.

"Loki intends to bring the Frost Giants here," Isabella whispered. "It is part of a plan which he has. He means to make them appear as though they have come to kill the King and claim the casket...but Loki says that he shall slay them before they can do anything...he is doing this for the Allfather...to prove he is the better son and he thinks...he thinks that it will make the King see that we deserve to live in peace together as a reward for Loki's troubles."

Frigga listened to what the girl had said to her. Her hand moved over her mouth, stopping the sob and gasp which wanted to escape her. Her body began to shake as she thought of her son doing this.

"Loki does not intend to see anyone hurt," Isabella said quickly. "He told me that...but I could not take the risk. I begged him not to do this. I pleaded with him to stop it."

"This is my entire fault," Frigga replied, shaking her head back and forth before turning her attention back to Odin, her chest swelling with fear and hurt. "It is out fault. We should have been there for him. I failed him...my Loki..."

"I don't know where he went," Isabella continued, trying to stop the Queen from hyperventilating in front of her. She didn't need to be hysterical at the moment in time. It would do no one any good.

"I tried to stop him...I tried," Isabella said to herself, shaking her head as she heard a grunt from behind the doors. She turned on the spot, looking as the golden material opened and she feared the worst immediately. Frigga turned too, moving backwards until she was by Odin's side.

A sigh of relief escaped Isabella's lips when she saw the woman enter the chamber but her relief soon turned to distress.

"I told you to go home!" Isabella snapped as she saw her mother move into the room, her golden hair falling out of the bun which she held it in. A guard stood behind her, doubled over and holding onto his groin as Roselyn moved further into the room, ignoring the fact that she was in Odin's private chambers.

"And I do not take orders from you, Isabella," Roselyn warned her in a low voice. "I could hardly leave when you came to me in distress."

Isabella looked back at the guard who was moving away, leaving the door wide open in front of them. Roselyn watched her daughter fold her arms across her chest and look at her mother with expectancy. Rolling her eyes, Roselyn watched her daughter for a moment and shook her head.

"He wouldn't let me in. I had to find some way to get to you."

"I'm shocked."

"You shouldn't be," Roselyn mumbled.

No one had the chance to say anything further for a guard came flying into the room, moving through the air with a lack of grace until he landed at the foot of Odin's bed. Frigga quickly drew the sword which rested by her husband's mattress and she moved forwards towards the giant blue creature, the weapon in her hands and ready to strike.

"No!" Isabella snapped as Frigga moved the sword behind her, unable to gain the chance to harm the creature for he had tossed her to the side like a rag doll. Isabella moved in front of her mother as the Frost Giant moved closer to Odin's bed. Looking around, she wondered where Loki was now that his master plan had come into play.

She grabbed onto the sword which Frigga had dropped and managed to pick it up into her hold.

"Not a wise idea."

Isabella shrieked in pain as one of them wrapped their fingers around her arm. The sword clattered to the ground as Isabella's knees gave out on her and she sunk to the ground, her skin burning in pain as a sudden noise sounded through the chamber.

The Frost Giant instantly disappeared and Isabella's mother was by her side, bent down on her knees and holding her daughter against her body, cradling her arm in her hands.

Isabella managed to look up through the tears which brimmed through her eyes and she saw him stood there by Odin's bed, the sceptre tight in his hands as he aimed at Laufey, whispering something to himself before the leader of the Frost Giants dissolved into nothing more than ash.

He turned his gaze to the side after that, seeing Isabella crippled on the floor before he dared to move towards her. Loki felt his entire head begin to pound as his feet somehow managed to carry him to her. He dropped down to his knees in front of Isabella, his own hands moving to the side of her mother's on the large burn which sat on her skin.

"It's okay," Roselyn whispered to her daughter who refused to move her gaze from Loki. Her green orbs met his and she saw the pain behind them. She saw the knowing that he had been wrong. He had done this to her. He had been stupid enough to bring them into Odin's chambers and he had hurt her, the one person he longed never to hurt.

"I am so sorry," Loki whispered to Isabella. Roselyn watched between the pair of them for a moment, the resentment and pain on her daughter's face evident. She wondered what the King meant but she said nothing on the matter for a second.

"Why is he sorry?" Roselyn asked her daughter. Isabella winced as she picked herself up from her mother's hold and stood up, stopping her crying. Frigga remained stood where she was, her gown a mess around her body and her hair falling from its pristine placing. Her eyes were wide as she watched her son and his betrothed stare at each other.

"Isabella," Roselyn snapped, standing beside her daughter whilst Loki moved to stand in front of her, his fingers trailing down the burnt flesh. "Why is he sorry? What did he do?"

"Loki."

Eyes moved to the door in shock at who had spoken. Thor stood there, dressed in all of his finery with his hammer held tightly in his hands.

Frigga couldn't help the smile which escaped her lips whilst moving towards her son, embracing him in her arms whilst Loki drew his pleading gaze away from Isabella.

"Thor," Frigga sighed. "I knew that you would return to us."

"Why don't you tell her how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends?" Thor's voice boomed and Loki moved around the side of Odin's bed. "To kill me?"

Isabella watched him leave her side; her eyes beginning to water again as she saw him stare at his brother. She studied him as Thor pushed past her and her mother and she saw the lack of remorse. She saw how he held no compassion for the man who he had been raised besides.

"I must have been enforcing father's last command."

"You're a talented liar brother, always have been."

"It's good to have you back," Loki said, his hand resting on his chest whilst Isabella winced at his words. He was lying and it hurt her to hear him speak so insincerely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim," Loki concluded and raised his sceptre into the air. The glow moved from the end of it, lighting up the room as Thor burst through the wall, the sheer force unable to stop anything else from happening.

Loki swept from Odin's bedside, his eyes looking at the man for a moment until he glanced back at Isabella.

"Loki...how...how could you?" Isabella snapped at him, anger and sadness moving through her at the same time. The feeling was strange for she didn't know how to feel. Loki watched her for a second, studying her as she rushed to stand before him.

"How could you do this?" she asked him, wrapping her fingers around his upper arms and shaking him for a moment. She didn't know why she made the action. Maybe she hoped and longed to shake some sense into him. To stop him from going through with this madness.

"I did this for us," Loki urged her in a soft tone, willing for her to see sense. "Come with me...Isabella...come..."

"No!" Roselyn interjected whilst Frigga stood behind the simple maid. "You are going nowhere with him."

"That is not your decision," Loki snapped at the elder woman who moved towards the pair of them, pushing her daughter to the side and standing in front of the acting King. Her chin jutted out as Loki glared at her, realising that Isabella wasn't putting up a fight.

"I am her mother," Roselyn roared. "I knew this would end badly...I knew that you could not be trusted and here we are...my daughter hurt..."

"I never meant for that to happen!" Loki snapped, his green orbs not leaving hers as she struggled to find something to say to him. "That was not part of my plan!"

"Part of your plan?" Roselyn wondered, finally matching the pieces of the jigsaw. He had brought them here. He had led them into Odin's chamber. "You monster!" Roselyn yelled at him, wanting to do nothing more than harm him. Loki rolled his eyes at hearing her, not admitting that her words had some effect to him.

He was the monster which parents told their children of at night. And now he had hurt her. He had harmed her because he truly was a monster.

"Enough!" Loki roared, moving to the door, not looking back at Isabella for he didn't know if he could handle her stare, watching him and judging him. "I have better things to do with my time."

She turned around and watched as Loki left the room, moving through the palace and she shook her head, knowing that she had to go after him. She had to stop him for no one else would. She knew he wouldn't listen to her. He never had done before, it seemed.

"I have to go after him," Isabella said quickly. Frigga said nothing to her, keeping her mouth closed and allowing her eyes to water as she turned back to Odin, willing him to wake up for her

"No," Roselyn replied. "You are not to go to him."

"I have to...I cannot leave him..."

"I told you to stay away from him. He is dangerous, Isabella. Has he not proved that?" she asked her daughter who shook her head adamantly, refusing to listen to her mother's words.

"He is not what you say he is. He is simply misunderstood. There is good in him. I know it and I trust him." Isabella said back to her. She moved away from the chamber, hearing her mother shout after her until she finally saw Loki by the stables, climbing onto his black horse. He remained still, his creature keeping itself sat in the straw as Isabella grabbed onto its side, her hands holding onto Loki's legs, stopping him from moving.

"Loki," she whispered his name. "It is not too late...we can go back in there...we can go back and explain...I will stay with you, Loki..."

"After all that I have done?" Loki asked her, looking at the burn which had eaten away at her flesh, turning it a different colour and making the skin uneven and bumpy. His eyes travelled over the pink dress she wore and landed on her eyes. He shook his head again. "You told me that if I went through with this then you would not stay with me."

"Yet you went through with it," she reminded him, her voice harsher than she had intended it to be. She moved her hands upwards, clutching onto one of Loki's tightly. "Do I mean so little to you?"

"You know that not to be true," Loki hissed quickly, his teeth clenched together. "I did this for us. Surely you can see that."

"But I can't!" Isabella snapped at him. "I can feel myself losing you, Loki...you are...I want the Loki who held me at night, who read with me...who taught me how to dance...who laughed at my stupidity or who walked me through a maze...I long for that time again, Loki! And we can have it...we can have it if you come back with me."

"And we can have it," Loki promised her, dropping down at his waist, bring his hand over his body to rest on her soft cheek, his thumb wiping her tears away. "After I destroy Jotunheim then we can have it, Isabella. You will see."

"No...have you even thought of the trouble which you will be in, Loki?" she asked him and he chuckled at the mere thought.

"My brother has no power of me and I shall be hailed a hero."

"A false one," Isabella contradicted. "I will not let you go through with this."

"You cannot stop me," Loki warned her and she shook her head at him.

Taking hold of his arm, she moved her feet to the wooden bar which formed the pen and pushed her body higher until she managed to sit on his horse. Loki helped her, his arm wrapping around her waist as she sat before him.

"And what are you doing?" he enquired from her.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Loki," she told him simply. "I am not letting you do this."

"You have no say, my love," Loki promised her yet he allowed the horse to gallop forwards. She watched him for a moment, knowing that they would arrive at the Bifrost and she had only a small amount of time to persuade him to leave his plan.

"Do you honestly think that your father will be impressed?" Isabella wondered from him. "Your mother knows of your plan. She knows the truth and she will tell him what you did."

"And how does my mother know what I did?" Loki cocked his head to the side whilst Isabella tightened her grip around him.

"I had to tell her," she replied. "I had to warn her that you were being foolish and stupid, Loki. And then your brother comes back...and tells us that you sent the Destroyer to him! Since when did you turn into a cold blooded murderer?"

"I am afraid that the cold blood runs through my veins," Loki told her simply, his voice taut and curt. "I could not let Thor come back. He poses nothing but a menace on Asgard."

"And so you were willing to kill him?" Isabella asked; looking away from Loki, his touch suddenly unwanted. The horse slowed down as they approached the Bridge and Isabella shook her head. "Who are you?" she whispered to him. "It is like I do not know you, Loki. All of this...it is unnecessary...it is ridiculous."

"It is not," he denied to her. "Isabella, you do not understand, do you? I had to do this...it was needed...I did it for us..."

"No!" Isabella yelled at him as they came to the Bifrsot and Loki climbed from his horse. He offered his hand to her but she refused to take it from him, preferring to struggle down from the creature.

"Do not dare say that you did this for us!" Isabella roared. She moved her hands to hit against his chest, knowing that she was doing no damage but she didn't care. "You did this for yourself, Loki! You did this because you are so consumed with jealousy of Thor! You did this because you long to be loved...you long to be the one who is favoured and I understand you in a way, Loki! I understand that you wanted to move from Thor's shadow but this is beyond ridiculous!"

"I thought that you would understand me," Loki told her, grabbing her wrists to stop her from hitting him any further. She moved her wrists in his hold, trying to escape him. "I thought that you loved me."

"I do love you!" Isabella yelled at him. "I love you more than anything even though you have done this! I love you so much that it emotionally hurts me, Loki...you've hurt me yet I still want you to come back to me...I still want you..."

"And I can still have you," Loki promised her, the back of his hand moving down her hair softly. "You will be by my side, Isabella."

"How can I be if you go through with this?" she wondered, searching his cold, hard stare for any trace of love. "Knowing what you've done...I want you...but I know that I can't have you...you can't always get what you want."

"I have never had that issue before," Loki told her simply. "I will make everything better, Isabella. I promise you that. Everything shall be like it was before...but even better."

She said nothing as he moved towards her, his hands cupping the back of her head and tilting her head upwards, his lips crashing into hers as she remained stood still, unable to move against him. She kissed him back, willing him silently to stop what he was going to do.

He pulled back from her after a moment, his hand running along her jaw before he turned on his heel and flicked his wrist. Isabella tried to follow him but she found herself unable to advance down the bridge.

She looked on as Loki entered the Bifrost and tried to move forwards again with no luck. She slammed her fists forwards and hit an invisible wall which spanned the entire width of the Rainbow Bridge. He had stopped her from following him.

"Loki!" she shrieked his name, leaning against the invisible wall with her hands either side of her head. "Do not do this! Come back to me! Loki! Come back to me!"

She knew he was not listening to her and she sobbed to herself, slamming on the invisible wall as a sound whirled past her ear. She noted Thor flying past the wall and towards the Bifrost, Loki's magic having no effect on him. Isabella watched on, horror stricken that she could do nothing but watch as the two brothers fought.

She shook her head, her eyes unable to comprehend what they were seeing as Loki and Thor duelled. She longed for no one to be hurt. She wanted them to come from the Bifrost together, both of them unharmed and no one needed to be punished for this act.

Isabella watched as Loki fell to the floor, his body sliding down the Bridge until he grabbed onto the side of it. She screamed his name again, willing Thor to do something to help him. He couldn't fall into the darkness beneath them. She couldn't let him.

Loki heard Isabella continue to sob his name, especially as he almost fell into an abyss. He did nothing, not even glance back at her for he knew it would be his weakness. He couldn't afford to have one of them whilst fighting his brother. It wasn't until he was on the ground did he hear Isabella stop her cries and go silent. Loki watched Thor advance to the Bifrost and he smirked, knowing it was too late. It was over.

"What are you doing?" Loki suddenly shrieked as the hammer was removed from his chest and his eyes landed back on Thor who held it raised above his head. "If you destroy the Bridge then you will never see her again!"

Loki stood up, grabbing his sceptre and he leapt into the air, his body moving hastily until he connected with Thor, the impact of the staff and hammer creating an unbelievable force. The entire bridge shook and the two men felt themselves flung into the air. Loki screamed out loud; fear moving through his voice as he looked straight down, the darkness swallowing him up and the Bridge nowhere to be seen.

"Loki!"

He heard his brother yell for him as he suddenly stopped his fall. He remained dangling on the edge of his staff which Thor held onto tightly. Loki looked up, his father knelt on the Bridge and stopping his sons from falling to their deaths.

"I could have done it father! For you...for all of us!" Loki said; his voice breaking and a few octaves higher than normal.

"No, Loki," Odin simply said to his son.

Loki felt his heart break at hearing his father tell him that. He would never be as good as Thor and that had been proved. Loki said nothing for a few moments before feeling his body being hauled back up. He allowed it to happen, his mind nothing more than a blur as he suddenly remembered Isabella.

Where was she?

Odin came to his feet whilst Loki held onto his staff; Thor knelt on the edge of the bridge, his hand held out to his brother. Loki didn't move as he remained poised in danger. His eyes roamed the length of the bridge but he didn't see her.

She wasn't there.

"Isabella," Loki whispered her name and Thor looked around for any sign of her. He turned his attention back to his brother, noting that his eyes had begun to water and widen. His mouth was parted as his body ached.

"Loki," Thor spoke to his brother. "She will be at the end of the Bridge...she will be waiting there for you..." Thor promised him.

"No," Loki said, his voice hoarse before he turned to look back into the darkness. "She would not have made it...she..."

"Son," Odin said, looking down at Loki and his head shook back and forth. He had seen with his own eyes as the girl fell from the Bridge, unable to stay on it when the shockwaves had ripped down it. "She fell."

Those two words were enough to break Loki further. He had lost her. He had caused this. Closing his eyes, the tears visibly fell down his cheeks and his body shook as he thought about her. She was lost because of him.

"Loki," Thor's voice warned his brother quickly. "Do not do this...do not..."

Loki said nothing, his grip on the ledge weakening as his fingers finally let go of safety. He didn't want to return to Asgard. He didn't want to go back and have to explain himself and remain in Thor's shadow. The thought alone was tolerable, what made it intolerable was having to do it without her.

He needed her and she had gone. He could not go to safety knowing that she would not be there when he got back. She was all that he had wanted and he had lost her.

"Loki!" Thor yelled as his brother finally fell downwards into the darkness. The God of Thunder looked away, unable to see his brother fall to his death.

...

I have one more chapter which has been planned but I don't wish to ruin anything with any spoilers so I am afraid that you will just have to wait for it! Anyway, thanks for the response yesterday, guys! It really does mean a lot to me! So, thank you for reviewing to Toshiba234, Guest, Kalimecat, Guest, Zippythewondersquirrel, IssacClarkFangirl23 and Lady Fides, I would like to carry on into the Avengers, I do have an idea so would like to keep writing this, hopefully that answers your question!

Anyway, thanks to anyone reading and remember to review!


	23. Chapter 23

Thor didn't know how long he had stood on the Bridge, his eyes cast into the darkness beneath him and his hands clenched into fists by his side. He had stood, wondering what had happened to Loki, wondering what had made him so cold and hateful. He thought that his brother had been happy. He had a woman who loved him and parents who had cared for him.

And then Odin had told Thor of his heritage. He had told Thor how Loki was really a Jotun prince, not of Asgardian blood. Thor had shaken his head, unable to be angry with his father for keeping the knowledge from him. Odin stood behind his son, his eyes also cast into the darkness as he thought of his adopted son.

"I should have helped him up," Thor whispered to himself. "I should never have let him go...I should have forced him..."

"There was nothing that you could have done," Odin promised his son, his voice low and gravelly. Thor turned on his heel and shook his head at his father, the pair of them staring at each other.

"I could have saved him," Thor said adamantly. "Everything which he did...it was my fault. He did it because of me and I never...I should have been there for him more. I should have been by his side."

"What Loki did is no one's fault but his own," Odin assured Thor. "It was his choice."

"And now we have lost him..." Thor trailed off.

...

Frigga heard the news and instantly wept over her son. She had been stood on the balcony of her chambers, her eyes looking into the darkness as she waited for them to return to her. She waited for them all to come back, telling her that it was a misunderstanding.

She failed to believe what Loki had done. She didn't believe how he could have wanted to kill his brother or even risk the life of his father. It hurt her inside. Her heart ached at the thought of her youngest son wanting that. She had heard the door to her chamber open and had seen her husband walk in, his eyes downcast.

Frigga turned to look at him, her shaking hands by her side as she walked back inside, her eyes wide with expectation. Odin met his wife's gaze, the look on his face enough to tell her that something had happened. And it was something grave.

"There was a quake at the bridge," he told her and she remained silent, her mouth parting as she struggled to breath. Why was he taking his time to tell her what had happened? Why did he not just get it over with? "Loki...he clung onto Thor...but when he was at the edge he saw that the girl was not there...she had fallen in the quake and Loki...he...Frigga...he let go of Thor."

Frigga let out a strangled noise, her knees becoming weak as she bent over, her hands holding onto her churning stomach before she fell onto the stool at her dressing table. Odin took his seat on the end of his bed, his own hands on his thighs as he looked at the floor, listening to his wife as she gasped and sobbed.

"He could have...he could be in one of the realms...this does not mean that he...our Loki...our little boy..."

Odin said nothing back to her, knowing that Loki had gone from them. He would ask Heimdall to search for him. He would see if it were possible considering the Bridge had been destroyed. All of the portals out of Asgard had been destroyed. Odin knew he could travel if he needed to but a lot of dark magic would be required.

"What happened to him?" Odin asked rhetorically to himself yet his wife did not hear it that way. "What turned him into this?"

"We did," she snapped at him simply, tears still streaming down her face. "We raised him...we are the ones who brought him up...and then you...all he did was to impress you because he did not consider himself worthy."

"He should have known that not to be true," Odin shook his head and Frigga shook her head at her husband, managing to stand up as she thought about Isabella.

"How could he have?" she wondered. "You never treated him as you did Thor and then when he asked for your approval you did not grant him it, did you? You refused to simply let him be happy and now they have both gone...him and Isabella..."

Frigga's thoughts turned to Roselyn and she wondered if she knew. She doubted she would have known.

"I need to go and see her mother."

"You are in no fit state-"

"-Someone needs to tell her!" Frigga interrupted, not bothering to listen to Odin anymore. She moved to her wardrobe and took out her purple cloak. "That girl...she tried to stop him...she was the only one who Loki dared to talk with...the only one who he truly loved and now she has gone."

Odin said nothing to his wife of the girl for he didn't truly know her. He had heard that Loki had brought her to the palace to live with him whilst he was the King. He had not received Odin's blessing but he had done it. Odin would have been annoyed with him, but in the circumstances it was simply a minor detail.

"No one is to know of this," Frigga sniffed, fastening her cloak on her shoulders before glaring at her husband for a moment. "No one is to know what Loki did. Asgard cannot know the truth."

"The truth has been kept from so many, Frigga," Odin warned her and she rolled her eyes, hysteria coming to her as she heard her husband.

"Our son included," she snapped. "We owe him a duty to protect him now...it is too late...but they cannot know."

"What do you want me to tell them?"

"Tell them it was a tragic accident!" Frigga snapped at her husband. "Tell them that he died trying to stop the Frost Giants! I care not! But I will not have the people know what he was or what he did...talking about him as if he is evil for his actions...because that was not what he did and we both know that...Loki was misunderstood and that is our fault."

"As you wish," Odin granted that to his wide and she nodded. "I told Thor of his parentage. He had to know the truth."

"How is he?"

"Thor is confused, angry, and he grieves."

"As we all shall."

Frigga swept from the room, telling her husband that she would be back soon. Her sense of time had been confused for she did not know what time it was. She moved down to the kitchen, wondering if Roselyn would be there but she had no luck. She found out where she lived from the head kitchen staff who was shocked to see the Queen in the kitchen at such an early hour.

Frigga nodded graciously and walked through Asgard as the sun rose over the buildings. She followed the route which she had been told to take. The fresh air did nothing to ease the headache which was forming in her head and her body simply felt numb. She couldn't bear to think of Loki but she could think of nothing else. She kept blaming herself. She kept telling herself that it was her fault he had gone.

And it was not just him. Isabella had been lost because of it. She could picture him now, clinging onto the side of the bridge and realising that she had gone. The guilt would have eaten up at him, slowly chewing away until he realised that he could hold on no longer. Another soft gurgle escaped Frigga as she thought about him.

Shaking her head, she finally found the house she had been told of. The bungalow was small, made from white washed walls and a straw roof on top of it. She knocked on the door, waiting until she saw the young maid. She wondered how old Roselyn was for she didn't look old at all. Age was something which didn't matter in Asgard for longevity was blessed on the people. But Roselyn looked very young.

Too young to have lost a husband and a daughter.

"My Queen," Roselyn curtseyed, holding the handkerchief in her hand as she stepped back and allowed the Queen into her home.

Frigga nodded once, unable to bring herself to smile at the woman.

"Has there been news?" Roselyn wondered. "I waited in the kitchens but heard nothing...and then I came here...thinking that Isabella would have come home but she has not..."

Frigga gulped once whilst Roselyn closed the door and gestured to the chaise longue by the roaring fire. Frigga hesitantly sat down, her hands resting in her lap as she looked at Roselyn who stood by the fire. Her pale features lit up in the light of the flames and her thin figure seemed gaunt.

"I...I do not wish to tell you this," Frigga said and Roselyn bowed her head. She placed her hand over her mouth, shaking already for she had heard those words too often. She had heard them spoken when her parents had passed and then her husband. Never again did she think she would have to be told about her daughter.

"There was a fight on the Bridge...and...a large shock there...Isabella...no one saw her there but she...she fell from the Bridge, Roselyn."

Roselyn allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks then. This was not the natural order of things. A parent was supposed to go before a child. It was how it was.

"I know that this is...I know that you will blame Loki for this...and...he...he fell too...when he saw that Isabella had gone...he let go," Frigga said, her eyes watering one more time as she thought of her own son lost in the darkness. She knew how Roselyn felt. She could understand it.

"Blaming him will not bring her back, will it?" Roselyn checked and Frigga shook her head, patting at the seat beside her in fear that the woman would collapse if she did not sit down. Roselyn hesitantly moved to the seat, sitting down before she tumbled. Resting her hands on her thighs she held her head in her hands, still crying loudly whilst the Queen moved her arm, wrapping it around her shoulders.

Roselyn sat up at the sudden contact, quite shocked that the Queen would be so bold. And then she understood that they had both lost their child. They had both lost something precious to them. Two women from different backgrounds who could not be more different had been united over something tragic.

Roselyn said nothing to the Queen but simply offered her a handkerchief from the arm of her chair. The Queen gratefully took it from her, wiping her eyes and the two women said nothing, simply comforting each other for their loss.

...

Phil Coulson was tired. The events of the day had taken their toll on him as night time slowly moved over the small town in New Mexico. He failed to believe such a place had suffered destruction like what had been seen. He had returned to the base which had been set up by S.H.I.E.L.D, telling the agents there to pack up and move out. The hammer had disappeared from the sand and it was not a threat to Earth. He had believed the God when he said that he was an ally.

"Sir."

Phil snapped out of his daze, watching as one of his agents failed to pack away their computer. The blonde man sat at the desk, his mouse clutched in his hand as he clicked on the site of activity.

"We're leaving," Phil reminded him simply and he shook his head, unable to tear his eyes from the computer screen.

"You may want to see this," he told him and Coulson sighed. Placing his hands behind his back, he walked over the look at the screen, wondering what it was that he should be looking at. The man pointed a long finger at the screen, showing him a red line which moved down the black background.

"And what am I supposed to be looking at?" Coulson wondered; his voice filled with boredom. All he really wanted to do was go home and put his feet up. Perhaps look and see if anymore mint Captain America trading cards had come up on the web.

"The place where the robot came from...there has been another surge of activity...it's recent..."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No idea," he shook his head, finally turning his head to look at Coulson. "Do you think it could be dangerous?"

"No idea," Coulson said; shaking his head and wishing the day would just end. "Get a vehicle ready and the Hawk. I'm not taking any chances if that thing has come back."

...

Numbness. That was all she could feel. It was all she dared to feel, knowing if she let her emotions truly show then she would cry. She would cry for what had happened. She had seen him being tossed into the sky as she failed to hang onto the edge, her fingers letting go, unable to hold her weight. She had screamed his name, knowing it was useless for he couldn't save her.

The final thing which had seen was him hang onto his staff, dangling in the air whilst she continued to fall. She wondered when it would end, knowing that every fall ended up with a bump at the end. At first she longed for it not to come, she longed to stay falling, watching Loki and pleading with him to get to safety. And then he had disappeared from her sight, nothing more visible apart from darkness.

It had eaten away at her, being able to see nothing and a part of her had longed for death. She had longed for it to come and pleaded with it to end. And then the bump had come.

She hadn't moved ever since the fall. It hadn't particularly hurt her but it had made a new wave of panic rise in her body. She didn't know where she was or what was happening. She felt the ground beneath her, picking sand up and allowing it to drop through her fingertips as darkness remained over her. Yet the sky was illuminated with stars shining brightly down onto her.

Moving to her feet, she looked down at the marking which she stood on, wondering what was happening before she looked to the sky. Maybe he could hear her. Maybe he had gotten to safety on the Bridge and gone back with his family. Maybe he was searching for her.

"Loki!" she screamed his name into the darkness. Her voice moved around her as her eyes remained fixed on the sky. "Loki! Please...Loki! Loki!"

But nothing happened. The sky did not light up and he did not appear. She kept on screaming for him, begging him to hear her and save her. She barely heard an unfamiliar noise move into her ears as her body turned tired and weak when she realised that he was not there. He was not listening to her.

"Ma'am."

Isabella jumped back at the deep voice and she turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of a large black object before her, headlights the only source of light. A man wearing all black moved from it, standing beside a tall man who held a strange looking weapon in his hands. Isabella felt her body become nervous and she wondered who they were and if they could be trusted.

"Ma'am...you are safe..." he assured her simply and she didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Where am I?" she croaked out to him and he looked at the man stood beside him who had his arms folded. His face remained scrunched up with confusion as she noted the other men in the vehicle and panicked.

"New Mexico," the man with ruffled hair spoke. He didn't look as smart as the initial man but he held an aura of confidence about him. "Earth."

He saw how her eyes widened at his final declaration and she shook her head, looking to the sky as a small piece of hope came over her. Thor had been banished to Earth and she had fallen there. He had found his way home. Surely she could. And then the sinking feeling came back to her as she remembered the destruction of the Bridge. He had destroyed it.

There was no way back.

"Ma'am, what is your name?" the smart looking man asked and Isabella looked away from the stars above and back to him.

"Isabella," she said simply.

"And you aren't from here, are you?" he checked and she wondered what to say to him. She shook her head once and caused the man to sigh yet nod.

"Why don't you come with us?" he wondered, stepping forwards and shrugging from his jacket. Isabella remained frightened for a moment, shaking her head and wondering if she could trust him or not.

"How do I know that you won't hurt me?" she wondered, taking a step back as he moved closer to her and her eyes widened.

"I promise," he told her. "You have my word. All I want is to speak with you."

She remained hesitant and he wondered if a new line of approach was necessary.

"I knew Thor," he decided to say to her. "There was a hammer."

Her eyes widened at his declaration and he felt himself relax at seeing her shoulders slump slightly. She supposed nothing worse could happen if she went with him. She was already alone and Loki wasn't coming for her. And he said that he knew Thor.

"And did Thor trust you?" she asked.

"He said that he could consider us an ally," he replied and Isabella's eyes shifted from side to side for a moment before she nodded once in agreement with him.

He smiled at her, moving to stand beside her before holding his jacket out to her.

"Take this," he told her simply. "You must be cold."

Hesitantly she peeled the object from his fingertips and placed it over her own shoulders before he offered her his hand.

"My name is Phil," he said to her simply. "Phil Coulson."

She took hold of his hand, unsure of what was going to happen but he simply shook her hand lightly.

"We'll go somewhere warm and get you something to eat and drink," Phil said when she didn't reply. He released her hand and extended his arm, offering for her to walk by his side. She did so, each step making her uncertain as to her decision to trust this man. "And I have a few questions if you wouldn't mind answering them for me."

"As long as you answer mine," Isabella quickly shot back and Phil nodded in agreal with her.

"That is only fair," he said, holding the door to the car open for her. She looked apprehensively into it before climbing the step and sitting on the seat in the machine.

"What is this?" she wondered as Phil shut the door to the car and tapped the driver on the back, giving him permission to drive back to base. The car began to move and Isabella gripped onto the seat, fear taking hold of her as she wondered what she was in.

"It's a car," Phil simply told her, thinking of what to compare it to. "It's just a mode of transport...quicker than a horse..."

"It seems more dangerous," Isabella simply replied, looking out the window and wondering where they were going.

"Perfectly safe," Phil promised her and they lapsed into silence.

Isabella's mind wondered back to Loki, his image consuming her and his words haunting her as they drove. She willed for it to all be a dream. She didn't want to be on Earth. She didn't understand Earth and she didn't want to. She wanted to go home, back to her mother.

She could only imagine how her mother must be feeling.

"Here we are," Phil said, holding the door open for her once again. Isabella climbed out, keeping her hands tightly on the lapels of his jacket before walking by his side. Light flooded through her vision as an odd looking building sat before her, wire fencing running around it and white tunnels running around it. Keeping up with Phil and looking confused at the same time slowed her down slightly but she shook her head, realising that she should not dwell on the ways of Midgard.

Entering a simple room, she looked around, mirrors on the walls and she considered how odd that was to cover a room. Phil offered her a chair and she took it, noting that it was not as comfortable as those in Asgard. A table sat between her and Phil and she eyed him cautiously for a moment.

"So, you know Thor?" Isabella checked with him and he smiled once at her, his face gentle and kind as he realised that he would need to coax her softly.

"I do," he confirmed. "He helped to stop a large metal man from destroying the town and killing people."

Isabella winced, instantly knowing that he was talking of the Destroyer.

"Do you know what it was?" he asked her and she looked away from his eyes and he took her hesitance as a reluctant yes.

"T'is the Destroyer," she informed him simply. "It is a protector of Asgard. It was not supposed to be here."

"Asgard," he repeated the place. "Is that where you come from?"

"It was," she contradicted him. "It is one of the nine realms...but...that does not matter. I doubt it is important on Midgard."

"Midgard?"

"Earth," Isabella simply said to him and he nodded, an 'ah' noise escaping his lips.

"I see," he said, lacing his fingers together and sitting back in his seat whilst Isabella caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror whilst looking around uncomfortably. "And do you know of the Destroyer? How it got here?"

"I do," Isabella whispered simply to him. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want people judging Loki and she didn't want to talk about him with a stranger at that moment in time. "But you do not need to worry of that anymore. There is no way for Asgard and Midgard to be connected. The portal has been destroyed."

"There was a portal?"

"A Rainbow Bridge and a Bifrost," Isabella whispered. "It matters not. The Destroyer did not wish to harm the people of Midgard. It meant to harm Thor and failed."

"And Thor is back on Asgard?"

"He is."

"And how did you get here?" Coulson asked her and she shrugged, picking up the glass of water in front of her and sipping delicately on it, the feeling refreshing in her throat.

"I do not know," she admitted to him. "I fell from the Bridge and landed here...I do not know how or why..."

Coulson said nothing back to her. If she had told him all of this a week ago he would have thought her to be crazy. But it seemed plausible to him now that he had seen and met Thor. He believed it to be true no matter how odd it sounded.

"And you cannot get back?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I do not think so," she admitted to him. "And now I am stuck...with no idea what to do...and..."

Coulson sensed that she was on the brink of hyperventilating and he smiled warmly at her, pushing the glass back to her and she gulped it down. Watching cautiously, he knew that the Boss would need to be told of his latest discovery. He didn't know what to do with her in the long term but in the short term he could see that she needed rest and sleep.

"We have some healing rooms here," he told her simply. "They contain a bed and somewhere to rest for the night. We will talk later about what you...well...what will happen."

Isabella said nothing but simply agreed, knowing that she could trust the man before her. She had a sense that he was not a bad person and he had taken care of her thus far.

"That would be nice," she admitted and he smiled again, leading the way through the corridors to the healing room.

He left Isabella, instructing a guard to keep an eye on her room and not let her escape. He doubted she would try anything but he didn't want to take the risk anyway. He kept quiet, pulling his cell out and calling the Director whilst Isabella settled down on the bed.

She looked around the simple room which she was in as she sat on the edge of the blue bed, still huddled in her pink dress and Coulson's jacket. She took in the different things in the room, her mind overwhelmed as she picked her feet up onto the bed and curled into a ball.

"Come back to me, Loki," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes as she clutched her hands to her chest and allowed a tear to fall down her cheek. "Please come back to me."

...

Darkness was all the enveloped Loki. It did not worry him nor did he care. He felt nothing as he looked up from the rock which he sat on and he saw nothing. He had lost her and he had thought that death was imminent when he fell from the Bridge. He had watched his brother's pained face but had thought nothing of it, not caring for Thor or anyone else at that moment in time.

As he fell, he wondered what death would feel like. He wondered if he would see her again. That was all he had longed for. He had longed to see her face and tell her how sorry he was. He should have protected her. He should have done more for her. And then the fall had stopped and Loki knew he was still alive in a dark place. He knew not where nor did he care.

And then he had become angry. He would not be in his predicament if she had stayed in his room for him and stopped following him. He could be returning to her at that moment in time, disgraced but going back to her.

But his anger soon turned to rage as he thought of Odin. If the Allfather had simply accepted them in the beginning then he would not have gone to these extreme measures. If he had been treated as Thor's equal then he would still be in Asgard with Isabella by his side.

Thor was the next one in his thoughts. If the stupid brute had not destroyed the bridge then Isabella would not have fallen. She would be safe and Loki would have gone back to her. He would have saved her.

His teeth clenched together as he thought of the events which had just unfolded. Holding his palm flat out in front of him, a fire formed on his skin and illuminated the dark rock which he sat on. Standing up, he hesitantly walked forwards, wondering if death would find him or if he would simply rot.

Either way, he knew that he was alone. More alone than he had ever felt and he blamed everyone else for that. But Loki couldn't blame himself; knowing that would hurt more and Loki didn't want to hurt anymore. He knew what he wanted and he had lost her.

...

A/N: And that is it for the Thor movie! The final chapter! So thank you to reverie-scriptor, LadyFides and IssacClarkFangirl23 for reviewing the previous chapter.

Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue this into the Avengers! I probably will do but I'd love it if you reviewed anyway!


	24. Chapter 24

"_There is no news for 'New Mexico Puente Antiguo. Try a new search."_

Taking a sigh, she looked away from the screen which sat in front of her and out of the window above the wooden desk. A small gap appeared in her closed curtains and she noted the stars shining from the dark sky above her. She yawned, shutting the laptop lid and then stood up. Walking around her room she moved the Ancient History books from her bed, giving her space to sleep. She pushed the covers on the bed back, throwing the books onto the papers on the desk.

The light desk shone down onto her reading and work which she had yet to complete. She had meant to do it that evening. She had gone out for dinner with the girl who resided next to her and had every intention of coming back and starting her work. But, her intentions had gone askew. She chose to sit at the desk, searching to see if there had been any sign of activity from the place where she fallen from. She did the same routine every night. She looked to the sky and searched the internet mercilessly before brushing her teeth and falling to sleep.

Moving into the small en-suite she grabbed her toothbrush, looking at her reflection in the mirror and barely recognising herself. During her year on Earth she had changed. She had been mercilessly subjected to routines, being told the ways of a normal teenage girl and how she was supposed to act. She had been taught how to become literate until she was at a level to be placed in college, studying Ancient History for she knew most of it anyway.

A year and a half had passed. Five hundred and fifty seven days, to be precise. And he hadn't turned up. She had heard nothing and was slowly losing hope, resigning herself to the thought of never returning to Asgard.

She shook her head, swirling her mouth out with mouthwash, pushing her hair over one shoulder and then spitting into the sink. She turned the light out and moved away from the bathroom, closing the door and automatically moving to her bed. She had changed already into her vest top and sweatpants which she wore to bed. Crossing her legs, she left the light at her desk on, unable to sleep in the darkness after the fall which she had suffered.

She grabbed onto the book which sat on her bedside table besides the alarm clock which told her that it was approaching eleven o'clock at night. She read through a page of Norse mythology, still unable to believe that her home was the place of myths on Earth.

She stopped her reading when she heard a knock on the door and she hoped it wasn't Catherine pleading with her to tell her about Roman civilisation. She stood up and walked over her rough blue carpet to the door, her hands moving flat onto the chipped grey material as she peered through the peephole and her eyes narrowed. She opened the door after a moment, seeing him stood there with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes focused on scanning the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered, knowing that there had to be a reason for him standing at her door so late at night.

"Can I come in?" he asked and she moved behind the door, giving him access to her room.

He looked around the sparse area, taking in the old furniture and the lack of home touches. His eyes were instantly drawn to the light which shone down onto a stack of paperwork and he smirked.

"Falling behind in class?"

"Choosing not to do work," she retorted, folding her arms across her waist and moving further into her room, well aware of how un-presentable she looked. "What are you doing here?"

"The Boss needs you to come in," he told her and she shook her head at him, seeing that the clock had gone past the eleventh hour.

"Now?" she checked and he nodded. "Are you insane? I have a nine fifteen class tomorrow."

"Well, it looks like you'll be skipping," he shrugged nonchalantly, clearly not caring for her lectures or her degree. "Besides, that may be the best thing for you to do considering you look like you've done no work."

She ignored his comment, well aware of how he sometimes couldn't resist taunting her. He always did when he came to check up on her and make sure that she was settling into her routine.

"Why does he need me?" she asked him and moved to her wardrobe, looking for something to wear as he sat at the end of her bed, his elbows resting on his thighs as his head dropped into his hands.

"We have something which we think you may know about," he informed her and she shook her head, unable to believe that. "I can't tell you anything else. I'll leave it to the Director."

"This is ridiculous," Isabella complained but she didn't stop her getting ready. She grabbed a large red jumper from her wardrobe along with a pair of black leggings. He said nothing; his orbs fixed on her as she trudged into the bathroom and closed the door.

Standing up, he walked around her room, seeing that she did have some photos on the wall. He assumed that she didn't print them herself for she probably didn't know how to. He had been shocked at how well she had adjusted. At first she had been adamant that she wasn't going to. She had been determined not to admit defeat and stay on Earth. But then time had slowly passed and nothing happened. There was no sudden surge of activity or God of Mischief on his way to save her.

It had hurt. It had almost killed her to think of him never coming for her.

He looked at the closed laptop lid and lifted it up, curiosity getting the better of him as he saw her recent search and he shook his head. Even after all this time she had refused to give up.

"You're still not letting him go."

"You shouldn't snoop," she replied quickly and he shook his head at hearing her, lowering the lid one more time as she slipped into her flat black shoes and tied her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Even after what he did?" he checked and she narrowed her eyes in his direction, her face turning red with anger. "After everything which you told us?"

"Don't judge him," she snapped. "You don't know anything about him or us." She instantly moved her right hand to her left arm, knowing the burn mark was still under her sleeve and she winced at the thought of it.

"I know what I read in your file."

"Believe me when I say that you know nothing," she said; her voice a bit calmer before she took hold of her brown satchel and slung it onto her shoulder.

"Whatever you say," he held his hands up defensively and she nodded sternly at him. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she opened the door, her key in her hand as he stepped past her and back onto the hallway.

She quickly locked her door, slamming it shut and making sure that no one was in the hallway to spot her as she went out. He led the way down to the stairwell, scrunching his nose up at the sight of empty packets and chewing gum which rested on the steps. He avoided them as she kept her distance behind him, holding tightly onto the strap of her bag as they moved past the reception of the college.

The fresh air was cool on her skin as she took hold of the glass door and looked around the empty green campus. She could hear distant yells in the air, no doubt some students going out to party the night away.

"How is Phil?" she spoke after a few moments of silence on the way to the parking lot. He chuckled in response, pushing a hand through his tousled hair as he pulled his keys from the depths of his leather jacket pocket.

"He's at the base," he replied to her. "You'll see him when we get there. He's been sorting some business out in California recently."

She nodded at that, smiling at hearing that Coulson was alright. He had been the only one she had trusted for a long time. He had taken her under his wing, telling her that he would be there whenever she needed him and she didn't know what she had done to be given his kindness. He had helped her to move into Colombia's college, taught her the ways of the world and showed her New York, explaining everything slowly and simply.

"And what have you been doing, Clint?" she asked him and a knowing grin spread across his face as he unlocked the large black vehicle.

"Budapest," he simply told her and she knew that was it. Obviously he had been on a mission which he wasn't at liberty to discuss. "I'm back in NY for a bit then flying to New Mexico."

"Why?" she was quick to ask and he shook his head.

"Nothing to do with what you're thinking of," he simply replied to her and she bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes shifting to the side and she opened the passenger door of the car and climbed into the vehicle.

"Besides, you'll see why I'm going there in a bit," he assured her simply. "The Director will explain."

"I don't like this."

"You don't really get a say, Isabella." He warned her and she rolled her eyes. "It's nothing to worry about."

"I never know what to think," she mumbled, wondering why she had been called in by Director Fury. "Anyway, the Director owes me. If I end up missing my class tomorrow then I am in big trouble."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Clint grinned to himself and Isabella groaned at hearing him, lapsing into silence as she thought back to the first day of term when she had managed to end up arguing with a girl down the hall from her. She hadn't meant to have slapped her. It was her first day and the stress had taken its toll. And then to be called all the names under the sun made Isabella turn on her.

Coulson had been called in, placing himself in the position of her guardian for paperwork purposes and he had taken her for food, watching as she broke down in front of him, wondering why she couldn't go home and back to him.

"I suppose I have your monthly visits to thank for my behaving," Isabella spoke sarcastically to him and he laughed once, shaking his head before speeding through a red light. She winced at the action, wishing that he didn't have to drive like a lunatic all the time.

"You live for my monthly visits."

"Believe me, I do not."

She thought that Clint came to check on her every so often to make sure she was still okay. To make sure nothing had happened to her. But, he went to make sure nothing had happened. To make sure she was still a green light on their threat list.

Lapsing into silence, Isabella watched as they drove through the streets, keeping her mouth closed and her eyes fixed on the bright lights. It didn't take long until they came to the warehouse disguised as a crisp factory. Clint smirked, rolling his window down and holding his ID out to the guard who stood there with a gun hidden in his pocket. The barrier rose up and Clint continued to drive, parking hastily in the allotted space and then climbing out from the car.

Isabella moved out, holding tightly onto her satchel and walking at Clint's side as he came to the small doorway which was also guarded.

"They'll need your ID." He instructed her and she pulled out the driving licence which sat in her purse, handing it to Clint who passed it to the other two men. They nodded, a loud buzz sounding before the doors opened to reveal a concrete corridor.

"Isabella."

She focused her eyes down the dimly lit corridor before seeing Coulson stood at the end. She smiled widely at him, moving closer to his side and awkwardly slipping her arms around his neck as he held her back for a moment.

"You never seem to age a day," he told her jokingly and she nudged him as she released her hold on him.

"It's good to see you, Phil."

"And you, Isabella."

"Agent Coulson," Clint said his greeting stiffly.

"Agent Barton," Coulson replied in a more relaxed tone. "If you'd like to follow me then I'll take you to it."

Clint nodded, walking behind Coulson and Isabella who began her questioning.

"Where are we going?" she asked and Phil looked at her, wondering if he should say anything or if he should just leave it for the Director to answer her questions.

"You'll see," he simply replied. "There's nothing to worry about though. Everything is fine."

"I struggle to believe that when you won't talk to me," she said, wincing as she said those words.

He didn't talk to her. He didn't tell her and look what had happened. She had lost him.

"Trust me," Coulson said, playing that card and Isabella could do nothing but sigh and flap her arms by the side, allowing him to continue leading the way down the concrete corridors. Instantly, she wished she had brought a jumper as the cold air circulated as the light grew at the end of the corridor. She looked around at the sight in front of her, a large blue glow in the distance as agents buzzed around the small room.

She instantly recognised the swishing of Director Fury's coat as he stood beside a smaller female who was regarding the light with intrigue. Cautiously, Isabella walked by Phil's side as he coughed once and the two turned around, looking onto the three of them as they approached.

"Miss Underwood," Fury nodded at Isabella. "Hawk."

Clint nodded back whilst Isabella looked at the other agent by his side, her clothes tight to her body and Isabella eyed her with caution. She looked very stern and not one to suffer fools. Her presence was slightly unnerving for Isabella.

"May I introduce Agent Romanoff, Miss Underwood," Fury said and Isabella looked at the woman with deep red hair as she remained stood where she was, her arms folded and her stance commanding. She nodded at Isabella and the young girl nodded back once.

Isabella moved closer to the blue light, looking at it with interest before she turned her head around.

"What is this about?" Isabella asked, turning her head to look at Fury who stood beside Coulson and Clint. All three of them had their arms in front of them, eyeing the blue cube with curiosity. The Director stepped forwards, his voice deep and commanding as he spoke to her;

"This cube is a source of energy. The history of it is believed to be Asgardrian. Odin was once said to have wielded this power."

"It is not to be messed with," Isabella instantly said. She had read of the tesseract in the Norse mythology book which she had taken from the library. "Do you not know what it could do?"

"We know of its power."

"If it was something which was possessed by someone like the Allfather then it should not be here. It should not be looked at...if what I have read is correct."

"And what have you read?" Clint asked.

"I have read how it is from Asgard. The Allfather never had it with him whilst I knew him but I have heard how it can be used...it can be used to move through space and time," Isabella said, moving closer to the blue light as she thought about it. She took a moment to think, wondering if it could be possible. Dropping to crouch in front of it, she examined it for a moment, her eyes narrowed.

Perhaps it could be used to take her home. To take her back to him.

Fury eyed her hesitantly, knowing what she was thinking and he shook his head. It was too dangerous and he had things planned for the cube which did not involve helping her and losing the power.

"It is dangerous," Isabella told him quickly. "It should not be on Earth."

"And it is not going to Asgard," Fury said and she looked at him, her eyes wide as the two of them exchanged knowing glances. Isabella stood up straight again, wondering if it was her only hope. "I brought you here to see if you could tell us about it. I have a Doctor coming here after you to take a look at it. We hope he will know more of it."

"I want nothing to do with it," Isabella said quickly, knowing that Fury would never permit her to use it to go back to Asgard. If she couldn't have what she wanted then she was willing to be completely unreasonable.

"Or you refuse to help us," Fury said and Isabella shook her head.

"All I know about it is what I have read and any of you could do that. When I was on Asgard I knew nothing about it so I am useless here. All I can tell you is that if the King used it then it is not for Midgardians. Its power is too great for Earth," Isabella adamantly told him and the Director eyed her suspiciously as she turned her gaze back to the cube. "Really, there is no use to me being here."

Fury nodded once, hoping that the Doctor Selvig could provide him with more news of the cube.

"Agent Coulson, can you escort Miss Underwood back to her dormitory. I am sorry to have wasted your time, Miss Underwood."

Isabella nodded curtly before rushing to Phil's side, walking with him as Fury and his two assassins watched them leave.

"Do you believe her?" Romanoff asked and Clint shrugged nonchalantly. He had no reason not to trust her.

"I think she's telling the truth," Clint admitted. "Why would she lie to us? There's no point."

"She wants the cube," Fury said simply. "She thinks it will take her home."

"We can't lose it," Romanoff said hastily. "We can't have another incident like in New Mexico."

"Miss Underwood won't get to the cube," Fury confidently said. "She doesn't have the means or a way to do it. Besides, the cube is moving to a location which she won't know about tomorrow."

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Clint asked. "If I go with the cube then I won't be able to check up on her."

"I'll have another agent to do that duty," Fury waved off, looking to the blue light. "You two had best go before the Doctor arrives. I want to talk to him alone."

The two agents looked at each other and moved away from the room and back into the narrowed corridors, whispering amongst themselves about the power which was hiding in a warehouse in New York.

...

He had seen it. He had roamed worlds which he had never known existed. He had seen the power which he could have. He had seen how it was possible to build himself up to a King once more. He had to do something. He couldn't wander around aimlessly, grieving over her. And so he had come to the conclusion that he would rule. He knew it would not be an easy task and he knew who he had to speak with for this power to come to him.

In the meantime he remained in the shadows, invisible and hidden for no one to see. He had heard of the tesseract and its power. It was a gateway. It was a way for him to travel realms and have the power which he desired. He also knew it would be what _he _wanted. And so Loki had found himself on Midgard, lurking underground and hiding in the darkened corridors as he followed the Doctor silently. He closed his eyes for a moment, his magic moving through him as he infiltrated his mind, controlling him and seeing everything which he saw.

His eyes turned to the left at the junction of the hallways and he froze for a moment, narrowing his gaze at the blonde hair which moved away. He watched the way she walked and the way she carried herself. She stood beside a small man who wore a suit, his hand on her shoulder comfortingly and Loki strained to hear her voice, wondering if it was possible.

He took a step in her direction, willing himself to follow her but he shook his head. He knew that it wasn't possible. He knew that it couldn't be her. He was chasing shadows. He was clutching at straws. He saw her round a corner and then began to catch up with the Doctor.

There were millions of girls on Earth with blonde hair like hers. There were millions of them and Loki couldn't let excitement take hold of him every time he saw one. Besides, what would she be doing down there in a secret place? Shaking his head, Loki wiped her face from his vision and gritted his teeth together before he stood beside Selvig, looking onto the cube and beaming widely.

He listened with intent as Fury told him of its power and his grin turned to a wide, threatening smile as he looked at Selvig.

"Well, that is worth a look."

The Doctor repeated his words and Loki couldn't contain the glee which rose up inside of him. He would be patient. He would wait in the shadows and then he would take what should have been his.

...

"How has your course been?" Coulson asked as he drove Isabella back to campus and she stared in the darkness from her window.

"I'm passing," she said as if that was an achievement. Coulson nodded encouragingly at her, keeping one hand on the wheel and the other stifled the yawn which wanted to escape his lips.

"Good," he said with a grin. "I am sorry that we dragged you out here in the dead of the night, Isabella-"

"-It could take me back," Isabella said quickly, looking at Coulson and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he listened to her. "I am sure that it has the power to take me back to Asgard."

"You do not know that."

"I am willing to go on a little faith," Isabella replied, her eyes wide and pleading as she stared at Coulson. "I know Fury will not give me the tesseract. I know that he plans to use it himself. But what for?"

"I cannot talk about it," Coulson denied her knowledge. "The cube is going to be examined. You said it yourself, its power is unprecedented and not to be taken lightly."

Isabella huffed, slumping down in her seat and folding her hands onto her lap. She bit down on her bottom lip before turning to look back at Phil.

"I see there has been nothing in New Mexico," she told him and he shook his head, agreeing with her.

"Nothing," he spoke the world hollowly. "Do you think anything will happen?"

"I don't know," Isabella replied in a small voice. "I wish something would happen. I long for something to happen...he...I just want to know that he is safe...and my mother..."

"I am sure that they are searching for you, too," Coulson said and Isabella shook her head.

"I am sure that they think me dead by now," Isabella sighed. "I don't know...it is all so long ago that I wonder if I will ever move on."

"Do you want to move on?"

"No," Isabella admitted. "I do not think so."

Sighing to himself, Coulson said nothing to her, knowing that he would never be able to appease her. And so he did the only thing he could do;

"I promise to let you know if anything happens," he assured her. "I can only give you that."

"It's enough," Isabella said and she smiled warmly at him. He forced himself to smile back at her before turning his gaze back to the road before him.

It was times like these; times when he could see how sad she was, even after so many months, that he wished the tesseract could be used for some good. Just once, he wished something good in the world would happen.

...

A/N: I couldn't quit this for longer than two days. Anyway, we slowly move into the Avengers now! So thank you to LadyFides, kalimecat, LiTtleMoNsTeR89 and juna0217 for reviewing! I do hope that you will let me know what y'all think!


	25. Chapter 25

Time seemed to fly by for Isabella. She spent most of her time sat in her room, studying and adapting what she read into wordy essays. She had to be honest when she said that most of it made no sense. It seemed to her that she wrote was always a waste of time in the scheme of things. She was still struggling to adapt to Midgardian way of life, every now and then she would throw a tantrum, hurling a book at the wall in her frustration.

And then she would take to lying on her bed, closing her eyes and wondering why he hadn't found her. She knew that his magic was powerful. Surely it had to be powerful enough to find her. But apparently not. Isabella would drift into a sleep then, willing for her to wake up or be in Asgard. Most nights she slept soundly, but there were some when she saw him. When she saw him on the edge of the Bridge, his eyes locked on hers as she fell. Eventually he would stop staring at her and she could no longer see him. That was when the nightmare of falling kicked in.

Another eleven months passed and New York found itself in an odd type of heat wave. Isabella found it pleasant. She liked to go and sit outside with Bryony, the pair of them resting on the grass and eating the chips which they brought from the vending machines. Isabella had become accustomed to the ways of fashion, her body feeling more comfortable in shorts which came inches above her knees. At first she had been disgusted. She rarely had to look at her pasty legs and now she was too warm to hide them.

But the time came when she needed to do some work. It was Tuesday afternoon and Isabella had no lectures for the day and she had spent the morning in the garden, talking with Bryony about a boy in their dorm. Michael had taken a shining to Isabella, carrying her shopping and opening the door for her. She thought he was simply being pleasant but apparently boys had ulterior motives. Bryony had pushed her, wondering why she refused to acknowledge the fact Michael was 'into her'. Isabella stood up then, laughing off her friend by simply saying that she was not interested. Bryony called after her, remaining on her imprinted grass whilst Isabella laughed on the way back to her room.

She pushed the door open, having a tendency to leave her room unlocked when she was only going to lie outside.

"You should always lock your door."

Isabella felt her heart beat quicken as she heard his familiar voice. She allowed the door to close behind her as she folded her arms across her waist and took in a deep breath, trying to calm her pulse.

"Did I not teach you that?"

"You taught me many things," she nodded in agreal with him. "Besides, I didn't expect to see you here any time soon."

"I thought that I should come and check up on you," he smiled warmly and stood up. She moved across to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her waist tightly. The pair of them hadn't seen each other in a while for he had been in New Mexico, looking after the tesseract.

"It has been a while," Isabella replied and she moved around her room, grabbing onto her blazer and dropping it onto her bare shoulders whilst he watched her. His face was one of concern, his eyes narrowed as he wondered how she would take the news which he had for her. He didn't want to hurt her by telling her. But he knew that he had to. He knew that he had a responsibility to do so.

"So where have you been?" Isabella wondered and she kicked her pumps from her feet and jumped onto her bed, folding her legs underneath her. "Come on, Phil. You must have been busy."

Coulson smirked at her for a second, seeing her carefree attitude as she rocked back and forth on the bed. She looked normal, almost like a twenty year old girl should. And now he was going to disrupt her routine.

"I have been," he agreed with her. He moved to the desk and took hold of the swinging chair which sat there. He had a swift glance at the papers on her desk and the laptop which had a Word Document open and one thousand words written on it. He noted a piece of paper with 79% embedded on it and he arched a brow, clearly impressed with her. Plonking himself onto the seat he leaned forwards, his tie falling in between his open legs whilst his arms rested on his thighs.

"I've been in New Mexico with Doctor Selvig. He's been looking at the tesseract."

"And how is that going?" Isabella asked; her tone still bitter as he mentioned the only thing which could take her home. "Fury still doesn't want to tell me what it is going to be used for?"

"At the moment we don't know what it will be used for," Coulson sighed, closing his eyes and remembering the previous night in New Mexico. He had to admit that he had been scared. He had seen the destruction and he had worried about his line of work for the first time. A part of him didn't dare think of what he had done.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"We had a visitor last night," he replied, watching her for any sign of emotion. He didn't want to harm her or upset her. "He wasn't really from here."

"Who was it?" Isabella whispered. She knew. As soon as he said it she knew who he was talking about. The look on his face was telling her enough. A smile moved onto her face and she couldn't hide the excitement which pulsed through her. He had found a way to use the tesseract. He had found a way to come to her.

"It was him," Coulson said and Isabella squealed loudly, jumping around on her bed before pushing her hair behind her ears and smiling into her hands.

"Where is he?" she wondered from Coulson. "How did he do it? Did he use the tesseract? I knew he would come...I knew he would find a way..."

"Isabella," Coulson dropped his tone as his eyes met hers one more time and her smile slowly dropped down from her face. Her lips formed a thin line as her eyes widened as he spoke to her, his voice deadly serious. "He came through the tesseract. I wasn't there at the time but I heard about it. He stood there and told the agents how he had come for the tesseract."

"No," Isabella denied it to him. Her head shook back and forth quickly, unwilling to believe what he was saying. Loki would have come for her. He had to have come for her. "He wouldn't...surely..."

"He took it," Coulson said, his voice a small whisper yet it rang loudly in her ears. "He had a sceptre. Apparently it looked like something foreign and he used it to turn the Hawk and the Doctor. The two of them instantly took his side and left with him before the base collapsed."

"It collapsed?" Isabella repeated, unfolding her legs as she felt her stomach churn and her body turn numb. She dropped to the side of the bed, resting on the edge of the mattress whilst Coulson leant back in the chair.

"Completely destroyed. Men are being pulled out the rubble as we speak."

"And did he...did he make it?" Isabella whispered and Coulson nodded at her.

"He made it and we lost him. His sceptre did manage to bring Fury's helicopter down though. And he killed...Isabella...he killed agents."

Closing her eyes, Isabella shook her head, standing up and pacing up and down the length of the bed. He watched her as she pushed her hands through her hair in irritation and he tried not to ask questions for her.

"No," Isabella denied. "Loki...he couldn't have been him."

"It was him," Coulson replied. "This man was not from here, Isabella. He is the brother of Thor and he did all of those things."

"Why?" Isabella wondered. "I know that he...I know what he did in Asgard...but he wouldn't have come to Earth to harm it...surely he wouldn't...why would he want to?"

"He means to rule," Coulson stood up, moving to stand in front of Isabella before he rested his hands around her upper arms, stopping her from pacing up and down the room and making herself sick. "He told Fury how he means to rule Earth."

"I can't believe it," Isabella said hastily to Phil, her eyes searching his. "What I told you before...Loki was not a bad person on Asgard. He was confused. This can't be him. There has to be something more to this. Where did he go? Did anyone follow him?"

"No," Coulson said. "He went off with Clint and the Doctor."

"Clint...where...how...how is any of this possible?" Isabella wondered aloud, pressing her hand against her forehead as blood pounded to her brain and she drew her gaze to the ceiling for a moment.

"We don't know yet," Coulson said. "We are looking for him at this moment in time."

"I need to find him," Isabella said. "Maybe if I find him then I can stop him and make some sense about this...there has to be something happening, Phil...an explanation for this."

"Director Fury hoped that you would come with me," Phil said with a small smile to her. "He thinks that if we find him then you can talk some sense into him."

Isabella nodded quickly in agreal; wanting to do nothing more than find Loki. He was on Earth. He was closer to her than he had been in two and a half years.

"You'll need to pack a bag."

"Right," Isabella said and grabbed the duffel bag which sat underneath her bed. She threw it onto the unmade duvet and began rummaging through her drawers and wardrobe, grabbing jeans and skirts along with a few blouses. She knew nothing coordinated but she failed to care. She took her toothbrush and toothpaste along with her face wash and brush. She grabbed her foundation, dumping it on top of her stuff before shutting the bag.

"Can I change quickly?" Isabella wondered and Coulson nodded.

She grabbed a pair of tights and her black skater skirt before moving into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet seat, quickly sliding the tights onto her legs and cursing as they bunched at her ankles. She tied the belt to her skirt as she left the en-suite and closed the door.

"I'll carry your bag," Coulson said and Isabella nodded as she grabbed her satchel and placed it on her shoulder. She followed Coulson and locked her door, rushing after him as they snuck out of the campus and to the parking lot.

"We're making one pick up along the way," Coulson said and he found himself unable to hide the smirk which found his face.

"Who is it?"

"Captain America. You study history, have you come across him?"

"I vaguely read about him," Isabella nodded. "But I thought he had died...how can he be coming with us?"

"He was frozen on ice for seventy years," Coulson said, placing her bag on the back seat as she sat in the passenger side of the car, messing with her seatbelt.

"Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?" Isabella asked and Coulson's grin widened as he looked at her questioningly and she nodded. "Right...okay...coming from another realm also sounds crazy..."

Isabella remained silent as Coulson drove and waited outside an apartment block for Steve to exit. She watched intently, wondering what he was doing as he looked around hesitantly before jumping into the car. She and Coulson instantly turned around in their seats, their heads banging together as they studied Steve. He looked at them with an arched brow as he shut the door.

"Agent Coulson," Phil nodded, wanting to do nothing more than plead with Steve to sign his trading cards. "This is Isabella Underwood. She is...well...she isn't really from around here."

"I'm from another realm," Isabella told him softly and he looked at her with wonder. Phil moved over Isabella's seat, opening the dashboard to grab onto his IPad before setting it up onto the relevant information which Steve needed to know.

Steve took the device, wondering how he used it and what he was supposed to do with it.

"Just flick your finger over the screen to move onto the next person."

"Got it," Steve said. "And it is nice to meet both of you."

"You too...it really is an honour to have you here..." Coulson trailed off, turning around and focusing on his driving before Isabella rolled her sleeves up, her blazer resting at her elbows as she crossed her arms. Her fingers instantly moved to the burn on her arm and she winced slightly, the feeling of bumpy skin still unnerving her as Steve spoke from the backseat.

"So what do we know about Loki?" Steve asked. "He sounds a bit crazy. A man wanting to take over the world is never a good sign."

Isabella closed her eyes, looking out the window as Coulson dared to glance at her for a moment, wondering if she would speak.

"Loki isn't crazy," she defended him. "He's a good man...he's confused...yes...that is true...but he is a good man. I know that much and he...this is all a misunderstanding."

"He killed a bunch of agents and controlled two men," Steve challenged her, looking at her from the rear view mirror in front of him. "As well as telling the Director that he wanted to take over Earth."

"There is an explanation!" Isabella snapped, frustration pulsing through her and Steve remained silent, not daring to ask what she knew about this case. The three of them lapsed into a deathly silence and Steve continued his reading, occasionally glancing at the blonde head in front of him.

...

"How does she know him?" Steve asked as he and Coulson stood on the plane which was flying through the sky. He looked at Isabella who was sat on a seat, her feet curled up to her chin and her head resting on her kneecaps. Her breathing was steady and her eyes were cold as Coulson watched her warmly for a few moments.

"She is from Asgard," Coulson said, moving to his IPad and bringing her file up for Steve to look at. "She was engaged to Loki before she fell to Earth and she has never returned home."

"This is all a bit surreal," Steve admitted in a whisper. "He sent a robot to New Mexico and destroyed a small town...along with wanting to kill his brother...how can she doubt what he wants to do here on Earth?"

"She loves him," Coulson said as if it were simple. "She can't think anything bad of him, regardless of what he has done to her or anyone else."

"And what do we think?" Steve wondered from Coulson. "Do we trust her judgement at all?"

Coulson sighed, looking at her again and then back to Steve, his eyes closed as he did for a moment.

"I don't know," Phil admitted to him. "Isabella is a kind girl. I've been close to her for two years and I know her. She wouldn't harm a fly but...I think her judgement might be clouded because of him. She has spent her days wishing for him to come to her and now he's here and she can't believe what he is doing."

Steve scanned his eyes over her, seeing the scar on her arm but saying nothing. It did look painful and he wondered how she managed such a wound. Handing Coulson the IPad back he shook his head, wondering how the technology worked. He had read so much in the past two hours that his brain struggled to comprehend it. But he managed to understand that it was real no matter how odd it sounded. Time had changed and he didn't know what was normal and what wasn't.

The plane slowly moved downwards and Coulson picked Isabella's bag up and placed it onto his shoulder before bending down. He wrapped his hand on her wrist, shaking it and waking her from her nap. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, moving her legs from their position and stretching the limbs. She grabbed hold of her satchel as she felt the plane come into contact with ground.

"What is this?" she wondered from Coulson as she walked by his side down the ramp onto the concrete.

"A hellicarrier," he told her and she blinked profusely, wondering if she should understand what one of those was.

"Agent Romanoff," Coulson greeted the woman who stood at the foot of the plane. "This is Steve Rogers and you remember Isabella."

"Hi."

Steve moved to Romanoff's side, greeting her warmly back whilst Coulson led Isabella down the other side of the plane. She followed him hastily, her mouth agape as he walked indoors and down a hallway. Isabella jumped as she felt the hellicarrier move from side to side and throw her off balance. Coulson looked back at her, making sure that was alright.

"It flies," he simply said and she shook her head, wondering what was wrong with good old horses to use as transport. "Come on, I'll take you to see the Director."

"Oh the joy," Isabella muttered sarcastically under her breath but she continued to follow Phil as people rushed around her, talking amongst themselves and playing on technology which Isabella had only just heard of.

She came to the bridge and she stood still in the entrance, unable to move any further as the computer screens blared out around her and she saw no one using Microsoft Word and she wondered how complicated technology was.

"Isabella," Coulson snapped her out of her daze. "I presume you remember Director Fury."

"How could I forget Miss Underwood?" Fury wondered aloud and he stood opposite her beside a large table. "I assume that Agent Coulson has told you of Loki?"

"Yes," Isabella agreed. "And I cannot believe what I am hearing. Loki would never do anything like this."

"He sent the Destroyer, did he not?" Fury checked with her.

"Yes, but that is different," Isabella defended him and Fury narrowed his gaze at her as she remained unable to think of Loki as the evil being which Coulson had tried to paint him as.

"Loki said these things himself," Fury reminded her. "It came from his mouth that he was the one who wanted to squash Earth."

"Did he not...he..." Isabella trailed off, thinking of what else to say. She didn't know what to say. She knew that no one would believe her about Loki. They all had their own minds made up about him. And his recent actions didn't seem to be backing up her words about him. Shaking her head, she clutched her satchel tighter on her shoulder.

"If you locate him then I want to talk to him," Isabella said and Fury pursed his lips.

"It depends on the situation." He warned her and she shook her head.

"I want to see him," she hissed back. "Loki...he will listen to me...I can clear this up..."

"We shall see," Fury said. "Agent Coulson, why don't you go and take Miss Underwood to a room where she can freshen up?"

Phil nodded, placing his hand on Isabella's back as he led her away from Fury, sensing how she was becoming angry at the Director.

"You will come to me, won't you?" she checked with Coulson, "as soon as anything happens."

"Keep your cell on you," he told her and she nodded before yawning once.

"Have a quick nap whilst we search for him. There is nothing that you can do at this moment in time, Isabella."

"I know," she admitted defeat and shook her head. "He cannot do this...Phil...Loki can't..."

"Don't get worked up," Phil soothed her, pressing his card against a pad and the door in front of him opened, revealing a simple room with a bed and en-suite. "Now get some rest and I shall come and check on you later."

"Thanks, Phil," Isabella said, kissing him on the cheek and allowing him to leave her alone in the room, depositing her bag by the door before he left. Isabella said nothing as she leant against the side of the bed and she closed her eyes, running her hands down her cheeks as she thought.

"What are you doing, Loki?" she asked herself. "What are you doing?"


	26. Chapter 26

Steve didn't say anything as he heard that he would be out in the field once again. His mind had been a whirlwind of information and he was struggling to understand what was happening during his time at S.H.I.E.L.D. He had seen a photo of the man named Loki and he admitted that he didn't look much like a God. Steve had been told that he was, but, he failed to believe it. He knew that there was only one God and Loki could be brought down. He didn't know if he was the man for the job but he would have a go. It was his duty to protect the Earth much like he had done seventy years ago.

He walked slowly down the corridors, knowing that it didn't take long to change into his suit and they wouldn't arrive in Germany for a few hours. He was contemplating what it would feel like to don the suit one more time. He wondered if it would feel good. If it would feel normal. He didn't know.

As he contemplated his thoughts he said nothing until he almost bumped into her. It seemed that they were both wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice anyone else.

"Sorry," Steve instantly said and she jumped back and shook her head, moving her green eyes to look into his blue ones.

"I wasn't looking where I was going," she simply said back to him and he smiled softly.

"There has been a hit on Loki," he informed her. "They say that he is in Stuttgart."

Isabella's brow furrowed and lines formed on her forehead as she thought about where that was.

"My Geography isn't that good," she informed him and he nodded back quickly.

"Germany," he said to her. "I should have said, ma'am."

"And...what...what are they going to do?" Isabella wondered, hoping that they would simply bring him to one side and have a quiet word with him. She hoped that he would go quietly and wouldn't fight them. Isabella was already reeling at the information which she had been told, refusing to believe that Loki would do that. He was her Loki. The one who she had loved. And then the nagging voice in her head had kicked in, telling her that she shouldn't be shocked. Loki had tried to have his brother killed. He had tried to destroy an entire realm.

But that wasn't his fault. She refused to believe it was his fault.

"I'm going after him," Steve said, rocking back and forth on his heels, his eyes scanning past her shoulder and down the long hallway. "It's time to wear the stars and stripes again."

"Why?" Isabella snapped quickly at Steve, her tone harsh. "Do you think that he will start a full scale war or something? Do you think that he would do that?"

"I don't know what he would do," Steve held his hands up in defence, not wanting to be on the wrong side of Isabella. He eyed her with caution, wondering how she could defend this man when he had clearly committed evil acts. "But I do know that he is dangerous. Why do you not see that?"

"Because I know him," Isabella hissed at Steve, her voice low and deadly. Her chin jutted out as her blood boiled and she shook her head at him. She didn't expect him to understand. She didn't expect anyone to understand her. "He is not a monster like people seem to think."

"But he isn't a saint."

"Who is?" Isabella asked the rhetorical question. "I need to see Phil...I need to go with you to him. Loki will listen to me. He will stop whatever is happening. I know he will."

"How can you be so sure?" Steve asked her as she moved past him. She stopped her walk, turning her head over her shoulder to look at the soldier from out of time as he watched her intently. "I read your file. It has been two and a half years and he clearly isn't the person who you thought he was."

Shaking her head, Steve watched as her hair fell over one shoulder in soft strands and her eyes softened into his. And that was when he saw it. He saw the love for him in her emotions and he wondered if he would ever experience that. He thought that he had done back in the War but he couldn't be sure. And now it was too late for him to know.

"I know him," Isabella said, her voice not faltering and Steve didn't doubt her loyalty to him. "I know what he is like."

She said nothing more, instead choosing to rush off down the hallway, shoving her way past agents as they refused to speak to her. It seemed they only spoke to those who dressed in uniform. Shaking his head in disbelief, Steve moved into the room which held his suit and he eyed it with suspicion, hoping that he could manage against Loki.

Isabella allowed the doors to open automatically as she entered the bridge of the hellicarrier one more time. Her eyes instantly shot to Phil who was sat at the table, his eyes downcast on paperwork. She flung her body into the seat next to his, taking him off guard as he looked up, his hand moving to rest on his chest. His eyes shut as he heard her begin to speak.

"Why are you sending Steve after him?" Isabella wondered. Coulson opened his eyes once more and watched as she leant closer to him, her arms resting on the table and her body angled to the side as she refused to stop glaring at him.

"We don't know how much of a threat he is. We can't take the risk, Isabella."

"Let me go," Isabella pleaded. "He won't do anything whilst I am there. I can talk to him and make him see sense. He might not be doing anything dangerous, Phil."

"No," Coulson said, denying her the action.

Director Fury turned his gaze up to where Agent Coulson sat and he noted the presence of Isabella and he shook his head. He instantly knew that she would be worming her way towards Coulson, pleading with him to let her go to Loki with the Cap. He said nothing and continued looking at the screen which housed Loki's face. He knew Coulson had grown too attached to the girl. He pitied her when she first landed on Earth and then his pity had changed to affection.

"Why not?" Isabella wondered; slamming a fist on the table before Coulson dropped his pen from his hand. It landed on top of his papers and his eyes met hers, his gaze just as stubborn as her own. Isabella sat back a bit, shocked at his look and he pleadingly moved his hand to rest on top of hers.

"It has been two and a half years, Isabella," Coulson whispered to her. "He has come here and has made his intentions known to us. You never thought that it was possible for him to be like this so who knows what he would be like if you went to him? He killed innocent people and I refuse to let you go to him and be placed in harms way."

Isabella said nothing in response to him, truly not knowing what she could say to his sudden outburst. Phil had always made sure she was okay. He had always been there to listen to her but this was different. This was him protecting her and keeping her safe. Isabella felt her body warm at hearing him and a sudden surge of emotions came across her as she leant closer to him and hugged him quickly.

"I don't know what he is doing," Isabella muttered onto Coulson's shoulder. "I just want to go to him. I want to go to him and stop him from doing anything stupid."

"I know," Coulson assured her. "But they will bring him back here and then you can talk to him. Then you can try and talk sense to him."

Isabella pulled back from Coulson and said nothing as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and turned back to his paperwork. The pair of them sat in silence, hearing the commotion which was taking place around them. Isabella listened intently before she stood up when Coulson did.

A computer screen was showing what was happening in Germany. The Director stood directly behind it, his eye narrowed in concentration as Romanoff's voice moved into his ear through the piece which was settled there. Isabella's eyes widened as she finally saw him. She finally saw him again. He stood in his finery, his arms outstretched and a grin on his face. But it wasn't a grin which she recognised. It wasn't a warm and teasing look which she was accustomed to. No. It was a cold one. It was one which showed a dangerous side to Loki. A side which she hadn't seen before.

"No," Isabella whispered as he turned his glare to Steve, his sceptre in his hands before he shot at him. People fled from the scene, running and screaming along with crying in hysteria. Isabella couldn't believe what she was seeing. Loki was fighting with every ounce of strength which he had. Never before had she seen him move in such a graceful yet vengeful way. Her stomach churned at the sight of him.

She struggled to watch, barely recognising that Coulson had rested his hand on her back, trying to soothe her as Loki fell to the floor. Her eyes widened as she saw the infamous Iron Man fly into the scene, knocking Loki onto his back and she gasped, unable to stop herself from hoping that he hadn't been hurt.

Loki's hands rose upwards, admitting defeat and his finery moved from his body as the camera went dead.

Fury nodded sternly to himself; appeased with the work which had been completed. He left the screen whilst Isabella's eyes remained fixed on the darkness.

"Sit down," Coulson urged her. "I'll get you some water."

"What had he been doing?" Isabella asked, allowing Coulson to guide her back to the table which they had been occupying. She climbed the steps one at a time, her eyes never leaving Coulson as she looked at the ear piece which had been buzzing in his ear the entire time. "I know that Agent Romanoff was talking to you. What was Loki doing, Phil?"

"The people were kneeling," he told her, knowing that he had to be honest with her. "He was making them kneel and telling them how subjugation was their preferred state. He wants to rule them."

Isabella didn't know what to say in response to the sudden comment for her mouth had dried up and her throat seemed to be tightening with every passing second. She struggled to comprehend it all as she collapsed back into her seat and Coulson handed her a glass of water.

"He should be at the hellicarrier soon," he informed her and she sipped the water. "Are you sure you still want to talk to him?"

"At this moment in time I don't know if I can stand to look at him," Isabella admitted, disgusted with herself for saying it. She never thought that she would feel that way. But she did. She felt horrified with his sudden revelation. "But I have to. I have to know why."

"Go back to your room for a bit and rest, Isabella. There is nothing that you can do here. I will come for you when he has been secured."

"I don't need to rest," Isabella denied to Coulson. "I don't think that I could rest. How can I when I know what Loki wants? How can I possibly..." she trailed off, unable to say anything.

"Well you need to leave the bridge before you hyperventilate," Coulson told her, his voice low as people turned from their work to look at her. She was oblivious to their looks but he knew that they were intrigued as to what was the matter with her. "Come on. I'll come with you."

Isabella returned to her room with Coulson in tow and she searched through her bag for her toothbrush and toothpaste. She knew that her breath smelt terrible for her mouth was horribly dry. She proceeded to try and sort her hair out, knowing that it needed a good wash for grease was beginning to form in it. She ran some water from the tap over it, slicking it back into a tight bobble again. She freshened up her foundation, her hands shaking as she wasted time. She knew that she was wasting time until he came back to her.

She moved out from her clothes and changed into a pale skirt which formed a bubble shape around her legs down to just above her knees. She tucked her white blouse into the material and rested against the basin, both of her hands curling around it before a knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"I think Thor has showed up," Coulson told her. Isabella grabbed the lock, twisting it and opening the door whilst looking at Coulson with wide orbs.

"Why? How?"

"Agent Romanoff came onto the line. She said there was a rumble of Thunder and then she thinks another Asgardian came on the ship. She described him to me and I think it is Thor."

"Where has he taken Loki?"

"He flew down to the ground," Coulson said. "But Stark went after him along with the Cap. They managed to bring him back on board, managing a truce of some sorts. I don't know the full details but they're almost back here."

"How did Thor get here?" Isabella wondered aloud. "How did he manage it...there is no way...he doesn't have the tesseract..."

"You'll find out," Coulson told her, sitting on the edge of her bed as he watched her place her dirty clothes into her bag along with toiletries. He saw how some wisps of hair failed to move into the correct place in the ponytail but he said nothing. She looked drained and scared. He had never seen her in such a state.

"I feel sick," Isabella admitted, crouched down near her bag as her hands rested on the zipper.

"Nothing will happen to you," Coulson promised her. "Come on. We'll go back to the bridge and wait there. You need a walk...do something to clear your mind."

Isabella nodded once to agree with him, moving by his side down the hallway again before he passed the laboratory which had been set up for Dr Banner.

"You haven't met the Doctor yet." Coulson remembered. "I'll introduce you."

Isabella nodded, entering the world of technology which she struggled to comprehend as Banner looked up from his work. He blinked quickly, wondering if he was seeing the right person before Phil smiled at him.

"Dr Banner. I don't think that you've been introduce to Isabella Underwood."

"No," Banner said, dropping the pen he was holding and offering her his hand. "How do you do, Miss Underwood?"

"Isabella is fine," she responded to Banner in a small voice, not daring to answer his question for she was sure that he didn't want an honest answer from her. "Pleasure to meet you, Dr Banner."

"Yeah..." Banner trailed off as he looked over her shoulder and he saw him, the smirk fixed firmly on his face as he walked down the corridor, his hands in front of him and bound.

Isabella slowly turned around, wondering what had distracted him in such a fashion. Even as she turned she knew. She knew that it was him he was looking at for his face had paled and his eyes had narrowed into slits.

Finally, she laid her eyes on him. He looked back at her, the smirk leaving his face as he wondered if his eyes were deceiving him. He wondered if he was simply seeing something which wasn't there. It had happened to him during his early days of darkness so why could it not happen now? But he knew she was real. He stopped walking, feeling the tip of a weapon press against his shoulder, nudging him forwards.

He saw her begin to move, her eyes never leaving his before a man grabbed her around the wrist, stopping her from going any closer to him. He whispered in her ear and his chest swelled with annoyance. How dare he touch her in such a manner. A snarl escaped his lips at the sight of it but she refused to avoid his stare. Their green orbs held longing inside of them and the pair of them didn't truly know how to react.

He had no choice but to begin moving one more time for the guard had pushed him roughly. Normally he would have flicked his wrist and sent the man flying into a wall, pain surely ensured. But he did nothing, his body too in shock at the sight of her. After all that time he had thought that she had died. He thought that he had lost her.

And there she was. Dressed like a human and living on Midgard. He had no doubt that she would come to him, demanding answers and he too had some answers which he wanted to know.

Isabella couldn't take her stare off of him, watching as he was finally pulled from her sight and her heart lurched. She couldn't let him go too far. She had seen him finally and she didn't want to stop watching him for fear of never seeing him again. He had changed, she was sure of that. His hair was considerably longer, curling out at the ends and his face had seemed gaunter. His cheekbones seemed to hold more of an angle to them. He looked older. He looked weathered. She couldn't explain it.

"I need to go to him," Isabella managed to spit out and Coulson nodded in agreal.

"Director Fury is securing him and then you can go to him in five minutes. I promise you."

Isabella had no choice but to agree. Those five minutes pained her. She had gone two and a half years without him but it was the five minutes which hurt her the most at that moment in time. Coulson received the word that he was secure and he led Isabella to the prison which he was being kept in. Fury passed them on the way out, nodding at Coulson as the door shut to the room and Isabella took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Phil asked and she shook her head, squeezing his hand once and closing her eyes.

"I need to do this," she said. "I have to do this."

"I'll wait here. Shout me...just shout if you need anything..." Coulson said and she nodded.

Agonising steps were taken towards the doors before she stood close enough to them for them to note her presence and open. The sound rushed through her as her body carried her into the vast metal room. She walked past a control panel, not noting it as her eyes fixed on him one more time. He sat in a glass cage, his body bent at the waist and his arms resting on his thighs as his head looked up, sensing that she had come to him. His eyes found hers and he saw that tears had begun to pool in the corner of her orbs.

"Loki..." she whispered his name and he looked away, wincing as he heard her soft voice. How he had longed for her to say his name like that. How he had longed to hear her speak to him and comfort him. He had longed for it until his body had become numb, unable to feel any more pain. That was when he pulled himself from his own personal hell.

"I thought you dead."

Isabella took in his voice, his words blunt and his tone cold. But the velvety feel still wrapped around them, comforting them as they moved into her ears. She shook her head, moving as close to the glass as she could before walking into it.

"I fell...I fell here..." she told him, her voice hoarse and she wondered if it was her speaking. "What are you doing here, Loki?"

"Have you not heard?" Loki wondered, turning his gaze back onto her and sitting up straight as he watched her. "I have come to rule."

"No," Isabella shook her head. "I know that you do not mean that, Loki...this is not what you want...you told me in Asgard that you didn't want the throne..."

"The throne was taken from me," Loki told her simply. "I need to rule Earth. I need to show them that they need me."

"Loki," Isabella said his name again and he snarled to himself, wishing that his mind would not soften as he heard her. "Do not talk silly...why are you doing this? I thought...I thought that you had come here...I hoped you had come back for me..."

"I did not know you were here," Loki told her honestly, his voice low and hard as he leant back against the glass. "As I said before...I thought that you were dead."

"I am not," she stated the obvious. "It pained me, Loki. Thinking of you on Asgard...wondering if I were...I begged for you to come...I pleaded..."

"What?" Loki wondered, his brows knitting together and he frowned at her. "I have not been on Asgard."

"But I saw you," Isabella said to him, shaking her head. "I saw you hold onto the sceptre...you were safe..."

"I fell," Loki said to her. "I saw...it matters not what I saw," Loki denied quickly to her, shaking his head and standing up from his seat, towering once more. "I fell into the darkness and landed in darkness."

"But...what happened to you, Loki?" Isabella wondered, wishing that she could move the glass as Loki sauntered into the middle of his cage. He commanded the prison which was holding him, still looking as regal as he did when he had been King.

"I travelled through realms," he simply spoke. "I have seen things which you would not believe. I have grown, Isabella."

"And now you come here," Isabella spoke. "You come here and wish to take over the world."

"My ambition spans larger than Midgard," he assured her and she shook her head, the tear falling down her face before it dropped onto her heaving chest. Loki looked at her again, wishing that he could feel her hand in his one more time. He wished that he could have her by his side again.

"This is ridiculous," Isabella told him, shaking her head. "Why would you want this, Loki? Why?"

"As I said," Loki spoke calmly. "I have grown, Isabella. I have changed."

"Don't," she whispered to him, raising her hand and resting it on the glass, hoping that it would shatter by some miracle. "Loki...you suffered enough on Asgard...enough pain happened when you were King there...do not make the same mistake here..."

"Alas, this time I shall succeed," he promised her, tired of listening to her pleas as he began his walk closer to the glass. He looked at her raised arm against the glass and saw the burn from underneath the sheer blouse she wore. He winced, gulping at the memory.

"And you," he spoke, looking at her up and down. But it was not in a way which made her blush with longing. It was a way that turned her blood cold and made her want to cover herself. "Look at you...dressed like one of them...acting like one of them..."

"I have had to," Isabella said quickly back to him. "I fell here and I couldn't go home. I had to adapt, Loki...but I begged for you...every night I pleaded for you to come to me...never did I think that you had fallen...I never thought that had happened."

"It did," he assured her. "I spent my time convincing myself that you were gone. I convinced myself that you had died and I would not see you again. Yet here you stand. One of them. One of the humans who need to be ruled. But I won't let that happen."

"What does that mean?" Isabella wondered from Loki and he smiled at her, a trance of warmth passing his lips as he finally came to stand opposite her. He moved his own hand to the glass, mirroring her action as he rested his fingers on the clear material.

"I shall have you once again, Isabella. I shall be with you and we shall be happy. That was all that we wanted," he reminded her and she nodded at him, her eyes brimming with hope.

"We can be happy," she promised him. "Just stop this, Loki. Stop this and we can be together...please...even after all this time I love you...only you."

"And no other man has come close?" he wondered and she shook her head defiantly, leaning her body into the glass, wishing it would simply swallow her into it.

"No," she assured him. "It has only been you, Loki. Always you and only you. You have to know that. Just stop this...there may be a way for us to go back to Asgard before anything terrible happens..."

Loki chuckled; the sound dark as he dropped his hand to his side once again and shook his head, turning his back to Isabella and she watched him intently. The hope which had been in her body was slowly dissolving as Loki refused to look at her.

"My sweet Isabella," he drawled out. "It is too late to stop this even if I wanted to. I have a plan and you shall see what it is."

"No," Isabella replied in nothing but a whisper. She knew that he could hear her as another tear moved down her cheek. "Loki, what is this? You cannot take over the Earth. It is preposterous and you know that. Deep down you have to know that."

"I do not see it that way," he told her, his voice loud and commanding. "The humans need this," he said, turning his head over his shoulder to look at her as she continuously shook her head back and forth. "They need me to rule and I need you with me. I spent my time pushing you from my mind, Isabella. I told myself that you had gone and now I find you here. I find you here and I refuse to let you go from me again."

"I will not be with you if you do this, Loki," she snapped at him, slamming her fist against the glass. "Why are you doing this? You wish to take the Earth because you lost Asgard? You wish to rule to show how powerful you are? Well there is no need. I know how powerful you are! I saw you in Asgard...I saw how the power caused you to act and I didn't like it! You were not the man who I fell in love with! You were not the one who held me at night and protected me!"

"You always did have a temper on you," Loki simply said, twirling his body to look at her as she slammed her fist against the glass one more time. "Why do you make everything difficult?"

"I am not the one who makes it difficult!" Isabella roared at him, unable to control herself. "You are the one who does that! And I don't know why. I have no idea why you do this because you won't talk to me! I waited for you...I defended you against everyone! I begged for you to come to me and now you're here...and I wish...I wish..."

"What?" Loki snapped at her, moving to the glass with long and quick strides as he saw the door open from behind her. "What do you wish?"

"I wish you hadn't bothered!" Isabella roared. "I wish that things were different and you actually cared for me enough to stop this madness!"

"Isabella," another voice spoke from behind her and she felt Coulson take her elbow, dragging her from the room as she sobbed loudly, listening to Loki as he banged on the glass. His voice was loud and full of determination and sheer emotion.

"I am here now, Isabella, and I am not giving up! I will rule the Earth and you will be by my side whether it is by your will or force! I can assure you that! You will be mine again and you will do as I say!"

Isabella said nothing in response to him as his green orbs burned into hers and she turned on her heel, unable to take the glare which was coming from him. She stepped out the door, allowing Coulson to hug her tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder, rage and sorrow filling every inch of her body.

...

A/N: And they're back! I loved writing this chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Thank you to AnnaJeffersonHolmes (I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thank you for reviewing!), IsaacClarkFangirl23 (Hope this chapter was good enough for you!) and LadyFides (thank you for reviewing even though Uni has begun once more! I know how frustrating it is what with the amount of work involved) for reviewing! I do hope you will let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

"I haven't said all that I have to say to him," Isabella protested to Coulson as he stood with her in the bridge, his arms folded across his chest and his hand holding onto his chin. She continued to stare at him, not backing down from the demand which she was asking from him. "I need to see him again."

"And say what?" Coulson asked her, his voice a sharp and clipped tone as he felt his head begin to pound. He had spent the past half an hour listening to Isabella rant before finally breaking down, collapsing to the floor of her bathroom and resting against the closed toilet seat.

"Try and plead with him...he's putting people in danger and we have to do something before it goes too far," Isabella said determinedly. "I can get him to see sense...I know that I can...if I just talk calmly to him."

"I really cannot see that happening," Coulson admitted to her. "He won't listen to you, Isabella. He proved that and then he threatened to take you...whatever that means...he isn't safe..."

"I know that," Isabella hissed before she saw him over Coulson's shoulder. His large eyes were looking at her and she saw that he hadn't changed that much in over two years. Whilst his adopted brother seemed to have become more chiselled, he still looked like the same young man who had ran amuck on Asgard.

His eyes found hers and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had struggled to believe it when he had heard her name come from the Cap's mouth. But he couldn't doubt it now. He vaguely recognised her from the time on the Bridge and the time when Loki had brought her to his family, begging for approval which had never been granted to him. Her blonde hair hung down to just past her shoulders and her face was still as stern and as worried as it had been that day in the Grand Hall when she had been with Loki, unable to release him for fear of being cast out.

He walked across to her slowly, standing at Coulson's side as the Agent coughed and gracefully bowed away from them, seeing Agent Hill staring at him with that quizzing arched brow which she had.

"Lady Isabella," his voice spoke to her and he inclined his head respectfully in her direction. Isabella smiled once at him, also moving her head into an incline. They weren't in Asgard anymore. "I struggled to believe that you were here when Steve told me. I thought that he must have you mistaken. And here you stand...not looking any different to the day that Loki introduced you to us."

Isabella struggled to think of anything to say in response to that. She choked for a moment, remembering that frightful evening and Loki's hold on her, refusing to give her up for anything. What would have happened if they had run? Would they be happily hiding together, content in their own company? Maybe she could have saved Loki from what he had turned into.

"How are you?" Isabella simply asked and a smile of disbelief escaped Thor's lips and he shook his head. He folded his arms across his body and Isabella couldn't help but note the bulging muscles which spilled over his arms before she turned her eyes back to his.

"I have been better," he admitted to her. "I assume you know of Loki and his plans."

"I know that he intends to take Midgard into his control," Isabella confirmed. "How he intends to do it...that is a different story..."

"He has an army," Thor said to her. "The Chitauri. They are not from any realm which we know of. Loki has been roaming the darkest of crevices and that is where he found them. I went to see him but he refused to talk to me. The tesseract is hidden and I know not how to get it back."

"The Chitauri?" Isabella checked from Thor and he nodded to confirm. She had never heard of them but she instantly knew that they were not to be trifled with, especially if Loki had been in their company. "Does Loki mean to open the tesseract to bring them here?"

"I presume so," Thor nodded once. "It is the only way for them to be here. I tried to speak with him and reason with him...he is beyond that..."

"I went to see him too," Isabella spoke, her voice quieter than normal as she shook her head. "I thought that he had been pulled to safety that day on the Bridge. I saw him holding onto you and I thought...I knew that he would be in trouble...but I had hope that he would recover. I had faith that he would be safe."

"I should have held onto him," Thor said, regret instantly moving into his voice. The image of Loki falling into an abyss would never leave him. It had haunted his every dream, causing him to grieve more than he had thought possible. After everything which Loki had done, Thor still loved his brother. "But he refused to hold on. As soon as he saw that you were not on the Bridge then he let go. I do not think he could handle knowing that he was the one who caused your demise."

Blinking profusely, Isabella shook her head. Why did Loki not tell her that? Why did he keep things from her? It was as if any emotion which he had previously shown was hidden away and kept from him. It was almost as if it pained him to feel anything hopeful.

"He did not tell me that."

"He would not," Thor spoke. "Loki has changed and not for the better. I never thought it possible for him to be like this. I was raised alongside him and never before have I witnessed him so venomous."

"I...I don't know what to do," Isabella admitted to Thor. "Before he came onto this hellicarrier I thought that I could persuade him to stop this vendetta. I thought that I could save him...I know it is foolish...I could not stop him in Asgard so why should I be able to stop him now?"

Thor regarded her for a moment, seeing that she still loved his brother. Even after all this time she loved him. He assumed that she had grieved like all of Asgard had.

"Loki is beyond reason," Thor spoke in a soft tone. "I fear that when I take him back to Asgard that he will wither away."

"Why?" Isabella wondered quickly, her eyes widening as she heard her home town. "What does Asgard know of him?"

"They do not know what he did when he was King," he spoke to her. "He has been seen as a hero. A God who had stopped the Frost Giants. The people grieve for him. But there is talk now. People talk of him and what he has been doing on Earth as Heimdall grows weary once more. They question him and his morals."

"No one knows the truth?" Isabella wondered, her voice a mere whisper. "You told no one?"

"Mother wanted it that way," Thor spoke back to her as if it were obvious. "She grieved for him, assuming him dead. Yet I saw that she still had some hope. She wished that he would come home and she hoped that he would. If he did then she thought that she could fix him...bring him back to the palace and have him see sense. Now I fear that it is too late."

"But...if he went back now...what would happen to him?" Isabella wondered, her heart beating ten to the dozen as Thor looked at her with slight suspicion.

"He would be punished for his actions on Earth. He has killed here. But if he carries on with his vendetta then I fear that his punishment may be more severe."

"We need to get him to see sense," Isabella spoke hastily. "We need him to go back before it is too late."

"I have attempted to speak with him but he will not see reason," Thor shook his head sadly and Isabella bit down on her bottom lip, determined not to let Loki win this battle. She couldn't let him go through with his plan.

"I will go to him," Isabella said to Thor.

"I wish you luck but I can see it not being of use," Thor said to her and she shrugged.

"It is worth a try," she said and Thor said nothing to her as she began to walk away from him. She stopped for a moment, turning quickly and looking back, her face scrunched up.

"How did you get here?" she asked him. "The Bridge was destroyed."

"My father has his ways and means," Thor said to her and Isabella nodded. Of course Odin was the most powerful man in the realm. He would have found a way.

"And...I know this may sound odd...but my mother...do you know how she is?"

Thor's lips thinned at hearing her and he nodded stiffly, his posture tightening as she enquired of the woman who gave her life.

"She left the palace. She became ill...she still is ill...my mother visits her every day, keeping her in the best health possible. When she lost you then she deteriorated. She is simply a shell."

Wincing, Isabella tried not to cry at the thought of her mother becoming ill because of her demise. If only this could have been avoided. Isabella forced a small smile for Thor before she left, the back of her hand wiping her eyes and removing the moisture threatening to spill from them.

She rushed back to Loki's prison cell, seeing Agent Romanoff moving away from it. She looked at her for a second and the woman of Russian origin dropped her hands to her hips.

"Be careful," she warned Isabella. "Does anyone know you're here?"

"No," Isabella spoke. "I need to talk to him."

Romanoff nodded but said nothing, continuing on her own path whilst Isabella allowed the doors to open in front of her.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" his voice rang out through the room. Isabella's hands bunched into fists by her sides as she strode up to the glass, standing there and glaring at him as he stood in the middle of the room. He looked at ease, his hands behind his back and his fingers laced together.

"Stop this," Isabella snapped quickly. "I am serious, Loki. You need to stop this now."

"Oh, how I hate it when you are serious," Loki spoke, his voice one of lightness as she slammed a fist against the glass out of frustration.

"Asgard does not know what you did. They do not know that you tried to kill your own brother. They grieved for you like your brother did. If you go back now then you can explain yourself. You can hide what you did and your punishment will be lacking."

"Or, I could stay here, conquer Midgard and not be punished?" he wondered from her, not seeing the sense to her statement. She inhaled sharply, breathing out through her mouth as her eyes closed and she wished that she could get her hands around his neck.

"It will not work!" Isabella roared at him. "What part of you thinks that this will work?"

"I know it will work. I have an army on the way, Isabella. You will do well to remember that."

"This is madness."

"And you would know of madness?" Loki asked her, his voice a soft snap as his eyes glowered into hers. "You know nothing of madness, Isabella, believe me."

"You do know that you are being an idiot, don't you?" Isabella checked with him. "Why the need for destruction? Why the need for this, Loki? You could go home with me...I would wait for you to serve your sentence and then we could be together."

"We will be together," Loki challenged her, walking closer to the glass, his hand outstretched as he moved closer to her. "I assure you of that."

He moved his hand and Isabella watched in awe and horror as it moved through the glass, pushing past the cage he was confined in. His long fingers moved to her cheek, curling around her pale skin as she remained frozen, too shocked to do anything. His fingers brushed down her skin and she noted him take a deep breath as he curled his limbs under her chin.

"What are you doing?" Isabella wondered softly and Loki grinned at her, the secretive look on his face. "You have magic...you can get through this cage...so why are you still here? What are you doing, Loki?"

"You shall know momentarily," he promised her, reluctantly taking his hand from her cheek. "We shall leave here and I shall keep you by my side. You shall be safe."

"Loki," Isabella growled at him. "Talk to me. Just tell me what this is."

"This is necessary," he simply said and he stepped back from her.

She prepared to vent one more time at him but she didn't gain her chance. The hellicarrier suddenly rocked from side to side and Isabella clung onto the metal bar, her eyes cast downwards at the metal which opened to reveal the ground beneath them. She gasped as her ribcage came into contact with the bar and she looked to Loki, her eyes glaring into his. He once again stood in the middle of the room, his arms outstretched by his sides.

"And this is it, Isabella," he rejoiced. "My darling, sweet, Isabella."

"Loki...what have you done?" she wondered as the door opened and she saw two masked men enter. They paid her no attention, turning their eyes to the control panel instead of to her as she looked at Loki and he smirked, his eyes still fixed on hers.

"Loki!"

Isabella turned around to see Thor striding into the room, his trusted hammer by his side as he rushed towards the glass, seeing the doors open and Loki instantly froze, bending over and prepared to catch Thor as he collided into him. But Thor stormed straight past Loki, tripping over his own feet as the doors slammed shut.

Loki stood on the outside of the cage, waving the two men who had entered away as he stood by the control panel. Isabella looked between the two brothers as Loki chuckled.

"Will you ever not fall for that?" he wondered from the God of Thunder. Thor growled lowly, walking back up to the door as he cast a quick glance at Isabella who slowly moved down the steps back to Loki.

"Loki," she spoke his name softly. "Let him out. You don't want to hurt your brother."

"Why ever not?" he asked her, flicking his wrist and using his magic to bring her to him, his arm snaking around her waist as he held her tight to him. He took a moment to turn his head, pressing his nose to her hair and inhaling her scent. How he had missed this. How he had longed for her in his arms again. Isabella couldn't deny that she instantly felt her heart flutter and her pulse quicken as his fingers splayed over her side, keeping her tightly to him as she fought against him. She didn't want to be with him if he was going to do this.

"I sent the Destroyer for him. What makes you think that I do not wish to kill him?"

"Because this is not you," Isabella said, whispering into his ear. "I know that this is not you."

"You are still so naive. I shall have to see that trait is removed," Loki said, unable to resist pressing his lips against her forehead as she turned back to look at Thor.

"The humans think us immortal," Loki spoke loudly to his brother. Thor said nothing, one of his fists resting against the glass and his other holding his hammer. His eyes pleaded into Loki's whilst his jaw remained firm and set.

"Shall we test that theory?"

"No!" Isabella called out, seeing Loki slam his hand against the red button. The room instantly became a wind tunnel as Isabella struggled against Loki, trying to press the button once more to stop him from doing anything.

"Loki, this is-"

But Thor never had the chance to say anything further for Loki had pressed the other button and the cage dropped from view. Isabella finally kicked herself from him, rushing to the railing and looking down, seeing the cage dropping through the clouds before the trap doors shut one more time. Her eyes closed as she turned back to see Loki stood there. His face held no remorse for what he had done.

"He was your brother!"

"He is not my brother," Loki snarled back and she saw his skin tint into that colour one more time. His eyes reddened in front of her as she cowered away from him. "I am not a part of their family, Isabella. Or have you forgotten my true parentage?"

"I told you that did not matter to me," Isabella said. "He...he grieved over you...he loves you even after all you did to him...and then you kill...you kill with no just cause..."

"Do not cry over someone who you never liked," Loki warned her. "Do you not remember those nights when I held you and you agreed with me about him? About how he was not born to be a King?"

"I never wanted him dead!" Isabella howled at Loki, unable to contain herself whilst he looked at her through slits of his eyes. "And you think that you are a King? You are not, Loki! You have not earned the right!"

"Since when did you become so disobedient?" Loki hissed at her, his hands clenched by his sides as he tried not to feel anger swell inside of him at her. He didn't want to hurt her. "What happened here to make you like this? I know that you have always been able to have a temper but this is ridiculous. This is sheer disloyalty."

"Don't you dare!" Isabella warned him, pointing at him as she moved closer to his side. "You have no right to tell me how I act when you do this."

"I have every right," Loki spoke sinisterly. "You are mine, Isabella."

"I am not a possession!" she snapped back at him and he stormed forwards, his hand curling around her arm and dragging her towards the door.

"Let her go, please."

Isabella froze, her blood turning as cold as Loki's skin as she heard the voice. Loki didn't do what was asked of him but he did look at the man who held a large gun in his hands. His eyes cast down to it whilst Loki pulled Isabella tighter to him as she fought his hold.

"You like this?" he wondered as Loki stepped to the side with caution, watching the weapon which he held. "Even I don't know what this does."

"Phil," Isabella drawled and Loki wondered how she knew this man. The man who had been in the laboratory with her. He would find out. It didn't matter to him just yet. "Go...just get out of here..."

"Not when he has you," Phil said to her and Loki instantly felt jealous and possessive. Who was he?

"And what is this?" Loki wondered; his question aimed at Isabella. "Do I sense sentiment for this man?"

"He has looked after me for my entire time on Earth," Isabella simply told Loki, her eyes pleading with him and he wondered whether or not to believe her. It seemed that he couldn't trust her as much as he had initially thought. "Don't hurt him."

"I see," Loki spoke musingly as Phil watched the pair of them.

"Maybe it is time we found out what it does," he decreed and looked down at it. Isabella instantly felt the hold of Loki slacken as he vanished from her side. She looked around the room before seeing his towering form behind Phil.

"No!" she called out loudly, seeing Loki's fingers on Phil's shoulders, steadying the man on his feet as he dropped the weapon onto the floor and doubled over. Isabella felt her stomach churn, watching as Phil refused to look anywhere else but at her. "Phil...no..."

The sound of Loki snatching his sceptre from Phil's body was enough to cause him to smirk in glee. Isabella shook her head, rushing over to the man as he crumbled to the floor and she caught him in her arms, feeling the blood from his back on her hand as he looked up to her.

"You're going to be fine," she promised him, trying her best to be reassuring but knowing that she was failing. Phil's expression told her that. "Okay...I'll get help...I'll do something."

"No," Phil said as Loki looked down at the sight. She felt his stare on her and she turned to look at him, seeing that he held no emotion on his pale features. He simply watched her, seeing the pain on her face. He had caused that.

"You need to go," Phil said.

"You're going nowhere," Loki snarled at her, stomping that comment from her mind. "You're coming with me and that is all."

Isabella said nothing as tears welled in her eyes. The next thing she felt was a gloved hand around her elbow, hauling her to her feet as Phil fell back against the wall, his body weak and numb. He wanted to do nothing more than stand up and stop her from being dragged away.

Loki held his staff tightly, moving to stand before Isabella as one of his men held her arms tightly, stopping her from moving. Loki's fingers squeezed her chin as he watched her sceptically.

"Take her to the vehicle. Make sure no one sees and keep her safe. I shall be there in a moment. She is precious cargo so be careful with her," Loki informed the man, pushing Isabella from his fingers as she was dragged from the room.

Loki looked around for a moment, hearing her as she yelled at him, cursing him audibly and he wondered where her manners had vanished to. He would soon see to her.

Loki looked back down at Phil who was watching him intently.

"She never stopped loving you," he told him and Loki arched a brow, his lips tightly shut as he lazily leant some of his weight against his sceptre. "She never stopped wanting to be with you...she always saw the good in what you did...even though you hurt her..."

"Everything that I have done has been for her," Loki snapped out. "To make her happy."

"And you think that this is the answer?" Phil asked him. "She would have been happy living with you in hiding if it meant having you...and now...you kill the people she cares for...and you lose a part of her with each one of your actions..."

"You mean yourself?" Loki wondered, looking Phil up and down with a sneer. "You could never give her what I can."

"I never had feelings for her like that," Phil scoffed, the though unimaginable. "I cared for her and looked after her...but she was always grieving over you..."

Loki kept his lips pursed for a moment, wondering whether or not he was speaking the truth. Phil chuckled to himself for a moment, his head shaking back and forth whilst Loki wondered what was so funny.

"You will never win."

"I have an army," Loki spoke. "I have Earth in the palm of my hand. My plan isn't exactly flawed."

"But it is," Phil said simply. "She will never be with you willingly now. You've hurt the one thing which you care about."

"Do not presume to tell me who I care about," Loki snapped. "Isabella is mine and mine alone. In time she will see that."

"Or you will see what a terrible mistake you have made."

"You fool," Loki shook his head, pointing his sceptre at the man, wanting to finish the job off and get rid of him. "You know nothing."

Phil acted quickly, pressing the button on the gun as its blast went straight at Loki and the God of Mischief went crashing through a wall as Phil looked at the weapon.

"So that's what it does."

...

A/N: Just another chapter for the morning! Hope you all enjoyed it even if it was a bit sad! Anyway, thank you to LadyFides, reverie-scriptor and IsaacClarkFangirl23 for reviewing the previous chapter! Much appreciated!

Do let me know what you all think!


	28. Chapter 28

"You killed him, didn't you?" Isabella spoke as soon as she saw Loki enter the plane which she had been dragged to. She had kicked and screamed on her way, yelling her protests to whoever would listen to her. In the distance she had seen Thor, roaming the corridors with intent on his face. She had yelled for him to help her but the glass had stopped her from being heard. The plane had waited five minutes before Loki came on, the ramp shutting behind him as his eyes met hers.

He said nothing in response to her question, seeing the tears which brimmed in her eyes. For a moment he felt something swell up inside of him. He had never wanted to hurt her. That hadn't been his intention at all. But he had done it and he didn't really know why she was so sentimental. He was back with her. He had been her everything and he should be enough.

"You will mourn and then continue," Loki said confidently, taking a seat on the bench beside her and she shook her head, turning her eyes away from him. She couldn't bring herself to look back into his cold and calculating orbs. She hated what he had done and turned into.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Isabella finally spoke, her voice a harsh whisper as Loki flicked his wrist, his magic coursing through his veins. He shielded both of them from the ears of those who he controlled, not wanting them to listen into his and Isabella's private words.

"I know perfectly well what I am doing," Loki promised her simply.

"You...Phil...he was a good man...he...how could you do that, Loki? How could you kill so easily?"

"He was a threat to me and my plans," Loki spoke; his voice a clear murmur and Isabella shook her head. She continued to stare at the group of men who sat by themselves, none of them speaking and they all sat in the same position. She was well aware that it was Loki who was controlling them. He was using his magic to manipulate them.

Loki's eyes never left Isabella's and his gaze softened for a moment as he remembered their time on Asgard. He remembered how he had looked after her and protected her. Never before had he seen her this upset. And he knew that he was the cause of it. He only wished that she could see that he was doing this because it needed to be done. The humans were always at war, never allowing peace to overcome them. Loki could make that happen. He was going to make that happen.

Slowly moving his hand, he rested his long fingers around her arm. His touch was barely there; his fingers were hardly resting against the sheer blouse. She felt the material of the blouse ruffle against her skin and her head instantly snapped back to Loki and she looked down at his touch. His eyes were still looking at her skin through the pale material. He moved his hand to her wrist and turned her arm around, resting it on his lap whilst she remained still.

Casting his eyes onto her burn he shook his head, his finger slowly tracing over the marred skin. He had been the one to do this to her. He had slowly come to accept that. He was the one who let the Frost Giants in and they were the ones who had harmed her.

"It does not hurt," Isabella spoke in a whisper as Loki's eyes remained transfixed by it. Her voice was soft and she knew that she had to have another go at appealing to him. She couldn't just let the matter go. "And I do not blame you for it."

"Why not?" Loki wondered from her.

"Because you did not do it. You let the Frost Giants in to prove yourself...I understood, Loki. It was madness but I understood why you did it..." she assured him simply. He allowed his fingers to dance their way up the blouse, feeling the softness of the material before his hand came to her shoulder. Twisting his joint, he rested the back of his hand against her cheek, his knuckles brushing over her cheek.

"I understood that you felt lost. I knew that all you wanted was approval and it drove you to extreme lengths." Isabella whispered to him and his orbs found hers one more time. She could see that the shield was slowly moving down from him. His pale face was not one of harshness, it was not so tense. He seemed slightly more relaxed in her presence and hers alone.

Isabella drew her hand outwards, resting her fingers on top of Loki's and removing his hand from her cheek. She entwined his hand into hers and moved closer to him, her side pressing against his as she continued to stare into his eyes.

"But this...Loki...this is something which I cannot understand," she told him. He did nothing for a moment. He remained emotionless, his eyes clouding over and seemingly becoming harsher. His grip on her hand tightened as she leaned closer to him, her voice pleading and high pitched. "This is not something which you are doing for anyone but yourself. The people of Earth do not want to be harmed."

"I will not harm them," he spat back.

"But you have an army on the way, Loki," she retorted. "You have an army who are coming and who is to say that they will not harm the people? Have not enough people died today? Do you not have enough blood on your hands?"

"You believe everyone to be so innocent," Loki snapped, taking his hand from hers, his limbs instantly turning cold without her. She scooted away from him, seeing the anger which had begun to build within him. "You will soon see, Isabella. You shall see how I do this for the good of Earth. I do this to protect them."

"You do this as compensation for what you lost in Asgard," Isabella curtly replied. "Do not try and trick me, Loki. It is maddening."

"Enough," Loki declared and stood up as the plane began to lower down. He took hold of Isabella by the arm, pulling her from the seat as the ramp began to lower out of the back of the plane. He took hold of his sceptre in one hand before moving down the ramp. Isabella winced as the cold wind hit her body and caused her to shiver. She looked down as the ramp left a gap in between it and the top of a balcony ledge. Loki instantly jumped the gap, balancing on the stone ledge whilst Isabella froze, seeing his waiting arms.

"Come, Isabella," he demanded her and she shook her head. Loki impatiently flicked his wrist, moving her body closer to the edge before she had no chance but to jump the small distance. She felt his arm secure around her waist as the plane sped away from them. Isabella looked around, her hands instinctively resting on Loki's shoulders as she looked down from where they stood. She didn't know how high up they were but she could see that they were towering above all the other buildings in sight.

Loki untangled himself from Isabella, dropping the small distance downwards to the balcony rooftop before looking at the large letters to his side.

"Stark Towers?" Isabella checked as Loki took hold of her waist and helped her down from the ledge. He harshly wrapped his fingers around her arm and dragged her to the door of the building. He looked around, seeing how the apartment was sparse yet modern. Isabella's jaw dropped at the expense of the place before she felt Loki roughly push her to sit on the sofa.

"So what now?" she wondered, clapping her hands together once and leaning forwards, her shoulders shrugging up and down.

"We wait for the Chitauri. They are coming so it will not be a long wait."

"And then what?" Isabella wondered. "They cause havoc over New York and you hole yourself up in here?"

"That's the plan," Loki smirked at her and she shook her head at him.

"Well, I'm not part of it," Isabella assured him and she stood up, walking quickly to the lift. She jumped back when she saw Loki suddenly appear in front of it, his eyes fixed on hers as he moved closer to her like a predator to prey.

She remained stood where she was, watching Loki as he shook his head.

"You are going nowhere," he told her. "I waited two and a half years to have you again. I will be damned if you go anywhere now."

"You're damned regardless of me," Isabella said, looking at him as she tried to push past his tall form. Loki was quicker, his arm grabbing her wrist and hauling her back to him. Isabella acted quickly, moving her hand upwards and allowing it to slap Loki across the cheek. The God doubled back, his grip slackening on her as she snatched her arm from him. She ran to the elevator, pressing the button quickly before she felt him behind her.

"No!" she yelled. "Get off of me!"

"Why do you make this so difficult?" Loki demanded from her, moving her from the elevator and slamming her body against the wall, front first. She pushed her cheek against the wall, feeling Loki's weight crush against her. His hand moved to push her hair over her shoulder before his eyes were burning into hers.

"You murdered Phil...Loki...you hurt so many people...I can hardly love you after that!"

Wincing at her words, he stepped back, releasing his weight from her body and he recoiled from her. He continued to stare at her, shaking his head, unable to believe her words. She would love him. She did love him. She could never stop.

The pair of them said nothing as Loki heard a distinct sound from the distance. He looked at Isabella, moving his sceptre to his side before he flicked his wrist. She wondered what he was doing but she did not need to ask for she felt her wrists bind together along with her ankles. She struggled to keep balance, swaying on her feet. Loki moved to her side, his arms around her body before he hauled her to him, cradling her against his chest.

"Stop it," Isabella pleaded with him against. "Loki...stop this and come back to me...come back to me..."

"Stay here," he simply said gruffly, dropping her body onto the sofa before he stepped outside onto the balcony one more time. Isabella watched with intent, managing to twist her legs underneath her so she was kneeling, peering over the back of the sofa in time to see Iron Man on his way to the tower.

Loki stood outside for a moment, watching the man as he finally landed on his tower and then he moved, walking backwards and back into the room. He cast a glance to Isabella, a sneer escaping him as he spoke to her;

"Keep quiet and try not to be a nuisance."

She said nothing in response to him, knowing that it was pointless for her to even open her mouth. He wouldn't listen to her. He was beyond reason.

"Please tell me you are here to appeal to my humanity," Loki said as soon he saw the infamous Tony Stark move into his apartment and rush down the steps. The man held a small smirk on his face as he noted Isabella on his sofa, looking away from the scene.

"Actually I'm here to threaten you," Stark informed Loki who couldn't help but chuckle. "I assume that your girl over there has already tried appealing to your humanity."

"Yes," Loki drawled and both men turned to look at her. She could feel Loki's hard stare on her but she did nothing, unable to bring herself to look at him. "I cannot say that it worked."

"I didn't think it would for one moment," Stark spoke, his voice so confident as he poured himself a drink. "Do you want one?"

"Stalling me won't work."

"Threatening." Stark reminded him quickly and Loki's eyes glistened with amusement. If Tony Stark was regarded as one of the highest ranking Midgardians then Loki had nothing to fear. He would see to that.

"You see, the thing you don't seem to realise is that there is no throne," Stark told Loki simply, draining the contents of his glass. "There is no way on this that you can come out on top."

"I have an army on the way."

"We have a Hulk," Stark reminded him, his head shaking back and forth as he removed himself from behind the counter he had been hiding behind. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Loki, waiting for the man to say something else.

"It matters not," Loki promised him. "My army shall destroy this planet. It shall be mine."

"Maybe," Stark admitted and Isabella's eyes flashed towards him, widening as he admitted that Earth could be defeated. "But it doesn't matter. You will not win because if the army is too much then it is all on you. All of this is your fault. And then you will have the Avengers on your back."

Quirking a brow, Loki's look of amusement disappeared for a moment as Stark shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's what we call ourselves. Earth's mightiest heroes."

"Yes, I've met them," Loki smirked menacingly and Stark smirked back quickly.

"And we will come after you. You will never have the chance to rule Earth. You will never be able to have this planet as compensation for your own planet," Stark said, moving closer to Loki as the God of Mischief clutched onto his staff harshly and felt anger course through him.

"How can your friends come after me when they are too busy fighting you?" Loki wondered and tapped his staff against Stark's chest, waiting for him to turn. But nothing happened. Stark looked down at the contact whilst Loki shook his head, frowning as he made the motion.

"This normally works," he muttered.

"Well performance issues aren't uncommon-"

Stark was cut off as Loki grabbed onto his chin, hauling him from his feet and moving closer to the window.

"Loki!" Isabella shrieked at him, moving herself from the sofa and tumbling to the floor as she saw him lift Stark even higher in his simple hold. "Don't you dare! Loki!" she yelled but Loki didn't listen as he threw Stark from the window, the glass shattering at the contact.

Shaking her head, Isabella tried to push herself upwards with the help of the coffee table. She didn't get far as she heard a rumbling noise from the corner of the room and then a door opened and a suit of iron flew through the room. She dropped from the table, cowering on the floor whilst Loki also dropped to his knees.

It took a moment for him to recover, standing tall one more time and looking back to Isabella, his finger pointed in her direction.

"Stay down!" he warned her and walked towards the window. The sudden sight of Stark flying above him took him off guard.

"And there's one more person you managed to piss off," he warned Loki. "His name is Phil."

The next blast blew Loki from his feet and hurled him to his back on the floor. Stark flew into the room and he dropped to his knees before Isabella. She looked at him, wondering what he was doing before he picked her hands up and pushed them as far apart as possible. His fingertip moved down the rope, the spark from his tip breaking the material and freeing her wrists.

"Get to somewhere safe," he told her simply.

"Thanks," she said and went to work on releasing her ankles. Stark nodded and moved away from the room before flying upwards to where Selvig was.

Isabella finally freed herself and looked around the room. She saw how Loki had begun to push his body upwards, resting on his elbows and he sighed in exasperation once.

"You should know that you're not going anywhere," he warned Isabella simply and she noted a cut on his head, blood trickling down his pale skin. She gave up against him, knowing that there was no way from his gaze. She took a seat on the sofa again, folding her arms whilst Loki stood up and moved back to the balcony, his hand rubbing his neck as he went. She noted how his simple armour changed into finery, the helmet back on his head, showing how powerful he really was.

Isabella watched him before huffing to herself. She stood up and walked outside, standing behind him as Loki pointed to the sky, the blue light emitting itself into the clouds above. Isabella squinted in the sun, seeing the light and fearing what it was.

"They are coming, Isabella," he warned her quickly, turning around to smirk in her direction. "My plan is coming into play."

"No," Isabella whispered. "Loki...don't do this...please..."

"It is too late," he said to her, his face unreadable as she saw the man appear from over Loki's shoulder. The God of Thunder landed where Stark had, his eyes narrowed at his brother and his hammer held in his hand, pointing to the sky above.

"Loki!" Thor roared. "Turn off the tesseract!"

"No!" Loki yelled back. "There is nothing that you can do to stop it."

"So be it," Thor mumbled and jumped down from his resting place, instantly colliding with Loki. The God of Mischief raised his sceptre, prepared for his brother's advances as the pair of them once again began their fight.

Isabella stepped back quickly, trying to avoid them as she looked up to the sky, seeing creatures unknown to her flying from the blue light. Her eyes widened as she saw them become larger and larger until they were finally sweeping downwards onto the streets of New York. She leant over the balcony, straining to view them as blasts broke out beneath her. The screams of people could be heard from far below her and she shook her head, knowing full well that full scale destruction had begun.

"Loki!" Isabella yelled to him, her voice full of pleading as the two brothers struggled in combat, their strength preventing them from moving to make another move.

"Look around you!" Thor snapped and Loki's eyes glanced to the side, watching for a moment as the Chitauri attacked. "Look at what you are doing."

"It is too late," Loki said; his voice not the usual tone as he played his brother, well aware that Thor still held sentiment for him. Loki worriedly looked at Thor, shaking his head. "It is too late."

"No," Thor said. "We can stop them together."

Sneering, Loki acted quickly, taking advantage of Thor's weakness and shoving his brother back against the wall. Loki doubled back at the force as his movement before feeling something from behind him.

Isabella had been stood close to Loki and she felt his elbow in her stomach causing her to topple backwards with extreme force. She cursed the two brothers for being so strong when she felt the balcony come into contact with her body. But the speed caused her to hurtle over the side of the small ledge. She screamed loudly, her hands moving around and frantically searching for the ledge as the wind rippled through her body.

"Loki!" Isabella screamed in fear.

Luckily the God was quick enough to know what had happened as soon as he realised he had pushed her backwards. His hand was clutching hers as he leant over the balcony. Her green eyes filled with fear as she screamed for him to save her. He saw her swaying in the wind and moved his other hand to grab onto her free one, trying to secure her in his grasp. He pulled her upwards, allowing her hands to scramble against his body as she tried to hold onto his armour. Finally he had his arms secured around her waist whilst her hands gripped around his chest.

Loki looked back at Thor who had begun to stand, twirling his hammer in his hand and he knew that he had to escape his brother.

"Hold onto me," Loki commanded Isabella and before she had the chance to question him he had leapt from the balcony, dragging her with him. She yelled at him once again before feeling something firm beneath her feet.

Isabella looked upwards as Thor stood at the edge of the balcony. Loki stood where he was, holding onto the handles of the flying platform. Isabella snaked her arms around his waist, tightly holding onto him in fear of falling from the thing. She looked around, seeing the destruction which was taking place and she shook her head.

"Look at this, Loki," she shouted against the wind into his ear. He didn't turn to look at her, too busy concentrating on where he was going. Buildings were in the process of being destroyed and people yelled from down on the streets, fear pulsing through them as the alien creatures killed.

"Look at all of these people...there are families...children...did you expect your army to do this? Did you expect them to slaughter all the people who you wish to rule?"

"They only kill those who resist."

"Everyone will resist!" Isabella snapped back at him. "Loki...this is not what you want. I know that."

"You do not know me," Loki snarled at her, turning his head over his shoulder to look at her. "You have no idea what I want. I have changed."

Isabella struggled to keep her hold of Loki as the platform swayed from side to side, avoiding blue shots as they flew out from behind them, managing not to hit them. Isabella shook her head, refusing to let the matter go and keep her course of thought.

"No!" Isabella replied. "I do not believe that. I do not believe it to be possible. That day, Loki...the day on the Bifrost when I fell...I know that you fell when you saw that I wasn't there."

Loki said nothing, knowing that he was about to be hit by one of the Hawks arrows. It was a shame that he had lost him for he was an excellent addition to Loki's team. Loki raised his hand, catching hold of the arrow and turning to look at the Hawk with a snarl of disappointment.

It only took a few moments before Isabella felt the explosion from the arrow and she was thrown from the platform. She didn't know what was happening, her body feeling completely detached from her mind as she heard the shattering of glass and then her body hit the floor, the breath knocked out of her. She gasped quickly, her eyes closing as her body tensed up.

She didn't want to move. She didn't know if she could move or not. Her body was numbly aching all over as she sat where she was. Opening her eyes she saw that she was back where it had started. Stark Towers. She looked downwards, seeing the glass which she was sat in and she winced as she tried to move. Shards were stuck in her skin at some places, piercing her tights and blouse and she felt her eyes water.

"Isabella."

She looked across to where Loki was walking. He looked fairly unharmed apart from another cut which had formed in his forehead. He saw her sat up and the glittering of glass in her skin. He swiped his wrists, all the shards which surrounded her body removing themselves from around her and resting on the floor in a neat pile so he could sit by her without being harmed.

"No...let me..." Loki said to her when she began to pull at the glass. Loki knelt behind her, resting her side against his chest as he sat on his knees, his hands skimming over the shards.

"Is it not enough?" Isabella wondered; her body drained of energy and her emotions unable to contain themselves. "Is this not enough, Loki?"

He said nothing in response to her as she remained still, wincing as he drew the glass from her body, seeing the small drops of blood drop down her pale skin.

"They will have conquered soon and then you will be safe," he simply told her.

"You cannot believe that," Isabella responded. "Loki...this has gone too far. I care for Midgard...I have lived here and the people are good people. Not all of them but most of them...please...stop this."

"I cannot," Loki replied to her simply.

"You fell from the bridge, Loki," she reminded him. "You fell when you saw that I had and you...you did it because you couldn't go on without me, didn't you?"

He said nothing, his eyes entirely focused on fixing her body. If he could fix her then he could make it better. He knew that he could.

"And now...you have been given a second chance, Loki. We found each other again and I was convinced that it was fate. I was convinced that this could be our fresh start. I longed for it to be true. I longed for you to have come here for me but then I found out that you had come for war. You had come for war and even when I found you again...you refused to stop...you refused to give us another chance."

"I have given us another chance," Loki spoke to her, pushing a piece of glass from her hair, careful not to allow it to pierce her skin. "You are the one who is against this."

"Is there any wonder?" Isabella checked with him. "What happened to make you like this? Do you want this...Loki...do you really want this or do you want to be with me?"

"You are issuing me with an ultimatum?" he checked and Isabella's eyes flickered to the window where she noted Romanoff stirring from the fall. The red head looked in to see the sight of Loki nursing Isabella back to health. She said nothing as she grabbed the sceptre and Isabella said nothing to Loki.

He was too intent on her, not focusing on what was happening outside of their little bubble.

"Yes," Isabella replied and he chuckled, roughly pulling some glass from her skin and she winced in pain.

"It matters not," he assured her. "You told me earlier how you could never love me for what I have done."

"That does not mean that I ever stopped loving you," Isabella replied. "I was angry with you...I still am...you've done so much and it has pained me to watch you. It has pained me to see you become this man...a man who wants destruction and cares not for who he hurts."

Loki's eyes flickered outside to the destruction which she was speaking of before she quickly placed her hand on his cheek, drawing his gaze back to her so that he did not note the missing sceptre.

"That isn't you," she spoke harshly. "Do you remember the time we had together...do you remember that night outside the tavern when those two drunk men wanted to harm me? Do you remember?"

Loki winced at the memory, the thought of anyone harming her incomprehensible to him. Never mind what those two wanted from her.

"You saved me...you protected me from them and stopped them from committing an evil act...and now you come here...becoming them..."

"Do not associate me with such low life," Loki snarled and Isabella shrugged.

"How can I not?" she wondered from him. "How can you declare yourself different from them? You have harmed people, Loki."

"But not you."

"That is not the point," Isabella replied. "I love you, Loki. I don't think that will ever change. Is it not enough? Was it ever enough?"

"You know it was," Loki replied and moved to her legs, pulling the glass from her tights as she moved her hand to rest on his arched spine. Her other hand moved to his cheek, soothingly stroking the skin there as his eyes remained fixed on her leg.

"Then prove it to me," she begged him. "Stop this. There was a time when we had discussed running to the furthest realms known to us. We were going to be together regardless of anything."

"It matters not now," Loki said sharply. "You..." he trailed off, noting the falling platforms in the sky as the Chitauri dropped down in the air, their bodies turning into ash and Loki's wide eyes found the sky. He saw the blue light disappear from his sight and he shook his head in disbelief, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Isabella followed his gaze, knowing that she should be happy. She should be relieved that it had all finished. But she couldn't be. She knew that they would come for Loki. They would come and take him away from her. She knew it was the right thing to do.

His shoulders slumped downwards and his arms rested across her kneecaps as she kept her hands on him, leaning her own body forwards and resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"It is over," she simply said. "Loki...it's finished..."

He said nothing back to her, knowing that she was right.

"Will you come back to Asgard?" Loki suddenly wondered from her.

"I hadn't thought about it," she admitted quietly. "But yes...I want to go back to my mother..."

"We could run," he simply told her and she shook her head against his shoulder, soothingly running her hands up and down the muscles there. "We could run away together."

"So you can avoid your punishment?" she arched a brow and he turned to look at her for a moment. He shook his head but she knew that he was lying to her. She supposed that a part of him did want to be with her yet another part of him didn't want to face the reaction of his home town.

"So we can be together."

"No," Isabella firmly said to him. "You had your chance, Loki. I gave you chances to stop this and you didn't. It is too late now...it is too late..."

He said nothing back to her, moving his head and pressing his lips against her forehead. She rested against his hold for a second before she heard the commotion come closer to them.

"I wish that you had never become King," Isabella told him simply. "I wish that we had run away together back then and gone into hiding..I wish that none of this had happened...I wish that we never gained your father's approval or had the chance to...I wish that I really was enough for you."

He said nothing as he heard the Avengers come closer to them, standing before them and Loki removed his hands from Isabella, placing them in front of him and looking at the group. How had he been defeated? How had this happened? He had it all thought out.

"Isabella." She looked up and saw Clint stood there, his hand held out to her. Loki moved to kneel beside her, his hand splaying on her back for one final time as he helped to push her upwards. Clint slowly pulled her into his arms as she began to allow the tears to fall freely at Loki's stare.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

...

A/N: Not over yet! Still more to come! And I have over one hundred reviews! Pretty happy if I have to be honest. Thank you to LadyFides, IsaacClarkFangirl23, Breathewithme, juna0217, ElfLuver13, Ashley and reverie-scriptor reviewing! I do hope that you will let me know what you think one more time, pretty please!


	29. Chapter 29

Isabella stood and watched as Captain America stood up and escorted Loki from the room, the Hulk the other side of him along with Stark clapping Steve on the back. Clint continued to help Isabella to stand whilst Natasha stood to his side. Thor remained where he was, looking at Isabella and both of them knew that it was too late. Loki had gone beyond anything that they could imagine.

"I escort my brother back to Asgard tomorrow with the tesseract," Thor informed her and she nodded hastily, wanting to do nothing more than go home. She admitted that she had managed to build a life for herself in New York and in college. She had become a student and she enjoyed the lifestyle. But New York wasn't her home. Midgard was not the place where she longed to be.

"You have the choice to accompany us, Lady Isabella."

"Yes," Isabella quickly bit back, nodding ferociously. "I want to come back."

"Tomorrow then," Thor nodded briskly and moved away from the wreckage scene, his strides long and purposeful in an attempt to catch back up his brother.

"I thought that you might have told him about out there," Natasha said, her chin pointing in the direction of the balcony and Isabella shook her head at Romanoff.

"I couldn't let him go through with it...you needed a distraction and I just provided it," Isabella responded to her. Natasha nodded back to her, silently giving her thanks before looking to the Hawk. Clint smiled softly at her, motioning for her to leave the pair of them. She moved away, her hands on her hips as her eyes never left the destruction which had been caused around her. She never thought that any of this had been possible.

"I'm so sorry, Clint," Isabella spoke to him, managing to remove herself from his hold and he shook his head. "For what Loki did...controlling you...and turning you against us..."

"It isn't your fault, is it?" Clint said simply, seeing how her body was covered in cuts from the glass. He assumed Loki had managed to pull all of them from her skin but the marks were still there. It was just more scars which Loki had left her.

"Well...no...but I can't imagine how horrible it was..." Isabella replied and Clint shrugged ruefully at her, a smirk on the corner of his lips to prove that he was okay. He wasn't going to let Loki get to him if he could help it.

"Well, you can," Clint told her. "You're the one who loves him."

"Much like a fool," Isabella snorted at hearing Clint before he rested his hands on her shoulders and moved back, looking at her and making sure that he wasn't missing any injury on her. "Anyway, you'll be glad that I'm going back. You won't need to babysit me anymore."

"Nah," Clint responded moving his arm around her waist as she placed hers around his neck, holding tightly onto him as he slowly picked her up. "You were alright, Underwood, when you did as you were told and had managed to settle into human life."

"Well...it has been nice knowing you, Clint." Isabella said, smirking up at him as he carried her to the working lift and managed the press the button with his elbow. "Even if all you did was torment me mercilessly."

"It was necessary," Clint promised her. "Besides, you loved it really."

"Oh, I can assure you that I didn't," Isabella replied as the doors chimed open and Clint moved into the lift, still holding her in his arms as she winced, feeling her shoulder tense up. She could feel her whole body slowly aching but she did nothing to show her discomfort.

"So what happens when you go back to Asgard?" Clint wondered and she tried to shrug. Her eyes moved around the empty elevator, finally settling on the pad on the wall.

"I'll go back to my mother and find work to keep us going...I can hardly expect the Queen to support us..." Isabella said and Clint watched her for a moment, studying her movements.

"And is that what you want?"

"I wouldn't have agreed to go back if it wasn't," Isabella said and Clint quirked a brow down in her direction, wondering if she was telling him the truth.

"You have a life here," he said back to her. "A promising future too, if you manage not to skip anymore classes."

"I have a mother in Asgard," she counteracted as the lift dropped down the flights with haste. "My life may not be as exciting...or as rewarding...but my mother needs me and that is all there is to it."

"And what about him?"

"I doubt he will be causing me a problem," Isabella whispered, instantly closing her eyes at the mention of him. She knew it would take time to stop thinking about him. "He has committed crimes which no one on Asgard could fathom. If the Chitauri had taken over here then who knows what would have happened? Asgardians could be gearing up for another war."

"But he will be there," Clint reminded her. "He will be close to you and we both know what you are like."

"Do we?" Isabella wondered. She had no idea what she was like. The past two days had told her that.

"You won't be able to stay away from him," Clint informed her. "You will want to talk to him, convince yourself that you're only going so that you can yell at him and be angry with him. You'll be close to him and I wonder if it will drive you mad."

"No," Isabella protested. "What more can I say to him? What more can I do now?"

"This is you," Clint reminded her. "You will find a way. I just don't want you to go back there and torment yourself over him."

"And since when did you care?" Isabella wondered, a smirk forming on the corner of her face as she taunted Clint. Rolling his eyes before he shook his head, nonchalantly returning her grin.

"I don't," he promised her. "I'm just talking sense to you."

She supposed he was talking a bit of sense. Maybe he was just trying to protect her and help her. She didn't really know. Maybe she was a lost cause. Maybe she would never move on after Loki now. She hadn't managed it on Earth and she doubted she would on Asgard.

"Well, thanks, Clint," Isabella smiled softly to him. "But I'll be fine."

"Sure you will be, squirt," he said as they entered the lobby of Stark Towers. Romanoff was lurking there, tapping her foot impatiently against the marble floor as she glanced back at the pair of them.

"You just missed quite a show," she informed them and Clint quizzically looked at her. "The paparazzi have just left after the rest of the team. They were crying for Loki's blood, demanding that he be sentenced there and then. He didn't say anything back to them, just kept his eyes narrowed whilst Thor escorted him to a car."

Isabella felt her chest pang at the thought of people yelling for Loki to be harmed. Yelling for him to be punished. She supposed they had every right to act in such a manner. He had caused the deaths of innocent civilians. He had caused chaos and suffering beyond what no one could even imagine. Shaking her head, she said nothing. Loki had brought this on himself. It was not her fault.

"They all went but I thought that I'd stay out of it," Romanoff said with a mumble. "Anyway, I got an ambulance to hang about for Isabella."

"Thank you," Isabella spoke to Romanoff and she nodded, leading Clint and Bella away from Stark Towers and onto the pavement. Isabella looked around her, knowing that New York had been destroyed but being unprepared for the level of destruction. Parts of buildings had been destroyed; debris lined the streets along with people weeping over unconscious bodies.

"And what injuries have been sustained?"

Isabella was snapped from her daze from watching a young blonde girl crying over a boy who looked the same age of her. She held onto him, her head on his chest as an elder man stood over her, his hand on her back and she continued her wailing, unable to stop her loud sobs echo around her.

Clint nudged Isabella as she turned her attention back to the paramedic who was staring at her impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"Oh...just some glass...it isn't that bad..." Isabella said, tearing her eyes and attention away from the crying girl. The sight had caused her to go into her own personal thoughts and she remained silent as Clint stepped in the ambulance and set her down on the blue bed there.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Clint asked and she shook her head.

"Not if you don't want to."

"I will," he declared then and looked at Natasha who nodded, understanding that he had to make sure that she was fine. She needed someone to be with her for she looked pale and uncertain about everything which had happened. Natasha couldn't blame her. She had been through a lot all in the name of love. She shook her head as the doors to the vehicle slammed shut. She was right. Love was a childish emotion. It was something which wasn't real. She couldn't let it be real for fear of being hurt.

Isabella said nothing as the ambulance moved away and she was prodded at all angles, before being asked how bad her pain was. She responded mechanically, being told that stitches for some of her cuts would be in order. Clint watched her, seeing how she had turned silent and he supposed she had gone into denial. She would be contemplating Loki and what he did. He had killed the only person she had opened up to on Earth. Coulson had been her guardian and she had been there when the man she loved had killed him without a second thought.

He watched as the doctor stitched her up, telling her that she was lucky the shards hadn't caused worse damage. She had snorted at that. Lucky. She didn't feel too lucky. He stepped away, going for discharge papers and eyed Clint with caution, unable not to note the odd attire he wore. He closed the white curtain around them and that was when the Hawk spoke.

"Isabella," Clint said and she looked to him, her face unreadable and emotionless. "You have been as quiet as anything since we got in the ambulance."

"I guess I'm just thinking," she told him airily. "About everything that could have happened...and what did..."

"Are you going to be okay?" he wondered and she nodded profusely.

"I'll be fine. I should probably go back to my room at college and pack up...although nothing I own will be much use in Asgard..." she thought aloud, her hand moving to the silver locket which hung on her neck. Shaking his head, Clint watched her with caution for a moment or two.

"You don't need to go back." He assured her. "You can go back to a hotel room and rest there. An agent will remove you from college so it doesn't look suspicious."

"No," Isabella assured him. "I want to tell Bryony and Catherine that I'm leaving...they have been good to me the past year..."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure," she told him and Clint said nothing as the doctor moved back into the room and had Isabella fill out her release forms. She signed them hastily, handing them back to the doctor who told her to come back the next week for the stitches to be looked at. She agreed, knowing that she wouldn't be coming back.

Clint managed to apprehend a vehicle to take her back to college. He stayed in the car as she undid her seatbelt and looked across to him.

"I'll pick you up in the morning," he assured her. "Are you going to be okay getting to your room?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Thanks again...for everything..."

"No problem, kiddo," he said and Isabella moved slowly from the car and stood on her feet. Closing the door, she smiled one more time at Clint before walking through the car park. Students roamed the green grass of the campus, their eyes looking to the sky as they remained in deep conversation about what had happened that day in New York.

"Isabella!"

She jumped at the sound of her name being called out. Everyone turned around in time to see a brunette girl running over to the blonde. She opened her arms wide and held onto Isabella tightly, pressing her cheek against her friends as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Where have you been? I came to you room but you had gone...I've been so worried...you haven't been answering your phone...I thought that..."

"I'm fine," Isabella said, wincing as she managed to hug Bryony back around her waist. The girl continued snivelling, relief washing through her body before she stepped back, looking at the mess which was her friend.

"You are not fine...look at you...you've got stitches and cuts..." she said and Isabella smiled once at her, shaking her head.

"I'm fine," she assured her lightly. "I just got involved in the fight at the wrong time."

"It was crazy. Those things in the sky...we've been holed up in the kitchen, too scared to leave the building. And then they turned to ash! What do you suppose they were?"

"No idea," Isabella lied. "They were nasty though."

"You can say that again," Bryony said and led her friend to sit on the wall of the rose garden outside of the dormitory building. The pair of them sat closely together, watching as people milled around the outside, still cautious as to whether or not they should be there.

"Catherine's parents came straight after the attack to take her back to her home in Manhattan. She was worried about you too...I'll text her later and tell her you're safe. So where have you been?"

"My...my god-father...you know Phil...he called me and said that he needed to see me. Some family stuff and then I got stuck..." Isabella said and Bryony didn't doubt her lie.

"How can I not remember Phil?" Bryony laughed once. "That first day when you were moving in he was so funny...so proud of you too..."

Isabella smiled once at the memory and shook her head, turning to look at Bryony and preparing to tell her the truth of the matter. She wouldn't be staying at college. It hurt her slightly to have to tell her close friend that she was leaving for another realm and the chances of them seeing each other again were almost impossible.

"Phil...he died, Bryony...he died in the attack." Isabella stammered out. Gasping once, Bryony dropped her hand over her mouth, her head shaking back and forth in a state of disbelief. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

"Oh...Isabella...honey..." Bryony sighed as her friend's shoulders began to shake, her eyes watering once again as she thought of the memory. She remembered how cold Loki had been, refusing to listen to her even when she begged him. He was beyond redemption. Bryony wrapped her arm around Isabella's shoulders, standing her up as people began to stare around them, wondering what the commotion was.

"Come on...let's get you inside."

"I'll be fine," Isabella promised her. "I'm going tomorrow, Bryony. I'm leaving."

Bryony blinked profusely, her blue orbs flickering over her friend's face as her own features became one of confusion.

"Why? How long for? Surely you'll come back...they're closing the college for a couple of weeks to rebuild it anyway..."

Isabella choked again, unable to tell her friend that she wouldn't see her again. She didn't think that it would hurt so much. She never imagined that she would be unable to let go of her MIdgardian life. But there she was, her fingers just clutching to it for one final time.

"I don't know," Isabella decided to say as they walked up the stairs and back to the dormitory. "Phil had relatives in Dakota," Isabella lied, her head turning light as she did so. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell the truth. It made her feel as if she was as bad as Loki. "They said they would take me in."

"So you can still stay here," Bryony shrugged. "They're not going to ruin your college education, are they? Besides, if you do move then Dakota is hardly the other side of the world. I'll visit you there and you can visit me here."

Remaining silent she nodded in response to her friend as they came to their landing and she looked at her door, knowing that she had lost the key in her satchel.

"Oh...Michael had the key brought up here..." Bryony said as Isabella tried the handle but it didn't budge. "You weren't answering your door so he went to the reception to ask for a key to make sure you were okay. He didn't get a chance to take it back so it's in the kitchen."

Bryony wandered off to the kitchen at the end of the hall whilst Isabella remained planted where she was, waiting for her friend to come back. She did so with haste, handing the key to Isabella.

"I think I'm going to get some rest," she said and Bryony nodded in full understanding.

"It's been a hard day," she assured her simply. "I can't blame you...do you need anything? Food...water...?"

"No," Isabella smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Bryony said, squeezing Isabella's shoulder tightly. "You know where to find me if you need anything."

"Thanks Bree," Isabella said, hugging her friend one more time before disappearing into her own room, the tears falling freely then. She locked her door and made a move for her bed, almost tripping over her discarded history books before she grabbed her pyjamas. She flung them onto her body, throwing her ruined clothes on the floor. The sun still streamed in from a gap in her curtains which she promptly shut out. She moved on her bed, wincing as she lay down under the duvet at the bruises and cuts on her body. Closing her eyes, she felt the tears fall freely until she knew they would come no more.

...

He sat on the small chair which stood by her desk, his legs parted and his body bending at the waist, unable to support itself. His hands rested against each other, his arms on his thighs whilst his eyes never left her. He never stopped looking at her, knowing that if he did so then he would be numb one more time. He remained pensive, wondering what could have been and what would be.

He knew that if he tried hard enough then he could escape. He could flee Midgard without a second thought. Yet a part of him didn't want to. He had done enough fleeing and running.

Her body slowly convulsed under her thick duvet as her hair fell from the bobble it had been held in. He could see that it was in need of a good wash but that did not deter him from looking at her. He wondered if he should wake her for her muttering had commenced and it did not sound pleasant. But he had always been told never to wake someone from a nightmare.

"Loki...no...please...don't..."

His eyes shot up one more time at the sound of his name from her lips and he inhaled sharply, watching her for a few more moments before she sat upright, her breathing heavy and sweat dropping down from her forehead. Her chest heaved under the black vest top and her eyes remained narrowed.

It was only as she rested back on her elbow did she see him sat in her room. She squealed once, reaching for the light above her bed and turning it on, the dimming noise from it echoing through the room.

"How are you here?" she asked, her voice harsh as she pulled her duvet up to her chest, covering herself from him.

"I left my projection in the cell of S.H.I.E.L.D.s base. Finding you was not difficult."

"I will call them...you can't escape this time, Loki..." Isabella warned him and he shook his head, straightening his spine and resting against the back of her chair.

"I don't intend to," Loki promised her. "Besides, I have nowhere to go now. Asgard is the safest place for me."

Isabella shifted in her bed, her brow raised as she waited for an explanation from him. He said nothing for a moment or two, keeping himself quiet whilst she spoke;

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I failed, did I not?" Loki checked and she said nothing, choosing to bite down on her bottom lip whilst Loki stood up, walking through her room and seeing the different things which sat in it. "The Chitauri did not attack Earth...and now I am in trouble with their leader."

Her eyes widened at hearing him and she took in his attire. He wore normal clothes, no doubt to blend in with the people of Earth. A scarf hung down his neck and his suit was pristinely black, showing his wealth. But the cuts above his brow gave him away.

"What have you done?" Isabella whispered in wonder and he turned his gaze back to her. He knew that they would know about her. He had an idea that if Thanos couldn't get to him then he would get to the one who he cared for. And that was just her.

"Do you intend to come back to Asgard?"

"Yes."

"Good," Loki nodded briskly. "That way you have better protection."

"What?" Isabella wondered, still not moving from her bed as Loki knelt by the side of it, his hands resting on the mattress, inches away from her shaking body. "Why do I need protection?"

Loki said nothing for a moment, never thinking that this would have happened in his wildest dreams. He thought that she had died. He believed he would never see her again.

"I made a deal with someone who is much more powerful than you could ever imagine," Loki informed her, his eyes looking down at the white of the mattress. "He warned me that failure was not an option. He told me of the consequences for my failure but I did not think that it would happen. I did not think it possible."

"And now he wants to kill you for it?" Isabella checked; her voice small and he nodded once, looking back up to her with a harsh stare.

"As do many others," he spoke quickly. "That is not my issue. My issue is you being here, Isabella. The chances of him getting to me are slim. I am locked away under Thor's protection. If he cannot have me then I fear he may have you."

"What?" Isabella snapped at Loki, pushing herself out of her bed whilst Loki stood once again, wondering about Thanos and his power. "So it isn't bad enough that you kill the one person I care about...but now you think that I could die too?"

"I won't let it-"

"-You don't have much of a say!" she snapped back, reminding him of his place. "You're locked away, Loki! And even if you weren't, I doubt that I would want your protection after everything which you have done."

"Do not think me useless, Isabella," Loki snarled at her. "My magic is incomprehensible. I shall explain to my brother how you are in need of protection."

"You asshole," Isabella whispered to him and he arched a brow.

"I don't follow."

"Maybe it is for the best," she assured him. "I cannot believe you, Loki. I seriously cannot believe you."

"It is not my fault," he replied quickly. "I never imagined that you could be hurt! I thought that you had died!"

"So now it is my fault?"

"It is no one's fault."

"Yes, it is yours. You are the one who made this deal with those monsters. You are the one who became beyond reason! Even now...even now I cannot comprehend what you have done."

Loki said nothing back to her, watching as she pushed her hands through her hair and shook her head in disbelief. She wanted to do nothing more than kill Loki herself. But she knew that she couldn't. She knew that there was no use in trying against a master of magic.

"Tell me that you regret it," Isabella pleaded with him. "Just tell me that you know how foolish you have been."

Loki's eyes narrowed and he watched her for a moment, not understanding why she was asking this from him.

"What difference does it make now?" he wondered, his arms flapping by his side. "It it all too late, anyway."

"It makes a difference to me," Isabella promised him simply. "It...I don't know why...I thought that I had lost all hope in you...I thought that you were a lost cause...but now you stand here and I want nothing more than to be wrong. I want you to change. I want you to be who you once were even though I know it is pointless because we can never be together."

He listened to her, seeing the tears swell in her eyes as he stepped forwards and then froze. She didn't want his hold. She didn't want him to comfort her.

"I gave you chance upon chance!" she suddenly snapped, looking to the floor. She felt her anger burn up inside of her before her green orbs met his. "On Asgard I told you not to destroy Jotunheim! I warned you and you didn't listen to me! And even whilst I've been living here...holed up and studying...I still believed in you...I still believed that there was a chance. And then in the prison cell...I knew what you had done in New Mexico but I wanted you to change...admit defeat then and there and come back to me...but then you killed Phil. You killed the one man who had taken care of me on Earth and I realised that you were gone. You were gone from me and I couldn't get you back."

Loki felt himself moving closer to her at her sudden revelation. Nothing had stirred from within him and he wondered if he really was a lost cause. Perhaps it was not possible for him to redeem himself.

Isabella froze as she felt his hands on her sides, pushing her against the wall as his chest pressed against hers and she did nothing. She simply stared at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"You went too far, Loki," Isabella warned him and he said nothing, lowering his head to hers as she did nothing. This was wrong. He was worming his way back to her and she was allowing it to happen. He had killed. He had killed people who she cared for. Yet she didn't push him back from her.

"You told me that you loved me," Loki said, his hot breath tickling her cheek as she turned her head to the side, unable to look at him. "Did you mean it?"

She remained stubborn, refusing to look at him before he moved his hand to her chin and turned her face to look at him. She did so, her green eyes full of defiance as Loki's eyes softened, willing for her to answer his question.

"You know that I do," she whispered and he quickly claimed her mouth with his own. He moved his hands with haste, running them up and down her sides as he felt her moan against him, her own arms refusing to move around him. He soon changed that as he grabbed the behinds of her thighs, hoisting her into the air and against the wall as her legs parted, allowing him to pin her there.

She had no choice but to hold onto his shoulders, dragging her mouth away from his as his lips took to her neck, attack the flesh there and she tried not to groan.

"No...Loki..." she begged him. "Stop it...please...just stop it..."

"Why?" he asked between a kiss.

"Because I cannot do this...I cannot...it is wrong..."

"But you said...you told me that you love me..." Loki said; his gaze one of confusion as he reluctantly pulled his lips from her and rested his own forehead against hers.

"That does not make up for all that you have done," Isabella replied hastily. "It does not mean that I can be with you like this..."

Slowly he lowered her back to the ground, stepping away from her and straightening his scarf around his neck. He coughed once, trying to hide his emotions from her and bottle them up. She didn't want him and that angered him beyond belief. But his anger simply masked his sorrow.

"Make sure you lock your door and don't talk to strangers," he warned her.

"Loki-"

"-We leave for Asgard first thing tomorrow. Be there and I shall tell Thor to have you protected."

"Loki, wait," Isabella pleaded as he moved for the door. His hand remained on the handle whilst he waited for her to say something. He turned back to her, watching as her hand wrapped around her burnt arm and her eyes found his, her mouth agape as she wondered what she could say to make this better. There was nothing.

He watched her, his gaze harsh yet his insides churning, pleading for her to say that he shouldn't go. That he should hold her one more time. But she did none of those things.

"I shall see you tomorrow." Loki spoke and left, shutting the door quietly on his way out. His wrist flicked, locking it for her because he knew that she was likely to forget. Isabella sighed, wanting to chase after him and call him back to her. But there was no point. He had gone.

...

A/N: So as you can probably tell Thanos isn't best pleased which can only mean trouble! So thanks to LadyFides, IssacClarkGangirl23, juna0217 and CuteSango07 (thank you for wanting to catch up on the story and I hope you made it this far!) for reviewing!

Do let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

Loki flicked his wrist, allowing the projection of himself to disappear from the cell which he found himself to be locked in. It flickered away as Loki returned his body to his simple armour and resumed his seat. He leant back against the cold brick wall, looking out the glass at the quiet corridor in the basement of the base of S.H.I.E.L.D in New York. Turning his head, he felt his cheek hit the cold concrete of the wall and it soothed him slightly. He closed his eyes, thinking back to Isabella and their earlier conversation.

He failed to believe it possible for him to have put her in danger. He didn't even know she was alive, never mind living on Midgard. He didn't know anything which had happened in her life. But she would be safe. He would make sure of that. The chances of Thanos actually reaching him in Asgard were slim. And if Isabella was coming back with them then she would more than likely be safe. Yet he did not want to take any risks. He knew of the power which Thanos possessed.

It was like nothing he had seen in Jotunheim. The Frost Giants were measly in comparison to Thanos.

Loki closed his eyes, thinking of his brother and speaking to him through his head, demanding for him to come and see him in his cell. Thor did as was asked of him and Loki sat up straight, his spine shivering as he heard the booming footsteps of his brother.

The blonde God folded his arms, his head held high as he looked at Loki. His face was unreadable and emotionless for he did not want Loki to manipulate him. He had seen the horrors which his brother had committed and he was struggling to come to terms with them. But he still loved him. Despite Loki's destruction he still loved him.

"You called me here," Thor said as his brother glared at him, his green eyes full of hatred before he coughed once, pressing his hand over his mouth. "I assume there is something that you want."

"You assume correctly for once," Loki spoke back, his voice light and taunting before he stood up. He stretched his long limbs, his hands remaining by his side as he moved into the centre of the room. "I need you to do something for me."

"Loki," Thor said, shaking his head as he chuckled in disbelief. His eyes cast to the floor as he rolled his eyes before tilting his head back, a large sigh coming from deep within his throat. "After all you have done, you stand there and ask me to help you? Do you honestly think that I shall?"

"It is not for me," Loki said back, his hands now balled into fists by his side at the simple sound of Thor's tinkling laughter. It filled his veins with pure rage. "I am well aware that I am in the safest place when I return to Asgard. The cells under the palace are indestructible."

Thor took a moment to think of who could possibly need his help before it became obvious to him. His brows knitted together and his eyes widened, wondering why she would need protection.

"What have you done?" Thor wondered and Loki snarled, his annoyance growing with each of Thor's words. He turned on his heel quickly, looking to the back of the glass dungeon cage, his cape flowing behind him. He spoke again, his voice ice and crystal clear in Thor's ears.

"I would never have been able to come to Earth without the aid of someone."

"So I was right," Thor concluded. "Someone did control the 'would be' King."

Loki said nothing, biting down on his bottom lip, refusing to snap back at Thor about how he actually was a King. He should still be the King in Asgard, settled on his throne and ruling over the people. He would keep them safe and he would have had her by his side. His life would have been perfect.

"I travelled through realms which you cannot even dream of," Loki hissed, closing his eyes and remembering the darkness which he had searched through. His time there had been one of the worst of his life. "I met creatures which put Frost Giants to shame. You do not know who I bargained with to get here."

Thor said nothing, his mind a whirlwind of activity as he thought of what Loki had done. He thought of what his brother had become and the deals which he had made.

"You made a deal with the devil," Thor mumbled, his eyes staring at his brother's back. Loki's shoulders shook as cold laughter rang through him and he shook his head lightly.

"He is worse than the devil," Loki promised Thor, moving his head over his shoulder to look into his brother's warm blue eyes. "You should know that he is out for my blood. I did not win the war which I promised him."

"Who is he?"

"It matters not," Loki assured his brother. "You would know him if you saw him. I assure you of that. What matters is you doing this one thing for me."

"It is about her, is it not?" Thor checked, knowing that Loki would only ask him to protect one person. The one person who Loki had ever remotely cared for and wanted to keep safe and by his side. Wincing at the thought of her in danger, Loki nodded bluntly. He turned his body round, his eyes never leaving Thor's.

"I fear that if I am safe and tucked away in a cell then revenge shall be extracted through her," Loki told his brother. Thor said nothing, his frustration with Loki once again racing through his veins.

"How can you be so foolish?" Thor snapped. "How could you put her in danger like this?"

"I did not know that she was still alive, never mind living here on Earth!" Loki roared back, his cheeks reddening in anger as he watched Thor. "I did not know that I would fail in my quest to conquer Earth! Never did I want to risk her life. Never has that been what I wanted."

Thor listened to his brother's rant and saw how Loki inhaled sharply. He spoke once more, his tone clipped and curt with his elder adopted sibling;

"I do not know if they will come for her," Loki admitted simply. "I do not know what will happen but I will not take the risk when it comes to her. I never meant to cause her suffering or pain. All I ask is for you to keep her safe."

"And how do you want me to do that?" Thor wondered from his brother. "I know that you care for the girl but she lives a different life to us. The chances of me seeing her again are slim."

"Then you had best increase those chances." Loki warned his brother simply. "I come back to Asgard willingly, Thor. I can sneak from this cell and you would never see me again-"

"-You shall do no such thing."

"No, I shall not," Loki assured his brother. "As long as you promise me this one thing then I will come without complications. You have not bound my magic, _brother,_" Loki hissed at Thor. "I await the Allfather to do that and then I shall be powerless. I shall be unable to keep her safe if a threat does present itself."

"If you can use your magic then why are you here? Why have you not dragged her away from Midgard and protected her somewhere else?" Thor enquired.

Loki chuckled darkly, the sound cold and full of pain. He didn't say anything before he turned back to look at the wall. The sinister smirk fell from his face at the simple thought of Isabella rejecting him. His eyes closed and his face turned to one of pain.

"She does not want me," Loki spoke in a small voice. "She wants to return home to her mother and that is all. I shall be locked away and she shall be safe if you agree to my request."

Thor said nothing for a moment, thinking of what his brother was asking from him. His love for the girl was deep, that was something which Thor could not fault. Even in defeat his loss did not stop. Thor was sure that Loki had lost her now. He had spoken to her on the hellicarrier and he could see that she still had some faith in the lost Prince. But he had completed horrors which even she could not see fit to forgive.

"I do not know why you do this, Loki," Thor spoke, his voice nothing more than a soft whisper in the dimly lit basement. "Why you did any of this. What did I do to you? What did I do to make you act like this?"

"And so you manage to bring this situation back to you?"

"Oh no," Thor shook his head. "This situation is all on you. I simply blame myself for what you have done."

Loki simply snarled in response, words failing him for once before he took his seat back on the metal cot at the back of the room.

"Promise me, Thor," Loki said hastily. "Promise me that you will keep her safe."

Thor said nothing for a moment but a curt nod did escape his head. Loki closed his eyes for a moment and rested his head back against the brick wall.

"But I do not do it for you," Thor said. "I do it because she is innocent in your schemes. She has been hurt enough by your hand. It shall continue no more."

"Your reasons are irrelevant to me," Loki spat back. "There is nothing more that I wish to say to you."

"And that is it?" he checked with his brother. "You do not intend to make amends for your actions."

"I see no reason," Loki replied simply. "Besides, I am not sorry for what I have done."

Thor slammed his fist against the glass, his actions causing Loki to arch his brow whilst his brother remained stood where he was. Thor's eyes glowered into the room and he sadly dropped his own hand from the glass, realising that there was no use in showing his anger to Loki. His brother cared no and he doubted that he ever would.

"That is the reason why she has lost hope in you, brother," Thor said, slowly backing away from the glass. He turned on his heel, his eyes looking over Loki one final time. "And I worry that I may feel the same."

...

Loki said nothing for the remainder of the night, waiting until dawn broke and he was apprehended one more time. The guards stood behind him and on either side of him, binding his wrists together and covering his mouth, stopping his silver tongue from working. Loki barely registered being led away to a darkened vehicle. The guards did not join him but his brother was already waiting for him, his eyes looking at Loki's pale features for a moment. The God of Mischief turned to stare out the window as the vehicle began to move and Thor spoke to him softly.

"She will be waiting at the Park for us," he informed him. "Agent Barton went to collect her this morning. Does she know of the potential danger which you have placed her in?"

Nodding curtly, Loki refused to stare back at his brother. Thor sighed and pushed his hand over his forehead, feeling the tension beginning to build there. The Earth was safe once more and alas, Asgard would be safe. He should be relieved but he could not feel that. He could not feel anything but regret. The thought of Loki being locked away was causing his stomach to churn.

The drive was quick and fast, the traffic of New York seeming to be in their favour. The morning was still early and the sun was shining down on them as they exited the vehicle. Thor was quick to have his hand tightly around his brother's arm, dragging him down the pathway towards the group of familiar looking people.

Loki moved his gaze from the ground and he searched for the sight of her, wondering where she was. He stood still by himself, looking around as the group stared at him and Thor cocked a brow in confusion.

"Isabella said that she isn't coming," the Hawk spoke up, the sunglasses covering his eyes and hiding the glare which he harboured for Loki. Natasha stood by his side, trying to keep him from knocking Loki's head from his shoulders. She knew the anger which he felt for the God of Lies.

"She is not coming?" Thor checked with him and the man nodded, looking away from Loki and to the God of Thunder.

"She called me this morning and told me she was not coming. She has gone to Dakota with her roommate. The college has been closed for two weeks and she needed to go somewhere other than the destruction which is around her. She said that she didn't want to go back...she knows there is nothing for her in Asgard other than bad memories."

Thor remained silent, knowing that Barton had a point. But Loki did not. He fought against the muzzle which contained his mouth, his eyes pleading as he looked at his brother. Thor turned his attention back to the mutterings of his brother and he shook his head.

"I cannot force her to come back to Asgard," Thor said and Loki shook his head.

He knew that something was not right. Isabella would never do this. She wanted to go back. She wanted to see her mother. She knew how ill she was and she would never abandon her. But Thor did not see it that way. Loki tried to flick his wrist, urging his magic to work one more time for him. But the restraints stopped him from going anywhere.

"She did the right thing," Barton said, glowering at Loki. "She doesn't need to be near you anymore. You've hurt her enough."

_Fools. Do they not see what is happening? Are they really this dense?_

Loki's thoughts consumed him as the tesseract was contained by Doctor Selvig. He handed it to Thor whilst Loki continued to stare at his brother, shouting with no prevail through his constraint. He could do nothing for Thor had pushed the handle of the container into his hand. Loki fought against it, refusing to hold it. But Thor had finally pressed it into his fingers and nodded at everyone before Loki felt himself disappearing from Earth one more time.

...

Darkness was all that she could see. Fear radiated through her body once more as she opened her eyes and no light came into her vision. It was worse than the falling which she had felt. Whilst she had been falling she knew that there had to be an end to it. But she wasn't moving. She was laid on hard rough carpet, her body numb and aching. She turned her head to the other side, willing for something to be shown to her. But nothing happened. She saw nothing and went back to closing her eyes. She hoped it would heighten her other senses but it failed. She heard nothing and she saw nothing.

Taking a deep breath she tried to move but failed. Her mouth was covered with what felt like a dirty rag. Her wrists were bound together along with her ankles. She thought back to how she had managed to find herself in this predicament. One moment she had been with an agent from S.H.I.E.L.D and the next she was on the dirty floor of some Godforsaken place.

She remembered being shocked that Clint wasn't there to pick her up. The Agent had told her that he had other business to attend to. She had asked for his ID, remembering what Coulson had told her. An agent always his ID with him. And he did have it. He showed her it and she nodded, following him to the car before he had told her that she wouldn't be going back home.

She had laughed once, shaking off his words but he had been serious. He had told her that there were other things in store for her. He had told her to call Clint, telling him that she couldn't go back to Asgard. Isabella had defied him until he mentioned Bryony, her poor little roommate who lived next door. He had threatened to go back and hurt her. Isabella had called his bluff, but he remained adamant, telling her of the horrors which she would suffer. She had no choice but to call Clint, keeping calm and lying to him at a standard which would impress Loki.

But that was the last thing she remembered. Clint's voice down the phone to her, telling her that he would check up on her when she got back from Dakota. He had sounded happy for her. She had hung up and the phone had been knocked from her hands before something was pushed into her thigh. She had dropped off then, trying to stay awake and remember where she was going.

He had told her not to fight it. He had warned her that there was no use in going against him. And then she had allowed the darkness to come.

Kicking her feet out she felt them touch the bottom of something and she realised the space was compact. She wormed around in it, feeling her body bump against something else and she tried to deduce what she was in. She kept quiet, her ears picking up at the sound of footsteps coming closer to her. The next thing she saw was blinding light. She winced at the sight of it, her eyes narrowing and adjusting as a shadow blocked out some of the light.

He stood over her, his hand raised and holding onto something above him as he watched her come around.

"I thought I heard you," he said simply and Isabella tried to yell back, wanting answers. "I stopped for coffee whilst you were out cold. We'll be on our way again in a moment."

He did nothing in response to her yelling from the gag which covered her mouth, choosing to ignore the sounds which escaped her as she finally noted that she was in the trunk of a car.

"When we're there then I'll give you to him and he will decide what to do with you. It is none of my business what he has in store for you."

Isabella took in his words, wondering what he was talking about before she felt his hand on her cheek, checking her temperature and making sure she was still in perfect condition. He said nothing, whistling lowly and closing the trunk one more time.

"You have Loki to thank for this."

And then the darkness came once again and Isabella's body set itself back into panic mode.

...

Loki tried to protest on his way back to Asgard. He looked around at the empty throne room which Thor led him into. Guards lined the way up to the throne in which the Allfather sat; his body full of anger and sadness at the sight of his son. How he longed for this moment to be different. Thor walked alongside Loki, his hand still on his brother, holding tightly to him and dragging him down the rows of guards.

Loki's eyes looked up to where Frigga stood, her own face one of sorrow and pain as Loki's eyes locked on hers. He silently begged for her to remove the muzzle from him, giving him a chance to speak to her and tell her what he knew. His mother was the only one who would listen to him. She was the only one who would give him a chance.

"Loki..." Odin trailed off, unable to say anything. Loki did wonder how his punishment would work. The Allfather was the one who sentenced the corrupt of Asgard. Granted, there were not many criminals in the city for crimes committed in the town normally went unnoticed. But Loki knew he was not so lucky.

"You have committed crimes against Midgard which have not gone unnoticed. You have been brought back here for Asgardian justice which I can see as being more lenient than Midgardian justice considering the Earthlings are begging for your blood. As leader of our great realm, I am the one to decide which punishment is appropriate. Yet...I need to discuss this with the council...it is not something which will be taken likely. Until that decision has been made then you shall be housed in the cells without your magic."

Loki watched as Odin stood up, his hand outstretched and his eyes never leaving his youngest son's. Loki felt his magic move through his body, being taken from him. A piece of him had been stolen. He felt weak at the thought of his magic being taken from him. Odin returned to his seat, the sight and presence of his son draining him of energy.

"Take him to the dungeon," Odin said simply and Thor nodded at his father, turning on his heel and walking back down the line of guards.

"Wait!"

Loki's head snapped back around as he heard his mother's voice shout out to him. Her eyes were on his as she stepped down the steps, keeping her gaze intent on her son as she came to stand before him.

"Frigga..." Odin warned her and she held a hand up, silencing her husband who did as was told of him for once.

"The girl, Isabella," Frigga spoke. "Where is she?"

Loki was the one to stamp his foot against the ground, frustration taking hold of him as Thor shook his head sadly.

"She chose to remain on Midgard. She chose to live a life without...well...without pain," Thor decreed and Frigga kept her face emotionless, knowing that something was not right.

Her kind orbs found Loki's harsh ones and she knew instantly that something was amiss. Something was not quite right. She didn't challenge it there and then, well aware that Odin would not be pleased with her. She stood back, her hand resting on Loki's shoulder for a moment before Thor dragged him from the room.

...

Loki remained gagged and bound in the darkness of his cell. He looked outside the metal bars, the only light coming from the candles on the wall. The guards stood at the end of the empty row of cages, keeping their distance from the God of Lies. They were silent for most of their time, choosing to simply sit and rest.

Loki looked around the dimly lit cell and wondered if this was all his life was to be now. Sitting in cells, bound and gagged and all alone. But his thoughts remained on Isabella. He knew that she would have come back to Asgard with him. But no one else was wise enough to see that.

Loki's thoughts slowly disappeared as he heard a shrill voice move from down the corridor of cells. He stepped closer to the metal, pressing his body against it as he intently listened.

"I am the Queen, am I not? You are here to obey me, is that not right?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Then I request that you leave me and my son be for ten minutes. Unless you are implying that my purpose down here is to free a traitor of Asgard?"

"No, your highness."

"Then I see no issue here," she finalised, her voice curt. "You may wait at the top of the stairs until I come back. I have no intention to free him. Do not think me so foolish."

"Yes, your highness."

"Good," she declared and watched them leave her with a quick bow. She took to looking at the rows of keys on the wall before picking a small silver one, knowing that it was the shiniest which meant it was the newest. She took it and rushed down the rows of cells, coming to stand before him as he looked at her, his brow quirked on his face.

"Come here," Frigga said; her voice stern and Loki did as she had asked. She moved her hands through the gaps in the bars and placed the key against the side of the mouth restraint. She turned it in the lock and Loki helped to remove it from his mouth, freeing him.

He took a deep breath, the air against that certain patch of skin soothing to him. He watched as his mother took a step back from the bars, her eyes stern in his direction.

"What brings you down here, mother?" Loki wondered, his voice a snap at her. "Has the Allfather not forbid it?"

"I do not take orders from Odin," Frigga reminded her son. "And you are my son...Loki...you are my son and I had to see you again. Besides...in the throne room I saw that something was not right. Something has happened to her, has it not?"

Loki took a moment to think, eyeing his mother with caution as she laced her shaking fingers together, resting them against her stomach and looking at Loki with pleading in her eyes. He nodded once, turning his gaze from hers and cricking his neck for a moment.

"She would not have stayed in Midgard," Loki said confidently. "She would have come back home. Her mother is ill and she would not have left her here. Something has happened. No one saw her this morning...she did not tell them face to face...something is wrong and I know it."

Frigga leant back against the wall, her hand moving to her forehead as she thought of how to break the news to Roselyn. The woman would be distraught. But Frigga could not help but agree with Loki. She supposed he had a point of what he was saying. Isabella would have come back.

"Thor would not listen to me," Loki sneered. "I think she is in danger."

"Why?"

"I travelled to the darkest places the universe has to offer," Loki mumbled and Frigga shook her head, still unable to believe what she was hearing from her son. It pained her to think of him so alone. So alone that he turned to death and destruction as the only answer. "My army was not given to me willingly. I had a task to fulfil and I did not manage it. I believe I am being punished through her."

"Do you have any evidence to support this theory?" Frigga asked him and Loki shook his head at her. Frigga took a sharp and painful breath, her head shaking back and forth whilst Loki spoke quickly;

"But I can find her. I can find her and prove that I am right."

"You shall never make it from Asgard," Frigga told her son simply. "Heimdall would see you and your magic has been concealed from you. Your father will not let you out on a whim, Loki. His trust for you has disappeared."

"And your trust?" Loki enquired from his mother. Sadly she turned to study him, her lips a firm line and she nodded briskly.

"I want to trust you," she told him. "You are my son and all of this time I thought that I had done wrong by you...to find out what you had planned...I wondered where I had gone wrong...had I not loved you enough? Had I not provided you with enough? I know that we lied to you of your parentage but it did not matter to me...I considered you my son and I thought that you would still consider me as your mother..."

Loki said nothing to her, noting her eyes tear up and she shook her head, wondering what she should do.

"I know that I have done wrong in your eyes," Loki told his mother, appealing to her better nature. "But I know that Isabella is in danger and I have to stop this from happening. I need to save her and help her. I have done wrong by her and I need to set it right. This punishment is not for her to bear the brunt of."

"She...you do not know if she is being harmed..."

"If she has been taken by them then she will be," Loki said confidently. "They will kill her without a second thought, mother."

Frigga looked up again as she heard him address her as his mother and her eyes widened at him. She shook her head quickly, struggling to believe what was happening to her son. His eyes held a look of longing, begging and fear. He was scared for her.

"I need to get to her," Loki whispered again.

"Heimdall will tell the King...Loki...I know it will happen...there is no way out..."

"All I need is my magic," Loki urged her. "I need it back and then I can go to her."

"Your father has concealed it in a vault...locked away in a bottle..."

"Mother...please..." Loki begged her quickly. Biting down on her bottom lip, Frigga shook her head and moved closer to the bars, her hands moving to Loki's cheeks and cradling his face in her fingers.

"Promise me that you are not lying to me, Loki. I do not think I could take it."

"You know that I am not." His fingers wrapped around her wrists and his eyes widened. "When it comes to Isabella then you should know how I feel."

Frigga curtly nodded at her son, stroking his cheeks with her hands and then pulling away from him, sweeping from the dungeons of the palace and rushing up to her room, knowing full well what she had to do.

...

A/N: So, thanks to IssacClarkFangirl23, juna0217 and LadyFides for reviewing! So please do let me know what you think, it really will mean a lot to me!


	31. Chapter 31

Odin rested upon his throne until late at night, knowing that he couldn't move even if he truly wanted to. He had spoke with his council that evening, wondering what should be done with Loki. Banishment had been out of order for he knew that Frigga would never allow it. His crimes had been ones worthy of severe punishment but Odin had been generous. In the end a life without magic and down in the cells seemed worthy enough for Loki. He would not escape and he would not poison anyone else. He would repent in silence.

Sighing, the Allfather dropped his head into his hands, his eyes closing as he thought of his son. He should have saved him on the Bridge. He should never have told him that she had gone or that he could not have killed the Frost Giants for them. He should have lied, made everything better and then spoken to him. For now he knew that he was in deep trouble.

"My King."

Odin looked up and down the steps to where Heimdall waited, his fist clenched over his chest. He dropped down to his knee quickly, bowing his head and Odin sighed, waving a hand breezily.

"Yes, Heimdall?" he wondered. "What is wrong?"

"It is Loki," Heimdall said simply and Odin sat up straight, finally pushing his body from the seat which it had been sat in. "I turned my gaze to the cells in the dungeon and saw no sign of him. I saw no sign of anyone except for...well..."

"Yes?" Odin wondered aloud and Heimdall waited for a moment before speaking.

"The Queen."

Odin roared out in distress, walking down the steps of his throne and past Heimdall without a second thought. The Gatekeeper said nothing as he watched his King leave. His allegiance was with his King yet he had told him the news of the escaped criminal too late. He had seen what had happened too far on and he had not raised the alarm quickly enough.

He was aware that Loki was dangerous. With his magic he was more than dangerous. But he had heard him speak of the former Asgardian and he had sought her out in Midgard and Loki's words had been true. For once he had not lied. Heimdall had struggled with his thoughts but had said nothing for a few moments, allowing Loki ample time to make his leave.

Moving through the castle, people moved out of the way of the focused King as he came to the dungeon steps, moving down them hastily. He narrowed his gaze, focusing in the dim lighting before he came to the concrete floor. He looked down the rows of cells and saw her stood there, leant against the wall. The cell in front of her was open, its iron door swinging open.

"Frigga!" Odin roared at his wife. "What have you done?"

"I had to," Frigga spoke back, authority in her voice. "I had to do this for him."

"You freed him and gave him his magic!" Odin said, advancing closer to her. She turned her body, her chin jutting out and her arms by her side as she shook her head.

"He needed it. He needed to go back to Midgard-"

"-Why?" Odin interrupted her. "Does he need to finish what he started?"

"Do not talk so unreasonably," Frigga warned him dangerously. "Loki's purpose is one which is noble. If it was not, do you think that I would have let him leave? Do you think me so naive?"

"I'm struggling to think anything else," Odin assured her and she rolled her eyes at hearing her husband. She shook her head, casting her gaze into the empty cell which had housed her son.

"He has gone back for Isabella," Frigga said and Odin groaned audibly, unable to take anymore.

"The girl?" he checked. "The girl who has caused so much hassle?"

Frigga's glare increased; her eyes pure fire as she shook her head at her husband.

"You know nothing of her!" Frigga snapped; her voice shrill and high pitched in front of the King. "You know not what she has been through! She is the only one who Loki has ever truly loved and we pushed her away! You pushed her away from him that day you refused to accept them! You made sure that she would never be a part of this family, regardless of what Loki wanted!"

"She is a commoner!" Odin yelled back at his wife. "She is not suitable for Asgard's Princess! Regardless, he brought her to the palace without my consent!"

"He was the acting King!" Frigga roared. "He needed someone besides him...helping him..."

"And what a fine job she did," Odin said, his voice sarcastic. "She allowed him to attempt to kill his brother and Jotunheim. An aid we should be proud of."

Frigga felt something tear inside of her. Her chest heaved as her hand rose to her husband and made contact with his cheek. The sound echoed throughout the stone corridor and Frigga's glare never once eased up on her husband as she watched him. Odin said nothing, too shocked at his wife's sudden behaviour to understand what to say.

"You will not blame her," Frigga hissed at Odin. "What Loki did was our fault and you know that. We lied to him. We are the ones who raised him and are responsible for him. And even now...even after all he has done...I know that there is kindness in him. I know that he is capable of love. But he is pained...he did this because he is pained and I wish I could take it all away from him. I wish I could suffer what he did and save him..."

Odin listened to his wife as he turned his gaze to the empty cell, unable to look at her anymore. She pained for the loss of their son and she hoped that he would see redemption.

"You do not know what you have done, Frigga," Odin said to his wife. "You have helped a traitor."

"Then lock me up," Frigga concluded. "And he is our son, Odin. Not a simple traitor."

Saying nothing, Odin clenched his teeth together and thought of how he could sort out his wife's mess and he said nothing for a few moments. He stood where he was, looking at the broken bonds which sat on the floor before deciding what to do.

"Go to our chambers," he commanded his wife. "I shall deal with the situation which you have created."

Frigga said nothing back to her husband, choosing to simply sweep form the dungeons and rush back to her chambers. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and willing for her son to be safe.

...

The night air was cold in New York causing Loki's skin to shiver. He walked the streets, dressed in his suave suit along with long black coat. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, catching a look of his face in the reflection of a shop window and he winced. His face looked gaunt, tired and nothing like it used to. He used to look young yet there he looked as though he was aging. He supposed that was what stress did to him.

He knew that he needed help to find Isabella. He was not foolish. He may have his magic back but he was weak, totally tired and his body numb. He couldn't trace where she was for he was not strong enough. But he had an idea who would help him. Loki didn't particularly want help. He sneered at the mere thought of someone aiding him. But for her, he would do it. He would save her and then he would decide his future.

He knew that it did not lie in a cell in the dungeons of Asgard's palace.

Loki crossed the road, his eyes casting up to Stark Towers which was destroyed completely, the letters barely making it known to the civilisation of New York. Other buildings remained destroyed in the aftermath of his attack. Yet the city was still abuzz with activity. It was as though nothing could deter New Yorkers from living their lives.

Finally he saw the recognisable building and closed his eyes, wondering which vehicle he would need to lurk in. His magic tingled through his veins as he saw the black vehicle in the car park, waiting to be taken home. Loki moved towards it, shielding himself from the guards at the entrance to the parking lot. Even that took him more effort than he knew it should. Keeping his shield up, he stood by the car, flicking his wrist and unlocking it in a moment.

Loki climbed in, knowing that the darkness would do well enough to cover him from guards then. Loki waited patiently for ten minutes, knowing that time was not on his side. But Loki did not know what else to do other than wait. He closed his eyes again and contemplated calling for him to come to the vehicle. But he knew if he did that then he wouldn't come alone. He wouldn't risk it in the slightest.

For once luck seemed to be running in the favour of Loki. He heard footsteps approach the vehicle and the car beeped, its lights flashing around it before the door to the other side opened.

"Do not call for help," Loki warned, his eyes not looking at the man who had opened his door and froze, his eyes widening.

"How the hell are you here?" he hissed at him, still not climbing into his car as he moved his hand down to his hip, feeling the gun which hung there.

"Mortal weapons will have no effect on me," Loki assured him, finally turning his head to look into the man's eyes. "Please, just get into the vehicle."

"Not a chance in hell."

"It is for Isabella," Loki decided to snap and he shook his head. He didn't believe him.

"Do not lie to me," he snapped back. "She is safe in Dakota and away from you. If this is about getting her back then do not think for one moment that I will help you to find her."

Loki inhaled sharply, his patience wearing thin as he glared at him.

"If you believe that then you have her blood on your hands," Loki snarled at him, his teeth bared in anger and he shook his head back and forth. "That day when she told you she was leaving...you did not see her face to face, did you? She did not tell you in person."

Hesitation moved through his body as he thought and finally he shook his head, still not able to believe Loki. He didn't dare believe him.

"No," he admitted to Loki. "She did not...but that does not mean-"

"-It means everything," Loki interrupted. "Isabella is in danger if you care to see that. My failure on Earth did not go unnoticed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about her being punished for my failures," Loki said in a slight whisper. "I am talking about creatures which you cannot comprehend. You believe the Chitauri to be the only ones out there? There are worse forces. Worse forces who have taken Isabella for my sins."

He could say nothing back in response to Loki's words, his head shaking back and forth. He did nothing for a moment, pushing his hand through his hair and looking to the floor. His hand still curled around his car door, his knuckles turning white as he thought of Isabella being in danger. He couldn't cope with that. She had been through enough.

"Please, just get into the vehicle," Loki urged him. "You will begin to look suspicious standing there."

"Unfortunately I do not trust you," he replied and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. He began to play on the device and he pressed it to his ear. Loki prepared to disappear if necessary yet he said nothing down the device. He kept quiet as Loki's ears pricked up, listening to her voice.

'_Hey, this is Isabella Underwood. I'm not available right now but leave me a message and I will try and get back to you.'_

He dropped his phone back into his pocket and he looked down to the floor of his car and he took a deep breath.

"I would not lie about this," Loki spoke harshly. "I have little evidence to support this claim but believe me when I say that I know she is in trouble. Why else would I be here if not to help her? I am too weak to try anything and I knew that you would help her. I have never wanted to harm her. When it comes to her then you should be aware that I do not lie."

Loki studied the man in front of him for a moment before he jumped into his car and slammed the door shut. He was going against everything which his head was telling him. His brain was telling him to call for help, to alert S.H.I.E.L.D. that Loki was back on their radar. But his gut knew that the God was telling the truth. He knew Isabella and he loved her, despite everything that had happened, he would not want to see her harmed. Loki had a soft spot and that was her.

Loki nodded once, a smile of relief coming over him as the vehicle roared to life.

"We need to go and check her college room before we do anything," he said to Loki. "Make sure she isn't there."

"I assure you that she is not," Loki said. "Do not waste time on trails which lead nowhere."

"And where do you suggest we go?"

"I know not," Loki admitted simply. "I do not know where she could be, hence why I came to you for help. Do not think this to have been an easy decision to make."

"And if she is...if this creature does have her and has...hurt her...then I swear to God that you won't be going back to Asgard for your punishment."

Loki said nothing, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh, believe me, Agent Barton," Loki drawled. "I have no intention of the creature being able to hurt her."

...

Isabella gasped out loud as she felt him grab onto her arm, hauling her to sit up in the back of the trunk. Her head hit the roof of the lid on the way up and she cursed at the pain. He quickly untied her ankles, needing her to be mobile for the time being. The Agent in black ignored her protests as he dragged her from the car, his hand tight around her arm. She took a moment to look into his eyes, seeing that they were full of blue light. No one's eyes should be like that. The controlling power which had him was causing his actions.

"Come along," he said and slammed the trunk shut, locking the car with a click of his key. He moved away from the vehicle whilst Isabella looked around, trying to deduce where she was. The sky was dark, full of stars and it was a clear and crisp night. The floor beneath her feet was dusty as she tried to deduce where she was. He wouldn't bring her to somewhere which was brimming with people and that meant that she was on the beaten track outside of New York. They had been driving for hours on end and Isabella knew that no one was around for there was no sign of life.

She looked up, seeing the 'Mantel's Hostel' LED sign in front of her eyes. It was flickering, clearly not five star accommodation. The car park around it was empty and there were no lights on except for one room. Number seven. She fought against the Agent as they moved up the two wooden steps to the decking which ran around the rooms. She saw number seven come closer and she wormed around in his hold.

"There is no use in fighting me," he promised her, his grip increasing on her. "No one is here. The motel has been closed due to repair works and no one will be finding it as long as it is cordoned off."

"No," Isabella shook her head as they finally came to the door. "Please...just let me go...I haven't done anything..."

"That may be true," he responded simply, moving his free hand into his pocket and pulling out a key. He turned it in the lock, the clicking noise sending Isabella's stomach into convulsion mode. "But your beloved is the one who we are punishing."

The door opened to reveal a simple wooden room. A double bed sat in the middle of it, the sheets perfectly made up. Another door led to the bathroom and a chair sat in the corner. There was no TV or paintings to decorate the room. It was simply a room to sleep in.

"I see you have brought her."

Isabella's eyes snapped to the foot of the bed where she saw him. He was cloaked from her, his back to the door. The black cloak covered his tall and broad body, hiding him from view as the agent shut the door behind him and Isabella wheezed for breath, scared of the sight before her.

"Fear," it drawled out from the middle of the room. "I can smell it already."

Isabella gulped loudly, her body shaking as the agent holding her chuckled, clearly finding the entire situation hilarious.

"Leave us be."

The agent roughly shoved Isabella to the floor, leaving her on her knees at the back of the creature. Isabella did nothing, staring at the floor as she heard the door slam and lock one more time. Her eyes remained on the dusty wood beneath her. She allowed her orbs to travel outwards, seeing as his feet came closer to her and his body was in front of her.

"Look at me." He demanded from her. Isabella did nothing for a moment, feeling unable to do anything even if she wanted to. He did not yell at her nor did he raise his voice as he spoke again;

"I said look at me, your quivering wench."

Isabella drew her gaze upwards, horror showing in her face as she finally settled her gaze on his face. She knew that movement was impossible as its lips parted, a wide grin coming over its face as she took in the crinkled look of it. It was no man nor was it something which she wanted to stare at. Gold markings ran down its chin and up to the top of its head. Its nose stuck out from its face and the eyes were simply slits, staring at Isabella with intent.

"That is better," he assured her simply. Lacing his fingers together, he walked around her, looking at her before he dared to rest his hand on her blonde head. Isabella flinched, the feeling of its cold limbs making her light headed as he spoke in a soft voice.

"Such a beautiful creature," he drawled. "No wonder he fell for you. Bewitched with your good looks. Only to have lost you to this world. The one thing which makes him weak."

His voice was soft for a moment whilst Isabella said nothing, her eyes looking back to the floor one more time.

"Such a fool," he hissed. "Thinking he could escape punishment lightly. He sits in a cell in Asgard, waiting for us. Little does he know that our revenge will have come already. Our revenge in the form of you. His downfall."

"No," Isabella pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please...don't...Loki...he..."

"Pathetic," the creature spat at her. "You can't even talk coherently. Clearly he did not fall for you for your intelligence."

It moved its hands from her hair and relief came over her for a split second, only to be taken in the next. A swift kick in her side caused her to tumble to the side, a yell escaping her lips at the severe contact.

"I had heard that Asgardians were harder to hurt in comparison to normal humans," he seethed, wrapping his fingers around her hair and bringing her back up to kneel in front of him. "I suppose we should test that theory."

Isabella said nothing as he took hold of her arm, his fingers wrapping around it and the pain became unbearable. She yelled out in pure agony, the feeling of numbness coming from her as she tried to escape his hold, wriggling around on the floor. It wasn't until she heard the cracking of her bone did she fall back to the ground and the creature stood over her, watching as her tears fell down her cheek.

"Weak," he simply spoke.

Isabella's eyes remained open wide and she thought of him, willing him to come to her and save her.

_Loki...please...help me..._

...

"It looks a mess," Clint said as he walked through Isabella's college room. He was about to go and call the porter for a key to it but Loki had flicked his wrist, stepping in without a moment of hesitation. "Then again, it normally looks a mess."

Loki took in the location of items, noting that nothing had really moved since he had been to her. She had willingly gone with the man who had come for her.

"I'll check CCTV," Clint said quickly. "There's got to be some in the parking lot."

"CCTV?" Loki wondered and Clint shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Never mind," he said in a quick snap. "It is something that could help find her. You stay here and don't go anywhere. Do you understand me?"

"Do not order me around," Loki snarled back to Clint who shook his head, glaring at the Asgardian God for a moment.

"As long as you're on Earth and with me then I will do what I please," Clint warned him simply. "Now stay here and don't do anything."

Loki said nothing as Clint shut the door one more time and Loki looked around her room, his fingertips skimming over the papers at her desk and the bedding of her mattress. He took a seat on it for a moment, closing his eyes and wondering where she was, trying to use his magic for something good.

_Loki...please...help me..._

His eyes shot open once again, the sound of her voice crystal clear in his ears. He took a moment to think before he closed his eyes again, concentrating one more time as he allowed his mind to take control of his body.

'_Isabella...my darling...'_

He received nothing for a moment, his silent calling faltering and he shook his head, knowing that he was too weak to focus further.

'_Loki! Loki...I need help...please...please help me...'_

Loki startled one more time at her voice in his head and he closed his eyes, relaxing and allowing his magic to reach the brink. He moved to her, wincing as the scenery changed around him. He sat on the foot of a bed, unable to be seen by anything as he remained invisible. He looked to the floor, his eyes drawn to the sight curled on the ground. His orbs found the purple bruise forming on her skin, her arm bent in the wrong direction. Her ankle stuck out at an un-normal angle and he winced at the sight of her.

He looked around the room one more time but saw nothing else with her. Removing the shield from his body he quickly moved to her side, bending down and resting his hand on her cheek. She was on the brink of consciousness and unconsciousness, her eyes fluttering around her as he spoke to her.

"Isabella...I need you to hang on...I need you to stay strong..."

She said nothing back to him, her mind not able to comprehend that it was him. But she did speak, her lips parting and the sound strangled on her throat.

"Loki...Loki...please..."

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you showed up."

The hologram of Loki flickered as he stood up and turned to see the creature stood in the corner of the room, covered by the shadows.

"Let her go," Loki said confidently. "Release her and I may consider sparing your life."

"Oh, that would be too easy," the creature snapped back at Loki, moving his body from the shadows. He stood before Isabella, grabbing hold of her hair and hauling her broken body to its knees again. Loki attempted to take hold of his arm, removing it from her. But he was quicker. His free hand took hold of Loki's arm and pushed him back from Isabella.

"She is not as strong as I had initially hoped," he informed him and Loki growled lowly. He dropped Isabella back to the ground, but the strength behind his throw was enough to cause a crack to come from her body. She screamed loudly, coming back to consciousness at the pain and Loki shook his head.

"I will make her wish for death," the creature said, advancing to Loki and wrapping his arms around the hologram's throat. "I will have her begging for it whilst begging for you. Only then will your sentence be served."

Loki snarled as pain erupted through his neck and his hologram disappeared from the room.

His eyes shot open once he was back in Isabella's room and he panted for breath, his eyes shifting from side to side as he thought about what he had just seen in the room. The sight of her mangled body was most prominent in his mind.

"What's got you shaken up?" Clint's sudden voice asked as he messed around with his phone, trying to get hold of Natasha to trace a car for him.

"Nothing," Loki snapped back, standing up. "Did you find anything?"

"I've got Natasha on it now," Clint said simply, looking at Loki's face and knowing that something had happened. But he did not push the God for deep down he didn't want to know.

"We don't have a lot of time," Loki simply told Clint and pushed past him into the bathroom. He shut the door, leaning against the basin and looking at her possessions which still sat there. He struggled to comprehend what the pots of liquids were as he turned the tap for cold water on. He splashed it over his face, looking into the mirror and wondering what he had done.

...

A/N: So thank you to my three reviewers, Guest, IssacClarkFangirl23 and juna0217 for reviewing!

If you are reading this then I do hope you will let me know what you think so far!


	32. Chapter 32

Loki left Isabella's room behind Clint, the Agent choosing to play on his mobile, keeping in contact with Natasha. She had returned to base, using her security code to access the equipment which they had. Barton knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't see Isabella as their responsibility. As far as they were concerned she was alone in the modern world. In the end it had only been Coulson and Barton who kept on checking up on her for the threat list.

And if they knew Clint was working with Loki then he was sure his time in the agency would end. Loki was a war criminal. He was to be apprehended as soon as he stepped out of line. But there was something about him which Clint saw. He also knew that Loki was the one with magic. There was a chance they could find Isabella with that help.

"She is being held in a simple room," Loki drawled to Clint as they moved back into the car. Barton arched a brow, turning to look back at the God of Mischief. Loki's snide comments had died down ever since they had left her room. He had said nothing, remaining quiet and pensive in the company of Clint. It was only then when he decided to speak, sharing his knowledge on the situation.

"How do you know this?" Barton enquired and Loki shook his head from side to side.

"Whilst you were gone I found her in my mind. I went to her and saw the room she was being held in. It was small, a double bed the only striking feature. There was another door; I assume it was to a bathroom. The decor wasn't exactly grand."

"You...you went to her and failed to mention it?" Clint checked in disbelief, shaking his head back and forth as he began to reverse the car. Loki snarled at the sight of the man, his face one of annoyance as Clint's glare turned back to him.

"I have told you now, have I not?" he snapped back. "Besides, I needed time to take in what I saw."

"And what did you see?"

"A sight which would horrify even you, Agent Barton."

Clint gripped the wheel tighter, his foot pressing down on the gas harder than what was necessary.

"Believe me, I've seen enough sights, nothing can horrify me. Tell me how she is." He demanded and Loki shook his head, solemn taking over his features. He gulped once, the sound echoing through the darkness between the two males.

"She is not well," Loki said simply. "Her body is bruised and I fear her mind may be lost if we do not find her soon."

Clint's blood ran cold at the information and Loki felt his body shake slightly. He felt sick at the thought of her mangled body before her. And it had been his name that she had whispered. His name and nothing more. She had begged for him, even in her disorientated state.

"And...what...what was hurting her?"

"The Other," Loki answered simply. "He is not from any realm known to man. It is as I feared; his revenge is being unleashed on her. He could not get to me for I was locked away...but somehow...he knows this will be worse for me. He knows that this will hurt me more than breaking my body."

Shaking his head in disbelief Clint indicated to turn right, waiting at the junction as he thought of what the God of Lies had told him. He did not doubt that Loki loved Isabella. He simply doubted the health of their love.

"You don't deserve her," Clint simply said, commencing the drive one more time. Loki glowered over to the Agent, shaking his head and refusing to listen to those poisonous words.

"I do deserve her," Loki replied. "She is mine. She always has been."

"She is no possession," Clint spoke back. "She is a kind girl who deserves far better than some lunatic who tried to take over the Earth. Do you not see what you do to her? You hurt her even when you're nowhere near her. She does not need that."

"You should hold your tongue, Agent Barton," Loki warned him quickly. "My magic may not be what it once was but it is enough to punish you for your words."

"Believe me, I would not try it," Clint responded, not taking to being threatened by Loki. Before the two of them could continue their sparing Clint saw his phone vibrate, Natasha calling him. Loki sneered at the sight of her name and Clint pressed the phone to his ear, juggling driving and phoning at the same time.

"Tash, what is it?" Clint asked and Loki remained silent, hearing the recognisable voice of Agent Romanoff from the other end of the line. He could not fully make out what she was saying as he waited for Clint's responses.

"You're sure that they were there?" Clint checked. "And then he drove off?"

A sigh escaped the Agent's mouth and he nodded, looking quickly to Loki who eyed him with caution.

"Nah, he isn't causing me any problems." Clint took a moment and then chuckled to himself. "If he does then he'll be back where we left him. Gagged and restrained in a cell."

"Okay...thanks, Tash. Bye."

"What did she say?" Loki said, ignoring Clint's earlier jibe at him. He had no time for such immature behaviour when Isabella was in danger.

"Apparently the car which Isabella was in stopped for coffee in a lay-by out of the city...but the footage only shows a man getting out of the car. No sign of Isabella. After that then there is no more footage of it. It's off the map."

"But you are sure that is the vehicle which she went in?"

"I'm sure." Clint said. "I took the number plate and Natasha found it. Maybe he dropped her off somewhere between New York and the lay by? Somewhere where there is no CCTV."

"And who is he?" Loki continued to question Barton.

"He's a rookie agent," he said. "Natasha is trying to find him to ask him questions."

"It will be irrelevant," Loki assured them, shaking his head back and forth before peering out into the darkness around him. "The Other will have controlled him. He is not naive enough to leave himself imprinted on some foolish boy's memory."

"It's worth a shot," Clint snapped back to Loki, tired of his undermining tone and behaviour. "I'm willing to do everything to try and find her."

"And you think I am not?" Loki responded. "I would do anything to have her back but I know that the answer is not with that boy. The Other is too clever for that. He will be somewhere quiet and private with her. Somewhere where her screams cannot be heard."

"What did you see when you saw her?" Clint said, trying not to think of Isabella suffering through torture because of Loki. It sickened him to the point where he wanted to go by himself and find her. "Specifics, not generals. You saw a bed...what else?"

Loki closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself in the room one more time. But there was nothing in it. It was empty. No pictures hung on the walls and no definition of it came to his mind.

"There was simply a bed...the room was completely wooden and bare...a chair was in the corner...and a square box sat on the floor by it...I do not know what it was..."

Clint nodded, doing his best to think about where she could be held.

"Okay," he said. "So a sparse room means they are somewhere with no personal touch...which means no one lives there...possibly a rundown hotel...but there aren't many of them which are empty in New York. And hotels don't tend to be outside the city where it is quiet. Motels on the other hand are dotted all over the place."

"Motels?" Loki wondered aloud.

"Places on the sides of roads which offer a room to sleep in for the night. But the chances of any of them being empty are slim. They normally have a few guests."

"I suppose he could have silenced the room," Loki drawled lazily, seeing the bright lights of New York dimming as they drove away from the city. "But I do not know if he would have taken the risk. There is still a chance that she could be seen."

"I'll have Natasha bring up a list of all motels on the freeway...we'll search them all if we have to..."

Loki said nothing, closing his eyes again and attempting to move back into her mind.

_Isabella, if you can hear me then you have to know that I am looking for you. I am looking for you and I promise that I will find you._

He waited for a couple of moments but received no response from her. Nothing entered his mind and he stayed quiet, willing her to find the strength to answer him. If she could talk to him then maybe she could tell him where she was. She could help them and he would save her. Loki would save her and take her away from Midgard. He would keep her safe as he should have done in the beginning.

...

"No...please..." Isabella begged again as he pulled her hair, hauling her body to her knees. He looked over her, seeing the damage which he had done. Bones had been broken and joints dislocated from their original positions. The sight before him made him sneer in joy. He could only imagine what Loki was feeling.

He took in her dishevelled appearance, her eyes red rimmed with tears from her crying. Her blue blouse was ripped along with the dark black tights on her legs. The blue skater skirt around her waist had rode up, barely covering her upper thighs whilst she missed both of her ballet pumps from her feet.

She grabbed onto his wrist, trying to stop him from tugging so mercilessly on her hair. She sobbed to herself, the sounds coming from her throat gurgled and full of pain as she longed for it to end. She willed for death to hurry up and come to her.

"Oh no," he told her simply. "Begging does not become of an Asgardian. Especially one such as you."

"Just stop...I can't..." Isabella mumbled and he hauled her to her feet. She screamed in pain at the feeling of her ankle holding her weight, the broken bone unable to manage on its own. He pushed her back against the bed and she collapsed at the side of it, falling to a heap.

"It won't stop," he assured her. "Not until I have broken your mind as well as your body. I will break you and he will come just as it is too late...just as I have you begging for death...only then shall I happily grant it to you."

She barely registered his hand moving onto her cheek, his fingers claiming the skin there. She managed to keep her eyes open, feeling him slowly moving into her mind. It was only then did she realise the nightmare had just begun. She knew that he was looking through her memories, trying to find one which could push her over the edge. She attempted to push him from her mind, wanting nothing more than to be left alone.

He finally set the scene, her eyes looking around at the greenery which covered her vision. She knew it was only in her mind. In reality she was in a motel room somewhere, her body mangled and tortured beyond belief. But in her vision she was in the maze of the garden, all the pain gone from her. She looked to her side; her arms were wrapped around one of Loki's as they sat at the water fountain, looking to the stars.

"How romantic."

Her eyes snapped across to where the creature stood, his cloak covering him. But only Isabella could see him. Loki remained silent and stiff by her side, his eyes never removing themselves from the sight above. Isabella pulled on his arm as the creature moved closer to him.

"Precious Loki," he snarled at her and she moved her body in front of him, refusing to let the creature hurt him. She kept telling herself that she couldn't be hurt. It was all in her imagination. None of it was real. The creature pushed her aside, his hand moving around Loki's arm and hauling him from his seat. The God of Mischief fell to the floor, his body still unresponsive.

"No," Isabella gurgled one more time, her head shaking back and forth. "Leave him alone!"

"Imagine what I could do to him," the creature snarled at Isabella and she shook her head, not wanting to imagine what he could do to her Loki. "One simple pull and I could have his head off. So powerless and defenceless in your thoughts. What would that do to you?"

"No!" Isabella roared loudly, her head shaking back and forth in disgust. The creature chuckled at hearing her before he took hold of Loki's black locks, hauling them upwards whilst he kept his hand steady on his shoulder.

Isabella shrieked at what she saw next, her hands covering her eyes at the sight of Loki's decapitated body. She couldn't watch as he moved from her mind, leaving the maze behind and bringing back the reality of the motel room. Isabella sobbed loudly, unable to remove the image of Loki's beheading from her mind. It pained her more than the swift kick the creature granted her at the sound of her petty cries.

"No...Loki...please..." she sobbed and he seethed in disgust at her weakness, moving away from her and settling himself in the seat in the corner, watching as she sobbed in pain on the floor.

'_Loki...I need you...I need you to stop this...please...come to me...if you can hear me...please come to me...Mantel's Hostel...please...'_

She kept on repeating her begs silently, willing him to be strong enough to hear her as the creature studied her again and she wondered how long it would be until the next torture session began.

...

Loki remained silent in the car by Clint's side as he continued to drive. They had been to seven motels in the past two hours and had no luck. Loki was feeling tired, his body begin to drain. But that did not deter him from the task at hand. He would find her. He did not doubt it. And when he did find her then he would kill The Other. He would kill him with his bare hands, making him suffer like he had Isabella. Loki would see to it. She would suffer no more.

He began to close his eyes for a moment, willing his thoughts to stop confusing him before he heard her voice. He heard her over and over again, her soft tones in his ears, begging him and pleading with him to save her. She pleaded with him to make it stop. He willed her to tell him where she was, silently begging back to her.

And that was when she said it.

Mantel's Hostel.

"Stop!" Loki roared aloud, his eyes snapping open. Clint ignored Loki's request, sticking to his high speed limit down the highway before the God of Mischief turned to look at him. "Mantel's Hostel. She is there."

"And how do you know that?" Clint enquired, already tapping it into his phone and gathering coordinates.

"She...she was there...in my mind..."

Clint nodded once and allowed the vehicle to speed up whilst Loki remained sat on the edge of his seat, his eyes closing again as he spoke back to her, telling her to not give up hope. He would come for her and he would save her.

As Clint drove the car violently shook after a moment. Loki cursed as the noise of thunder echoed through his ears and he looked out the window hastily, seeing that the lightning had commenced. Clint looked upwards, putting his headlights onto full beam in the sudden storm before he saw him stood in the middle of the road.

"Shit!" he snapped, his hands scurrying over the wheel and swerving the vehicle. Loki growled to himself as he saw the blonde God in the middle of the quiet highway. His hammer was held in his hand and his eyes held that of anger for Loki. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Coming to bring me back," Loki said quickly and opened the door. He jumped out, his clothing changing as he moved to stand face to face with his brother. The simple green armour took hold of him and he instantly felt superior to his brother again.

"Do you know what your actions have caused?" Thor snarled at the sight of his brother. "Father has demanded me to bring you home once more. Mother has been confined to her rooms for aiding you."

"It does not matter," Loki said back to Thor. "I came here for Isabella and I shall not leave until I have her."

"She is in Dakota, Loki." Thor replied and Clint took to Loki's side, looking at the Asgardian God one more time. Thor looked back at Clint, his brow furrowing one more time.

"He tells the truth," Clint said hastily. "Isabella is in trouble."

"And how am I to know that your mind is your own?"

"I have not the power to control him," Loki replied. "Isabella trusts him and she is in danger, Thor. It is the only reason why I left Asgard. I tried to tell you before we left Midgard but you did not listen. You did not help her then."

"Do not blame me for this," Thor warned his brother. "Father tires of your mischievous ways, Loki. He will not be as lenient the next time I bring you back to Asgard."

"After I find Isabella," Loki snarled. "Does your idiocy know no limits, Thor? As we waste time here she grows weak. The Other hurts her as you idly fret."

"The Lady Isabella...where is she?" Thor decided to ask, his hammer twirling in his hands as Loki looked at Clint who had the exact location.

"Fifty miles north of here and then down a lane...according to my coordinates," Clint declared.

"I shall go ahead and find her."

"Not without me," Loki snapped back at his brother and Thor continued the twirling of his hammer. Clint shook his head, jumping back into his car and driving past the two men without any hesitation, following the route which had been set for him.

Thor moved his hand up his hammer, allowing Loki to wrap his limbs around the handle. He did so hastily, looking Thor in the eye for a moment before he felt his feet move from the ground. Loki watched intently as scenery bypassed them. They flew above the road, staying out of prying eyes before Thor spoke one more time.

"You have risked everything coming here," Thor said. "You escaped Asgard and will be punished, Loki."

"And what would you have me do?" Loki snapped back above the howling of the wind. His eyes remained set, looking for the lane which they were searching for. "Sit in a cell and allow her to be harmed for my failures? I think not, Thor."

Thor said nothing back to his brother, knowing that he would do anything for the girl. He had proved that. Thor finally saw the lane before Loki had the chance to shout to him about it. He turned; his pace slowing down as they finally settled on their feet. Loki rushed forwards, Thor by his side as they saw the wooden building.

"T'is closed," Thor observed and Loki rolled his eyes.

"So why is there a light in that room?" Loki wondered from his brother. Thor began to move closer to the wooden decking before Loki raised his hand, stopping him from going any closer.

"He will hear you if you go closer," Loki told his brother. "Allow me to do this. I shall call for you when I have apprehended him."

"You want me to trust you?" Thor checked and Loki flicked his wrist, cloaking himself in darkness from his brother. He said nothing in response to the question which had been asked but took to walking down the wooden boards. His presence was unknown as soon as he came to the door of the room. He knew the door would be locked. There would be no point in assuming anything otherwise. With another flick of his wrist the door opened and the light entered Loki's eyes.

His orbs settled on the sight before him as her screams rang into his ears. She lay on the floor, her hands on her head and her eyes closed as he stood over her, sneering and laughing as he showed her the vision which she longed not to see. Loki slammed the door shut behind him, locking it once he heard Thor's roars. He ignored his brother, silencing the room so that he could extract his revenge.

Loki's eyes widened and his face paled at the sight of her in such agony. And then his sorrow turned into anger. The Other raised his own orbs, moving away from her mind and looking to the open door. He was well aware of Loki and his magic.

"You think that you can hide from me?" The Other checked and Loki dropped the shield from him, allowing his body to be seen again. Isabella did nothing, a gasp escaping her body before her eyes closed again. The creature looked at Loki who had stepped around Isabella, advancing closer to him, his eyes narrowed slits at the God before him.

"Do you think that you can take what is mine?" Loki snapped, his hand pointing to his chest as The Other smirked, looking down at Isabella. "And not suffer any consequences?"

"She is weak," The Other taunted him. "For an Asgardian she is pathetic. Crying out your name...begging for you to save her...the lost Jotun Prince. The traitor. She cried over someone like you. Someone as pathetic as she is."

Loki seethed viciously, his hand moving to The Other's throat and wrapping around it. The creature struggled in Loki's grasp, the strength of him something which he had been unprepared for. Loki slammed his body up against the wall, squeezing tightly on his slimy skin.

"You shall not touch her again," Loki informed him simply. "You will not lay a finger on her."

"And who are you to stop me?" he wondered aloud. "You are a pathetic God with no power...you have no power ever since he took it back from you."

"And where is he?" Loki enquired quickly and The Other said nothing for a moment. "He sent you to do his dirty work, did he not? He considered himself too important to do it himself."

The Other said nothing in response to Loki, watching as the Frost Giant's skin turned blue and his eyes shone a bright red colour as his anger became too much for him to bear. He felt the change take place as he pressed his hand even tighter around The Other's neck; wanting to do nothing more than kill him. He would do it for her. To keep her safe. One more death could not damage his soul even more.

"And I am well aware that I still have some tricks up my sleeves. Do not think me useless," Loki said and he dropped him from his hold, his skin turning pale one more time. Loki stepped back whilst The Other lunged forwards for him. Loki was quicker to react, his wrist flicking and causing The Other to stop his movements. His own hands moved to his throat reluctantly as Loki controlled him. The creature watched with horror as Loki dropped to his knees beside Isabella.

His hands skimmed over her body lightly, waiting for her to respond to him. He pressed his fingers to her neck, feeling for her pulse. All the while his ears listened intently as The Other gasped for breath, unable to move his own hands from his throat. Loki's eyes took in the damage on Isabella's body before his orbs turned to hatred one more time at The Other.

His eyes locked with Loki's as the final gasp escaped his body and he crumpled to floor in a heap. His lifeless body rested on the ground and Loki nodded one more time.

"I suppose his blood is technically not on my hands," he venomously spoke.

Loki flicked his wrist one more time, unsealing the room and allowing Thor inside. The God of Thunder broke the door down without a second thought, his eyes scanning the room. He noted the dead body of the creature first and then looked as Loki ran his hands over Isabella's body, checking her for himself.

"In the name of Valhalla..." Thor trailed off and knelt on the other side of her body. Loki rested his hand on her cheek, his thumb roaming the length of her cheekbone, willing her to open her eyes for him.

She could feel his skin on hers. She would recognise his touch even in the valley of death. She willed herself to open her eyes, to look at him and tell him that she was still there. She had to do it. She knew that she had to. She rolled her head to the side, her eyelids fluttering open as she saw him sat by her side, his green orbs on hers.

"Isabella," his muffled voice spoke down to her. "I have you. Everything shall be fine. I shall see to it...I shall see to it..."

"Loki," she simply muttered his name and he bent down, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Sh," he urged her, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Rest, Isabella. I shall look after you."

...

A/N: So thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Means a lot guys! I hope you're still sticking with it! I've almost finished the story so not long to go left! Do let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter 33

"Dear God..." Clint's voice rang around the room as he looked around it. His eyes focused on the thing in the corner of the room, its body unmoving in the darkness of the corner. And then Clint looked down at Isabella, seeing her on the ground, her limbs moving at unnatural angles.

"We need to take her to the hospital," Clint said simply and he reached for his phone in his pocket, pulling it out and alerting S.H.I.E.L.D. as to what had happened. She couldn't be taken to a normal hospital for they would question what had happened to her. The agency would take care of her in their medical facilities. And they would need to dispose of the creature.

"I shall go-"

"-No," Clint interrupted Loki. "She needs to be handled carefully and you are going nowhere with her."

"I will be quicker," Loki responded simply, already wrapping his arms around her, drawing her into his arms. He was gentle with her, his fingers feeling beneath the thin clothing she wore. He could feel cracked ribs and she winced in his arms.

"I don't trust you," Clint replied harshly.

"My brother is right," Thor interrupted, defending Loki for a moment. "Lady Isabella is weakening. She needs immediate treatment. He can take her safely."

"And then be apprehended himself," Clint said and Loki winced for a moment, managing to stand with ease. Clint looked at him, realising that Loki's last worry was sitting in a cell for his crimes.

"Take her to S.H.I.E.L.D.s base," Barton finally said. "She needs medical attention. I'll alert them to the situation."

"As you wish," Loki said and Thor grabbed onto his arm, refusing to let him go anywhere without him.

"I am not letting you out of my sight."

Loki said nothing in response, closing his eyes and focusing on transporting the three of them. It took him a lot of might, he had to admit that. But he managed it. The next time he opened his eyes he looked around at the different scenery. Concrete blocks lined the walls and floors as lights hung on them every so often, illuminating the way.

The bustle going on in them stopped as soon as Loki and Thor appeared in the space. Agents dressed in uniforms stopped their walking and talking, turning to look at the sight which greeted them with wide eyes.

"Loki."

He turned his eyes to the source of his name, seeing a familiar female stood there. She wore her uniform proudly; her head held high as shock overcame her body. She dropped the file which had been in her hands and Thor took the lead, realising that his brother was too overcome with holding Isabella to manage to say anything.

"Agent Hill," Thor greeted her. "This woman needs medical attention."

"I can see," she replied and stepped closer to her. "Follow me."

The two brothers did as was asked of them, rushing behind Maria with haste. Loki ignored the stares which came his way, pretending that they did not exist. Agent Hill finally pressed her ID card against a glass door, allowing it to open in front of her and reveal a large room, covered in white curtains. The room was mainly empty apart from a couple of agents sat on blue beds, holding water to their lips or blankets around their shoulders. She knew that she should have called for help as soon as she had seen Loki. He was a war criminal but she could tell that the girl in his arms was more important, prompting her to disobey protocol.

"What the hell do we have here?" another shroud voice came their way. The head doctor walked closer to them, her hands on her hips as Agent Hill pointed to a spare bed in the medical wing and the doctor instantly set about her work, checking the pulse of girl and her heartbeat.

"We don't know yet," Maria said in response.

"Well...she has a pulse. That is a sign. I'll need to operate on her immediately if her ankle is to be used again."

Loki lowered her to the bed, finally releasing her from his arms as he backed away from her body, Thor's hand never leaving his arm. He kept him by his side and out of the way of the medics as a team seemed to divulge around her.

Loki tried to follow them as the bed moved away from the wall, his Isabella being carted off with tubes sticking in and out of her.

"No," Thor said, stopping his brother from leaving. "You have seen her here safely."

"And you have some questions to answer," Maria said simply and she looked to Thor. "We need him in custody."

"He is coming back to Asgard."

"I am doing no such thing," Loki interrupted, still trying to snatch his arm from his brother, wanting to do nothing more than follow Isabella and hold her to him. Asgardian medicine would be far better for her. She would heal well and she would be looked after better. "I am not leaving her side."

"You are a highly dangerous war criminal," Maria said to him. "You are coming with us."

"Come," Thor said and he began to drag his brother away from the room. Loki said nothing, simply sneering at his brother. Hill called for backup, knowing that Loki was dangerous and couldn't be trusted. It took a few moments before a group of other agents came, flanking the brothers with their weapons as Thor kept next to his brother, holding him tightly.

Loki said nothing, knowing that he would not be in a cell for long if he had his way.

He walked through the underground tunnels in silence, his mind focusing on Isabella as he saw her in the operating room. Her body was covered in a blue blanket, a large tube moving from her mouth as her chest rose steadily.

Loki felt Thor release him and he looked at the glass cell which he was housed in. He had been in the exact same cell after he had been apprehended at Stark Towers.

"How did you get here?" Hill wondered from him and Loki said nothing, his eyes turning to glare at her as his attention remained entirely focused on Isabella.

"He escaped," Thor answered. "He saw of Isabella being in trouble and he escaped, coming back to Earth to help her."

"And what hurt her?" Hill wondered. "It had to be something sadistic. I have Agents on the way to the site with no idea of what to expect."

"The creature is dead," Loki said simply to her, his hands balling into fists by his sides. "It will not be causing anymore trouble."

"Unlike you," Hill snapped back and Thor shook his head, looking at the woman beside him.

"Loki has caused no harm to your planet this time," Thor reminded her. "He came to help."

Maria said nothing as Thor watched his brother, studying him for any sign of gratefulness. But there was nothing. Loki remained silent, his green orbs wide and on his brother. Frown lines appeared on his forehead.

"Well...I need to go to Director Fury," Hill said. "Will you stay here or come with me?"

"I will stay with my brother," Thor said and she nodded, grabbing the radio from her pocket and rushing away from the prison wing.

Loki walked around the concrete box, Thor never easing up the stare which he sent him.

"I shall speak with Director Fury," Thor said to him. "As soon as I have done then I intend to bring you back to Asgard. Father will not be happy with you or your actions but I hope he can understand why you did this."

Loki chuckled darkly, his head shaking back and forth before he ran a hand through his dark locks.

"I have no intention of returning to Asgard," Loki assured his brother. "To sit in a box, alone and silenced is not something which intrigues me. It is not something which I shall do."

"Loki," Thor growled lowly. "You have no choice in the matter."

"Believe me when I say that I do," Loki assured his brother. "A life running is better than a life imprisoned."

"You are foolish, brother," Thor informed him. "If you think that you have any chance of leaving here."

"I know that I do," Loki assured Thor. "But I shall not go yet."

"And do you intend to take her with you?" Thor asked and Loki said nothing. He dropped his gaze form his brother and took to the seat in the corner of the room. He dropped down, his hands resting on his thighs and he said nothing back to Thor.

For he did not truly know the answer to the question.

Thor walked from the room, leaving his brother to be and telling them to step up the security after what his brother said. He knew that if Loki wanted to escape then he could. And a part of Thor didn't want to stop him. He was his brother, despite all that had happened. He did not want him living a life in one room yet he did not want him living a life on the run. But he supposed there was more chance of living, even if it was a life watching behind his shoulder all the time.

...

Clint rushed back to the base as soon as the agents had swarmed the empty motel, dealing with the body of the creature inside the room. He took the helicopter back to base, commandeering it from a group of agents and telling them to take his car.

As soon as he returned to base he wandered down the halls, heading straight for the medical wing. Using his ID, he entered the wing and looked around for her.

"Agent Barton," the small voice from a nurse entered his ears and she held onto a file, clutching it to her chest as Clint looked at her. "We had news that you were the one who helped Miss Underwood."

"Yes," Clint said quickly back to her. He hadn't really done anything. Loki had been the one who had saved her. "Where is she?"

"She is coming around from the anaesthetic which we gave her," the nurse said, moving to the desk by the door and placing the file there. Clint followed her slowly as she opened file number 67990. Clint saw the picture of Isabella there, her identity as given to her by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"How is she?" Clint wondered; folding his arms and the nurse bent over the file, reading the notes on the girl and scribbling some more down, writing of the injuries which had been sustained.

"We haven't had anyone as bad as her for a long time," she informed Clint. "She has three cracked ribs along with a broken arm. Her ankle was fractured badly. She has had to have metal hardware implanted in her to hold the bone in place for it to heal correctly. The cuts have been treated and some have been stitched up. It looked as though she had a dislocated shoulder, too. Overall, she will be a long time healing."

"But she will, won't she?" Clint blabbered. "She will heal?"

"If she does as we say then we see no issue," the woman assured him and Clint took a deep breath of relief. "You can wait here if you want. She should be out from surgery soon enough."

"Thanks," Clint said and the nurse briskly nodded and went to check on another agent who had managed to injure himself in battle. Clint sank back against the bare wall, looking around at the white curtains and the doors which led out from the medical wing and into the operating room. He'd considered it odd to begin with. He didn't truly understand why S.H.I.E.L.D. would need such a fancy operating room. But then he had seen it as a necessity for situations which needed to be kept from public knowledge.

"Hey."

Clint turned his head to the sound of the voice, watching as Natasha leant by the wall next to him. Her eyes remained fixed ahead of her whilst Clint watched her for a moment.

"Thanks," he said to her. "If it weren't for your help then she may not be here right now."

"You don't need to thank me for doing my job," Natasha responded to him and he smirked softly at her, shrugging nonchalantly. "Besides, how is she doing?"

"She's coming out the operating room in a moment. They've managed to set everything. She's battered and bruised but should recover."

"Physically, perhaps," Natasha said and Clint questioningly looked back to her. She said nothing for a moment and sighed, pushing a hand through her red hair.

"Think of what she went through in that room, Clint," Natasha said. "She was tortured by a creature we can't even comprehend. Who knows what it did to her emotionally?"

"She is strong," Clint said, refusing to believe anything else. He didn't know why he cared as much as he did. He supposed he had looked after the girl, helping her through her new life. He didn't want to see her hurt.

"She'll need to be," Natasha muttered to herself as Clint saw the doors open one more time. Isabella was resting on the bed, the top it being angled to position her body upright. An oxygen mask remained over her mouth to help ease her pain. Clint strolled over to the bed as it was positioned against the wall, the white curtain shut around her. He looked at her as her gaze found his and she did nothing, clearly too tired and weak to do anything. He saw the monitors around her, checking her pulse and heart rate. They beeped intrusively into his ears as the nurses left her to rest, dropping her file on the table next to her bed.

"Hey," Clint said to her, trying to force himself to smile with encouragement in her direction. She did nothing, her hand moving up to take the mask from her face.

"Where is he?" Isabella croaked out and the smile fell from Clint's face as she spoke. Even after what he had done she still pined for him.

"He's been taken into the cells," Clint said to her and she shook her head weakly. "He's a criminal, Isabella. Saving you does not make up for everything that he has done already. You know he is dangerous."

"I...I want to see him..."

"Why?" Clint wondered and she said nothing. She didn't have the energy to tell him why. The list was well and truly endless. She collapsed back against the bed, her hand still holding the oxygen mask as she took in the extent of her injuries.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"He killed the creature before it could do anymore damage to you," Clint assured her. "No one but you was hurt."

"Excellent," Isabella drawled sarcastically. "And you helped him? You helped him to find me?"

"Someone had to," Clint shrugged, grabbing the chair by her bed. He took it into his hands, pulling it closer to him before collapsing back on it, his body drained of energy. "Besides, he didn't leave me much choice...I only wished I knew when you phoned me...when you said that you weren't going back home..."

"You couldn't have known," Isabella promised him, reaching out with her good hand and resting it on his arm. "The agent was going to hurt Bryony if I didn't do it...no one was to know..."

"But he did," Clint said to her and Isabella's green eyes watered one more time. "If he didn't come back here then who knows what could have happened?"

"No," Isabella said before Clint could continue with his doubt. She didn't want to think about what could have happened. It did not bode well with her. "It does not matter now...I am here...and everyone is safe..."

"Yeah," Clint smiled again. "That's how it is now. Anyway, you're going to be recovering for a while."

"Can I not return to Asgard and heal?" Isabella asked Clint. "My mother is ill and surely Loki will be going back, will he not?"

"I assume so," Clint sighed. "It's a bit of a mess. Thor managed to come and find him here and now Director Fury is demanding answers about the creature he killed. Either way, he's not going anywhere freely."

Isabella sighed and said nothing, waiting to see what would happen. She was sure of one thing though. And that was Loki had no intent of not seeing her. Nor did she have the intent not to see him.

"What you went through...Isabella...did he do anything else to you? Is there anything I should know about?"

Isabella thought back to the memories which he had managed to break into. The night in her room when Loki saw her jealousy. He had sat at her dressing table, watching with a snarl before killing Loki before her again. She saw how the God of Mischief had been tortured on the evening they had sat by the river, the water flowing in front of them and soothing their minds. Every happy memory she had with Loki had been poisoned and she didn't know if she would be able to recover from that.

But she shook her head at Clint, not wanting to tell him about it. She chose to remain silent and he nodded softly at her, standing up once more.

"Get some rest. I will come and check on you after I have seen the Director."

"Thank you," Isabella said and he ran his hand down her hair softly before leaving through the white curtain. Isabella collapsed back onto the bed, looking down at the unflattering blue gown which covered her body. She noted the scars on her skin along with the cast around her broken arm. Her midriff was tightly bandaged and her ankle too.

She closed her eyes, knowing it was only a matter of time before Loki made his presence known to her.

...

The night was dull in the cells of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and Loki grew bored. He became bored very easily and it seemed to be a recurring occurrence whilst he was locked away. He stood up once more, seeing that commotion outside his cell had dropped down. He flicked his wrist once, a projection appearing in his room before he moved his own body from out of the glass.

He clouded himself in the darkness, his favourite ally when it came to invisibility. He passed the guards in the cells, supposed to be making sure he did not go anywhere. It seemed no one had the skill to do that. Loki knew where he was going to go and he did not stop on his way.

He remained intent, walking with purpose past people who did not note his existence. He made his way to the medical ward with ease, pushing the door open and looking around. It only took him one moment to deduce that she was in the closed off section. Slipping through the white curtain he moved over to her bed, startling as he saw her again.

Her eyes were closed and her face was barely recognisable. Her lip was cut and bruises covered her delicate skin. Stitches moved themselves over her face, covering her cuts. A cast sat on her arm and Loki recoiled at how ugly the device was. Her ankle was covered by a white duvet but he could see that it was covered in a similar cast. He assumed a bandage rested under her blue gown but he was too focused on her face. She looked peaceful in the midst of the horror which had surrounded her. Words could not explain it.

Loki moved to the bedside, his eyes cast downwards and he winced, placing a slim finger to her cheek. He struggled to believe that he had caused this. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't think it possible for her to be harmed in such a brutal way.

He knew that he could heal her properly. He could heal her and set her bones in ways that humans could not. But he needed to be somewhere private with her. Only then would she make her decision whether or not to be with him. Only then would he plead with her, beg her to run with him and hide. They had planned to do it once before and Loki was willing to do it again for real.

He was about to wake her, telling her to keep quiet and calm but he had no need. She had opened her eyes slowly, her eyes moving to look at Loki. She did nothing but remain silent, her gaze searching his and wondering what he had planned for her. He moved his other fingers down to her cheek then, cupping it in his hand before he flicked his wrist, disconnecting the tubes which came into her body, monitoring her and making sure she was safe. But Loki would see to that himself.

"You should not be here," Isabella suddenly whispered to him, her voice on edge and Loki shook his head.

"I need to see you," he responded. "Come with me."

He held his hand to her and she shook her head, taking hold of it and swinging her legs around the bed, wincing the entire way. Loki took her into his arms, trying to be delicate with her but failing. He knew that even the lightest of touches would hurt her. She allowed her body to hang limp in his arms, not wanting to move and suffer anymore pain. She felt a brief wind flow around her body before she blinked again, the scenery changing one more time.

But this time she was in more familiar territory. Her college room was exactly how she had left it. No one had been in it and no one had bothered to switch the light off at her desk. The curtains were still shut and her bed was still unmade.

"They'll come looking for you," Isabella worried, her voice back to normal yet still quite hoarse. Loki shook his head at her, slowly resting her onto her bed. She lay flat on her back as he knelt on the floor beside her.

"It matters not," Loki promised her. "By the time they realise I am missing then I shall be far away."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked him slowly and he smiled softly at her, moving a hand to stroke away her hair from her face. He could feel the sliminess of it but he did not care. He only cared about being with her. "Loki...do you intend to run away?"

"Well I have no intention of going to sit back in a cell for my days," Loki promised her and she shook her head, trying to sit up again. She failed terribly, her ribs aching as she had no choice but to rest on her elbows. Loki moved up to the bed, his hands holding her softly and drawing her upwards, resting her against his body.

"You cannot run away, Loki," Isabella told him. "After everything...if they find you then they will harm you more..."

"They shall not find me," Loki assured her simply, his hand moving to her waist and her broken ribs. She watched as he rested his palm there and said nothing. A tingling moved down her spine and she wondered what he was doing.

"Loki...what is happening?"

"Sh," he urged her. "I need full concentration, Isabella. Human medicine is completely unreliable."

She said nothing back to him, her body sagging against his before he took his hand to the cast on her arm. With one simple pat it broke from her, revealing the purple bruise coming from the broken bone. She winced as he laid his fingers over it, the movement a feather like touch. Amazement crossed her face as she saw the bruise disappear and Loki took hold of her wrist, moving her arm freely.

"I didn't know that you could heal," Isabella said and Loki shrugged.

"I have never really tried. Healing is one of the difficult types of magic...very draining, too."

"Do not drain yourself for me," Isabella said and he smirked at her, pressing his lips to her forehead before allowing her to rest against the headboard. He slid down the bed, coming to her ankle and releasing it from the cast. The scarring on her body was visible to him but he knew he could not deal with those.

Scars were designed to last in contrast to broken bones.

"There," Loki said softly to her, dropping his hand from her skin before he took her duvet. He pulled it over her body, keeping her warm and making her feel like a child once again, tucking her into her own bed.

"Thank you," Isabella said and he nodded in response. "They tell me that you killed the creature?"

"The Other," Loki automatically corrected her. "And yes, I killed it as soon as I had dragged it away from you."

"And there are no more like it?" Isabella worried and Loki shook his head at her.

"There are always monsters, Isabella. Creatures which you cannot comprehend. But none of them shall be harming you again. I assure you of that."

She said nothing back to him, clearly not at ease with his words. He had been unable to say that there was nothing more. That nothing else could get her and harm her. Loki looked at her with apprehension before he took a seat on top of her duvet, his body angled towards hers, his hand gently stroking her cheek.

He thought back to the previous time he had seen her. The time when they were in the very same room they were currently residing in. The time she had told him that they had no hope to be together.

"How did you get to Earth?" Isabella asked him, her voice a whisper as he continued his silent caressing of her cheek. She studied his face one more time, looking over his pale and angled features.

"I knew as soon as you were not present at the Park that something had happened. I tried to get Thor to untie me so that I could tell him. You would never have abandoned your mother like that...or anyone else...I was finally brought before Odin and..." Loki choked for a moment. Saying the Kings name had been all too easy. But he couldn't bring himself to say his mother's name. It would not sound right.

"My mother was the one who saw sense," Loki said. "We were in the great hall and she knew that you would have come back. She came to me in the dungeons later on in the evening and freed me. She permitted me my magic and told me to come to Earth. Doing so was relatively easy once I had my magic back."

She took in his words, unable to believe what he had said to her. She stammered for a moment, her focus askew as she moved her hand around his wrist, holding onto the tender flesh there.

"You knew?" she checked with him, her voice slight as she studied him. "And you came back for me?"

"Obviously," Loki drawled. "Did you think that I would leave you to suffer The Other?"

Isabella said nothing, not truly knowing what to think as a tear rolled down her eyes, the memory of it coming back to her. The memory of seeing Loki being torn apart in front of her.

"You are safe, Isabella," Loki reminded her. "There is no need for tears."

"You do not understand," Isabella whispered to him, her eyes closing and her head shaking back and forth. She continued to hold onto his wrist, her mind unable to comprehend everything which he had just told her. "Loki...you don't know..."

"Then tell me," Loki urged her, his voice softer than normal. "Don't hide from me, Isabella."

His words stung her and she opened her eyes again, widening them before snatching his wrist from her cheek, dropping it from her hold and shoving him in the shoulder once. He looked at her in shock for a moment as anger seethed through her body. He wanted her to talk to him. He wanted her to tell him what was the matter. How many times had she begged him for the same thing? How many times had she pleaded with him to talk to her?

"Do not talk to me about hiding, Loki," Isabella snarled. "I told you everything...I told you everything which you need to know about and you were the one who hid from me. You were the one who kept me in the dark...do you not wonder what would have happened if you spoke to me? Or maybe listened to me? Maybe I wouldn't have been locked away in that room...that creature torturing me...showing me your death over and over again...corrupting every single good memory which I had of us together."

She took a deep breath to look at him, studying what he was feeling. But she couldn't tell. She couldn't tell anything which was running through his mind. His eyes remained fixed on the light by her desk, his pale face lacking emotion.

"Maybe," Isabella whispered the word, running a hand through her hair as she said it. "It's all doubtful. Maybe I could have saved you. Maybe you would have listened to me. There is no point on dwelling on it, Loki. It is in the past."

He gulped once at hearing her, turning his head back to look at her, wanting to do nothing more than wipe the tears from her eyes. But he knew there would be no point. She would swat him away without a moment of hesitation.

"There is a reason why I found you, Isabella," Loki said, beginning a new line of conversation. He did not want to think of the past. It held nothing but bad memories for him. "You spoke to me in your mind. You were the one who told me where you were."

Isabella wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffing loudly as she examined the cuts on the back of her hands.

"I know," Isabella replied in a mutter. "How did I do that?"

"We have a connection, Isabella," Loki told her and she snorted. She knew that already. Loki ignored the unladylike sound which was emitted from her and focused on daring to brush his hand over her arm. "Any Asgardian has the potential to perform magic. T'is true that it is a skill which had to be mastered and not many possess such a talent. Only few can become powerful from it."

"Like you?" Isabella checked and Loki shrugged; an air of cockiness about him.

"Yes," he admitted. There was no point in denying it. "But the situation which you found yourself in was one which provided you with magic. You longed for something so dearly that it ran through your veins. Granted, the message was quite weak but it matters not. My magic is far more advanced and it sought you out. It found yours...do you not see? No normal bond could have managed that. It takes something powerful..." Loki urged her.

"What does it matter now?" Isabella wondered from him and she moved her arm over her other one, pulling it away from Loki's touch. The God of Mischief winced at her movement but he said nothing back to her. "It is too late, Loki. You came back for me and I cannot be grateful enough to you for that. And you saved me...mended me and I know that I will never be able to repay you."

"I do not require repayment," Loki promised her simply. "Just come with me, Isabella. Come with me and I will keep you safe. I will protect you from anything."

Shaking her head she felt her heart beat falter once again. The longing in his gaze was apparent. The pleading which he held for her did not go unnoticed but she knew that she could not reciprocate it.

"And live a life constantly looking over my shoulder?" she checked from him. "What if we were to be found, Loki?"

"I can cloak us, Isabella. We would be safe and together."

"It is irrelevant," Isabella assured him. "You have committed crimes, Loki. You have murdered people so easily and readily...Phil...I do not think that I could ever forgive you for that." She shook her head determinedly, refusing to forgive him. She knew that she couldn't.

"I know what I have done," Loki told her. "You need to understand that I did it because it was necessary."

"Shut up, Loki," Isabella urged him, not knowing if she could handle anymore of his beliefs. She did not share them and she wanted him to know that he was wrong. "What you did was in vain. It was your idea of taking what had been stolen from you. A crown."

"I told you that the crown never mattered to me on Asgard."

"But it did in the end," Isabella told him. "And then you came to Earth and intended to rule. Power is all that matters to you."

"You are all that matters to me," Loki contradicted her and she continued to move her head back and forth. "Isabella...can you not see that you belong with me?"

"No," Isabella denied to him. "I cannot see it, Loki, for it cannot be. I want you with all my heart but I cannot have you after everything you have done. It is wrong and I cannot live with myself if I were to run away with you...especially because I have a mother back in Asgard. I have a mother who is ill and I need to see her. I have to go back."

"No," Loki said and Isabella recognised a foreign tone take hold of him. He sounded almost scared, terrified of letting her go. "She would understand, Isabella...your mother would know...you love me..."

"I don't think she would understand," Isabella told him. "Do not run away, Loki. Come back with me."

"And live in a cell for my days?"

"Serve your sentence," she implored him. "The Allfather will understand why you came back to Earth. He will see that you stopped The Other and he will...he will see a side to you that he has not seen...a side which holds care and love..."

"I doubt it."

"Yet you do not know for certain," Isabella said. "If you run then you will have no life. If you serve your sentence then you could be released."

"You are naive," Loki said harshly. "You believe I will be allowed to freely roam the streets of Asgard after everything I have done? You believe that everything will eventually go back to normal? I will hide in the shadows and lay by your side at night, holding you like I used to?"

"Nothing will go back to normal," Isabella responded quickly. "You know that. I know it, too. Even after everything I still cling to you. I still cling onto the idea that you will change. Two years I waited...two years I begged for you...crying myself to sleep..."

Loki saw that the tears had begun to fall once again and he finally saw how she struggled to hold her head up, allowing it to collapse. Loki took one swift movement, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as she ducked her head into his shoulder, her own arms clutching onto him.

"Two years, Loki...and then this...I love you...I love you so much...and what I've seen...you being hurt in my mind...after everything I love you..."

Loki gulped loudly, pressing his lips quickly against her hair and he realised what he had asked for her. He had his magic back but he knew that he was still weak. He had been through hell. He had been to the darkest places of the nine realms and beyond and he was asking her to run there with him. He just wanted her to be with him again.

"You need to sleep," Loki implored her, removing his arm from her. She watched him as he stood up and she took hold of his hand before he could move any further away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," he lied to her.

She was confused herself. One moment she wanted him to go and the next she was accusing him of leaving. Her emotions were running askew and she was scared. She was scared about what she did. She knew it would be wrong to go with him. It would be beyond foolish.

But she wanted it. She wanted their lost time back.

"You won't leave, will you?" Isabella checked with him and he shook his head, bending down at the waist and pressing his lips on her forehead, his hand stroking her hair from her face as he made the motion.

"Go to sleep," he spoke softly. "You need to rest."

Loki settled himself down on the chair and Isabella hesitantly shifted down her bed, finally resting her head onto her white pillow. Loki watched her intently as she turned her back to him, closing her eyes and trying to stay awake, listening for any movement which he made. But she struggled to hear him.

He sat there, his eyes fixed on her back and he wondered what to do. He knew that he intended to run. He intended to leave but he did not know what to do about Isabella. Yes, he knew that he wanted her to come with him and he knew that he had a chance of keeping her safe. But deep down he knew it was wrong. He would run continuously, checking that no one could find him. He was aware that it would be difficult and the chances of being caught were always there.

And then he wondered what would happen if he were caught. He knew that he had told her that it wouldn't happen but he had been wrong before. And as he watched her sleep he couldn't help but think back to the times that he had been wrong. He had promised her than the Frost Giants would not harm her and that had been a lie. She had been scarred by them and Loki knew it was his fault. He had promised her a great number of things and had not managed to succeed. He was aware how foolish he had been in reality. He should never have tried to destroy Jotunheim. He should have remained content with Isabella by his side as the acting King. That should have been enough. _She _should have been enough.

It was only as he sat there, his eyes never leaving her sleeping body did he realise that truly.

And now he wanted to be selfish, making her endure a life with him in exile. He knew that she would not come with him. He could see how conflicted she had been before. She loved him but he had committed atrocious acts. Acts which she would never forgive him for.

He had thought that redemption had been possible. She had thanked him for saving her and she had begged him to come to her, pleading for him to be the one to save her. He thought it possible for her to still want him. He supposed he had been foolish.

He snorted at the word. Foolish. Loki had been called many things in his time yet foolish had never been one of them.

He did care for her. He supposed he loved her, if he was even possible of that emotion. But he was putting her in pain. His mere presence agonised her, tortured her heart. He only wished that she could forget what he had done.

Loki didn't move for another few moments, his mind in two pieces about what he should do for Isabella.

...

A/N: So, I suppose this is the penultimate chapter. The next one is the final one and I have an idea about what shall happen in it but nothing is finalised. If anyone has any input or anything then just let me know! I would like to thank CuteSango07, LadyFides, kalimecat, sirolives, AvenueoftheOaks and IsaacClarkFangirl23 for reviewing the previous chapter! I do hope you will let me know what you think!


	34. Chapter 34

Isabella knew that she had fallen to sleep as soon as she opened her eyes again and saw the clock on her bedside table which informed her that it was six in the morning. She stretched her body, wincing as the bruises hurt against her skin. She knew that her pain could have been worse but it wasn't with thanks to Loki.

She closed her eyes tightly before opening them wide, trying to wake herself up before her gaze settled on the desk by her window. She looked over to it and instantly shot up, her pulse quickening as she saw that it was empty. Pushing the covers from her bed she stood up again and walked through her room, checking the bathroom which was also empty. Moving over to her desk she looked down at the papers and saw her name scrawled on a torn piece of paper.

She picked it up, noting his scrawl before she turned it over from her name and looked at the words there.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_If you are reading this then you should have noted that something is not where you left it before you fell to sleep. Believe me when I say that I spent hours wondering whether or not this note should be written but I deduced that you deserved an explanation. _

_I have seen things which I never thought would affect you. I have travelled to places which I do not wish on my worst enemy. I spent days in the cold, hungry and tired yet too scared to sleep for fear of death sneaking upon me. Hours of my time would be spent wandering the darkness, hoping for something to happen, longing for a light to show me the way. Alas nothing came. Nothing came and I realised that there was no point in me even living, especially when I realised that I would not find you. You had fallen from the bridge and not once did I think that you would be living on Midgard, acting amongst the humans and taking lessons in their etiquette. _

_And then I finally found them. The Other told me of the power which I could have. I could rule once more. I admit myself disappointed with the things which happened in Asgard. I saw this as a chance to redeem myself, to prove that I could be a King. Only then would they see what I could do. Odin would finally see me for what I was. A worthy leader. I admit that I have killed men. I have killed them readily and easily, disregarding human life without a second thought and I have come to understand that is what upsets you the most. When I saw you cry over the human I had killed then it was only then how I realised I had hurt you. _

_When I finally saw you standing in that shining white room I did not know what to think. I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me, showing me what I wanted to see. But it was real. You were real. I felt overjoyed at seeing you, knowing that you had survived. And then when you came to me I told you of my plan and you rejected me once more. You begged with me much like you had done when we were on Asgard. And I did not listen. I thought that I could win. I thought that I could rule and I would have you by my side one more time. It seemed logical to me. It is only now when I realise that I am wrong once again._

_If I had won then you would never have been by my side willingly. You would have gone against me, never wishing for my touch or hold. I would have made your life a misery._

_And that is why I have left now._

_Enough damage to you has been caused by my hand. I have seen what I have done to you. For many years I placed the blame on others. I blamed those who had wronged me yet I could not let the true blame lie with myself, for that was the blame which hurt the most._

_And so I have had to leave. I do not wish to spend another day in a cell on Asgard. I do not wish to suffer in silence. There is nothing left for me back on that planet. So I find myself running. Where to, I know not yet. But I could not force you to come with me. I could not place a life like this upon you. Running and looking back is not something which you deserve. You deserve to go back home, to your mother and live your life with no worry. You do not deserve anymore agony. I cannot promise that we would be safe together if we left here. There is always a chance of being caught; my magic is not what it once was. And if we were caught then you would be punished and I would have put you through more pain. T'is not something I wish. I tried to convince myself that I could keep you safe but I have seen that I cannot do that. I spent hours thinking of the Frost Giant burn on your arm. I thought of how I had seen The Other torture you, damaging you further than even I had imagined possible. _

_I leave for you, in the hope that you can go on and return to Asgard. It is only as I sit and watch you sleep do I realise that I should never have done what I did. I should have been content with you by my side in Asgard. I did not need Odin's approval, for what does it matter now? Nothing mattered apart from you. Only now when it is too late do I realise that. I realise that I do love you._

_And that is why I go. _

_Remember to keep yourself safe and maybe one day we will meet again. _

_Forever yours._

Her hands shook as she held onto the letter, looking at the final sentence. Forever yours. He didn't sign it for he had no need to. She felt the tears freely flowing down her cheeks, his words imprinted in her mind and she struggled to come to terms with it.

She barely felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump back in the seat she had taken refuge in. She whirled her body around, Clint stood over her with wide eyes and a sombre expression. He saw her tears falling freely before he moved to the side of the chair, crouching down on his knees and looking at her as she dropped the letter into her lap.

"Where is he?" Clint asked her and she shook her head.

"He's gone," she whispered to him, pushing the tears from her eyes and looking back to the letter which had been written on the scrap piece of paper she had screwed up from her draft coursework. "He left and he...he never said goodbye..."

Clint prised the letter from her hands, needing to know what he had said for S.H.I.E.L.D. was hunting him down. They had learned of his disappearance that morning along with Isabella's when the nurse had gone to do her rounds on the patient. Isabella clung onto the letter, not wanting Clint to read Loki's tender words to her. They were meant for her and her alone.

"No," she said sternly. "It does not say where he is, simply that he has run."

"Okay," Clint said, deciding not to challenge her tone. "What happened to you? How are you healed?"

"He did it," Isabella muttered. "He used his magic and fixed my bones...setting them in the right place..."

Clint said nothing as Isabella stood up, wincing slightly as she held onto the letter, realising that she still wore the blue hospital gown from her time there.

"Thor returns back to Asgard this afternoon," Clint told her simply and she nodded, sniffing loudly once again in his presence as he stood straight, watching her intently. "He asks if you would return with him?"

"Does he not seek to find Loki?"

"He knows it useless," Clint said, admitting defeat. Although S.H.I.E.L.D. would not give up, he knew their attempts were lacklustre. The God of Mischief did not want to be found and if he did not want to be found then he would not be found. He would remain hidden and out the way, lurking by himself.

But there was always the chance that he would cause more trouble. He already had done and there was no one to say that he would not do it again.

"Loki has gone," Isabella said. It sounded as if she was trying to get the message to sink in, that she was trying to convince herself that it had really happened again. She had gone two and a half years without him. She didn't know if she could go anymore time without him.

"He's gone..." she whispered again and Clint sighed, daring to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly to him. She moved her own arms around his waist, sobbing into his chest as she shook violently, her stomach churning as she remembered his words on the page to her.

Clint comforted her, knowing deep down that this was for the best. Isabella did not deserve to live a life in fear with a war criminal. She deserved some chance at happiness. What he struggled to believe was how Loki simply allowed her that. He had given her up, committing a selfless act. For once he had put her first. Clint knew that he loved her then.

...

"How do we return to Asgard?" Isabella asked Thor as soon as she and Clint stepped outside of her dormitory. Thor had been stood on the grass, waiting with Agent Romanoff as she tried to fish for any more information regarding Loki. Campus was deserted, students left for home for two weeks in the aftermath of the destruction on the city and so it was the perfect place to take them back without any commotion.

"Father has the tesseract," Thor told her simply. "He has Heimdall looking out for us and then he shall wield its power to bring us back."

Isabella nodded once in agreement. She had changed her body into a simple yellow dress, her pasty legs covered in cuts and bruises but it hurt her to cover them up and she had no flowing material to hide the marks. A blazer sat on her shoulders and Loki's letter remained in her pocket.

"I apologise for everything which my brother has done to you...he should never have kidnapped you from the hospital."

"T'is fine," Isabella assured him, her face emotionless as she looked up to the blue sky, thinking of Loki and wondering where he was. "He healed me and we...well...it matters not now..."

"I shall have Heimdall continue searching for Loki yet his efforts shall probably be wasted," Thor admitted, looking at Natasha and Clint as he did so. The two agents shrugged nonchalantly, not caring for the God of Mischief.

"As long as he doesn't come back here and cause trouble then I don't care," Clint said and Thor pursed his lips together, holding his hammer tight by his side before he raised it up, a rumble of thunder echoing through the sky as his presence was made known to Heimdall. Isabella turned quickly to look at Clint, knowing that she did not have much time left.

"Thank you," she said gratefully to him. "For everything that you've done for me...for finding me and-"

"-Hey," Clint cut her off, running his hand down her newly washed hair. "You don't need to thank me, squirt. It's fine."

Isabella hugged him tightly one more time, nodding briefly at Romanoff as the two of them stepped back and she moved closer to Thor's side. The God of Thunder offered her his arm courteously and she took hold of it, looking to the sky as the blue light shone down over the pair of them. Isabella closed her eyes as she felt her feet leave the floor and she clung tightly to Thor, the fear of darkness coming over her once again as they moved through the air.

It only took a moment before she felt the firmness of ground beneath her and she dared to peel one eye open, looking around hesitantly as she released herself from Thor's arm. The throne room was exactly as she had remembered it. Large, golden and grand. It was deserted apart from Odin who sat in his throne and Frigga remained by his side. He leaned forwards at the sight of the pair of them before Frigga gasped at the attire wore by Isabella. She strode forwards towards the girl, moving down the steps from the throne.

"Mother," Thor greeted her gently, kissing her cheek and she smiled warmly at him.

"Thor...it is good to have you home," she informed her son whilst Odin remained silent, watching as Thor moved closer to him, kneeling in his presence.

Frigga rested both of her hands on Isabella's shoulders and smiled warmly at the girl, surprised that she was back in Asgard.

"My dear," she whispered softly. "How nice it is to have you back here...even under these circumstances..."

"Thank you, my Queen," Isabella whispered. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to run into the town and go back to her home. She wanted to find her mother and hold her tightly like she had done when she was a little child. She wanted the only one she had left.

"Isabella."

She winced at the sound of the Allfather calling her name and Frigga took in her motion. She bit down on her bottom lip, realising what she had yet to tell the child. She took hold of her by the shoulders, her arm wrapping over them as she noted the cuts and scars on her body. Shaking her head she realised what the girl had been through. She had Heimdall watching the Earth for any sign of her son and with her son came Isabella. Frigga has seen her body tortured and resting in Loki's arms and she sobbed, willing for something good to happen to the two of them. She wished she could turn the clock back.

"Allfather," Isabella whispered back, awkwardly curtseying in front of Odin.

She knew what she willed to ask him. It simply required nerve.

"I see that you have been harmed in ways which should never be inflicted on a girl," he told her, his eye never leaving her and she shook her head.

"I have healed with thanks to Loki," she said and Odin said nothing at hearing his adopted son's name. "He came and saved me and I am eternally grateful to him for that."

"He escaped from Asgard," Odin challenged her. "He went against the sentence given to him."

"He did it to save her," Frigga hissed. "Why can you not see that?"

"Because now he has run away," Odin said. "And when we catch him then his punishment shall be more severe. I do not wish to see the boy in anymore trouble. He is still my son, even after all of this."

Isabella coughed once, daring to speak her mind for once in her life. Odin looked at her, a brow quirked in her direction as she softly spoke up to him.

"If I may, Allfather," Isabella started. "Do not find him. Leave him be. He will cause no more trouble for he does not long to. He has proved that."

"You speak out of place," Odin warned the girl, his voice low and dangerous. Isabella shook his head at hearing the Allfather and Frigga removed her arm from the girl, watching her with admiration.

"After everything which Loki has done...I know that he has committed evils and atrocities which deserve to be punished. But is living a life in the shadows not punishment enough? He will be by himself...carrying out his days alone...is that not pain enough?" Isabella wondered and Odin said nothing back to her. He saw the pain in her eyes, the hurt in her face as she spoke of him in such a manner.

"You want him pardoned?" Odin checked from her. "You ask me to do something which does not follow protocol."

"I know, my King," Isabella said softly. "Yet, Loki will be hiding and the chances of finding him are slim. His magic is strong...we know that...why not leave him?"

Odin said nothing back to her and Frigga took hold of her arm, realising that Odin was contemplating her words. He wanted his son back. He wanted him to make sure that he was safe. But he knew that the girl spoke sense. Loki was suffering enough, he was sure of that. He had lost one thing he truly loved.

The Allfather nodded and Thor said nothing, his jaw dropping open as he saw his father contemplate her words. Frigga smiled softly at Isabella as Odin waved his hand, dismissing her silently. The Queen took hold of Isabella by the arm and led her from the hall.

"Prince Thor tells me that you tend to my mother whilst she is ill?" Isabella checked in a hushed voice as the guards opened the doors for them. Frigga's spine tingled at hearing her and she said nothing for a moment, feeling Isabella's stare on her.

"Perhaps you should sit down?" Frigga spoke with concern. Isabella continued walking down the hallway, looking at the maids who came their way. Frigga's gaze was enough to make them turn on their heel and walk the other way down the hallway, away from the royal Queen.

The quietness of the hall caused Isabella to stop. She didn't need to sit down. She simply needed the truth.

"What has happened?" she wondered from her and Frigga sighed, running her hand down Isabella's cheek soothingly.

"She...she has been weak for some time...weaker than normal...Isabella...she...the news of you coming back with Thor gave her some hope. And then Thor and Loki returned without you. The news was too much for her to bear. She sat by Heimdall...seeing the pain which you had been put through and it proved too much for her. She turned quiet and cold. We tried to see if we could get anything from her but there was nothing, Isabella."

"No," Isabella shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing from the Queen. "My mother was strong...she would not have left me...she could not..."

"She was not who she used to be," Frigga said, holding tightly onto Isabella's shoulders, feebly attempting to comfort the girl. "As soon as you were taken from her she lost the will to live. She lost heart, Isabella."

Isabella's head continued to move back and forth, refusing to believe what she was hearing. She couldn't have died. It wasn't possible. Longevity was something instilled into every true Asgardian.

"We are not immortal," Frigga reminded her. "And the loss of heart is something which hurts us more than any broken bone or cut."

"Where is she?" Isabella wondered softly, the tears still falling down her face freely. Frigga took her by the hand and they continued to walk down the hallway once more.

"I have her in the palace crypt," she informed her. "She deserved...well...it was the least I could do."

"Can I see her?" Isabella wondered. "Can I see where she is?"

"Of course," Frigga said; her voice soft and soothing. "I shall take you there...come on..."

Isabella followed Frigga down the halls until they came to the deepest part of the palace where all of the nobility were buried. Their resting places inside of exquisite marble stone, decorated with statues of the Gods. Isabella looked as bodies lined the walls, hidden away behind stone. The room was light and breezy, a water feature dominating the middle of the room. She finally came to the last coffin of the row and Frigga's hand ran over the stone.

Isabella looked at it, her body freezing and numbing as she thought of her mother's lifeless body inside of it.

"I shall leave you for a few moments," Frigga said gently. "I will wait for you by the stairs."

Nodding once, she felt Frigga sweep back past her. Isabella cautiously moved her hand, placing it against the marble stone, wishing that her mother could hold her fingers tightly in hers. But she knew it was not to be.

"I am so sorry, mother," Isabella whispered, truly not knowing what else she could say. Words failed her at that moment in time. The one thing she had come back had been lost. What was there left for her on Asgard? He had not come back and had chosen to run away without her.

"I should have listened to you more...I should have spent more time with you...I am so sorry," Isabella continued to ramble gently. She didn't have anything coherent or sensible to say to her mother. "I love you, mother. I always will do...I am so sorry..."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and pressed her lips against the marble. She took a moment to look at the coffin before turning around and leaving, unable to stand there, knowing her mother's lifeless body was in front of her.

Frigga admitted herself shocked when she saw the girl so soon coming back up the stone steps. She had ceased her tears, instead looking numb and tired. She took a second to look at Frigga who smiled warmly at her, trying to show the girl some kindness in the world.

"Come along. We will change you and clean you up," Frigga said. Isabella nodded and followed willingly. She knew what she wanted to do.

Asgard proved that there was nothing left for her but bad memories. She had no income to support herself and she assumed that there would be no home for her. She pressed her hand to her pocket, feeling the crumpled paper containing Loki's words. He had been remorseful for what he had done. He had regretted his actions and Isabella seethed slightly, wondering why he could not have done that the previous night. Why could he not tell her to her face?

She knew it was stupid to listen to him, to believe him, the God of Lies. But she did believe him. He had killed innocent people. He had taken away Phil from her so coldly. Yet he regretted it. She knew that it did not make anything better. It did not make what he did acceptable. But it didn't stop her from loving him.

"My Queen," Isabella gurgled once they were in the room she had claimed as hers during her stay at the palace. "I cannot stay here...I cannot live..."

"My dear," Frigga said simply, guiding Isabella to sit at the foot of the bed. Isabella shook her head back and forth, taking the letter from her pocket and looking at his words. Frigga noted the scrawl of her son before the girl took to staring into her eyes.

"Do you believe in second chances?" she wondered and the Queen nodded sternly. Of course she did. She had granted Loki his to go and save Isabella and he had not disappointed her. He had done what he had said and proved himself in her eyes.

"Yes," Frigga confirmed. "I do believe in them."

Isabella nodded once, removing the tears from her eyes as she thought about where he could be. She supposed that he could not have got far just yet. But she could be mistaken His magic was beyond her comprehension.

"I...I know it is wrong...everything he did is wrong but I still love him," Isabella said, continuing to look at Frigga. "He...he wrote it...how he regretted it and I do believe him. I know he is not virtuous...I know what he did...but...my mother...she has gone...a broken heart claimed her and I do not want to suffer the same fate."

"No, you will not," Frigga assured her simply, wondering what the girl was asking from her. Isabella continued to look around; her hands running down her hair in frustration, her emotions conflicted.

"I fear I will," Isabella said. "The two and a half years on Midgard were spent thinking that Loki was still on Asgard yet he was not. He had fallen. That was time when I had hope but here...right now...I have nothing. I have nothing and I have nothing to lose by going to him."

"You wish to go to him?" Frigga asked her and Isabella stood up, pacing the floor of her room and Frigga remained intently watching her.

"I do," Isabella admitted. "It is wrong but I do. He has done terrible things but I cannot stay here. I cannot stay in Asgard without him...he came back for me...he saved me. There is nothing more in Asgard for me."

"The Bridge is broken," Frigga said to Isabella. "Odin would know if you left. He would see your act as traitorous, Isabella."

"What does it matter?" Isabella wondered. "I need to see him...to know that he truly meant what he wrote...if not then I shall stay on Earth. I have a life there...but here...I do not want to stay here without the person who raised me."

"There is a way...the tesseract could take you back to Midgard...but finding Loki will be difficult..."

"I will look for him," Isabella said determinedly. "He found me on Earth before. I can find him this time."

"We need to act quickly," Frigga said to her, moving to the wardrobe in her room and pulling a long robe from it. She handed it to Isabella who took hold of it from her, wondering why she would need to change.

"Heimdall sees all and protects the tesseract in the vault," Frigga warned her simply. "Change into that so you do not look suspicious on the way."

Isabella did as she was told, stepping into the washroom and shedding her current clothes. She placed the flowing material over her body, the dress the same pink colour as the one she had worn the day she fell to Earth. She took her blazer and draped it over her arm, knowing that it would be cold once she reached Earth once more. She moved from the washroom with no chance to think before Frigga was taking hold of her hand, holding it tightly and walking with her down the corridors.

"If you find him then tell him how much he means to me," Frigga said quickly. "Tell him that he is still my son and he always will be. I will not stop hoping that he will one day return to us. I can never abandon the longing."

"I will," Isabella promised her, the two women walking with haste down the corridors of the palace, keeping out of the way of passing maids as they did so. Some saw them yet none questioned them.

Isabella's gaze turned down the corridor to where a familiar maid stood, a jug in her hands as she gripped onto it tightly, her eyes widening at the sight of the former palace servant.

She said nothing as she looked away from Edda and turned her attention back to following Frigga. The Queen dropped back a moment, walking tightly beside Isabella before she whispered.

"Loki is lucky to have you," she said. "After everything he has done...you still stand by him and protect him...you are the good in him. I know it and I thank you for it."

Isabella said nothing back to the Queen, not knowing how to truly reply to her words. The pair of them finally came to the depths of the palace where the casket was held, seeing the tesseract which was held next to the casket, the power which could only wielded by the Frost Giants. Frigga looked at the blue light, her eyes widening as she pulled the tesseract from its resting place. It remained in the glass container which Thor had brought it back in.

"Promise to be careful," Frigga implored Isabella, her eyes never leaving the power in her hands. "I know what he has done to you but I believe he is sorry. I believe he truly loves you."

"I know," Isabella replied quietly, holding her hand out and receiving the tesseract from the Queen. "Do you think if I wish for him then it will take me to him?"

"I think it possible," Frigga admitted. "Now go, Isabella. There is not much time."

"Thank you," Isabella whispered and Frigga rested her hand on the girl's cheek, stroking it lightly. Isabella took hold of the tesseract, closing her eyes as she turned the handle. She willed for it to take her to him. Longing for her to land right in front of him.

Isabella kept her eyes tightly closing, wondering where she would end up. She held tightly onto the tesseract until she felt it slip from her hands, knowing that Frigga would have held onto the other end so that it could not leave Asgard.

Isabella cared not for the power of the tesseract, only that it provided her with a way to Midgard. She felt nothing until her body hit a wet ground, moistening the back of her jacket. She sat up quickly, looking around at the night sky and she panted for breath. Short clouds of her breath came out in front of her as she pushed herself to her feet, scrambling around and tripping over the ends of her dress.

She looked around; the only sight in front of her was large trees, lining the landscape for miles on end. Stars shone above the canopies but that was not the thing which caught Isabella's attention. She looked to the smoke which came from the trees and she wondered if it was possible. She moved hastily, walking towards the sight of the smoke, her feet tripping over the trunks and roots of trees. The ground was damp, a smell of rain hung in the air.

Isabella paid no attention to the sounds coming from around her as the orange blaze of the fire came into her sight. Her pace became slower until she looked at the small fire and she saw him. He sat on the ground, his cloak tightly around his body and his hands by the warmth.

She lurked behind a tree for a moment, her eyes watching the back of his head, taking in his dark locks before she moved slowly, stumbling towards him.

"Loki?" she whispered his name and he turned his head around, his eyes widening as he saw her. She stood there, her blazer tightly wrapped around her shoulders and he stood up, keeping his distance and simply staring at her for a few moments.

"Isabella," he replied. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I went back to Asgard," she mumbled, walking closer towards him. "But...when I got there...my mother she had died. She had been unable to hold onto life."

Loki said nothing, his eyes dropping to look to the ground and he wondered how much misfortune she could suffer.

"I couldn't stay there knowing that I had nothing. There was no point in living in Asgard. A life working among drunks or serving the nobility...fending for myself...I knew that there was nothing there...no home for I could not afford it and my mother...she was the only thing I wanted in Asgard...I could have a life on Midgard. I have a university programme here and a future..."

"I see," Loki said. And did he fit into her plans? Did he have any place with her? He had thought that she had come for him. He thought that she had come to forgive him, to allow him a chance to show his repenting.

"Of course...I could have all that...it would be sensible for me. But that is not why I came here." Isabella said and Loki remained mute. He did not intend to say the wrong thing when she was explaining herself to him. "I came here because of what you wrote, Loki." She pulled the letter from her pocket and he looked at it, true enough his words been visible in his eyes. "I came here because you wrote how you regretted everything...how you wished nothing had happened before. Yet you could never say that face to face, Loki. You could never tell me how you truly felt."

"You know why I left, Isabella," Loki replied simply to her. "I left to stop your pain."

"But it did not work," Isabella admitted. "When I was in Asgard, stood by mother's coffin, I realised that nothing I did would stop me from loving you. I had to come and make sure that the letter was not a lie. That you want a second chance."

"T'is no lie," Loki assured her and she stumbled closer to him, slowly moving as her gaze never left his. "But you should not be here, Isabella. I am not safe and I can offer you no life. I cannot offer you anything you deserve."

"I do not want anything," Isabella said, sadly smiling at him. "You have changed, Loki. You are not who you once were. Your selfishness...it is no longer...you wish to redeem yourself, you simply do not know how to."

"I wish for nothing," Loki admitted. "I only wish for you but I do not want to hurt you like I have done."

"No," Isabella said, her hand finally resting on his cheek. "You hurt me in ways I never thought possible...but you were...I do not believe that was you, Loki."

"It was," Loki assured her simply. "It was me."

"It will take time for me to forgive you. I may never forgive you for what you did...but I want to."

"Then do not torture yourself by being in my presence," Loki urged her, his own hand moving to her throat, his thumb roaming her soft skin as she stepped even closer to him, their bodies flush against each other.

"I torture myself when I am not in your presence," Isabella assured him. "When you left this morning without a word I felt numb. I felt horrible and broken. You had gone with nothing. You had not told me. I am not going anywhere. I am not going anywhere as long as you tell me that you still want me. As long as you tell me that you want redemption."

"Of course I want you," Loki told her quickly. "But do you truly want me? Do you truly want me after everything which I have done?"

"I...yes..." she replied simply. "I know it is weak and I know it is wrong but I do not care. I do not want to live my life in regret. I want to try and be happy."

"With me?" Loki checked, stretching his arms around the woods. "I cannot offer you that, Isabella. I shall not force you into this. You should go back to the life you built on Midgard and do something with your life."

"And what of you?"

"I shall stay hidden," Loki promised her. "But I will come for you. I will visit you when I have the chance to. But I cannot subject you to a life in hiding. I do not want to."

"But I want you-"

"-It matters not," Loki interrupted her. "I will not bring you with me, Isabella. I will not subject you to this. I fear if you spend your time with me then you will not forgive me. You will look upon me and come to resent me even more. We need time and space. I know that I do not have your trust. That is something which I need to gain one more time."

Isabella said nothing as she heard him speak to her, his voice soft and soothing in her ears. Loki tucked her hair behind her ears and left his hands on her cheeks.

"Trust me when I say that I do this for you," Loki urged her. "I have my magic to veil me and keep me hidden. I would remain in Midgard if it meant being with you."

"You wish for me to live a life happily whilst you hide in such conditions?" she checked and he nodded.

"You deserve that. And then maybe one day...one day if you can truly forgive me then maybe we will build a life together...maybe we can be happy again...I have no intention of straying far from you."

"I do love you, Loki," Isabella said, kissing his cheek hastily.

"I know," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it, resting her skin against his lips. "But for tonight...stay with me? Let me hold you one more time."

"Of course," Isabella said and Loki took his resumed seat on the floor. She took to his side, leaning against his armour covered arm as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She could not deny that she still felt resentment towards him. She knew that she would do for a while. But she wanted that feeling to leave. Maybe Loki had the right idea. Maybe they did need time apart for a while to rebuild their lives. To learn to love again.

"I will take you back to your room tomorrow," Loki assured her. "And I shall visit you at night...like I did before."

"I would like that," Isabella said and he kissed her on the top of her head tenderly.

And so Loki would begin again. It would be how they were on Asgard. He visited her in the darkness, shielded so that no one could see him.

"What shall you do?" Isabella worried.

"I shall spend my days finding something to do," Loki assured her. "You need not worry about me."

"You shall find that I will do that," Isabella assured him quietly. "I asked your father to stop searching for you whilst on Asgard."

"You did?" Loki checked, slightly shocked that she would ask such a bold thing from the King. "I assume he did not take kindly to your request."

"He was quite gracious," Isabella admitted with a small nod. "He said nothing, simply sat there and considered it. Your mother was the one who helped me to escape again. She wants you to know that she still loves you and she always will do."

"Yes," Loki said nothing in response. "And I am sorry to hear about your mother, Isabella. I know how much she meant to you."

"Yes," she replied in nothing but a whisper. "She would not be happy that I am here but I hope she understands."

"I hope so too," Loki said, squeezing tightly around her shoulders. "I love you."

Isabella blinked quickly at the sudden declaration from his soft lips and she smiled sadly, simply hoping that it would be enough for them.

"I love you too."

Loki kissed her hastily, his hand on her chin and his lips moving softly against hers before he rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes and realising that she is definitely enough for him.

...

A/N: I couldn't end it with a horrible ending and them not being together! Granted they are not together fully but they are trying to love one more time. Major inspiration came from 'Just Give Me A Reason' from P!nk! Love that song and totally relatable too.

Anyway, I do hope that you have all enjoyed the journey which we have been on and I hope you shall leave me one final review! I thank everyone for their reviews in the past, especially my regular reviewers and who knows? Perhaps there will be another story in the future?


End file.
